ENTREGADA AL AMOR *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha vivido una vida huyendo. Su donante biológico de esperma ha dejado claro que desea que ella nunca hubiera nacido. Su padre, sin embargo, piensa que Sakura podría ser útil para sus palnes. Las cosas van de mal en peor cuando unos matones la raptan para entregarla a un hombre aterrador... y salido directamente de sus sueños más sexis.
1. Summary

.

.

.

 **Sakura** Haruno ha vivido una vida huyendo. Su donante biológico de esperma ha dejado claro que desea que ella nunca hubiera nacido. Su padre, sin embargo, piensa que Sakura podría ser útil para sus planes. Las cosas van de mal en peor cuando unos matones la raptan para entregarla a un hombre aterrador... y salido directamente de sus sueños más sexis.

A Lord **Sasuke** un GarLycan nuevamente le entregan una nieta mitad humana. Es solitario ser el líder de un clan, así que Sasuke está de acuerdo aceptarla — y al instante se siente atraído por Sakura. También está enojado por saber que le han traído contra su voluntad pero todavía quiere quedarse con ella. Incluso si expone su secreto más oscuro... que podría destrozar su clan.

.

.

.

.

# **Aviso al Lector:** Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

.

.

.

#Los personajes no son míos son deMasashi Kishimotoy la historia es deLaurann Dohner

.

.

.


	2. C1 * Ir al Infierno *

.

.

.

Sakura apagó la llama de la soldadora y observó al tipo que llevaba un traje, que miraba alrededor de su gran tienda.

Miró hacia abajo en el suelo, hizo una mueca, y pasando ligeramente a través de la viruta de metal que cubría su camino.

"¿puedo ayudarte?" A Sakura no le gustaba el aspecto de él ni un poco.

Sus manos suavizaron la chaqueta de traje negro caro y frunció el ceño a su pregunta.

Le hizo parecer muy agrio y sólo aumentó las líneas profundas cerca de su boca y los ojos fríos.

"¿Es usted Jiraiya?"

Su columna vertebral al instante se endureció.

La máscara protectora que usaba escondía sus rasgos y hacía sonar extraña su voz. El delantal abultado, ignífugo que cubría su ropa probablemente no ayudó tampoco, disfrazando su forma. Pero todavía era insultante ser confundida con un hombre.

"¿quién quiere saber?" Ella lo catalogó como un cobrador, y la puso borde.

"Estoy buscando a Sakura Haruno."

"¿Qué quieres con ella?"

"Sólo necesito localizarla." Se acercó, miró fijamente a los zapatos y hizo una mueca. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Polvo de metal y desechos."

Ella decidió que el tipo podría vestir bien, pero él no era muy brillante.

"Estás en una tienda de metal."

"Soy un abogado que busca a la señorita Haruno." Su temperamento se encendió.

"Ese hijo de puta." Puso la soldadora y le arrancó los guantes.

En segundos, se quitó el casco para deslumbrar al tiburón. No era fanática de los abogados.

"¿Lee me está demandando? ¿En serio? Ese imbécil me tocó el trasero y se merecía una nariz rota. Tiene suerte de que no le metiera sus nueces en el estómago o le hiciera un favor al mundo al castrarlo. Él ya levantó cargos y el juez idiota esta de su lado. La única razón por la que no apelé fue porque sólo me condenó a unas horas de esa estúpida clase. No valía la pena la molestia."

Él arqueó sus blancas cejas mientras la estudiaba. "Eres Sakura".

Se desató su voluminosa bata que protegía su ropa, se la quitó por la cabeza y la arrojó sobre la mesa.

"Espera".

Rebuscó en su bolsillo trasero y retiró el billete de diez dólares que había metido allí esa mañana.

"Aquí." Ella se acercó a él, tendiéndole el dinero doblado. "Eso es todo lo que va a obtener. Eres un idiota por tomar su caso. Puedes quedarte a medias y decirle que gaste los cinco dólares en papel higiénico, porque está lleno de mierda".

El abogado no intentó tomar el dinero.

"Estoy arruinada, arruinada. Nunca verás un centavo, de lo contrario, tómalo. Ya ni siquiera tengo auto porque mi transmisión lo dejó. Gano diez dólares por hora, a tiempo parcial, y vivo en un departamento de una habitación sobre este edificio que trabaja para Jiraiya. Mi valor neto es de aproximadamente cincuenta dólares. Eso es lo que el lugar de remolque me ofreció para llevar mi auto por piezas, y lo necesito para alquilar. Los muebles del piso de arriba ni siquiera son míos. Toma el dinero y dile a Lee que vaya directo al infierno. Deberías ser más cuidadoso al elegir clientes en perspectiva. Estoy quebrada".

Sus ojos morados se agrandaron. "No trabajo para este Lee al que te refieres". Sakura dejó caer su brazo y se mordió el labio.

"Mierda. ¿El juez te envió? Fui a clases de manejo de la ira. Puedes llamarlos y verificar. Es por eso que estoy corta en mi alquiler. Cobran por esas estúpidas, um, clases." Se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo. "No vas a decirle al juez que perdí los estribos, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, estaba totalmente justificado cuando golpeé ese cretino. Él no paraba de agarrar mi culo, dejó marcas rojas. Puedes entender cómo estaría enojado, pensando que intentaba demandarme, ¿verdad?"

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

"Estoy totalmente genial. ¿Ves? No hay ira aquí. Esas clases realmente ayudaron ", mintió audazmente.

Tomó un respiro profundo.

"Ningún juez me envió, tampoco. Yo trabajo para Decon Shimura".

El nombre envió un shock a través de ella. Era un familiar. Ella tuvo que cerrar sus rodillas para mantenerse erguida.

"Él es tu padre".

"Donante de esperma", ella enmendó, su enojo regresó. "¿Entonces viniste a amenazarme? No te molestes. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo. No trataría de contactarlo para nada. Vete y nunca vuelvas".

"Esa no es la razón de esta visita".

"¿Está muerto?"

"No."

"Oh." Ella retrocedió y casi chocó contra la mesa. "¿Se está muriendo de alguna enfermedad dolorosa?"

"No."

"Maldita sea."

El abogado frunció el ceño. "Esta no es la reacción que esperaba. He recorrido un largo camino para encontrarte, Srta. Haruno. No fue fácil de hacerlo, también siento tu pérdida ".

"¿Mi pérdida?" Ella apretó sus manos en puños. "No tienes idea. Mi madre era una mujer maravillosa, y su muerte hace tres años me devastó".

Él asintió bruscamente. "Tu padre me ha enviado a-"

"¿Necesita un riñón?" La esperanza se disparó, y sonrió. "¿Médula ósea?"

La boca del hombre estaba abierta. "No."

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Esto simplemente no es mi mes".

"Es muy amable que te ofrezcas, pero él-"

"¿Oferta? Está lejos. Cuando era niña, solía soñar despierta con ese tipo de situaciones solo para poder pararme sobre su cuerpo agonizante mientras le decía que se quemara en el infierno. Como bono, solía tener la esperanza de darle un buen gancho derecho".

"Sra. Haruno!" Jadeó.

"Oh, perdóname". Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Conoces a ese gilipollas?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Entonces no debería tener que explicarte mi postura pero tal vez te cueste entenderlo. Golpeó a mi madre y la amenazó cuando ella se negó a deshacerse de mí. ¿De verdad crees que ella no me dijo la verdad? ¡Dáme un respiro! Mi madre siempre me dijo lo idiota que es tu jefe. Le dio veinte mil dólares y amenazó con hacerme desaparecer si alguna vez intentaba contactarlo de alguna manera. También la amenazó con su padre, jurando que mi querido papá gastaría una fortuna en la corte para alejarme de ella haciéndola una prostituta. Para colmo de males, prometió, mi imbécil padre, que me pondría en adopción solo por la pura alegría de librar a la familia de una bastarda indeseado. ?"Mi madre tuvo que criarme sola, y ni siquiera pudo ir tras ese idiota por la manutención de menores. Los veinte mil dólares se consumieron en su mayor parte por las facturas del hospital por mi nacimiento y nos mantuvieron fuera de las calles inmediatamente después. Y cada pocos años, un par de matones aparecían para recordarle que nunca mencionara su nombre. ¿De verdad crees que no noté su llanto después de que oscurecieran nuestro umbral?" ?

"Él sintió que era necesario".

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y recordó cómo se suponía que debía contrarrestar la ira. Esas estúpidas clases de manejo de la ira y las diez horas que había soportado pasaron por su mente, pero no sirvió de nada. Ella extendió su brazo hacia la soldadora y pasó los dedos sobre ella mientras discutía cuánto tiempo un juez podría apartarla si ella seguía con lo que realmente quería hacer.

"Voy a contar hasta diez para controlar mi temperamento, porque lo aprendí recientemente, pero si todavía estás aquí cuando termine, voy a recoger esto y te ganaré con eso. Siento que es necesario. Dile a tu jefe que vuelva a gatear debajo de cualquier roca en la que viva debajo y que nunca envíe a alguien más para amenazarme. No quiero tener nada que ver con él"

"Sra. Haru-"

"Uno". Hizo una pausa. "Dos. Y por cierto, no estoy jodiendo vociferando. Es un traje terriblemente agradable. Estoy totalmente dispuesta a ir a la cárcel, ya que mi vida apesta de todos modos y te dan tres comidas cuadradas por día, por lo que he oído. Naranja no es mi color, pero estoy apostando que el negro y azul no son los tuyo tampoco. Piérdete." Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Tres."

"¡Kakuzu!" El abogado retrocedió. "Entra aquí."

La puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe y un matón entró. El tipo era enorme, fornido, con cabello castaño peludo. Una cicatriz le corría por una mejillaa y rezumaba maldad que probablemente había aprendido por experiencia en sus treinta y tantos años.

El corazón de Sakura latió con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. El abogado tenía un guardaespaldas. Alzó la barbilla al tiempo que miraba al asustada tipo que vestía jeans y una chaqueta de cuero.

"No quiero tener nada que ver con ese cobarde. Puedes evitarme las amenazas. Nunca me pondré en contacto con él o su familia. Puede que esté en la ruina, pero tengo estándares. No salgo con la basura ni me asocio con ella. Eso dejaselos a las mierdas sin suerte".

El matón miró al abogado. "¿Problemas, Hidan?"

"Ella no vendrá voluntariamente con nosotros".

"¿Explicaste la situación?" El matón tenía una voz profunda y gruñona. No fue agradable.

"Ella no está receptiva a escuchar mi oferta. Ella amenazó con golpearme, Kakuzu"

Kakuzu volvió su mirada verde oscuro sobre ella y sonrió. Le envió escalofríos por la espalda. Sakura retrocedió y golpeó la mesa mientras su mano pasaba por alto al soldador por los alicates de punta fina que tenía allí para doblar el metal. Los agarres de plástico no fueron fáciles de agarrar cuando comenzó a sudar. Oh, mierda. ¿Dónde está Jiraiya? ¿No terminó su almuerzo ya? Sería genial si regresara ahora mismo.

Su jefe no apareció mágicamente, a pesar de su deseo.

El gran matón merodeó más cerca, moviéndose de una manera que la hizo sentir acechada. Él olfateó el aire.

"Apesta aquí".

"Me di cuenta." El abogado retrocedió un poco más.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ella es la hija de Decon, de acuerdo. He visto fotos. Puedes recogerla y podemos irnos".

"No, gracias." Sakura pasó por el borde de la mesa. "No eres mi tipo. No me gusta que me recojan y preferiría salir con un tipo sin hogar. Probablemente tengan mejor higiene que tú." Se deslizó alrededor de la mesa y la colocó entre ella y el hombre con cicatrices avanzaba. "Retrocede, bárbaro".

"Tu padre te pide que lo visites". El abogado sonrió fríamente, llamando su atención. "Vas con nosotros a Alaska. Tenemos un jet privado esperando"

"No tengo un padre. Soy una bastarda, ¿recuerdas?" Mentalmente juzgó la distancia entre ella y la puerta del callejón; luego giró sobre sus talones para correr hacia él cuando el matón se acercó.

Casi había salido del edificio cuando él agarró la parte de atrás de su camisa. El material se rompió cuando él la detuvo.

Sakura reaccionó gritando y retorciéndose. Ella giró, la nariz afilada de los alicates golpeó su brazo, pero su puntería estaba apagada y la herramienta simplemente patinó sobre el cuero en lugar de apuñalarlo.

"Detente", ordenó.

"¡Déjame ir!" Ella dejó caer el arma inútil, agarrando su brazo para obtener influencia. Luego ella levantó su rodilla con fuerza.

Kakuzu intentó alejarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Ella lo clavó entre sus muslos.

Él rugió lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar sus oídos pero su agarre en su camisa dañada se aflojó. Le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante por el dolor. Sus nudillos se estrellaron contra su mejilla, el lado sin cicatrices, y ella se giró de nuevo para liberarse.

El matón logró agarrar su larga trenza. Sakura gritó de dolor cuando él tiró de ella hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo golpeó el suyo. Ella empujó su codo contra él tan fuerte como pudo, golpeando su estómago. Él gruñó pero no la dejó ir.

Él envolvió su mano libre alrededor de su garganta. "Das algo de pelea. Me gusta eso."

Sakura no podía respirar; él tenía un fuerte agarre en su cuello. El terror se apoderó de ella, sabiendo que podría romperla si quisiera, o sofocarla. Era grande, alrededor de seis y cuatro y al menos doscientas sesenta libras. Su cabeza no le llegaba a la parte superior del hombro cuando no le quedaba más remedio que apoyarse en él.

"No la lastimes". El abogado entró en su línea de visión y frunció el ceño. "No la lastimes, tampoco. Sasuke no lo apreciará cuando se la entreguemos a él".

¿Quién es Sasuke?

"Me dio un rodillazo en las nueces", gruñó el matón, haciendo una gran impresión de un perro callejero. Solo amplificó su miedo. Él alivió su agarre alrededor de su garganta pero no la soltó. "Al menos deberías besarlos para hacerlo sentir mejor".

Sakura aspiró aire, llenando sus pulmones cuando pudo respirar nuevamente. La ira anuló su miedo. "Sí. Haz eso. Descomprime tus pantalones y muéstrame tu cerebro. No solo estás trabajando para un perdedor, sino que eres realmente estúpido si piensas que eso va a pasar sin que sangres mucho".

El abogado se rió entre dientes. Él parecía divertido por su amenaza cuando se acercó, sosteniendo su mirada. "Te pareces a tu abuela". Miró al imbécil que la sostenía. "Mira su boca. Ella esta sedienta de sangre"

"No tienes idea." Sakura odió cuando el matón que la sostenía soltó su trenza, solo para envolver su gran brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura. "¡Quítenme las manos de encima!"

La presión sobre su garganta se tensó nuevamente, al igual que la que estaba alrededor de su cintura. Ella jadeó cuando él la tiró de sus pies. La hizo colgar allí frente a su cuerpo, y no podía respirar.

El abogado repentinamente se adelantó para tomar sus manos cuando ella trató de agarrar al enorme que le apretaba el cuello.

"Fácil", exigió, mostrando una increíble cantidad de fuerza, mientras luchaba. "Vas a dormir por un rato. No vamos a matarte, Sakura. Te llevaremos a casa".

Ella luchó más fuerte, pero manchas negras aparecieron ante sus ojos. Sus pulmones ardieron por aire y el pánico se apoderó de ella. No podía escapar, no podía respirar, su jefe no había entrado para salvarla. Y ellos le estaban mintiendo. Su padre la quería muerta por alguna razón, y sabía que la vida había terminado.

Dios, este no es mi mes. Estoy siendo asesinada por un tiburón y un idiota con cicatrices que gruñe.

.

.

.


	3. C2 * Ofrecimientos tentadores *

.

.

.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Sasuke no se volvió cuando sintió que una presencia entraba a la habitación. Mantuvo su mirada en el balcón abierto para mirar la luz de la luna. Una brisa fresca flotaba sobre su pecho desnudo mientras respiraba profundamente y sabía quién lo miraba. Hizo un recordatorio mental de que nunca olvidaría volver a cerrar sus puertas.

"Mi hermano pensó que podrías desear compañía".

Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a la mujer escondida en las sombras de su dormitorio a oscuras. Habría atacado a un hombre por atreverse a invadir su santuario sin permiso.

"¿Cuándo te enfrentarás a él, Karin?"

Ella permaneció en silencio y él apretó los dientes, sabiendo que ella esperaría allí toda la noche si él lo permitía. Fue lo peor de su gente. Una pausa en la conversación podría durar horas. La impaciencia se hirvió a través de él.

"Te puedes ir."

Ella no se movió.

"No quiero compañía. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente claro?"

"Sasori cree que sería un buen sustituto para Hinata, o posiblemente una compañera, si me eliges"

Sasuke lentamente giró todo su cuerpo para enfrentarla por completo.

"Tu hermano solo desea que te tome como mi amante o compañera para ganar mi favor y elevar su estatus dentro del clan. Eres una herramienta de negociación para él"

La mujer alta y delgada salió de las sombras lo suficiente como para que la luz de la luna atrapara el apretado vestido negro. Su cabello rojizo le caía hasta la cintura en una gruesa trenza y sus dedos pálidos estaban trabados juntos sobre su fina cintura. Ella bajó la barbilla en un intento de ocultar su miedo hacia él.

Él sabía que la aterrorizaba.

"Estás solo y alguien necesita tomar el lugar de Hinata. Eres nuestro líder. Es nuestro deber velar por tu felicidad".

La amargura apretó su pecho pero él se abstuvo de pronunciar palabras agudas que la lastimarían. Su difícil situación no fue su culpa. Esa responsabilidad descansaba directamente en los hombros de su madre. No lo agarro contra ella, pero le molestaban las consecuencias de las decisiones que había tomado hacía mucho tiempo.

Él fue quien tuvo que lidiar con las consecuencias si alguna vez se descubría la verdad.

"¿Sabes por qué elegí Hinata para tomar como amante?"

Ella se negó a mirarlo, pero negó con la cabeza lo suficiente como para que lo vieran. "No. Ella era hermosa…"

"Apenas me di cuenta. Se había enamorado de un hombre que había perdido a su verdadera pareja. Se sintió lo suficientemente solo como para querer a otra. Eso significaba que tenía que decidir con quién pasar el resto de su vida, en lugar de confiar en los instintos. Escogió a otra mujer en lugar de Hinata. Yo era su consuelo. Pensó que podría hacerlo arrepentirse de su decisión, cuando supo que la había elegido."

Su sangre pareció congelarse en todo su cuerpo.

"Ser mi compañera fue su versión de venganza contra él"

Un escalofrío hizo vibrar ligeramente el cuerpo de Karin. "No entiendo."

"Ella quería que él creyera que debía haberla juzgado mal, si la hubiera elegido como mi amante. Irónico, ¿verdad? La acepté porque le causaba tanto dolor. Pensé que no podría lastimarla más de lo que él ya lo hizo." Sacudió la cabeza. "No deseas estar aquí. Vete a casa."

"Sasori quiere que esté contigo"

"Ya no eres una niña". Su voz se hizo más profunda con ira. "Dile a Sasori que se gane su propio favor. Él no encontraría ningún favor de mí, independientemente de si te llevaba a mi casa o no. Dígale que se sienta agradecido por mi negativa, o podría decidir hacerle daño por usarla de esta manera. Soy muy protector con cualquier mujer que comparta mi cama. Sentiría la necesidad de matarlo por una ofensa como esa".

"Te está honrando ofreciéndome"

"Está intentando hacerte su puta pero no lo toleraré. Tampoco deberías hacerlo"

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos rojos mostraron una chispa de emoción.

Él sonrió. "Ah. Tienes algo de espíritu dentro de ti"

"Sasori es todo lo que tengo. Por favor, no lo lastimes"

Su diversión murió tan rápido como se había levantado. "Mi error. Creí que habías crecido un poco de valor pero eso es miedo en tus ojos"

"Eres cruel", susurró.

"Sí". No se molestó en negarlo. "Sin embargo, aquí estás, ofreciéndote a quitarse la bata y permitirme hacer cualquier cosa que quiera en su cuerpo. Estoy tratando de decidir si eres muy valiente o tristemente una tonta. ¿Cuál es?"

"Obedezco al jefe de mi casa y deseo servir a nuestro líder." El rojo en su iris se oscureció. "¿Mataste a Hinata?"

"¿Es eso lo que piensan? ¿Que la asesiné en un ataque de ira?"

Su silencio le respondió. Se volvió, miró hacia el balcón de nuevo, y miró la luna parcialmente se asomaba detrás de las nubes. El invierno se acercaba en cuestión de meses, y con él vendría el frío opresivo.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"¿Huirías por seguridad si dijera que sí?"

"No. He venido a servirte".

Él se rió entre dientes, ganando la amargura. "Eso lo hace aún más trágico. No maté a Hinata. Ella se hizo eso a sí misma. Un hogar es tan cálido como la persona con la que lo compartes. Solo queda hielo aquí. Vete a casa, Karin. No regreses. Nunca te daré la bienvenida a mi cama, y eso es algo por lo que ambos deberíamos estar agradecidos".

"Estás solo".

Sus hombros se tensaron, y se giró una vez más para mirarla. "Estoy muerto por dentro. Ya no siento mucho de nada. Respiro y existo. Todo lo que toco parece morir. Corre ahora, Karin. Esta es la última advertencia que daré. Nunca vuelvas a entrar en mi casa." Sus labios se separaron y sus colmillos se extendieron. "¡Corre!"

Ella jadeó y desapareció en una oscura mancha de movimiento. Escuchó su apresurada retirada mientras sus zapatos golpeaban los escalones de piedra hasta que la puerta se cerró de golpe desde abajo.

El silencio una vez más se asentó a su alrededor mientras miraba al balcón. La luna se burló de él mientras miraba su belleza. Estaba tan lejos de su alcance, tan inalcanzable, como todo lo demás.

Se vistió con su ropa exterior minutos después, se ató las armas y agarró su capa.

Tenía horas antes de que llegara el amanecer, y con suerte con eso, encontraría algo de paz. El sueño casi nunca llegaba, pero sabía que en algún momento su cuerpo se debilitaría.

Caminó hacia la escalera de atrás, hacia el espacio de vida libre debajo de su casa, donde tenía una oficina. Su teléfono celular sonó. Hizo una pausa, metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y la retiró. El número no fue uno que reconoció.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Sabía que su voz sonaba dura mientras respondía, pero pensó que probablemente sería Sasori. El bastardo estaba en su último coraje.

"Una tregua."

La voz del hombre era familiar, y muy odiosa.

"Danzo". Él gruñó bajo. "¿Dónde te escondes? Te encontraré, y cuando lo haga, sabrás mi ira. Te dije que dejaras a los otros clanes solos, y sin embargo me desobedeciste".

"Tengo algo que necesitas".

"Tu muerte en mis manos será más que suficiente. Me voy ahora a por ti".

"Su nombre es Sakura. Ella es mi nieta, y ella está a solo horas de distancia. Ella lleva mi linaje. Puedes tenerla si das tu palabra de que la caza termina. Necesito su juramento de honor dado de que no me maten, ni usted ni alguien que me envíe".

La tentación provocó a Sasuke. Su determinación de matar a Danzo se debilitó ligeramente ante la idea de que le dieran la nieta.

Él nunca tomaría una gárgola como amante. Eran demasiado frías y él necesitaba algo de calidez en su vida. Ninguna mujer GarLycan le había interesado, y se había asegurado de conocerlas a todas. Una VampLycan, sin embargo, lo tentó. Eran conocidas por ser apasionadas. Ella podría derretir parte del hielo que se había apoderado de él.

Por supuesto, eso significaría que Danzo tendría que secuestrarla. Eso no le sentó bien a él. Rechazaría la oferta, pero al menos advertiría a la mujer de las intenciones de su abuelo.

"¿Con qué clan está ella? Puede que ya la haya conocido y no tenga atracción hacia ella, línea de sangre o no".

Danzo vaciló.

"Mi hijo Decon pasó algunos años en el mundo de los humanos en la universidad, aprendiendo cómo administrar el dinero para mí. Jugó con una humana por un tiempo y la dejó embarazada. La madre la crió. Recientemente me di cuenta de su existencia. Ella está completamente crecida y saludable. Ella sabe que te la daremos. Me han dicho que no se parece a su amada Saomi, a quien una vez le prometieron, pero Hidan jura que es muy atractiva. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Su corazón latió más rápido ante la idea de esta mujer criada por humanos. El hecho de que hubiera aceptado ir a verla era casi demasiado tentador para rechazarlo. Pero el precio era demasiado alto. No se le podía permitir a Danzo mantener el poder que una vez ejerció sobre los VampLycans.

Sin embargo, no estaría de más probar al cabrón con respecto a cuál sería su precio por la mujer.

"Supongo que el Consejo Vampiro finalmente se ha cansado de ti".

Danzo contuvo la respiración pero no dijo nada.

"¿Pensabas que no sabría quién te ha estado ayudando?"

Danzo gruñó. "Nada de eso importa. Te estoy ofreciendo a mi nieta. Ella es mitad humana. Esa es su única falla, pero será más fácil para ti controlarla si es testaruda." Danzo se apresuró a decir, "Algunas mujeres lo son a veces. Me dijeron que no puede cambiar, por lo que no habrá garras con las que lidiar".

Se acordó de las otras dos nietas mayoritariamente humanas de Danzo que había conocido. Habían encontrado compañeros y estaban felices con los VampLycans.

Ansiaba decir que sí... pero que tenía otras personas para considerar. "¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

La vacilación en el otro lado del teléfono hizo gruñir a Sasuke. "No te daré nada más que tu vida. Sé que querías utilizar a tus propios descendientes para persuadirme de que mate a tus enemigos. Eso nunca sucederá. La paz entre los clanes permanecerá. No permitiré nada menos. Puedes quedarte con esta nieta si ese es el precio. Tengo que irme. Sé dónde estás, iré por ti", mintió. "Fue un error llamarme, Danzo. Tengo habilidades especiales que me ayudan a sentir tu ubicación cada vez que hablas"

Era un engaño de mierda, pero su enemigo no lo sabría.

El miedo se unió a la voz del VampLycan cuando respondió. "¿Solo mi vida? Perdí todo. También quiero que me reincorporen a mi puesto anterior"

"Eso nunca va a suceder. No te buscaré si te quedas fuera de Alaska. Eso también significa que te mantienes lejos de otros VampLycans, y nunca más envíes a otros detrás de ellos. Ese es el trato. Tómelo o déjelo. De lo contrario, te encontraré sin importar dónde te escondas en este planeta. ¿Dónde está ella?"

Segundos de silencio pasados por alto.

"Te veré pronto." Sasuke movió su pulgar para pasar el cursor sobre la pantalla y finalizar la llamada.

"El avión que la lleva debería llegar cerca del amanecer, en mi pista de aterrizaje privada en el límite de mi territorio. Acabo de hablar con el piloto".

"Querías decir el territorio de tu clan anterior, estoy seguro. Tenemos un trato. No rompas los términos que hemos hecho o la búsqueda se reanuda. "Sasuke colgó y metió el teléfono profundamente dentro de su bolsillo. "Pista de aterrizaje." Él bufó. En realidad, era solo un largo pedazo de terreno que había sido pavimentado.

Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba bastante seguro de que era lo que se sentía estar vivo de nuevo. Su respiración se incrementó y sus colmillos se alargaron dentro de su boca ante la sola idea de una mujer cálida y dispuesta a compartir su cama.

Él silenciosamente juró protegerla. Nada le pasaría a esta. No podía soportar la pérdida de nadie a quien le importara.

Tocó la pantalla, encontró el número que quería y conectó la llamada. Fue respondido en el tercer Ring por un líder de clan de voz soñolienta.

"¿Hay algo mal?"

"Solo quería que supieras que Danzo ha estado en contacto conmigo. Él parece muy motivado para encontrar una manera de regresar a Alaska. Está intentando hacer tratos para ganar mi ayuda para reclamar a su clan. Eso no va a suceder."

Kiba se rió entre dientes. "Parece que el Consejo Vamp ya no es su puerto seguro. Eso es genial. Naruto se emocionará cuando le diga. Esperábamos que el jefe de vampiros fuera capaz de provocar algo de mierda con cualquier tipo de alianza que Danzo hiciera con los Vampiros antes de ser sacado".

"¿Puedes contactar a los otros clanes y advertirles? Danzo parece desesperado. No pondría nada más allá de él. También quería decirte que mis exploradores aumentarán sus patrullas nocturnas. Difundir lo que he dicho"

"Estoy en ello. Los llamaré ahora y concertaré una reunión para mañana. También estás invitado, por supuesto."

"Ya tengo obligaciones, pero mantenme informado si algo sucede".

"Voy. Gracias, Lord Sasuke.

"De nada. Podemos vencerlo si nos mantenemos mutuamente al tanto. Es estúpido y vendrá detrás del clan de Neji nuevamente".

Colgó y salió a la luz la culpa. Hubiera sido mejor compartir toda la información con Kiba, pero él no quería que levantaran el infierno sobre la mujer. Ella estaba relacionada a Las dos mujeres que casi tubo y por lo tanto, podrían protestar si él la llevaba a los acantilados.

La pista de aterrizaje estaba cerca del límite de su territorio, pero en realidad estaba en las tierras del clan de Neji. Sabía por los informes de sus exploradores que Neji nunca tenía guardias patrullando esa sección. Ningún enemigo rompería desde el territorio de los GarLycans. Esta noche sería la excepción, cuando aterrizara ese avión, pero él estaría allí, esperando y observando.

Mataría a cualquiera de los leales de Danzo si hicieran algo más que dejar a la mujer e irse en paz.

.

.

.


	4. C3 * Tenemos compañía *

.

.

.

Sakura planeó el asesinato mientras miraba aTiburon y Cara cortada.Esos eran los nombres con los que los había apodado. La esposaron y la ataron a una silla cómoda dentro de un avión pequeño y elegante. La turbulencia la hizo sentir un poco enferma pero no se quejó. Podrían disfrutarlo si se dieran cuenta de que estaba sufriendo.

"Estamos casi allí."Tiburonle dio una sonrisa dental. "¿Te gustaría algún consejo?"

"Escucho mejor cuando no estoy atada como un pavo. Déjame ir y estaré más que feliz de dejarte hablar sobre lo que quieras." Una imagen mental de golpearlo en la boca la hizo sonreír. "Ya no estoy enojado".

Cara cortadase rió entre dientes. "Ella está mintiendo. Ella no puede ocultar la furia en sus ojos".

"Lo veo". El abogado sorbió un líquido oscuro de un vaso y sopló un cigarro apestoso. Ambos habían encendido uno y prácticamente fumando a cada rato desde que se había despertado.

"Tengo que usar el baño".

Cara cortadanegó con la cabeza. "Ya caímos en eso una vez. Saliste corriendo con la tapa por la basura, la arrojaste a mi cabeza y corriste a la cabina para gritar sobre cómo te secuestraron. Un esfuerzo desperdiciado. Ambos pilotos son más que conscientes de que no abordaron conscientemente. Me vieron llevarte por encima del hombro. No te ayudarán".

El avión tembló de nuevo. Se le revolvió el estómago y rezó para que no vomitara su almuerzo. No es que quede mucho. No estaba segura de cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había sido secuestrada y cuando se había despertado en el avión. Las ventanas pequeñas eran lo suficientemente oscuras como para asegurarle que el sol se había puesto.

El avión se tambaleó, se levantó y luego cayó.

"No se ve bien", notó Tiburon.

"Estoy bien", mintió.

"La turbulencia es por las montañas." Tiburon volvió a inhalar su ofensivo cigarro, el humo persistía cerca del techo arqueado. "Los pasaremos pronto y aterrizaremos. Tenemos que permanecer bajos para evitar la detección de radar".

Sakura no quería saber eso. Ella se imaginó estrellándose en el lado de una montaña y convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego. "¿Dijiste que íbamos a Alaska?"

"Sí."

"¿Ahí es donde vive el idiota?"

"Sí. Allí vive. Y no hables de tu padre de esa manera. Él se ofendería".

"Oh, eso sería una pena". Ella soltó un bufido, tirando de las esposas. No lo hizo por mucho tiempo desde que las restricciones metálicas cavaron dolorosamente en su piel. "Después de todo, es un gran tipo, que amenazó a una mujer embarazada y abandonó a un bebé por nacer. Para colmo de males, luego envió matones a cada luna azul para aterrorizarnos. ¿Él patea a los cachorros también? Debería poner eso en el currículum de su vida para impresionar realmente a la gente".

"Ella es sexy hasta que abre la boca".Cara cortadase humedeció los labios. "Desearía ser yo quien la domesticara. Apuesto a que sería un desafío. Ella no tiene ningún tipo de respeto." Abrió su chaqueta de cuero y usó sus dedos para golpear el cinturón que se abrochaba en la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Me quitaría esto y le clavaria el culo hasta que olvidara el sarcasmo".

"Wow, eso es muy tentador, pero tengo una idea mejor,tarado. ¿Por qué no te la quitas, vas al baño y te ahorcas? Hazle un favor al mundo y asegúrate de nunca criar mini idiotas. Estoy más que feliz de prestarte estas esposas para enganchar tus muñecas detrás de tu espalda en caso de que cambies de opinión en el último segundo. Sé mi invitado."

Se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento cómodo y lo miró. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Deja de permitir que te atraiga", suspiró el abogado. "Ella no será nuestro problema por mucho más tiempo".

"Ella es una perra, Hidan".

"En realidad, no lo es. Estás oliendo lo que soy. Ella definitivamente se parece a su madre".

"¿Estás seguro de que heredó sangre de su padre o abuela? ¿Qué pasa si ella está demasiado contaminada?"Cara cortada gruñó. "Eso haría volar nuestros planes al infierno si ella es rechazada por Lord Sasuke".

"Decon dijo que probó a la niña una vez cuando era pequeña. Él la consiguió sola, lejos de la madre. Ella es su hija"

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Sakura estaba furiosa y entró en pánico al mismo tiempo. ¿El donante de esperma había estado cerca de ella? Fue alarmante.

"Tu padre fue a tu escuela una vez cuando eras pequeña, para inspeccionarte personalmente".

"No recuerdo eso."¿Le había hablado el bastardo? Seguro que no se había presentado a sí mismo. Ella lo habría golpeado en las nueces.

"No lo harías. Solo quería acercarse lo suficiente para verte y estudiarte. Luego te rozó y te tomó una muestra de sangre rascándote el brazo"

Ella no tenía memoria de eso. "Suena como un pervertido por encima de todo lo demás. Eso es espeluznante como el infierno." Tampoco le sentó bien a ella ni un poco.¿Cómo se atreve ese hijo de puta a espiarla?"Qué cobarde".

"¡No hables de tu padre de esa manera!" El abogado apagó su cigarro y terminó su bebida. "Decon intentó protegerte de su padre. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando".

"Esto debe ser bueno. Lo tendré en mente. ¿Qué? Dime, ¿me estaba protegiendo? ¿El abuelo es un abusador de niños? No me sorprendería con esa familia".

Cara cortada se puso de pie, con la mano en puño. "¡Cómo te atreves a hablar tan vil de Danzo!"

"Siéntate", demandó Hidan.

El feo matón le gruñó a Sakura.

"La escuchaste. Siéntate, bulldog. Así es como suenas. ¿Necesitas que alguien te arroje un hueso o te compre un collar antipulgas para suavizar tu hocico?"

"Voy a matarla. Voy a arrancarle los brazos. Estoy-"

"¡Siéntate, Kakuzu!" La cara del abogado se contorsionó con pura rabia y su voz salió profunda y aterradora.

Asustó a Sakura. Ella lo miró boquiabierta, luego la cerró de golpe. Cara cortada se sentó, su trasero golpeó el asiento con fuerza, y agarró su cinturón de seguridad para atarlo a su cintura.

"Debería haberse ahogado al nacer", murmuró Kakuzu.

Hidan encendió un cigarro nuevo.

"Querido Dios. ¿Otro? ¿Ya ves la neblina de humo aquí? Pensé que me querías ¿Con vida?" Ella levantó la vista. "¿No tiene esto circulación de aire? ¿No debería chupar esa mierda? Es como niebla, es tan espesa".

"Cállate". Tiburon inhaló el cigarro, sopló humo hacia arriba y se relajó en su asiento. "Las ciudades nos molestan con el hedor de tantas personas. Así es como atenuamos nuestros sentidos. Aún hueles mal y no quiero olerlo".

"Me duché esta mañana y no apesto. Creo que es el aliento de perro de Fido".

Cara cortadagruñó e intentó levantarse, pero olvidó que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Fue derribado de nuevo antes de que pudiera moverse más de unas pocas pulgadas.

"Apestas. Simplemente estás acostumbrada al hedor de vivir con ellos toda tu vida."

Hidan sonrió. "¿Siempre has sido tan libre con el sarcasmo?"

"¿Quieres decir ser honesta?"

Se rió y giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero secuestrador. "Ella no tiene idea de lo que es. Esto es lo que sucede cuando te resistes a tu verdadera naturaleza. Siente lástima por ella, Kakuzu. Probablemente experimentó sed de sangre en su adolescencia y no tenía salida para eso. Se volvió mala y loca".

"Oh, estoy sintiendo sed de sangre ahora mismo. Olvídate de mi adolescencia." Sakura se agarró a los brazos de sus muñecas esposadas. "Y buscaría un espejo y un buen psiquiatra si quieres hablar sobre quién está loco. ¡Me raptaste!"

"Tu padre te protegió." Hidan ignoró sus palabras. "Él nunca quiso tenerte con esa mujer. Ella era una aventura universitaria y nada más. Por supuesto, sabía que su padre trataría de usarte de alguna manera. En ese entonces, Decon era ingenuo. Él no entendía el alcance completo de lo que estaba en juego al ocultar tu existencia o por lo que podríamos intercambiarte. Tu línea de sangre te hace valiosa. Ahora es más sabio y ha aprendido que lo que es bueno para todos nosotros también es bueno para él. En realidad fue muy noble de su parte que te mantuviera a salvo"

"¡Ardilla!"

Cara cortadaolisqueó y miró a su alrededor, buscando un animal.

Sakura se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Estupendo. He sido secuestrado por idiotas que no se hacen bromas. Estás hablando tonterías. No importa. Parloteen"

"Espero que Sasuke la despedace con sus propias manos."Cara cortadalo miró. "Él mató a su último amante".

"Estupendo. Otro loco. ¿Es este tu hermano? Me imagino que debe ser de familia. Si no, deberías engancharte totalmente con él si quiere matar a quien sea que esté follando. Necesitas un hombre en tu vida, Fido."

Cogió su cinturón de seguridad y gruñó de nuevo.

"Basta", exigió el abogado. "No te advertiré sobre lo que eres, Sakura." Tomó otra bocanada de su cigarro y sonrió a su amigo. "Lo que sea que quieras hacerle a ella, la realidad será mucho peor. Sasuke es un castigo suficiente".

La inquietud enfrentó el interior de su estómago. "Pensé que me ibas a llevar al donante de esperma. ¿Puedes intentar al menos mantener tus historias locas en línea recta?"

"Tu padre", enfatizó Hidan, "Te necesita. Finalmente tienes un propósito, porque llevas la línea de sangre que su enemigo quiere. Estás garantizando nuestra supervivencia convirtiéndote en una ofrenda para Sasuke, que actualmente desea rastrearnos y matar a todas las personas asociadas con el líder de nuestro clan. Ese sería tu abuelo".

"Ya me gusta". Hizo una pausa. "Estoy hablando de este Sasuke, solo para ser clara. No el donante de esperma o su papi. ¿Dijiste clan?" Ella echó un vistazo a los pelos rosas perdidos que colgaban sobre su hombro;Cara cortadahabía estropeado su trenza cuando la agarró en la tienda. "Entonces, ¿Soy parte irlandesa o algo así? Desearía haberlo sabido así que podría haber usado todos esos lindos alfileres en el Día de San Patricio".

Sonó una campana y Hidan desabrochó su cigarro. "Estamos aterrizando". Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y aseguró el vaso de whisky colocándolo en el bolsillo lateral sujeto a su silla. "Sasuke debería estar esperando si Danzo pudo hacer el trato." Miró a Cara cortada.

"¿Estás preparado, Kakuzu?"

"¿Para morir? No. Pelearé hasta que no me quede aliento si esto va de lado. Tú escapa, Hidan. Uno de nosotros debe sobrevivir".

"Usualmente odio volar, aterrizar especialmente, pero estoy algo emocionado de repente."

Sakura tiró de sus esposas pero se negaron a romperse. "Sabes que solo los cobardes corren, ¿verdad? Quien sea este tipo, espero que sea un monstruo asesino que te odia. Creo que una mirada hacia a mi y sabrá que no soy tu amigo. No los secuaces".

"Sasuke es peligroso." Hidan la miró. "Fantástico. Supongo que nunca escuchaste que decir sobre el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. ¿Quieres adivinar dónde estás parado en mi cabeza?"

"Está loca". Kakuzu lanzó una mirada en su dirección.

"Eso es lindo, viniendo de ti, chico perro. Al menos no estas ladrando y gruñendo".

"¡No ladro!", Ladró.

"¡Basta!" Ordenó Hidan de nuevo, en voz alta. "Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar. Sasuke puede estar afuera, y no se sabe en qué tipo de humor estará. Pero él habrá hecho el trato con Danzo si es así, y no estará contento con eso, y podría tomarnos a nosotros"

"Maldita sea". Una expresión de espanto cruzó las facciones del otro hombre.

Sakura ocultó su inquietud. Ambos hombres eran casos mentales, pero su miedo parecía real. Sea quien sea este tipo Sasuke, debe ser malas noticias para inspirar ese tipo de reacción. Su valentía comenzó a vacilar.

"De nuevo ¿Quién es este matón?" "Tu guardián, si las cosas van como esperamos". Tiburon parecía nervioso.

A ella no le gustó ni un poco. "¿No te gusta este chico?" "Es mortal", advirtió Kakuzu ominosamente.

"Y tu eres tan adorable. ¿Supongo que sus vidas están en peligro real?" Ella lo esperaba.

El avión aterrizó con un golpe brusco y los frenos la hicieron sacudirse bruscamente en su asiento; el piloto los golpeó con fuerza, ralentizando su impulso. Deseó poder ver afuera pero no pudo. El movimiento finalmente se detuvo y los motores se cortaron.

"¿Este hombre es realmente una amenaza para ti?" Miró a Hidan.

"Sí."

"Impresionante". En el interior, estaba aterrorizada, pero se negó a mostrarlo. El hecho de que el abogado usara un traje no significaba nada. Ella apostaba que era mucho peor que el que fingía ser todo perro. "Vamos a dejar de sentarnos aquí, entonces. Abre las puertas y déjanos saludar a este tipo".

Kakuzu se desabrochó el cinturón y le gruñó de nuevo. La rabia torció sus facciones.

"Espero que no esté allí afuera y que haya rechazado el trato. Ella será inútil entonces. Llamo a dibs si ese es el caso." Sus dedos golpearon su cinturón. "Te romperé".

"No quieres decir eso." Hidan se levantó.

"Si quiero. La amarraré y la azotaré hasta que ruegue misericordia. La haré sangrar. Y si tiene suerte, le permitiré el privilegio de ser montada por mí"

"Espero tanto que estés hablando de rellenar mi cadáver y colgarlo en tu pared junto a las cabezas de venado que estoy segura guardas en tu sala de estar. Pareces el tipo perfecto para matar a Bambi." Su mirada bajó a su entrepierna. "Porque ewww, si estás hablando de sexo. Preferiría morir."

"¡Morirás! Eso es un hecho. Primero sufrirás y luego te follaré. Demonios, dejaré que todos los que te quieren tomen un turno"

Ella lo odiaba... y sabía que lo decía en serio.

"Bueno, si me tocas, estoy segura de que agradeceré a tus amigos en ese punto. Cualquiera estaría un paso adelante de ti".

.

.

.


	5. C4 * Tu deseo es mi placer *

.

.

.

"¡Mierda!" Hidan levantó la mano y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "Lord Sasuke tomó el trato." Se giró y se acercó a Sakura. "Calla si eres inteligente"

Él desabrochó los cinturones que la sujetaban, abrió las esposas que la encadenaban a la silla, y la agarró por los hombros, tirando de ella para que se pusiera de pie.

Sakura luchó, pero no pudo escapar mientras el abogado cambiaba las esposas, moviendo sus manos de adelante hacia atrás. No pudo hacer mucho cuando ambos hombres la empujaron hacia adelante cuando el piloto se apresuró a abrir la puerta al costado de la cabina. Escaleras empotradas bajaron mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Odiaba a la compañía que tenía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre a quién la llevaban.

Las cosas siempre podrían empeorar. La vida le había enseñado bien esa lección.

Estaba oscuro y el viento soplaba, cegándola mientras su cabellera suelta le azotaban la cara. Ni siquiera podía empujarlo hacia atrás ya que las esposas lo impedían. Ella bajó la barbilla, volvió la cara hacia su hombro y trató de ver los pasos. El miedo se apoderó de ella por la posibilidad de caerse. Ni siquiera podría agarrar la barandilla con las manos a la espalda. Estaba contenta de que fuera verano, al menos, y no había nieve con la que lidiar. Aun así, un desagradable derrame en la pista no sonaba divertido o indoloro.

Llegó al fondo y sacudió la cabeza, enfrentando el viento para despejar su cabello de sus ojos.

Esto no era como cualquier "aeropuerto" en el que haya estado alguna vez.

Los árboles gruesos se alineaban a ambos lados de la pista, y las únicas luces se montaban en postes estratégicamente colocados a lo largo de su longitud, aproximadamente cada doscientos pies o más. No hay casas o edificios a la vista.

Ella no vio a nadie.

Su mirada recorrió lo que podía distinguir y no había nada más que oscuridad detrás de la pista de aterrizaje iluminada. Se hundió en que habían aterrizado en una carretera.

"¿Dónde está el verdadero aeropuerto?"

"No hay uno en esta área." Hidan se paró detrás de ella, ajustando su agarre de sus brazos a la cadena entre las esposas. "Hay algunas casas a pocos kilómetros de aquí pero están abandonadas. Este fue el retiro de vacaciones de nuestro líder".

"¿Por qué nadie vive aquí?" No fue el viento helado lo que le provocó escalofríos.

"Por su culpa."

Algo se movió por la línea de árboles a su izquierda, y ella observó con inquietud cómo una gran figura se adelantaba. Permaneció en las sombras por unos pocos pasos, pero luego se reveló a un hombre de cabello negro. Llevaba una especie de capa oscura que soplaba con el viento y se hinchó al acercarse.

Brillantes, ojos negros aparecieron a la vista, y ella no pudo evitar mirarlos fijamente. Fueron increíbles y atemorizantes al mismo tiempo. Sus rasgos la sorprendieron. Él era la perfección. Su estructura ósea fue cincelada para parecerse a una especie de dios masculino. Los amplios hombros y un impresionante pecho no estaba ocultos en absoluto por su extraña elección de ropa. No llevaba camisa y la prenda del cabo colgaba abierta en el frente. Muslos musculosos estaban envueltos en cuero apretado, con botas de motorista bastante rudo en sus grandes pies.

Se detuvo a tres metros de distancia. "Lord Sasuke." Hidan se paró a su lado pero mantuvo la cadena.

Sakura miró en su dirección mientras el abogado se inclinaba ligeramente, su mirada bajaba a la acera frente a sus pies. Ella no perdió la mirada de miedo en su expresión, y verlo encogerse fue algo satisfactorio después de todo lo que le habían hecho. Miró hacia atrás y encontró a Kakuzu con la cabeza baja, con el mismo aspecto asustado.

Su atención se fijó una vez más en el hombre que los asustaba.

Él estaba caliente. Su buena apariencia y ojos fascinantes solo habrían llamado la atención de cualquier mujer, pero el tamaño de él era una ventaja. Su mirada negro plateada sostuvo la de ella y alivió parte de su miedo. Él no la miraba con odio.

"Esta es ella." Hidan le dio un ligero empujón con la mano, soltando la cadena que unía los puños. "Ve con él".

"Que te jodan", murmuró para que él lo oyera, pero se acercó al desconocido.

Se mantuvo muy quieto hasta que ella se detuvo a unos pocos pies frente a él, sin saber qué hacer.

Extendió su mano como si quisiera sacudirla. "Yo soy Sasuke".

Incluso su voz era sexy, de una manera brusca, profundamente masculina.

"Me gustaría apretarle la mano pero no puedo". Se giró lo suficiente como para permitirle verla de vuelta. "Me encantaría que alguien desbloquee estos".

Una expresión de enojo cruzó su hermoso rostro cuando ella se giró de nuevo, haciendo que su boca se tensara en una línea apretada. Él no la miró con esa expresión malvada, sino que miró por encima de su cabeza. "¿Dónde está la llave?"

Echó un vistazo a Hidan y Kakuzu. Tiburon se metió una mano en el bolsillo delantero y arrojó las llaves al aire.

Sasuke las atrapó y él la rodeó, sus grandes y cálidas manos cubrieron las de ella. Ella dócilmente lo permitió, ya que parecía querer dejarla ir. Un brazalete abierto, luego el otro.

Ella subió sus brazos frente a ella, con la intención de frotarse las muñecas, pero el tipo grande se movió más rápido.

Dio un paso alrededor de ella y gentilmente ahuecó sus muñecas en sus manos más grandes para examinarlas. Levantó la mirada y vio su enojo cuando vio las marcas rojas de su lucha con el metal. Volvió la cabeza, y la expresión de su cara la hizo sentir instantáneamente como él.Parecía absolutamente furioso con los otros dos hombres.

"La lastimaste". Su voz se hizo más profunda.

"Luchó". Kakuzu levantó la vista. "Ella es una perra boba. Es un milagro que sean sus únicas heridas".

"También me lastimaron la garganta". Sakura odiaba a sus captores, y no tenía ningún problema en atornillarlos si a este Sasuke no le gustaban los hombres que maltrataban a las mujeres. Lo cual parecía ser el caso.

El trozo con increíbles ojos soltó sus muñecas y se acercó. "Muéstrame."

Ella podría haberlo mirado por un rato más, pero en cambio echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "Kakuzu me ahogó mientras Hidan sostenía mis brazos para que no pudiera luchar. Pensé que iba a morir."

Él arrastró sus cálidos dedos a lo largo de su garganta. Su toque fue ligero como una pluma durante los segundos que permaneció antes de que retirara su mano. Ella se encontró con su mirada de nuevo, brevemente. Volvió la cabeza para mirar con enojo a sus captores. "¿Qué quieres decir con que luchó?"

"Ella dio pelea", explicó Kakuzu. "Ella no iba a venir con nosotros. Deberías estar agradecido de no haberla golpeado hasta la médula. Espera hasta que la conozcas. Está siendo amable y mansa en este momento, pero su boca es suficiente para matarla".

"Danzo dijo que aceptó ser mía". Silencio absoluto siguió las palabras de Sasuke.

Sakura miró a Hidan y Kakuzu. Los dos hombres parecían inquietos, y cuando miró a Sasuke, la furia pura se manifestó en su rostro: todo apuntaba a los hombres.

"Disculpe, Sr. Sasuke?" Sasuke la miró. Era un buen pie más alto. "Puedes llamarme Sasuke. ¿Cómo debería llamarte?"

"Sakura".

"¿Qué quieres decir, Sakura?"

Él fue muy educado. "Fui secuestrada por ellos de mi trabajo.Me estrangularon hasta que me desmayé para ponerme en ese avión. ¿Puedes ayudarme a llegar a casa?"

"¿Eres la nieta de Danzo Shimura?"

Ella vaciló. "Su hijo golpeó a mi madre y la abandonó tan pronto como ella le dijo que estaba embarazada de mí. Decon es solo un donante de esperma. Amenazó a mi madre hasta el día de su muerte. Esa familia nunca me quiso, y no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos".

"¿Por qué Decon amenazó a tu madre?"

"No quería que nadie supiera de mí. Él envió matones detrás de ella cada pocos años para hacer amenazas." Lanzó una mirada desagradable a los hombres. "Asnos como ellos. Lloró durante días cada vez que nos encontraron. Después de lidiar con estos dos, entiendo por qué. Odio a toda la familia y a todos los que trabajan para ellos"

"No te culpo".

"Te estamos regalando el linaje, Lord Sasuke," Hidan interrumpió. "Ella ha sido entregada a usted. ¿Podemos irnos ahora y decirle a Danzo que su arreglo está en su lugar?"

"Sí". Sasuke mantuvo su atención en ella.

"¡Espera!", Jadeó. "¿Vas a dejarlos ir?"

Sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba. "¿Que querrías que hiciera?"

"¡Me secuestraron y estrangularon!" Señaló a Kakuzu. "Ese gilipollas enfermo amenazó con quitarse el cinturón y golpearme. No puedes dejar que vuelvan al avión. ¡Llama a la policía y haz que sean arrestados!"

Él vaciló, luego habló. "Yo soy la ley aquí".

"Bien. Exijo que paguen por la mierda que hicieron. Kakuzu amenazó con violarme y permitir que sus amigos se unan".

Todos los rastros de suavidad abandonaron su rostro. "Alto." Su voz salió profunda y fuerte. Echó un vistazo a los dos hombres y verificó que habían dejado de caminar. Sakura miró a Sasuke.

"Arréstenlos y cárguelos".

"No tenemos una cárcel aquí".

"No puedes dejar que suban a ese avión. Van a volar y salirse con la suya con lo que me han hecho. ¡Podrían lastimar a alguien más! Son verdaderos imbéciles".

"No tengo muchas opciones. Puedo advertirles severamente que cambien sus costumbres y les doy mi palabra de honor de que nunca volverán a agradar su presencia".

"Nos vamos ahora". Hidan sonaba nervioso. "Hicimos nuestra parte. ¿Podemos ir?"

"Buena suerte con esa perra boba. ¿Quieres mi cinturón?" Kakuzu la miró. "Sigue mi consejo y ponla en forma".

Su temperamento se rompió. De ninguna manera iba a quedarse allí sin hacer absolutamente nada mientras esos imbeciles simplemente volaban para regresar a su donante de esperma. Una vez más, ese idiota ganaría. No fue justo. Decon Shimura había aterrorizado a su madre, arruinó su infancia, porque nunca había dejado de enviar matones detrás de las dos. Tuvieron que moverse todas las veces. Echó un vistazo al hombre frente a ella. Era culturista, grande y parecía muy en forma. Él también era increíblemente hermoso.

"¿Sasuke?"

Él dejó de mirar a los dos hombres con el ceño fruncido el tiempo suficiente para mirarla. "¿Sí?"

"Dijiste que eres la ley pero no puedes encerrarlos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Supongo que estáenterrando sus cuerpos en una tumba poco profunda?"

El asintió. "Juré que los devolvería vivos".

Echó un buen vistazo al hombre. Él realmente era un bastardo grande y musculoso. Su mirada se deslizó hacia el tipo en el traje y el perro. "Si tuvieras que hacerlo, ¿podrías llevarlos a los dos en una pelea?". Ella volvió a mirarlo.

"Sí. Fácilmente. ¿Por qué?"

"Haré lo que quieras si les das una paliza viva y te los devuelvo al sangrado de mi donante de esperma. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Sus cejas se dispararon. "¿Cualquier cosa?"

Su aliento se congeló en sus pulmones cuando su mirada bajó a sus pechos. Era obvio dónde había viajado su mente. Había tenido suficientes hombres coqueteándola para reconocer la mirada. Parte de su miedo se enfrió instantáneamente mientras discutía las consecuencias. Era un extraño, probablemente el trozo de masculinidad más intimidante que había visto en persona, pero ella no sabía nada de él aparte de los matones que lo temían.

Kakuzu hizo ese gruñido de nuevo, y ella giró su cabeza, encontrando su mirada fija directamente. La malicia brilló en sus ojos y sus manos se cerraron a los costados. Si las miradas mataran, estaría agonizando en ese momento. Decisión tomada. Totalmente vale la pena.

Ella se enfrentó al alto rudo. "Me escuchaste. No tienes una cárcel. El asesinato es ilegal, ¿verdad? Así que venza a la mierda viviente y dormiré contigo, si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente claro?"

"Sí". Extendió la mano y se quitó su extraña capa. En segundos, él la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. "¿Quieres verlos sangrar?"

"Apuesta a que lo hago."

"¿Disfrutarías que tuvieran algunos huesos rotos?" La diversión le dio brillo a los ojos y el humor se unió a su voz.

"Eso sería genial". Probablemente lo lamentaría más tarde, cuando recuperara la cordura, pero había sufrido demasiado en su vida como para retroceder cuando se le daba la oportunidad de vengarse de alguien de lo que le habían hecho a ella y su madre, está equivocado. Ambos, esos imbéciles eran probablemente hombres que habían amenazado a su madre. "Especialmente Kakuzu. Le encanta amenazar a las mujeres con su cinturón"

"Tu deseo es mi placer"

"¡Espera un maldito minuto!" Protestó Kakuzu.

"Mierda", murmuró Hidan.

.

.

.


	6. C5 * Alas

...

La rabia ardió dentro de Sasuke cuando se apartó de Sakura. Había tratado de ocultar sus emociones tormentosas con encanto, pero ya no tenía necesidad de eso. Ella quería que desatara su ira contra los dos miembros del clan que la habían traído a él.

Su pene estaba duro al saber que pronto sería capaz de llevarla a su cama, pero ignoró la incomodidad que causaba cuando se dirigió rápidamente hacia el fuerte hombre Lycan que había hecho amenazas de tortura sexual contra la delicada mujer ahora bajo su protección. La cicatriz en la cara de Kakuzu sería el menor de sus problemas por la mañana.

Sin embargo, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, repensándolo. No quería asustarla con una muestra de demasiada violencia. "¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió. "Cien por ciento."

"Nunca te haría esto. No pego a las mujeres. Recuerda eso."

"No hay problema". Alzó un puño. "Mándenlos al infierno."

Ella lo divirtió y a él le gustó inmensamente.

Se enfrentó a los dos VampLycans. Uno era obviamente un ejecutor de Danzo, pero el otro era demasiado suave para ser un luchador. No importaba. Él fue por el cicatrizado primero.

Se movió rápido y lo golpeó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Kakuzu golpeó el suelo con un gruñido. Sasuke se giró, pateando. Su bota hizo contacto con el tipo del traje a la altura del pecho y lo envió volando unos buenos ocho pies.

Se inclinó y agarró al despreciable hombre que había amenazado con violar a Sakura. Le rompió el brazo manteniéndolo apretado y golpeando con la rodilla el codo de su oponente. Kakuzu rugió de dolor.

Sasuke lo hizo girar antes de que pudiera recuperarse y lo tiró al suelo otra vez. Pisó su mano a continuación, rompiendo más huesos.

Sasuke miró a Sakura para medir su reacción. Ella no se veía horrorizada ni asustada. Su atención se centró en el hombre que yacía tendido en el suelo, maldiciendo una tormenta y rodando en agonía.

"¿Suficiente o más?"

Ella desvió su atención de Kakuzu para mirarlo a los ojos. "Golpéalo unas cuantas veces más. Él es realmente un imbécil".

"Tu deseo es mi mandato."

Le dio una patada a Kakuzu en las costillas y luego lo levantó, arrojándolo al costado de las escaleras del avión. Kakuzu se estrelló contra ellos y cayó al suelo. El hombre gimió, todavía consciente pero con un dolor serio.

El del traje se había levantado e intentado correr hacia el bosque. Sasuke lo atrapó fácilmente y lo arrojó hacia el avión. Él golpeó el suelo rodando. Sasuke lo siguió y lo agarró por la nuca mientras intentaba pararse.

"No maltrates a las mujeres", le informó Sasuke. "Es malo para tu karma". Lo lanzó a la escalera del avión y su víctima no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para proteger su rostro del metal. El aroma de la sangre llenó el aire. Él no era un ejecutor, así que Sasuke pensó que había hecho suficiente daño a ese. Él se habría roto los huesos faciales. Kakuzu se levantó, acunando su mano y brazo lesionado. Gruñó y miró a Sakura.

A Sasuke no le gustaba la mirada de odio en los ojos del ejecutor. Se acercó a él por detrás y clavó su mano con garras en el cuero cabelludo del macho. Kakuzu gritó. Más sangre se derramó cuando Sasuke lo obligó a volver la cabeza y luego se inclinó hasta que supo que era todo lo que Kakuzu podía ver.

"Nunca la mires de esa manera otra vez, ni siquiera tengas esos pensamientos." Extendió la mano y tocó un poco de la sangre que se derramaba por el costado de la cara del VampLycan por las heridas que había creado, mientras continuaba sosteniendo el cráneo del hombre todavía, manteniendo sus garras incrustadas en su cuero cabelludo. Olfateó la sangre, haciendo alarde de ella para que el idiota lo entendiera. "Te puedo rastrear donde quiera que vayas. Conozco tu olor ahora, y no lo olvidaré. Arrodíllate y suplica su perdón por el maltrato que sufrió en tus manos"

Kakuzu no hizo lo que le dijeron.

Eso enojó a Sasuke lo suficiente como para que se pusiera a un lado de él y usara su bota para patear al idiota detrás de sus rodillas. El ejecutor se derrumbó con fuerza, a pesar de que Sasuke todavía le agarraba de la cabeza. Se inclinó con la mano libre y permitió que sus garras rasguñaran levemente el frente de la garganta de Kakuzu.

"¿Debería ofrecerle tu cabeza como una disculpa, o vas a darle uno ella?" Susurró las palabras para que Sakura no escuchara lo que él decía.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritó Kakuzu. "Soy un imbécil. ¿Me puedes perdonar, Sakura Haruno? Lo digo en serio."

Sasuke no estaba impresionado con la disculpa del ejecutor. No fue una sorpresa. Danzo no tenía decoro, por lo que sus ejecutores probablemente nunca habían aprendido el verdadero respeto. Miró a Sakura para ver su reacción. Ella dio unos pasos más cerca y luego se detuvo en seco.

"Vete al infierno, aliento de perro".

"No puedo matarlo", le informó Sasuke. "No sería honorable desde que accedí a un acuerdo con Danzo, permitiéndole a él y a sus seguidores vivir a cambio de tu vida".

Ella tenía hermosos ojos Verdes cuando ella cerró miradas con él. "Lo has ensuciado. Eso es suficiente. Solo quería decir que se irá al infierno. Asnos como ese lo hacen".

"¿Te gustaría que rompa un poco más de sus huesos?"

Ella se acercó y estudió al ejecutor sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos se agrandaron y palideció. Su mirada se alzó hacia él. "¿Cuáles son esas cosas metidas en su cuero cabelludo?"

"Mis garras. No están completamente extendidas o se estaría muriendo. Estarían incrustados en su cerebro. No perforé completamente el hueso, pero tengo un buen control sobre él".

Sakura se tambaleó un poco, pero se estabilizó antes de sentir la necesidad de lanzarse hacia adelante si aparecía que podría caerse. Tragó saliva y se acercó aún más, mirando la cabeza de Kakuzu. Sus labios se separaron, luego los selló juntos.

"¿Deseas que rompa más de sus huesos?" Sasuke esperó una respuesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero no lo miró. Ella parecía absorta con sus garras. Soltó la cabeza del ejecutor al empujarlo con dureza. Kakuzu gimoteó y se arrastró hacia el avión.

Sasuke observó a Sakura mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Él se mantuvo quieto, lo permitió.

Ella extendió la mano hacia su mano. Él la miró. Sus garras no estaban completamente extendidas, como él había dicho, pero goteaban sangre. Ella no lo tocó, pero unos centímetros separaban las yemas de sus dedos de sus garras.

"No te haría daño, Sakura. Voy a retraer mis garras. No te alarmes." Él los jaló hasta que solo quedaron las uñas humanas.

Sakura inspiró profundamente. "No es un tipo de guante militarizado. Es tu mano".

"Sí."

Ella levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca una vez más, mirándolo. "¿Que eres?"

Él dudó. Comenzó a comprender que no debía saber la verdad sobre su herencia, o que los otros tampoco eran humanos. Él recordó lo que ella le había dicho. Su madre había sido humana y el hijo de Danzo nunca había sido parte de su vida. Significaba que probablemente la habían educado totalmente ignorante sobre su padre.

"Soy un GarLycan".

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Mi padre era una gárgola de sangre pura, pero mi madre era mitad gárgola y mitad Lycan. Creo que los humanos los llaman hombres lobo. Soy predominantemente Gárgola, como lo es toda mi gente, independientemente de la mezcla de nuestras líneas de sangre".

"Oh". Ella retrocedió un paso. "Entonces... ¿tienes alas?"

"Sí". Se inclinó y se frotó los dedos en los pantalones para limpiarlos en caso de que se desmayara. No quería mancharla con la sangre de VampLycan.

"¿Puedo verlos? Quiero decir, si realmente eres una Gárgola y no solo un tipo loco con algún tipo de mano falsa con armas ocultas dentro de los dedos, como pequeñas navajas.

"¿Mano falsa?"

"Ya sabes. Prótesis. He visto algunos que se ven muy reales".

Ella estaba buscando una explicación razonable a la que aferrarse. Sintió simpatía.

"No te estoy mintiendo, Sakura. Puedo mostrarte mis alas si lo deseas".

El motor del jet comenzó, y él miró hacia atrás. Kakuzu y Hidan habían abordado y retraído las escaleras. La puerta estaba sellada. Podía ver a los pilotos a través de las ventanas delanteras. Parecían aterrorizados mientras se preparaban para volar. Él no los culpó por querer huir. Sakura estaba demasiado cerca de la pista para su comodidad, por lo que tenía sentido llevarla a su casa. Lentamente se giró, dándole la espalda.

"No te alarmes. ¿Quieres una prueba? Aquí está."

Sasuke se concentró y sintió la ligera hinchazón mientras la piel a lo largo de los omóplatos se estiraba hasta que las rendijas generalmente ocultas se separaron. Sus alas crecieron hacia afuera cuando los huesos se movieron. Lo hizo lentamente para poder mirar y evitar el dolor abrasador de una transformación rápida.

Extendió sus alas, mostrando su extensión completa, luego las colocó y se giró para ver su reacción. Los ojos de Sakura estaban muy abiertos y su boca estaba abierta. Trató de hablar, movió los labios, pero no salió ningún sonido. "Soy realmente un GarLycan. No me temas. Nunca te lastimaré de ninguna manera".

"Esos bastardos me drogaron", susurró. "Estoy dopada como una cometa o Kakuzu me golpeó en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que estoy alucinando".

"¿Te gustaría sentir mis alas?" Las extendió con cuidado hacia adelante, rozando su brazo con el costado de uno.

Ella levantó la mano tímidamente y notó cuánto temblaba su mano. Su toque fue gentil mientras lo acariciaba y le hizo correr la sangre a su pene otra vez. Ella no estaba gritando o tratando de escapar. Una vez más, quedó impresionado con su valentía.

"Y es por eso que nunca consumí drogas", susurró. Ella apartó la mirada de su ala para mantener su mirada fija. "Sabía que eras demasiado ardiente para ser real. No solo estaban fumando cigarros en ese avión. Debo haber conseguido un contacto fuerte desde el infierno".

Él se acercó y ahuecó su cintura con ambas manos. Ella no retrocedió. "Soy real. ¿Sientes que te toco?"

"Tus alas son negras. Pensé que los ángeles tenían los blancos".

"No soy ningún ángel." Miró hacia abajo en su escote. "Créeme. Mis pensamientos no son puros".

"¿Quieres tomarme, no?"

"Quiero llevarte a mi cama. Sí."

"Sí". Ella colocó ambas palmas sobre su pecho. "Esto es como la madre de todos los sueños húmedos. Eres un tipo guerrero caliente que patea traseros de chicos malos y luego quiere clavarme. Las alas son una ventaja".

Él arqueó una ceja.

"Pero el rostro fruncido no es ardiente. Sonríe por mí."

No fue difícil hacerlo. Ella lo divirtió. "Tu mente está tratando de encontrar una excusa razonable para explicar lo que no puedes comprender. Es normal, pero no estás drogada y soy muy real"

Ella se lamió los labios. Eran acolchados, y su boca parecía muy tentadora para besarle. "Vamos con las drogas. De lo contrario, esta alucinación se transformará en una especie de pesadilla en la que te convertirás en un monstruo que intenta asesinarme. Este es mi sueño húmedo".

Él se rió entre dientes. Ella eventualmente tendría que aceptar la realidad. "Bien. Vámonos volando ¿Alguna vez has querido hacer eso?"

"Simplemente lo hice." Ella volvió la cabeza. "El jet se está moviendo. Se están yendo".

"Soy consciente. Vuela conmigo será mucho más divertido. Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Voy a levantarte y mantenerte cerca. Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Será más cómodo para ti de esa manera mientras estamos en el aire".

...


	7. C6 *Jodeme

...

Sasuke se inclinó lo suficiente para poder alcanzarla. No era alta, como a él le gustaban sus amantes. Él se ajustaría. Ella lo sorprendió haciendo lo que él le pedía. La sensación de sus brazos envolviendo su cuello calentaba su sangre. Miró su cuello y el deseo lo atravesó tan fuerte que lo dejó atónito. Quería hundir sus colmillos en ella y probarla. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que bebió sangre de su familia.

Apretó su mandíbula y mantuvo sus labios apretados. Él la levantó y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ansiaba desnudarla para que fueran piel con piel. Él ajustó su agarre sobre ella, curvó un brazo debajo de su culo generoso que no podía esperar para explorar más tarde, y aseguró su otro brazo para sostener su parte superior de la espalda. La capa atrapada bajo sus brazos, todavía envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, debería mantenerla caliente. Flexionó sus alas y miró el avión. Había girado completamente y los pilotos eligieron ese momento para golpear los motores.

Él miró hacia arriba y saltó.

Sakura jadeó cuando dejaron el suelo. "Mierda." Sus extremidades se apretaron alrededor de él.

Se elevó más alto en el cielo y lejos de la pista de aterrizaje. Llegarían a los acantilados en diez minutos y luego la tendrían dentro de su casa. "No te dejaré caer".

Sakura no estaba segura de a qué tipo de drogas había estado expuesta, pero debieron haber sido realmente poderosas. El chico super caliente voló con ella en su abrazo, sus cuerpos horizontales, el cielo nocturno y las estrellas sobre ella. Ella volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. Normalmente, estaría aterrorizada. El viento sentía frío, pero su cuerpo estaba tibio. Ella observó el siniestro paisaje a continuación. Pasaron velozmente junto a muchos árboles oscuros a unos treinta metros de profundidad.

Él se inclinó hacia un lado y ella vio una gran masa de lo que parecía ser una sustancia negra y brillante. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Un rio. Estamos casi en casa. Vamos más arriba. No tengas miedo".

"¿Estás bromeando? Este es un paseo de la muerte".

"No sé lo que eso significa".

"Ya sabes, como una montaña rusa pero sin la caída. Eso nos mataría totalmente si fallamos".

"No vamos a hacer eso".

Él guardó silencio, y ella volvió su atención a sus enormes alas mientras aleteaban. Eran grandes, probablemente cinco pies de largo en cada lado, y negro. Aunque no se habían sentido como plumas. Eran sólidos y tenían una textura aterciopelada. Él dejó de batir sus alas como parecía deslizarse. Le recordaba a un pájaro. Él los agitó de nuevo y miró hacia abajo. Parecían elevarse más alto, y cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia atrás, vio la forma invertida de una gran montaña en la distancia.

"Ese es mi hogar".

"Debes tener una vista increíble si tienes un hogar en la cima de eso".

"Dentro de eso. Es el lugar perfecto para mi clase para vivir. Tiene un acantilado escarpado casi imposible de escalar por todos lados. Tomaría mucho tiempo para que alguien llegue a nuestros hogares y eso nos facilita la defensa de ellos".

Ella dejó que la información se asimilara. "¿Vives en una montaña? ¿Cómo una cueva de murciélagos?

"Hay cuevas donde nuestras casas están construidas en los acantilados, pero las encontrarás muy cómodas".

"No veo cómo".

"Ya lo verás."

"Entonces, ¿eres como un superhéroe?"

Él hizo un gruñido extraño. "¿Esto ayuda?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Fingiste que esto no es real?"

Giró la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro otra vez. Estaban realmente altos, las formas oscuras de los árboles ahora parecían pequeñas. "Esto tiene que ser las drogas. De lo contrario, voy a enloquecer. Estamos volando. Tienes alas y cavaste esas puntas blancas que llamaste garras en la cabeza de Fido".

"Estamos a punto de aterrizar. Es un poco discordante. Espera."

Él la apretó aún más, hasta que casi se sintió aplastada en un abrazo de oso, e hizo una maniobra que los enderezó como si estuvieran de pie. La sensación de caer la hizo jadear, pero él cayó de pie. Ella lo vio doblar sus alas hacia atrás. Estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la luna era lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo distinguiera.

"Puedes dejarme ir ahora. No quiero retraer mis alas dentro de mi cuerpo mientras te sostengo".

"Correcto. Eso suena peligroso. ¿Podría ser succionado accidentalmente con ellos o algo así?"

"No. Escucharía los pequeños ruidos que hacen cuando los vuelvo a doblar hacia adentro, y cómo se siente, cuando mi piel se presiona contra sus manos. Sentirías que mis huesos se movían. Dudo que lo encuentres atractivo".

"¿Simplemente entran por tu espalda?"

"Es complicado. Mis huesos se transforman en diferentes formas, se podría decir. No se parecen a las alas mientras están dentro de mi cuerpo. Piensa en una caja torácica. Mis alas se contraen para imitar un segundo set de costillas, supongo, mientras estoy dentro de mí. ¿Eso ayuda a explicarlo?"

Él tenía un pecho grande. Tendría que hacerlo, si solía caminar con básicamente dos costillas. Ella decidió que no quería más respuestas en ese momento. Las explicaciones que dio solo la estaban confundiendo más. Ella desenvolvió sus piernas y se deslizó por su cuerpo mientras relajaba su cuello. Sus pies tocaron tierra firme.

Se enderezó, rompiendo su conexión física. "Me mantendré cerca y lo entenderás".

Sus ojos se cerraron e inclinó la cabeza. Ella vio una mirada de dolor arruinar sus hermosas facciones. Gruñidos y crujientes, sonidos blandos que ella no había oído antes sonaron, pero por lo demás estaban quietos donde estaban. Sus alas se hicieron cada vez más pequeñas hasta que desaparecieron detrás de él. Ella miró su pecho, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir su piel, por lo que volvió a mirar su rostro.

Él abrió los ojos. El color de ellos parecía un poco sorprendente, ya que parecían brillar un poco.

"Bienvenida a mi casa. Encenderé algunas luces. No te muevas. Es una caída larga hasta el fondo si tuviera que salir del balcón. No hay raíles".

"¿Tu cueva tiene electricidad? Eso espero."

"Si lo tiene. No somos bárbaros".

"Por supuesto no."

Él se alejó y sus ojos lo siguieron, mirando en la completa oscuridad en la que había desaparecido. Ella giró su cabeza, observando lo que la rodeaba. Parecía como si estuviera de pie en una repisa de roca que sobresalía del acantilado de roca maciza.

"Nunca consuman drogas, niños. No es para los mansos o temerosos. Esta mierda se vuelve cada vez más extraña ", murmuró en voz alta.

"Escuché eso." La profunda voz de Sasuke provenía de la oscuridad. "Espera, y no te muevas".

"Me dijiste eso. Gran caída y gritos involucrados. Lo tengo."

Las luces parpadearon, literalmente. Eran tenues, luego se apagaban, pero volvían a encenderse.

Ella miró a una habitación. Parecía una especie de biblioteca, con sofás, una chimenea con repisa y toneladas de estantes de madera cargados de libros.

"Sí. Esto es muy realista ", murmuró.

Sasuke apareció a la vista y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Parece una habitación de una antigua mansión, pero en el medio de una cueva. Nop. No estoy drogada, Esto es tan creíble".

Él caminó hacia ella y le ofreció su mano. "Noto tu cautela. Entra. Cerraré la puerta".

"¿Sobre la entrada de una cueva? No puedo esperar a ver esto." Dejó que él la condujera hacia adelante, pisó el suelo de madera adentro, sobre una barandilla de metal en la entrada que iba de un lado de la amplia cueva a la otra.

Él la soltó y agitó una mano en la dirección de la que acababan de venir. "Mira". Se movió hacia la pared y agarró la cuerda más gruesa que alguna vez había visto antes, un lazo que corría del techo al piso. Él comenzó a tirar de la cuerda delantera hacia abajo. Un ligero chirrido, luego la pared a la derecha se movió, cerrando la abertura. "Esto consiste en cuatro pulgadas de metal sólido y roca. El exterior coincide con el acantilado, por lo que nuestros enemigos no pueden ver nuestras casas desde el exterior cuando cerramos estas. No recomiendo que intentes abrirlas tú misma. Están en los rodillos, pero todavía hay unos miles de libras para cambiar".

"Claro." Sakura estaba tambaleándose, tratando de asimilar todo.

La puerta parecía estar cubierta de paneles de yeso en el interior, como las paredes restantes, y pintada para que coincida con el resto de la biblioteca. Una pintura del mar incluso colgaba allí. Las costuras eran notables, ya que había largas tiras de paneles de madera oscura que iban del piso al techo a cada lado de la parte que se había movido.

"Disfrutamos de elegancia y casas confortables".

Ella giró la cabeza, mirándolo boquiabierta. Parecía tan tranquilo y de hecho, como si no la estuviera volviendo loca.

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tal vez te gustaría un trago?"

Echó un vistazo a la habitación. "He caído en el agujero del conejo, a lo grande".

Él hizo un suave gruñido. "Suficiente". Él caminó hacia ella y la agarró de los brazos, dándole un fuerte apretón. La capa que él le había prestado cayó al suelo. "No estás drogada y esto es real. Me estoy cansando de tu mente tratando de encontrar una manera de manejar el estrés de lo que has aprendido. No estás drogada, volviéndote loca o soñando. Soy real, y también lo es todo esto. Deja de ser tan presumida como un ser humano típico creyendo que ellos son los únicos que comparten tu mundo"

Su agarre sobre ella era firme pero no hiriente. Los matices de pánico comenzaron a elevarse dentro de ella. "Creo que tendré esa bebida. ¿Tienes alcohol? ¿Algo fuerte?"

"Sí". Retrocedió y la soltó. "Eso podría ayudarte a lidiar con el shock. Lamento que hayas descubierto nuestra existencia de esta manera. Tu padre debería haberte dicho lo que era y te ha presentado la verdad".

"¿El donante de esperma es una gárgola?"

"Es un VampLycan, y tienes la mitad uno. No tienes el olor de un licántropo, así que solo puedo asumir que tienes más rasgos de vampiro. ¿Necesitas sangre a menudo?"

"No bebo sangre." Un horrible pensamiento golpeó. "¿Vos si?"

Caminó hacia un bar en la esquina, dando un paso atrás. Sus músculos se flexionaron mientras levantaba una gran botella de vidrio llena de líquido oscuro y arrancaba la tapa. Puso dos vasos en el mostrador, vertiendo una generosa cantidad de alcohol en cada uno. Dejó la botella y se acercó a ella con los vasos. Él le tendió uno a ella.

Ella lo tomó y ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de averiguar qué era. Ella acaba de levantar el vaso y tomó un trago.

Fue un error. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, cegándola. Se sentía como si acabara de tragar el fuego que ardía desde su garganta hasta su vientre. Ella siseó, casi perdiendo su agarre sobre el vidrio.

Sasuke curvó sus dedos sobre los de ella para ayudarla a sostenerlo. "Respira."

"Mierda." Rápidamente parpadeó, tratando de aclarar su visión y recordar cómo llenar sus pulmones. Ella respiró, está bien. Sentía como si las llamas salieran disparadas de sus labios abiertos mientras exhalaba.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Gasolina en un vaso?

Él bajó la cabeza, mirándola. "Añejo escocés. Probablemente sea un poco fuerte para ti. Podría conseguirte vino".

Su interior todavía ardía pero se entorpeció un poco. Ella estudió su rostro. Él era realmente demasiado guapo para ser real, pero ella estaba empezando a creer. Ella bajó la barbilla, mirando sus bronceados y largos dedos envueltos en los de ella sobre el cristal. Se veían tan normales... pero él no era realmente un hombre. No como ninguno que haya conocido antes.

"Permanece tranquila." Tenía una voz tranquilizadora cuando salió tan bajo. "Estás segura. No te haría daño, Sakura. Tu padre probablemente evitó ser parte de tu vida porque tu madre era humana. Danzo Shimura odia esa raza. Su hijo probablemente se avergonzó de tener una hija con uno. Danzo no hubiera aprobado que tomara a un humano como amante, y mucho menos criara a un niño. Todavía no es excusa para que nunca hayas aprendido la verdad de lo que es tu padre"

Trató de soltarse y él abrió los dedos, soltándola. Levantó el vaso y tomó un sorbo más pequeño, esperando la reacción violenta mientras tragaba. Todavía ardía, pero no hacía que le lloraran los ojos.

El pánico y el miedo lucharon por el dominio dentro de ella. No podía mirar la cara de Sasuke. Él tenía alas y garras. No era una fantasía inducida por drogas; realmente había sucedido. La realidad se estaba hundiendo rápidamente. Ella retrocedió y chocó contra un sofá. Giró la cabeza, mirando la monstruosidad de cuero. Fue una pieza grande y pesada. ¿Volaba eso aquí? Hasta un acantilado? Oh, mierda!

"Puedo oler tu miedo, Sakura. No hay necesidad de eso. Háblame. ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Finalmente encontró el valor para encontrarse con su mirada. Esos ojos increíbles, negros brillantes. Nadie debería tener ojos como esos, sin embargo. Ellos son muy hermosos. "¿Me estás diciendo que el donante de esperma es una especie de mitad Vampiro, mitad Hombre lobo?"

"Sí. Aunque los llamamos Lycans".

"Mi madre solía de decir que era un gilipollas egoísta". Tomó otro trago.

"No habría revelado la verdad de lo que era para ella a menos que estuvieran unidos de por vida. Está prohibido."

"Bien". Ella quería salir de allí. Miró a su alrededor y vio una puerta abierta. "¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Cara cortada estaba gruñendo porque realmente es un perro?"

"Olía fuertemente a su herencia Lycan. Él también es parte Vampiro".

"¿Y el abogado realmente es un chupasangre entonces?" Ella tomó otro sorbo. Eso ayudo.

"Olía principalmente a Lycan también. Es raro que realmente anhelan la sangre humana".

"Ya no estoy en Kansas." Se mordió el labio, la realidad de su situación, golpeándola duramente. Ella bebió el resto de la bebida. "Jodeme".

Arrojó el vaso contra el amplio pecho de Sasuke y giró, corriendo hacia la única salida, una puerta abierta.

Ella tuvo que salir de allí.

Estaba negro como la brea una vez que salió de la habitación. Pero ella necesitaba escapar. Chocó contra una pared y extendió ambas manos, intentando ciegamente abrirse paso para otro interruptor de luz.

Sasuke maldijo en voz alta desde cerca. Él venía detrás de ella.

Se apartó de la pared y corrió a ciegas. Su pie se enganchó en algo y ella se lanzó hacia adelante. El dolor explotó en sus costillas donde impactó con un objeto sólido e implacable. Se movió, y ella gritó cuando parecía derrumbarse debajo de ella, luego su cabeza golpeó algo, duro.

Las fuertes y cálidas manos de Sasuke se apoderaron de ella. "Maldición. Estas sangrando."

Ella no podía ver nada. Sus dedos tocaron lo que parecía madera dura, cualquier cosa que hubiera aterrizado. Él la ajustó y la hizo rodar suavemente. Terminó tirada en el piso, de espaldas.

"Te llevaré a la cama y te atenderé", dijo con voz áspera.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Ella trató de zafarse de su alcance pero le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía como si la hubieran clavado con un martillo en la frente.

"Quédate quieta, mi pequeño conejo. Voy a cuidarte. Estás a salvo conmigo".

"¿Conejo?"

"Tú eres quien dijo que caíste en un agujero de conejo. Entendí la referencia. Viste los libros en mi biblioteca. Es uno en mi colección".

"Estupendo. Las gárgolas leen".

"Hacemos muchas cosas." Él la soltó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de su espalda y detrás de sus rodillas. "No pelees conmigo. No hay necesidad." Él la levantó y las náuseas le revolvieron el estómago. Ella extendió la mano y tocó su palpitante cabeza. Estaba húmeda y cálido. "Estoy sangrando."

"Soy consciente. Corriste directamente hacia uno de los guardias".

"¿No estamos solos?"

"Es una gran estatua de madera tallada de un guardia. Tengo algunos de ellos. Lo derribaste. Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza con el escudo que tiene".

"Ni siquiera quiero saber." Ella tenía miedo suficiente. Cerró los ojos y no luchó cuando la oscuridad se apoderó de ella. Nunca se había desmayado en su vida, pero parecía ser un buen momento para que fuera la primera vez.

...


	8. C7 * Futura compañera

...

Sasuke llevó a Sakura a la habitación contigua a la suya. Él no se molestó con las luces. Su visión nocturna fue excelente. Él la depositó suavemente sobre la cama y caminó hacia el baño contiguo que compartirían. Agarró una toalla de mano y encendió el agua. Hacía frío pero no podía objetar. Ella se desmayó. Solo esperaba que fuera por miedo y no por una lesión grave.

Él regresó a ella rápidamente y limpió lo peor de la sangre. Solo entonces él extendió la mano hacia la lámpara y la encendió. El pequeño corte cerca de su cabello era pequeño pero sangraba mucho. Él contuvo la respiración, concentrándose en ella. Él escuchó su ritmo cardíaco lento y constante. Era normal que alguien durmiera. El olor de su sangre instantáneamente lo atormentó.

Eso no fue todo lo que hizo. Echó un vistazo a su escote. Tanto de él quería llevarla a su cama y desnudarla. Sakura estaba herida y asustada.

Nunca le había gustado el hijo menor de Danzo. Lo había visto en algunas ocasiones, cuando Danzo lo había enviado con mensajes al territorio garlicano. El VampLycan parecía sin espinas. Su disgusto aumentó por el bien de Sakura. Quería matar a Danzo, y ahora a su hijo también. Decon tuvo un hijo con un ser humano y la abandonó para ser criada en el mundo de los humanos.

Fue un milagro que una manada de licántropos o un nido de vampiros no mataran a Sakura. Olía en su mayoría humana, pero captó el leve rastro de otro en ella. Ellos también lo tendrían. Por otra parte, él no lo había olido hasta que ella sangrara. Decon tenía que saber que su hija posiblemente sería perseguida sin un clan para protegerla. Ella también podría haber nacido con rasgos que revelaron que ella no era completamente humana. Supuso que no tenía ningún talento especial, o no se sorprendería tanto por lo que había aprendido.

Se calmó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba gravemente herida. El corte no fue profundo. El escocés podría haber sido demasiado fuerte para ella. Parecía totalmente humana, y no era muy grande. Él se inclinó y observó su expresión mientras dormía. Sus rasgos eran atractivos. Tenía una nariz recta, casi perfecta y labios llenos y besables. La urgencia de cepillar su boca sobre la suya se hizo fuerte, pero se resistió.

La sangre en su frente llamó su atención.

Los vampiros tenían la capacidad de sanar pequeñas heridas en los humanos. Se preguntó si podría hacer lo mismo. Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego se acercó aún más a ella, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de sus hombros. Abrió la boca y pasó suavemente la lengua por el pequeño corte.

Cerró los ojos y sufrió un ataque masivo e instantáneo cuando el sabor de su dulce sangre lo golpeó. Sus colmillos se dispararon por su propia cuenta y esto lo hizo retroceder. Un hambre cruda lo arañó para morder ese acogedor cuello suyo. Incluso lo miró, buscando el lugar perfecto. Casi podía sentir la vena pulsante.

¡No!

Giró la cabeza y luchó contra sus instintos. Nadie lo había afectado de esa manera. Había tenido que tomar un poco de sangre de Hinata, pero le había parecido más una tarea que un verdadero placer cuando la había mordido. El impulso no había aumentado mucho en los años que ella había sido su amante. Habían sido extraños, en su mayor parte, que compartían momentos íntimos cuando entraba en celo. Él la evitó a menos que ella lo necesitara.

Pensar en la alta VampLycan que había compartido su hogar lo ayudó a enfriar su lujuria. Hinata siempre sería un sombrío recordatorio de que parecía destinado a perder a cualquier mujer que permitiera acercarse demasiado a él. Hinata había sido infeliz, pero ella se había negado a irse cuando él le ofreció su libertad.

Entonces, un día, él había ido a cazar... y regresó para encontrarla fuera.

Al principio, creía que ella había decidido visitar a su familia que vivía con uno de los clanes. Le había preguntado al centinela cuándo planeaba regresar. La mirada confundida en la cara del hombre lo había alarmado. No había forma de que Hinata se fuera sin que uno de sus hombres la hubiera sacado de los acantilados, y ninguno de ellos la había visto.

Le había llevado cinco minutos localizar su cuerpo donde se había sumergido hasta su muerte.

Pudo haber sido un accidente, pero Sasuke no lo creyó. Y el olor de Hinata había sido el único dentro de su casa. Significaba que ella se había aventurado sola en la cornisa. Ella nunca hizo eso ya que temía las alturas. La única suposición razonable era que ella se había quitado la vida. Había elegido la muerte antes que quedarse con él o regresar con su familia.

"No dejaré que eso te pase a ti", dijo con voz áspera. "Esa es una promesa, Sakura." Tomó la tela y le secó tiernamente la frente para limpiar el resto de la sangre. Más a la superficie. La herida no estaba sanando.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué había hecho mal o si no había obtenido ese regalo con sus mínimos rasgos de vampiro.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus colmillos todavía estaban afuera. Él lamió la herida de nuevo. El sabor de Vampiro era débil, pero allí. El Lycan en ella era tan débil que solo tenía un ligero regusto. Ella era en su mayoría humana. Hizo una pausa y se reclinó hacia atrás. La herida sangraba aún.

Entonces recordó algo, y usó un colmillo para perforar su lengua para extraer su propia sangre. Se inclinó y lamió la herida una vez más antes de relajarse otra vez.

Ya no sangró. Observó asombrado cómo el corte comenzaba a sanar. Sasuke sonrió y mordió el mismo lugar en su lengua, pasando por el corte leve unas cuantas veces más. Se detuvo y observó cómo estaba completamente curado. Su piel remendaba tanto que en un minuto, ni siquiera podía ver dónde había sido herida. Él atendió sus muñecas heridas de la misma manera. Los pequeños arañazos desaparecieron.

Él se levantó y le quitó los zapatos. Él estudió su ropa, quería quitárselos también pero no lo hizo. Sakura podría creer que él le había hecho algo nefasto si se despertaba desnuda en una cama extraña. Él la cubrió con una parte de la manta doblada desde el otro lado. Dejó la lámpara encendida para que no se despertara en la oscuridad. Eso también podría asustarla.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Tenía sangre en los pantalones por su pelea anterior. Él encendió la ducha e intentó ignorar el estado de su cuerpo. La excitación no era algo que él sufriera a menudo, pero Sakura estaba en la habitación contigua. Él la quería a ella.

Una lista de precauciones se formó en su cabeza mientras se desnudaba rápidamente. Sakura trataría de escapar de nuevo. Él también lo haría, en su lugar. Todas las entradas exteriores deben sellarse. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirlos por su cuenta. Podía hacer barricadas en la escalera hasta el piso inferior con un mueble grande y pesado. Un guardia colocado en la puerta de entrada no solo la mantendría dentro, sino que la protegería de cualquier persona que intentara contactarla.

Algunos de su clan no estarían encantados de tener a Sakura en los acantilados. Las gárgolas de sangre pura intentarían volver a su gente contra él. Eso era un hecho. Ellos cuestionarían su liderazgo, su estabilidad mental, e incluso su lealtad al clan por tomar a un humano con sangre VampLycan como compañera. Los vampiros habían sido enemigos de las Gárgolas durante milenios. Ese viejo odio se mantuvo fuerte en los ancianos. GarLycans, en su mayor parte, fueron más tolerantes ya que se alinearon con los VampLycans. Simplemente no se reproducen con ellos.

Sasuke terminó su ducha y se secó rápidamente, entrando a su habitación desde el baño. Se puso unos pantalones negros para dormir y localizó el segundo teléfono celular que mantenía cargando en su mesita de noche. Lo levantó y llamó. Naruto respondió en el segundo ring.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Eso lo divirtió. "¿Quién dijo que algo estaba pasando?" "Esta no es tu línea oficial. Es tu privado ".

"Necesito hablar contigo. Ven a mi sala de estar, y calla. Tengo compañía."

"Voy en camino."

Colgó y miró a Sakura. Ella todavía dormía. Usó la puerta de su habitación para tener acceso al resto de su casa, y se deslizó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la sala de estar y abrió el área de la cocina. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su mejor amigo saliera de la oscuridad. Sasuke sonrió al ver a Naruto agarrando una espada, una daga atada a su muslo desnudo en una pistolera mientras lucía un par de calzoncillos sueltos.

Naruto olfateó y al instante frunció el ceño. "Puedes bajar tu espada. No hay amenaza aquí. Danzo me llamó con un trato. Estás olfateando a una nieta que nunca conocimos. Decon tuvo una amante humana, la dejó embarazada y las abandonó a ambas en el mundo de los humanos. Danzo hizo que algunos de sus ejecutores agarraran a la ahora adulta hija y la trajeran hasta mí".

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Quiere que le devuelvas su clan y tu promesa de ayudarlo a acabar con los otros clanes?"

"Lo habría intentado si no lo hubiera interrumpido. No le di nada, excepto la promesa de que él podría vivir, siempre y cuando él no regrese a Alaska o comience más mierda con los clanes. No buscaré activamente a él hasta que él me dé una causa." Sasuke curvó su labio. "Él lo hará".

"¿Ella aceptó que te la dieran?"

"No. Su nombre es Sakura, y ella ni siquiera sabía nada, pero los humanos existieron hasta que Danzo la arrebató".

"Joder." Naruto colocó su espada sobre la mesa, luego pasó sus dedos por su cabello revuelto por el sueño.

"Me disculpo si te desperté".

"Deberías haberme despertado antes de ir a buscar a la mujer. Pudo haber sido una trampa".

"Es por eso que no te llevé conmigo. Uno de nosotros necesita sobrevivir para mantener la paz".

"¿Tomaste un guardia contigo?"

"No."

"¡Maldición, Sasuke! Sabes que a Danzo le encantaría matarte".

"Podría intentarlo, pero dudo que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo. Tuve cuidado".

"¿Por qué no tomaste algunos agentes?"

"No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionará el clan cuando sepan que he traído a Sakura aquí".

"Correcto. VampLycan. Tengo que decir que huele a humano en su mayoría".

"¿Pero?"

"Estoy oliendo sangre. ¿Ella está bien?"

"Ella estará bien. Fue un corte leve".

"Es aceptable que guardes una amante. Nadie puede decir nada siempre y cuando no te reproduzcas con ella. ¿Cuál es el problema? No pestañearon cuando Hinata vivía aquí".

Sasuke estudió a su amigo. "Hinata no tenía sangre humana. Te estás olvidando de la biología".

"Mierda. Todavía no estoy completamente despierto pero estoy entiendolo. Podrías esterilizarla. De esa forma no hay un embarazo accidental".

"No."

"Causará grandes problemas si la embarazas con tu hijo".

"Soy consciente. Pero me gustaría tener hijos." Hizo una pausa. "No planeo solo tenerla como mi amante. Quiero formar una familia".

Naruto suavemente maldijo.

"Exactamente. Habrá muchas consecuencias".

"Probablemente no con las generaciones más jóvenes, pero algunas de las gárgolas puras van a levantarse contra ti si aparejas con una mujer con linajes VampLycan".

"Soy consciente."

"Algunos se pondrán de tu lado".

"Nombra uno."

"El padre de Kai y Shinki, Gaara. Él es bastante meloso con esa mierda. Él podría tener a Menma de su lado. Ambos han perdido compañeros y están solos. Ellos entenderían tu necesidad de tomar uno, a pesar de sus líneas de sangre. Tampoco quieren un líder gárgola de pura sangre nuevamente. Sabes que no se llevaban bien con Madara". "Los vampiros mataron a sus dos compañeros".

"Pero ellos son amigables con VampLycans y los humanos. Yo diría que estabas de suerte si esa mujer fuera una Vamp completa, pero de nuevo, tener hijos no sería una opción si lo fuera".

"Convenido. A veces me pregunto por qué me molesto en quedarme".

"Lo haces por el bien de todos. Los otros clanes Gargolas nos atacarían si supieran que ya no eres nuestro líder".

"No. Ellos nos temen".

Naruto resopló. "Los otros clanes te temen. Me desafiarían".

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Tú eres el que mató a Lord Madara. Nadie lo golpeó hasta que lo hiciste tu".

"Lo entiendo. Necesito quedarme".

"¿Cómo es que estas manejando que Sakura está aquí y sabe lo que eres? Dijiste que no estaba al tanto de nada que no fuera humano".

"Ella es valiente. Me dio la impresión de que le dio a los hombres de Danzo un momento difícil cuando la secuestraron".

"Ya me gusta".

"A mí también. Ella me pidió que les diera una paliza a los dos".

Naruto se rió entre dientes. "No lo hiciste".

"Lo hice."

"¿Cómo reaccionó ella ante la violencia? La mayoría de los humanos lo aborrecen"

Él sonrió por el recuerdo. "Ella tiene bolas. Es por eso que estoy considerando tomarla como mi compañera".

"No te apresures a nada".

"Ella necesitará tiempo para adaptarse a mí y a esta vida primero. No forzaré el problema hasta que esté lista".

"Eso tal vez nunca suceda. Su mente podría romperse. Los humanos son bastante frágiles con sus creencias".

"Ella no es débil".

Naruto suspiró.

"Tienes esperanza." "Tengo fe."

"Eso es nuevo."

"Me siento atraído por ella, Naruto, y solo. Es motivación. Pero quería tus habilidades de evaluación ahora mismo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará el clan cuando sepan que he traído lo que ellos creerán que es un humano aquí?"

...


	9. C8 * No caeré

...

Naruto suspiros y sonrio.

"Estarán impactados, ya que Sasori ha corrido la voz de que Karin es tuya. Se espera que tomes a una mujer Gargola de pura sangre como tu pareja, ya que hay una aquí".

"Sasori necesita ser derrotado, y nunca tocaría a su hermana. La vida con Karin sería pura miseria. Eso nunca va a suceder. Y puedo manejar el shock. ¿Cuál crees que será su segunda reacción? "

"Algunos supondrán que la usarás para criar niños. Y ningún señor usa una críadora a menos que no haya otras opciones de apareamiento o que los números de nuestros clanes estén disminuyendo. Ha sido así desde el principio. Eso probablemente causará indignación, ya que nos atenemos a la tradición, y esto no cae en ninguna de esas situaciones. Una vez que se den cuenta de que planeas emparejar a esta Sakura..." Naruto suspiró. "Ni siquiera puedo adivinar".

"Quiero cambiar."

"Lo hago también, pero esto es bastante audaz, el apareamiento con una mujer con líneas de sangre Vampiro, especialmente si tus hijos muestran signos de una necesidad de sangre transmitida a ellos".

"Hay una forma en que podemos evitar eso por completo si la apareo y queda embarazada. Necesitaría tu ayuda con eso".

Naruto bajó la vista. "Maldita sea."

"No te mataré. Eres una familia para mí. Dejarla beber tu sangre aseguraría que cualquier descendencia sea fuertemente gárgola. ¿Es eso pedir demasiado?"

Su amigo levantó la mirada y lo miró. "Si su vínculo lo permite, le ofreceré mi sangre en una taza para que ella la tome. Sería un honor."

"Gracias."

"De nada."

"También necesito seguir protegiendo mi secreto".

Naruto se acercó. "Sería un infierno si se dieran cuenta".

"Es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que compartas tu sangre en algún momento".

"Hecho."

Sasuke se relajó. "Gracias de nuevo."

"Mira el lado bueno. No tendremos que hacer viajes secretos en el futuro".

Sasuke asintió. "Cierto." "Tienes tu propio suministro de sangre cuando lo necesitas".

"Ella es más que eso para mí, o lo será. Afortunadamente, no tengo ganas a menudo".

"Siempre pudiste haber tomado mi sangre. Me he ofrecido".

Sasuke sonrió. "Sabía que no te sentirías cómodo con eso. Es íntimo compartir sangre".

Naruto se rió entre dientes. "Cierto". Una chispa burlona se encendió en su mirada. "Aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tube relaciones íntimas, de alguna manera que yo podría haberlo apreciado". "Sigo diciéndote que te tomes unos días para ti". Sasuke se acercó y agarró el hombro de su amigo. "Cuando las cosas se arreglen, ve a buscar a una mujer para calentarte".

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No estoy buscando una compañera aún, y mi devastación aún está a años de distancia. Estoy bien. Es una complicación que no necesito. Los humanos se siente tan atraídos por nosotros que siento culpa por su atracción, y los licántropos siempre buscan aparearse".

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Sasuke. "¿Qué quieres decir con que los humanos están tan atraídos por nosotros?"

"Nunca estás cerca de ellos. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve que pasar cuatro días en la ciudad?"

Sasuke asintió.

"Odiaba estar encerrado en el hotel, esperando ver si alguno de los hombres de Danzo aparecía allí. Tenían un gimnasio para humanos para aliviar parte de su energía. Me decidí a probarlo. Levanté algunas pesas, corrí en una cinta de andar, y luego hice algunos levantamientos. Antes de darme cuenta, unas veinte mujeres humanas me habían rodeado. Fueron atraídas hacia mí de una manera antinatural".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo?"

"No estoy seguro si fue la vista de mi cuerpo o tal vez el aroma de mi sudor, pero parece que los atraemos. Pude oler excitación en todos ellos. Algunos de las más agresivas se acercaron a mí para tener relaciones sexuales, y dos de ellas casi se pelearon por mi atención. Puede ser una cosa de feromonas. No estaba seguro. Lo rompí y me largué de allí. Algunas trataron de seguirme de regreso a mi habitación. Me sentí mal al tomar ventaja de ellas, considerando que no estaba seguro de por qué estaban tan sexualmente interesadas".

"Nunca me dijiste."

"No fue necesario. Normalmente evitamos a los humanos y es extremadamente raro que nuestros hombres permanezcan en hoteles. Cuando lo hacen, no son exactamente sociales. Se registran, duermen y se van después de descansar. No pensé que fuera un trato lo suficientemente grande como para mencionarlo".

"No lo es, pero tal vez pueda usar esa información para ayudar a Sakura a aceptarme".

Naruto arqueó una ceja. "Llamaría a eso una ventaja injusta".

"Necesito una. Va a ser muy resistente a convertirse en mi compañera. Quiero quedármela".

"No tenemos un gimnasio".

"No, pero entrenamos. Podrías entrenar conmigo. Eso generalmente me hace sudar".

Naruto sonrió. "No me lo tomo con calma".

"Soy consciente de eso. Todos los demás temen ser demasiado agresivos".

"Sabes que no tengo ninguna razón para quitarte la cabeza, así que no tengo que preocuparme de que confundas mis acciones con intentos velados en tu vida".

"Cierto."

"¿Por la mañana?"

"Tarde."

"Arreglaré que el área de entrenamiento esté vacía, excepto nosotros dos y tu Sakura".

"Gracias, Naruto".

"Me voy a la cama".

"Perdón por despertarte".

"Solo desearía que lo hubieras hecho antes. Dime la proxima, cuando vayas por la mujer. No hagas eso de nuevo".

"No hago promesas. Asegure las puertas inferiores, por favor".

Sasuke observó a su amigo levantar su espada y bajar por la escalera trasera. Esperó unos instantes, selló la puerta y colocó un gran mueble delante de él para que Sakura no pudiera moverse sola. Hizo lo mismo a la entrada principal. Solo quería mantenerla arriba en su área privada y lejos del espacio de espejos en el piso de abajo donde los invitados lo visitaban a veces.

Regresó al dormitorio y la encontró durmiendo pacíficamente. Él levantó una silla, la colocó junto a su cama, se sentó y la observó.

Pasó una buena hora antes de que él se levantara, finalmente yendo a su propia habitación. Él planeó dormir durante una hora, luego regresó a su lado para que ella se despertara y lo encontrara cerca.

Su teléfono sonó antes de poder acostarse. Él respondió. "¿Sí?"

"Lastimaste a mis hombres".

"¿Y?" Él apretó los dientes. El bastardo tenía nervios.

"Quiero retribución".

"Que te jodan, Danzo. Me diste la impresión de que tu nieta voluntariamente aceptó ser mi amante. Tus hombres la traumatizaron al robarla del mundo que ella conocía. Tu ejecutor la maltrató e hizo amenazas inquietantes. Merecían el abuso que recibieron. Me siento afortunado de no haberlos enviado en pedazos".

"Quiero volver a mi clan".

"Deberías haber sido feliz cuando los líderabas previamente, pero en cambio tu avaricia te costó todo. Te dije que dejaras a los otros clanes solos y que mantuvieras la paz".

"No tengo que escucharte. Es un asunto VampLycan". "Hiciste mi negocio cuando trataste de chantajearme para que hicieras tu oferta. No puedes tomarlos por tu cuenta. Ambos lo sabemos, y ellos también. Mis hombres nunca atacarán a un clan VampLycan solo para que puedas gobernarlos a todos".

"¡Neji asesinó a los hombres que dejé atrás! Ese bastardo necesita morir".

"Desafió por el liderazgo y ganó la justamente, Danzo. Me gusta Neji es mucho mejor que nunca. Él tiene mi bendición".

"¡No depende de usted!" Danzo gruñó las palabras, claramente indignado.

Esto le agradaba a Sasuke. "Tienes razón, pero Neji tiene mi apoyo y el de mi clan. Ayudaremos a defender su clan si vuelves a enviar a alguien detrás de ellos".

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", gritó Danzo. "Y no es el clan de Neji. ¡Es mio!"

La facilidad con la que mintió Danzo mató el buen humor de Sasuke. El imbécil no tenía honor en absoluto. "Estás lleno de mierda. Has estado trabajando con los vampiros por un tiempo. Pones una orden de caza para tu propia nieta con su consejo y cada manada de Lycans, con la esperanza de que la capturaran por ti. Luego enviaste Vampiros al territorio VampLycan como venganza porque Neji se hizo cargo de tu clan. Probablemente pensaste que lo haría aparecer débil para el clan, teniendo un VampLycan secuestrado por un Vamp durante su reinado".

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

Sasuke resopló. "Ahórrame tus mentiras. ¿Estabas preocupado de que tus miembros del clan no te extrañaron? ¿Pensaste que ser atacado los alentaría a creer que estaban mejor contigo allí? Incorrecto. Lord Madara me enseñó el arte de la manipulación. Tu plan falló. Los VampLycans no son estúpidos, y cada clan es consciente de quién es realmente responsable de ese ataque de vampiros. Tú lo hiciste."

"Me están tendiendo una trampa y tratando de culparme", escupió Danzo.

"Ríndete. Tienes tu vida, pero la pierdes si no dejas en paz a todos, incluyéndome a mí. Les gané a tus hombres. ¿Y qué? Los dejé vivos. Siente gratitud. Voy a hacerte responsable si hay más ataques a los clanes. Eso incluye a los aspirantes, licántropos o incluso a los humanos. No vuelvas a llamar, Danzo, y vete a la mierda de Alaska si quieres seguir con vida." Colgó el teléfono.

"Idiota de mierda", murmuró.

...


	10. C9 * Mi amante

...

Sakura despertó con la vista de un techo de roca. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la memoria. Ella había sido secuestrada y llevada a una cueva de Gargolas.

Ella se sentó, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Tenía que admitir que era extremadamente elegante para una cueva. Los muebles parecían antiguos y de alta gama. Apartó las sábanas y sus pies descalzos tocaron la gruesa alfombra. Resultó ser una alfombra de área grande. Ella se levantó, observando toda la habitación. Las partes superiores de las paredes no eran exactamente iguales, aparentemente construidas para ajustarse a los techos de roca. Los pisos eran suaves sin embargo. Plano.

¿Dónde está el tipo caliente con alas?

Ella escuchó, pero el silencio no la hizo entrar. Rodeó la cama, bajó de la gran alfombra y se posó en el frío suelo de piedra. Se detuvo, mirando la piedra pulida. Impresionante. Ella tenía que darles crédito por la artesanía. Ellos llevaron la vivienda en cuevas a un nivel de clase impensable. Ella encontró sus zapatos y se los puso.

Sakura salió de la habitación y entró al baño. Parecía sorprendentemente moderno, con inodoro, ducha y bañera. Ella rápidamente orinó y se lavó las manos. Un cepillo de dientes estaba en una taza de vidrio en el mostrador. Ella pensó que eso le pertenecía a Sasuke. Ella usó su pasta de dientes y su dedo para lidiar con su aliento matutino. Su cabello era un desastre, pero la mayor parte permanecía atrapada en la trenza. Ella lo dejó así.

Había otra puerta fuera del baño, y ella la abrió cuidadosamente, tratando de ser muy silenciosa. La vista de otra habitación más grande la sorprendió. La luz del sol llenaba la habitación desde una gran abertura en la pared. Una brisa cálida se extendió por su piel. Se deslizó dentro y su mirada aterrizó en la enorme cama.

La vista allí la hizo congelarse, sus labios se separaron. Sasuke yacía tendido en el centro del colchón y la ropa de cama negra, boca arriba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, pero no roncaba. Llevaba un par de pantalones de pijama negros y sedosos sin camisa. Observó su estómago plano y sus brazos fornidos, uno de ellos extendido sobre la cama. Tomó mucho espacio porque era un hombre grande. Ella se arrastró más cerca, preguntándose si realmente dormía o si era algún tipo de artimaña. Él no se movió.

Ella abrazó su cintura y tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer. Movió su pierna, dobló una rodilla y arqueó las caderas un poco. Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo. Su estómago se apretó, revelando una gran cantidad de músculos. Sus alas se habían ido. Sin embargo, no iba a olvidar que él podría liberarlos.

Ella vio algo en su mesilla de noche, y la esperanza se encendió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un teléfono celular. Ella podría pedir ayuda.

Ella se acercó de puntillas, pero se congeló cuando de repente rodó sobre su estómago. Extendió sus extremidades y ella se quedó mirando su amplia espalda.

No había señales de dónde habían estado sus alas la noche anterior. La piel lisa y sin marcas se extendía a través de los omoplatos. Ella se levantó un centímetro más cerca de la mesita de noche y de ese teléfono, pero soltó un gruñido.

Sakura retrocedió. Es posible que él pudiera sentirla cuando ella se acercara a él. No se sabía qué tipo de cosas extrañas podía hacer. Aunque no se movió ni emitió otro sonido.

Su mirada permaneció fija en el teléfono pero no se atrevió a ir allí. Probablemente se despertaría y la atraparía con las manos en la masa. En su lugar, se volvió hacia la abertura en la pared, cruzó silenciosamente la habitación y salió a una repisa plana. La vista que encontró mientras miraba el mundo la dejó sin aliento.

La vista desde esa altura reveló lo que parecía ser un desierto infinito. Ella no vio ninguna señal de una ciudad, edificios o incluso casas.

Solo árboles, y una línea irregular a través de ellos que revela un río en la distancia.

Giró la cabeza y vio otra repisa a cierta distancia. También vio cortes en la roca, quizás asideros, que llevaban a una tercera repisa mucho más abajo, probablemente de veinte o treinta pies.

Retrocedió y regresó al dormitorio en el que había despertado, saliendo para entrar en la habitación que Sasuke le había traído la noche anterior. La pared permaneció sellada. Ella caminó por un pasillo y encontró otra puerta. Un gran mueble lo bloqueó. Más exploración la llevó a otra habitación grande, con una sala de estar y cocina.

Hijo de puta. Parecía que no había escapatoria con esa puerta bloqueada. Ella regresó a ese lugar y lo estudió. Sasuke lo había bloqueado. Ella estaba segura de eso. Trató de levantar el pesado armario, pero tuvo que pesar cientos de libras. Trató de tirar y tirar pero la madera raspó el piso apenas una pulgada, el sonido fue fuerte. Se detuvo y escuchó, temiendo que lo hubiera despertado.

¡Maldición!

Ella necesitaba escapar. La única salida había sido esa repisa abierta dentro de su dormitorio. Se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndolo. Se giró, volviendo sobre sus pasos, buscando otro teléfono. Ella no encontró ninguno. Finalmente, ella regresó a la habitación de Sasuke. Todavía estaba tumbado boca abajo, en la misma posición en que ella lo había dejado. Ella caminó de puntillas hacia el teléfono, pero cuando estuvo cerca, rodó sobre su costado. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras retrocedía, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no chocara con nada ni se tropezara. Sasuke gruñó en su sueño, y mientras lo miraba, extendió la mano y le frotó la mejilla. Parecía estar soñando, posiblemente teniendo una pesadilla.

El miedo golpeó de que él estuviera a punto de despertarse. Dio media vuelta y corrió lo más silenciosamente posible hacia la cornisa. Las alturas nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero ella les temía menos que el hombre en la cama. Ella necesitaba alejarse de él. Él era una Gárgola o un GarLycan o lo que sea. Tenía alas y una asociación con la familia jodida de su donante de esperma. Eso fue más que suficiente para decirle que era una mala noticia. Tampoco podía olvidar sus dedos con garras, ni verlos enterrados en la cabeza de Kakuzu.

Era un día hermoso y soleado. La brisa se sentía bien en su piel mientras se acomodaba en el borde de la repisa. Ella se enfrentó a la pared de roca y puso la vista a su espalda. Ayudó a no mirar hacia abajo o ver cuán lejos ella podría caer hasta su muerte de esa manera. Examinó la roca y encontró lugares para agarrar con los dedos y donde podía poner los pies.

"Maldita sea". Giró la cabeza, viendo los cortes en la roca a la cornisa de abajo. Parecía una forma realmente larga de bajar, pero no tenía otra opción. Era posible que hubiera una salida si ella entraba por otra repisa. Sasuke había mencionado las cuevas la noche anterior. Si había muchos de ellos, tal vez solo había usado algunos de ellos como su hogar.

"Quiero salir de aquí", murmuró y le devolvió el miedo. "Puedo hacer esto, incluso si tengo que escalar todo el camino hasta el fondo de este maldito acantilado. Me voy a casa. A la mierda esta mierda en mal estado".

Mikoto agarró el brazo de Sasuke, impidiéndole entrar en el patio iluminado por la luna. Hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente sus ojos negros. Eran los mismos que veía cada vez que miraba su reflejo. Su sedoso cabello negro estaba amontonado en un elegante moño trenzado.

Ella lo había dado a luz, pero él nunca la llamó su madre. No fue permitido.

"No muestres emoción independientemente de lo que diga. Él te pondrá a prueba. No falles. Me doy cuenta de que los dieciséis años que has vivido son muy pocos para aprender a controlarlos, pero tu vida está en juego".

La advertencia endureció su columna vertebral. Ella se arriesgó incluso a decir esas palabras. Él resistió el impulso de hacer preguntas. No tuvieron tiempo. Lord Madara esperó.

Mikoto lo liberó y dio un paso atrás, esperando que él salga. Inhaló lentamente y mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones mientras enfrentaba el evento que temía.

La luna llena se burló de él. Sasuke mantuvo su atención en las formas silenciosas esperando presenciar el momento en que dos clanes sellaron un acuerdo para la paz continua. No estaba contento con la forma en que se había producido, pero no le habían preguntado. Su padre nunca tuvo en cuenta sus deseos.

Tres figuras altas permanecían inmóviles cerca de Madara, pero era la más pequeña, todavía completamente envuelta, quien desinfló sus pulmones. Él no sabía su nombre, ni nada sobre su vida personal. Hacer preguntas habría sido una ofensa. Era su deber atender las demandas de su líder. Cualquier muestra de duda sería vista como desafío.

Ni siquiera podía mirarla directamente, sino mirar al altar. Utilizó su visión periférica para reunir cada detalle que pudo sobre la joven. La capucha escondía mucho, pero no toda ella. Ella mantuvo su barbilla hacia abajo y su pelo rosa colgando por su cintura por la parte delantera de su capa. Delicados hombros, y su leve altura lo perturbaba profundamente. Ella era una adolescente muy delicada o aún no había llegado a la pubertad.

Su odio por su padre, Madara, se hizo más fuerte.

"Nos reunimos aquí hoy para profundizar los vínculos con nuestros clanes". Madara hizo una pausa. "Esperemos que tengamos más éxito que la última vez que intentamos esto".

Sasuke permitió que el insulto cayera sobre él. Sabía que había sido una decepción desde su nacimiento. Nunca se le permitió olvidarlo. Los recuerdos de ser castigado pasaron por su mente, pero mantuvo sus emociones enmascaradas. Podía sentir a su padre mirándolo por una reacción, así que no dio ninguna.

"Comencemos, Lord Madara. Esto cementará permanentemente nuestros lazos de clanes." El VampLycan permitió que su impaciencia sonara en su voz.

"Dudoso, Danzo. No veo a ninguno de mi clase viviendo con tu clan, sin embargo, sigo esperando que tome el tuyo en el mío".

El líder del clan VampLycan gruñó suavemente. "Hemos ofrecido, pero los miembros de tu clan se han negado a abandonar los acantilados".

"Eso es porque no somos paganos".

Sasuke se concentró en los latidos de su corazón, manteniéndolo constante. Lord Madara parecía decidido a insultar a sus invitados. Fue una vez que no se sintió avergonzado por la rudeza. Los VampLycans podrían llevarse a la chica y cancelar el acuerdo. Su suerte no fue tan buena, porque nadie se movió.

"¿Admites a nuestro acuerdo, Danzo? Me aburro. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Saomi. Ella es la hermana menor de mi propia compañera." El líder del clan VampLycan extendió un brazo y la acercó al altar.

"Espera" gruñó Madara. "¿Tu compañero no vino de otro clan? ¿Esta chica pertenece a tu clan u otro? "

"Mío", declaró Danzo claramente. "Ella quería vivir con su hermana y yo la acepté. Continuemos con esto." Danzo le hizo un gesto a la chica. "Da tu consentimiento para aceptar al hijo de Lord Madara como tu amante para unir a nuestros clanes".

Sasuke silenciosamente la instó a declinar. Sería mejor para los dos si lo hiciera.

Levantó la barbilla, no porque le ayudara a distinguir sus rasgos sin mirarla directamente. Él no se atrevió.

"Lo hago", susurró.

"Sasuke también está de acuerdo," murmuró Madara.

"Así no debería ser", protestó Danzo. "Él debe decir las palabras".

"La acepto como mi amante", declaró Sasuke alto y claro.

La pequeña mujer se estremeció. Él no la culpaba si ella sentía miedo. Fue una indicación de inteligencia. También reflexionó sobre por qué ella había aceptado permitirle alojarla dentro de su nuevo hogar. Había sido su regalo meses antes en su decimosexto año. Él había sido expulsado de la casa de su padre. Pensó que su padre ya no lo quería bajo sus pies. Eso estuvo bien con él.

A Sasuke le habían asegurado que la VampLycan que debía tomar como amante era en su mayoría Lycan, pero incluso una gota de sangre de Vampiro le impedía aceptarla como compañera o permitirle que engendrara a sus hijos. ¿Acaso los clanes VampLycan temían una guerra entre su gente tan profundamente que alentarían a una de sus mujeres a aceptar esta locura?

Su odio por su padre se hizo un poco más grande. El bastardo probablemente había disfrutado inventando el trato infernal. Lord Madara sintió que los VampLycans estaban debajo de ellos, y le pidió a una de sus mujeres que le ofreciera su cuerpo para tener sexo con su hijo hasta que Sasuke descubriera que una compañera era insultante para todos los interesados. Tampoco tenía pensamientos cariñosos hacia el VampLycan Danzo, porque básicamente maltrataba a una de las mujeres bajo su protección.

La compasión salió a la superficie después. Puede que no tenga más remedio que aceptar llevarla como amante. Pero silenciosamente juró nunca visitar su cama. Lo que sucedió detrás de las puertas cerradas de su casa no sería asunto de nadie. Solo deseaba poder contarle su decisión. Ella no tendría miedo del futuro.

Sasuke se preparó para lo que vendría después. Él no podía mostrar ninguna compasión. Eso llegaría mucho más tarde, cuando no estuvieran bajo la vigilancia constante de su padre.

"Por la presente decreto que la alianza se ha restablecido, y concedo la fecha de cinco años a partir de esta noche cuando Sasuke la reclame por completo", anunció Madara.

Danzo siseó su desagrado. "Creí que la tomarías ahora y nuestra alianza sería inmediata".

"Ella será mayor de edad en ese momento. Mi hijo no quiere una niña en su cama".

Sasuke hizo los cálculos y ocultó una vergüenza. La niña solo tenía trece años. Estaba sorprendido de que su padre tuviera suficiente compasión como para no forzarla a su casa a su edad actual. Sus dedos se tensaron pero los obligó a relajarse. Quería golpear a Madara por forzar a una simple niña a hacer ese tipo de promesa en primer lugar. Él no era mucho mayor que ella, pero había tenido una vida dura. Él había envejecido más allá de sus años.

"Te daré una mujer mayor", le ofreció Danzo. "Tú eres el que la eligió a ella".

"Lo hice por una razón. Estás demasiado ansioso, y no confío en ti. Esto me dará tiempo para observarte".

Sasuke miró al líder VampLycan para ver el efecto de las palabras de su padre, tampoco le gustaba demasiado. ¿Qué clase de hombre ofrecería a una joven de su propio clan e intentaría cambiar su inocencia infantil por una alianza? No mucho de uno. Danzo Shimura se había convertido en un enemigo hoy.

"Es hora de sellar este trato con un juramento de sangre". Madara hizo un gesto con el dedo para que Sasuke se acercara al altar. "Toma su muñeca y desangrala. Los paganos insistieron".

El estómago de Sasuke se agitó, pero él se movió en su lugar y finalmente levantó su mirada para mirar sus delicadas facciones. El miedo puro se reflejaba en sus pálidos ojos azules. Demostró que ella sabía del peligro que representaba. Su belleza pendiente no podía ser negada, incluso a esa tierna edad. Se sintió monstruoso cuando tendió una mano firme con la palma de la mano abierta. Sería enfurecer a su padre, pero se negó a embrutecerla aún más haciendo que pusiera su piel contra la fría piedra.

Ella tembló cuando colocó su muñeca sobre su mano. Se recordó a sí mismo que Madara lo estaría estudiando cuidadosamente, y separó los labios, forzando a sus colmillos a deslizarse hacia abajo. Él se inclinó sin pausa, sellando sus labios con su piel. No hundió sus colmillos en ella, sino que lamió una vena con su lengua para advertirla. Su jadeo de sorpresa podría tomarse por dolor. Esperaba que eso fuera lo que su padre creía. Esperó un segundo para permitir que ella se preparara antes de perforar su carne. Lo hizo con cuidado.

Cálida sangre fluía y bebía lentamente. No quería tomar demasiado y dejarla debilitada. Ella no estaba completamente crecida. Se tomó su tiempo para dar la impresión de que no tenía respeto por su salud siendo codicioso. Cuando finalmente se apartó, la soltó y giró, sosteniendo la fría mirada de Madara.

"Ya está hecho." Se aseguró de no lamerse los labios para limpiarlos. De esa forma no podría haber duda de que realmente había tomado parte de su sangre.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de su padre se crispó y su boca se comprimió en una línea apretada. "No le hiciste dar las gracias".

Sasuke no quería hacerle eso. La humillaría frente a todos los presentes en el patio. Él le perdonó al pronunciar palabras duras en su lugar. "Lo haré cuando sea mayor de edad y pueda follarla. Entonces es cuando ella se arrodillará ante mí".

La chica gimió detrás de él. Sasuke sabía que temería su futuro, pero era mejor evitar que se viera obligada a arrodillarse para arrastrarse en público.

La aprobación curvó los labios de Madara en una horrible sonrisa. "Somos del mismo linaje".

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza, sin decir nada. Realmente odiaba al hombre que lo había engendrado.

"Ya te puedes ir." Lord Madara dirigió su atención al líder del clan VampLycan. "En cinco años, la niña pertenecerá a mi hijo".

"Puedes tenerla ahora", volvió a ofrecer Danzo.

"No. Mis hombres te llevarán a casa en avión. Deja mis acantilados" tronó su padre.

Sasuke nunca miró hacia atrás pero podía escuchar sus palabras. Entró en la puerta y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Mikoto. Odiaba ver la humedad allí. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a los pasillos inferiores, sus pasos suaves detrás de él. Hizo una pausa, permitiéndole detenerse a su lado. Echó un vistazo alrededor antes de acercarse a él, asegurándose de que nadie más escuchara.

"Por favor dime que no quisiste decir eso".

"Ella es una niña. ¿Hubieras preferido decir palabras obscenas o lastimarla? Mi líder habría esperado que la agarrara por el cuello, la pusiera de rodillas y que me alabara por ser un bastardo. Hizo sus deseos claros antes de la ceremonia de lealtad. Quería que se demostrara descaradamente que no son nuestros iguales".

Mikoto palideció y levantó su mano, apoyándola suavemente en su antebrazo. "No te conviertas en algo como él".

"¿Te humilló cuando te uniste a él? ¿Dejó en claro que creía que tu sangre licana te hacía inferior a él?

Su mirada baja. "Nunca preguntes. Lo matarías".

Sus encías palpitaban, sus colmillos intentaban extenderse. Sucedió cuando estaba realmente enojado. Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella. Ya no mostraron afecto con frecuencia, pero hubo momentos robados cuando lo hicieron. Madara los castigaría a ambos si alguna vez se enteraba.

"No soy como mi padre. Llegará el día en que lo desafíe. Ya planeo sacarlo".

"Bien", ella alentó. "Practica tus habilidades con la espada a menudo y hazte más fuerte. Eres un excelente luchador. Pero podrás derrotarlo dentro de unos años"

Sonaron unos pasos y ella se alejó, despegando rápidamente en la dirección opuesta. Él se volvió, esperando. Madara apareció. Él se detuvo.

"¿Qué haces ahí parado?"

"Esperando por ti", mintió Sasuke. Quería detenerlo para asegurarse de que Mikoto escapara sin ser atrapada. "¿No podrías haberme dado una mujer a la que podría llevar a mi cama ahora?"

Madara sonrió. "Aún no tienes edad".

"Los años no significan nada".

"Eres de mi línea de sangre. Sentí el mismo impulso de tener a una mujer atrapada debajo de mí. Sé por qué no quisiste hacerla rebajar. Ya es bastante repugnante tener que lidiar con esas razas inferiores, pero sí sirven para su propósito. Danzo está demasiado ansioso por formar una alianza. No confío en el bastardo. Es por eso que elegí a la chica".

Sasuke realmente detestaba a su padre, pero enmascaraba sus facciones, ocultando sus sentimientos.

"El mayor defecto con ellos es que son emocionales". Su padre parecía disgustado. "Es por eso que insisten en que bebas su sangre todos los meses. Creen que te ayudará a desarrollar algún tipo de apego hacia ella".

Era la primera vez que Sasuke que había oído hablar de eso. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella debe ser devuelta aquí la noche después de la primera luna llena cada mes, si el clima lo permite, hasta que pasen los cinco años. Esos imbéciles creen que te hará aprender a cuidarla y formar un vínculo. Solo accedí porque ella era la mejor de lo que ofrecían en ese rango de edad. Ella tiene muy poca sangre de vampiro, pero esos idiotas en realidad piensan que podrías aparearla algún día." Lord Madara resopló. "Como si permitiera ese tipo de abominación en los acantilados. La tendremos esterilizada una vez que nos la traigan para siempre. Lo mejor es no correr ningún riesgo, y no debe limitarse a lo que puede hacerle una vez que te pertenezca".

Sasuke ocultó su horror. La niña nunca sería capaz de dar a luz a un niño, incluso después de que fuera liberada de vivir en su casa y poder buscar a su verdadera pareja.

Fue muy cruel. Él no permitiría que sucediera.

"Espero por tu bien que ella no lloriquee". Su padre se burló. "Cometí ese error con Mikoto. Las lágrimas son algo desagradable de ver".

La rabia hervía profundamente dentro de Sasuke. Lo ocultó del hombre que lo miraba con frialdad. Nunca trataría a ninguna mujer con la crueldad que su padre le hizo a su madre.

Madara lo despidió, alejándose.

Sasuke lo vio irse y dejó que sus puños se rizaran. Un día lo mataría. Rabia construida solo pensando cuánto deseaba derramar la sangre de su padre.

...


	11. C10 * Bebés murciélago

...

Sasuke se despertó bruscamente y abrió los ojos, aliviado porque el recuerdo de su pasado había terminado. Se levantó de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, caminando hacia el armario y poniéndose una camisa. Era tentador comprobar a Sakura. Había dormido más de lo que pensaba, pero aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarla después de soñar con el pasado. Se movió a la repisa en cambio, mirando hacia su territorio. Respiró el fresco aroma del bosque desde muy abajo.

Los recuerdos raramente atormentaban su sueño, pero Sakura lo relacionó con ese momento en el tiempo. Su pariente había escapado de su destino al morir antes de llegar a la edad en que la enviarían a vivir con él. Sasuke había tomado el control del clan para entonces, pero se habría visto obligado a cumplir el trato que su padre había hecho al aceptar a Saomi en su casa. Él simplemente no la habría esterilizado ni la habría obligado a sufrir su toque. Después de un corto período de tiempo, había planeado anunciar que no eran una buena pareja y hacer que volviera a su clan.

La cara de Saomi se había desvanecido de su mente, pero él podía recordar lo tímida que había sido cuando la traían todos los meses. Ni una sola vez ella había sostenido su mirada o parado frente a él sin temblar.

Sakura fue drásticamente diferente. La diversión lo golpeó. A él le gustaba su espíritu. Ella no retrocedió ni se encogió. La mujer luchadora incluso le había lanzado un vaso en el pecho.

Esa diversión se desvaneció rápidamente cuando un ruido leve e irregular sonó desde abajo. Dio un paso hacia el borde de la cornisa, mirando hacia abajo. "Mierda."

El objeto de sus pensamientos estaba en una delgada línea de roca veinte pies más abajo. Ella miró hacia los acantilados mientras avanzaba hacia un lado, aferrándose a la roca irregular.

Él juzgó la distancia entre ellos. Las rocas se desmoronaron bajo su pie derecho mientras él miraba, y ella se congeló.

Alargó la mano y le arrancó la camisa. El material se rompió fácilmente en sus manos.

¿Sakura está tratando de hacerse matar? Lo enojó. La caída al barranco abajo definitivamente la mataría. Ella golpeó árboles antes que de una masa de piedras irregulares en la base de los acantilados se cayeran. No habría un colchón suave. Sus huesos se romperían al impactar.

Estudió la cara del acantilado. Podía descender hacia ella, pero los restos podrían golpearla desde su posición precaria. Él no podía arriesgarse.

Más rocas diminutas cayeron por debajo, rebotando en el acantilado. Ella se caería si no hiciera algo rápido. El dolor le atravesó la espalda por la fuerza del cambio rápido. Se lanzó hacia el aire y se dejó caer unos buenos treinta metros debajo de ella.

Una descarga de adrenalina siempre golpeaba cuando extendía sus alas. No quería asustarla, pero debe haber oído sus alas batir incluso desde esa distancia cuando se giró, volviendo en círculos, y comenzó a ganar altura para alcanzarla. Por lo general, guardaba silencio por ser un depredador, pero la velocidad se había convertido en su prioridad.

Sakura volvió la cabeza, y él vio sus facciones pálidas. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella vacilaba, a punto de caerse. Uno de sus pies resbaló y ella jadeó. Agitó sus alas con fuerza, acortando la distancia.

Sasuke no fue gentil cuando la agarró por la cintura. Estaba demasiado enojado por su imprudencia. Él la sostuvo bien y levantó la vista. No había sellado la pared con su espacio de vida inferior, ya que había bloqueado la puerta. La ajustó en sus brazos y retrocedió bruscamente desde el acantilado, girando hacia la cornisa a su derecha. Sus piernas absorbieron el impacto para evitar que se lastimara cuando aterrizó en la cornisa.

Su ira explotó una vez que la tuvo a salvo. "¿Qué diablos creías que ibas a hacer?"

Él la ayudó a bajar hasta que ella se levantó y disminuyó su fuerte agarre. Ella tembló contra él. Hizo una pausa y tomó sus alas. Sus omóplatos palpitaron un poco cuando la piel comenzó a enmendarse alrededor de la carne dañada.

Trató de alejarse, y él lo permitió. Él se quedó entre ella y el borde. Ella giró, sus ojos aún muy abiertos y sus labios separados.

"Podrías haber caído a tu muerte. ¡No tienes alas!" "Lo sé." Dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro.

"Míralo. Hay una maceta detrás de ti. No tropieces".

"Quiero irme de aquí." Su voz sonaba más fuerte pero todavía parecía inestable en sus pies.

"¿Ese fue tu gran plan de escape? ¿Para sumergirte a tu muerte? ¿Sabes lo fácil que es caer? Ni siquiera tienes equipo de escalada. Tienes mucha suerte de que me haya despertado y te haya visto. De lo contrario, podría haber escuchado tu muerte gritar en el camino de descenso".

Sakura miró hacia atrás, vio la maceta redonda y alta, y le sorprendió sentándose en el borde de la maceta. Sus nudillos se blanquearon por el agarre que mantenía en el borde.

"No puedes mantenerme aquí para siempre".

Parte de su temperamento se enfrió. No culpó a Sakura por intentar escapar. "Puedo. No estás a salvo en ningún otro lado, Sakura."

"Te equivocas."

Él se adelantó, pero ella se echó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre su trasero en la maceta llena de tierra. Él se agachó frente a ella. "Toma una respiración profunda."

Parpadeó un par de veces y aspiró aire a sus pulmones. Le habría divertido en cualquier otro momento, viéndola en esa posición, sentada en una olla grande que se asemeja a un inodoro antiguo. Extendió la mano para tocarla, pero ella se estremeció. Él se retiró.

"No voy a hacerte daño. Acabo de salvarte la vida. No quería perder a otra mujer hasta la muerte. Vamos adentro y te alimentaré".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien donde estoy".

"No quise asustarte, pero esos agujeros a los que te aferraste no son estables. ¿Entiendes eso? Nunca hagas eso de nuevo. Es seguro para nosotros ya que la caída no es un problema. No puedes volar, Sakura."

"Solo quería irme".

"¿Al suicidarte?" Su enojo regresó. "¿Qué tan lejos crees que habrías llegado?"

"Había otras repisas pero todas estaban bloqueadas por la roca. No pude ver eso hasta que bajé. Este no tenía ninguna restricción para alcanzarlo".

"Esas son casas de otros miembros de mi clan. Sé feliz de que hayan sido sellados. De lo contrario, habrías invadido su espacio y te habrían atacado, creyendo que eras un enemigo".

Ella palideció.

"Supongamos que lograste subir todo el camino hacia abajo. No hubieras tenido una oportunidad, pero ¿entonces qué? ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿Qué tan lejos estás de una de tus ciudades? ¿Te gustaría hablar sobre el tipo de vida salvaje con la que te puedes haber topado si lograste escabullirte de mi casa sin ser detectado o pasar a los miembros de mi clan? No hay ningún lugar para que corras".

"No pertenezco aquí".

El arrepentimiento salió a la superficie. No la culpó por desear su vida anterior. "Tú sabes de nosotros ahora, y no puedo protegerte si te vas a casa. ¿No crees que esos dos hombres a los que le gané la vida podrían querer vengarse si alguna vez se les da la oportunidad? "

"No vendrán detrás de mí otra vez. Pensarán que estoy aquí contigo".

"¿Estás segura de que no seguirán revisando?"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. "Estaré preparado para ellos".

"Son VampLycans. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"No puedo olvidarlo. Medio Vampiro, mitad Hombre Lobo."

"¿Cómo te prepararás? Disparas uno y se levantan. Tienes suerte de que te quisieran viva e ilesa. Son más fuertes y más rápidos que cualquier cosa que hayas enfrentado antes".

"Compraré balas de plata. Esos matan a los hombres lobo, ¿verdad? Podría mojarlos en agua bendita y hacer que un sacerdote los bendiga. De esa manera estoy cubriendo mis dos bases para esos fanáticos mestizos".

Él sonrió. Ella lo divirtió.

Ella de repente parecía molesta. "¿Qué tiene de divertido?"

"Eso está en películas y libros. No es la realidad. Las cruces y el agua bendita no funcionan en los Vampiros, y las balas de plata no tienen ninguna cualidad especial además de ser más difíciles de conseguir. Solo lastimarás a un Lycan con balas pero no dejarán de venir".

"¿Qué los mata?"

Él lo consideró. "Yo podría."

"Me refiero a cosas que podría conseguir de donde soy".

"¿Tienes granadas? Soltar uno al aire funcionaría. Por supuesto, son rápidos. Simplemente lo verían venir y saldrían del rango de explosión. En el mejor de los casos, terminarías con uno ligeramente herido que está muy cabreado".

Ella parecía estar considerándolo, y reprimió una carcajada. Él amaba su valor. Él se acercó a ella otra vez y extendió su mano. "Entra. Estás conmocionada". Podía verla temblar.

"Estoy bien aquí."

"¿De verdad quieres aprender a matar a otras razas?"

"Sí."

"Entonces entra".

Ella pareció debatirlo por unos segundos, pero rechazó su mano. Se levantó sola y se sacudió la parte de atrás de los pantalones. "Solo quédate atrás".

Retrocedieron unos pasos, pero se mantuvo entre ella y el borde de su balcón, no dispuesto a arriesgarla a hacer otra cosa que pudiera poner en peligro su vida. Hizo una nota mental para sellar cada abertura dentro de su casa de inmediato. Él no le daría la oportunidad de escalar afuera otra vez.

"¿Cómo los matas?"

"Adentro", le recordó. "Te prepararé el desayuno".

"No tengo hambre."

Él no creía eso. Podía oír su estómago gruñendo. Sus tácticas no tenían sentido. Se llenaría de comida, la haría la más fuerte posible, y planearía su escape si él estuviera en su lugar. Ella parecía estar en huelga de hambre. Mujeres. Nunca las entenderé sin importar cuánto tiempo viva.

Ella entró en la sala de estar secundaria inferior y miró a su alrededor. A ella no le gustaba, de su ceño fruncido. Estudió la habitación por primera vez, tratando de imaginar lo que ella podría estar pensando. Era masculino y oscuro. La chimenea probablemente necesitaba ser limpiada. Tenía montones de libros en algunas mesas de su biblioteca. La cocina más pequeña que había puesto para el uso de Hinata estaba al otro lado del espacio abierto. Al final del pasillo había dos baños y dormitorios.

Sakura caminó hacia la mesa y tocó la tapa de un libro.

"¿Te gusta leer?"

"Sí". Ella se volvió y lo miró. "Algunos de estos parecen muy viejos".

"Probablemente lo sean. No encontrarás una librería aquí".

"Tienes internet, ¿no?"

"No."

Ella miró alrededor. "¿No hay televisión, tampoco?"

"No en mi casa. Algunos de los otros tienen antenas parabólicas".

"Oh, Dios mío." Se dirigió a su sofá y se sentó con fuerza. Sus dos manos se levantaron y ella cubrió su rostro. "Es como el infierno".

"No está tan mal."

Ella bajó sus manos a su regazo y lo miró. "¿Qué haces todo el día?" "Yo gobierno a mi gente y los mantengo a salvo".

"Me refiero a tu tiempo libre?"

"Yo leo. Tomo paseos en el bosque o vuelo un poco. Entreno para la batalla".

"Detente". Apartó la vista y miró la chimenea.

No le gustaba verla infeliz. "Podría conseguir un televisor para ti".

"Que agradable."

Él identificó su sarcasmo. "Quiero que seas feliz aquí".

"Eso nunca va a suceder".

Se acercó a la chimenea y apoyó el brazo en la repisa de la chimenea. "¿Entiendes que no puedes regresar?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estás siendo terca. Ya te dije sobre el peligro en el que estarías".

"No lo estaría si mataras a esos dos hombres que me secuestraron. Situación manejada." Ella se levantó. "¿Qué me costaría eso?"

"No soy..." Hizo una pausa, incapaz de decirle que no era un asesino. Había hecho mucho de eso en su vida y lo haría de nuevo. "Tu abuelo simplemente enviaría más de sus ejecutores detrás de ti si te dejo ir... o algo peor".

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Podría tener vampiros, licántropos y todo lo demás mientras caza por ti. Lo ha hecho antes con otro como tú".

"¿Qué otro tipo de seres sobrenaturales hay por ahí?"

"¿Quieres una lista?" Ella asintió.

Realmente le gustaba ella. "Los licántropos no son el único tipo de cambiaformas. Hay cambiadores de oso, gatos grandes y algunas otras razas. Gárgolas de pura sangre. Vampiros. Ghouls. Halflings: piensa en humanos con habilidades antinaturales como las que ves en las películas. Los humanos solían confundirlos con brujas y brujos. ¿Has oído suficiente?"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

"Todos te perseguirán si tu abuelo te pone un precio en la cabeza".

"Entonces mátalo. Problema resuelto. Además, no lo llames mi abuelo. Él es un imbécil".

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero le di mi palabra de que no lo perseguiría si obedecía mis demandas. Tengo honor".

"Él no tiene ninguno".

"Estoy al tanto, pero lo sé".

"¿Así que eres un buen secuestrador?"

"No te saqué de tu mundo. Acabo de aceptarte en el mío. Trató de calmar su temperamento."

"¡No quiero quedarme aquí!"

"Lo dejaste claro. Pero nunca te lastimaría".

"Caramba, gracias".

Sarcasmo. Él comenzó a detestar ese tono en su voz. "Podemos sacar lo mejor de esta situación. Aquí estás a salvo bajo mi protección".

"Estupendo. Soy una princesa en una torre ahora. Dejaré crecer mi cabello y espero que mi príncipe venga a rescatarme algún día".

Él rió.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras se miraban el uno al otro. "No puedes mantenerme aquí. No soy como tú. No tengo alas." Ella miró su pecho desnudo, luego volvió a mirarle la cara. "Ni siquiera somos la misma especie, ¿verdad?" "Eres parte VampLycan. Tu padre-" "Donante de esperma", corrigió. "Era VampLycan. Eso nos hace compatibles, y los humanos han criado con mi especie".

"¿Criado? ¡Oh, demonios no! "Ella retrocedió y sus rodillas golpearon el sofá, enviándola a su trasero para que volviera a sentarse. Ella se quedó allí. "Quédate atrás, alas".

"Mi nombre es Sasuke".

"No voy a tener tus bebés murciélago. Nunca."

Él sonrió, sin insultar. Ella era refrescante, incluso si no era su intención serlo. "No tendrían alas al nacer".

"No tendrán nada porque nunca va a suceder. ¡No voy a acostarme contigo!"

Estaba decepcionado por sus palabras, pero se le ocurrió una idea. "Haré un trato contigo". "Ya lo hiciste. Entré. Dime cómo matar a esos imbéciles que vienen por mí".

"Te enseñaré cómo pelear con una espada. Decapitarlos siempre funciona".

"Sabes que no es como mil setecientos y algo así, ¿verdad?" Agitó una mano alrededor de la sala de estar inferior de su casa. "Incluso si parece que tu decorador vino de esa época". De repente palideció. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"No hago un seguimiento. El tiempo no tiene sentido aquí".

"Mierda. Dame una figura de estadio. Solo tira un número redondeado".

"No creo que estés preparada para eso todavía".

"Golpéame con eso de todos modos. Estoy sentado. Quiero saber."

Tomó aliento y lo apagó lentamente. "Todavía no he pasado por alto uno de tus ciclos de vida humanos, pero cercano".

"¿Qué consideras un ciclo?"

"¿No viven los humanos hasta los cien años? Soy más joven que eso, y me considero muy joven para alguien que gobierna un clan. Lord Madara gobernó antes que yo. Ahora él era antiguo".

"Dame un número sobre él".

"Algunos miles de años".

"¿Vives tanto tiempo?" Sus cejas se dispararon.

"Las gárgolas lo hacen, y él era un hombre lleno de sangre".

"¿Pero no lo eres?"

"No. Mi madre es GarLycan".

"¿Cuánto tiempo viven?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Nadie tiene alguna idea."

"¿Cómo alguien no sabe algo así?"

"Fueron creados hace unos doscientos años. Algunos de los primogénitos aún están vivos y fuertes. Ninguno ha muerto de viejo de lo que estoy enterado".

"Jodeme".

Su polla se movió, más que dispuesta a hacer eso. Sabía que ella no lo decía en serio, pero decidió bromear con ella un poco para que estuviera de mejor humor. "Mi habitación está arriba. ¿Preferirías mi cama o en el sofá?" "Ya quisieras."

"Sí."

Sus labios se separaron pero ella los cerró. Ella negó con la cabeza, dándole una mirada enojada otra vez. El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Ella se negó a hablar.

Se alejó de la chimenea. "Voy a prepararte el desayuno". Cruzó la habitación a zancadas.

Su jadeo lo detuvo y él giró. Ella se había puesto de pie. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estas sangrando."

Se había olvidado de su espalda. "Va a sanar. Sucede cuando no me preparo para el cambio. Alcanzarte antes de sumergirte en la muerte fue más importante que tomarse el tiempo para permitir que mi cuerpo cambie lentamente. Me ocuparé de eso si juras por tu honor que no abandonarás esta habitación mientras yo lo haga."

...


	12. AVISO

.

.

.

 **AVISO**

Hola precios@s!

Gracias por leer.

Si les gusto. Dejen su *COMENTARIO, Marcame como *FAVORITO *GUARDADO *SÍGUEME.

.

.

.

Te invito a mi:

 **PAGINA** : Evelin18

 **GRUPO PRIVADO:** evelin18FanficSasuSaku

(Links: en mi perfil. Los lugares son en Facebook)

.

.

.

Seguire compartiendo mas historias y completandolos. tenganme pacienciencia.

Por favor! RESPENTEN el contenido mayor 18 para la lectura.No queres problemas con eso.

Si no le gusta la historia. Puede retirarce. Este espacio es para los que lo acepten. Gracias.

Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje por privado!

Un beso grande.

.

.

.

 **Evelin18**

.

.

.


	13. C11 * Entretenida

...

Sakura se sintió horrorizada después de ver toda la sangre en su espalda. No estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, pero escaparse de la cornisa no había sido su idea más inteligente. Ella pensó que estaba muerta hasta que Sasuke literalmente se abalanzó sobre ella para salvarla.

Sus alas se veían aún más intimidantes durante el día que la noche anterior. Eran grandes y atemorizantes, ya que él había volado hacia ella. No había ningún rastro de ellos cuando comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, pero ella había visto las lágrimas de sangre irregulares en su piel de donde debieron brotar.

La culpa vino después. Él había salido lastimado por ella.

"¿Te quedarás aquí mientras me lavo la espalda? Necesito subir al piso superior. Había bloqueado la entrada que conducía abajo para mantenerte a salvo en el piso de arriba".

Esos increíbles ojos negros oscuros la miraban, esperando una respuesta. Era la segunda vez que preguntaba. Se lamió los labios secos y se aclaró la garganta. "Sí."

Él arqueó una de sus cejas, como si no le creyera. "Prometo que no trataré de escapar durante al menos media hora. Casi me caigo".

"Perdóname si desconfío de tu palabra".

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Ayer por la noche me ofreciste sexo por golpear a los hombres de tu abuelo".

Sintió el calor apresurarse en sus mejillas, habiéndose olvidado de eso. "Eso fue antes de saber todos los hechos. Pensé que eras un hombre".

"Soy un hombre."

Su mirada lo recorrió. Seguro que se veía como uno cuando no lucía alas o garras. Una muy atractiva. "Juro que no volveré a escalar acantilados. Lección aprendida. También me asusté por lo que dijiste sobre tus vecinos, así que no buscaré las puertas de salida. No quiero encontrarme con ninguno de ellos".

"Te creo. Voy a tratar con mi espalda".

"¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?" Tenía algunas clases de primeros auxilios en su pasado.

"¿Quieres unirte a mí mientras me ducho? Podrías lavar la sangre por mí".

"Pasaré."

"Eres bienvenida a unirte a mí en cualquier momento. Sólo di la palabra." Dio media vuelta y salió al balcón. "Me apresuraré".

Él no hizo ningún chiste sobre querer follarla. Ella tenía que darle crédito por la honestidad. Ella esperó unos minutos y lo siguió por el enorme agujero en la habitación que conducía afuera. Era fácil verlo por encima de ella. Usó las rocas como asideros, y se movió más rápido que cualquiera que hubiera visto escalar, desapareciendo sobre el borde de su habitación.

Ella volvió a entrar al espacio habitable, estudiándolo. Se sentía como retroceder en el tiempo. Su decorador probablemente había vivido en el siglo diecisiete.

Esto fue tan loco. Las gárgolas, los licántropos y los vampiros son reales. ¿Oso cambiaformas? ¿Grandes felinos? ¿Halflings? ¿Mitad de qué? Ni siquiera quiero saber. Mierda. Se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos, usando los codos para sostener sus brazos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Las respiraciones profundas ayudaron. Anoche, había esperado que le hubieran drogado, pero había renunciado a eso. La vida apestaba, y ella estaba justo en medio de la guarida de un monstruo, o como quisiera llamarlo.

Pensó en el donante de esperma, lo odiaba aún más. Esto fue toda culpa de Decon Shimura. No era tan malo, lo que le había hecho a su madre, pero ahora su familia la había arrastrado a un mundo extraño. Nunca quisieron tener nada que ver con ella hasta que de repente sintieron la necesidad de dársela a Sasuke. Eso la enojó.

Sakura se puso de pie, caminando. "Bastardo de mierda", escupió. "Como si fuera un mueble. 'Oh, aquí, dale al tipo ala y déjales tener bebés murciélago'." Se detuvo, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "¿Quién no posee una televisión? Él lee y dirige a su gente. ¿Qué diablos significa eso?" Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "No me importa. Voy a buscar su teléfono y salir de aquí".

Caminó hacia la abertura de la pared y se asomó a la extensión de bosque, muy por debajo de la cornisa. "Estupendo. Puedo ver cómo va la llamada al 9-1-1. "Hola, estoy atrapado en una cueva en la cima de una montaña de culos enormes, y ¿podrías rastrear la llamada, y luego enviar un maldito helicóptero para salvarme de las personas que pueden volar? Sí, dije volar. Pueden hacer crecer las alas de sus espaldas. "Joder! Van a colgarme el culo y pensar que soy solo otra persona loca que los molesta".

Ella se dio vuelta y entró a la habitación de nuevo. "Muy jodida. Así es como estoy. ¡Voy a asesinar a Decon Shimura con mis propias manos! No fue tan malo que golpeó a mi madre y nos trató como una mierda. ¡No! Ahora él me arrastra a este lío".

"¿Con quién estás hablando?"

La voz la sobresaltó tanto que chilló y saltó, girando para enfrentar al hombre que había hablado. Su boca se abrió. Era alto, musculoso, y vestía todo de cuero negro, con algún tipo de armadura corporal sobre los brazos.

"Soy Naruto. Mis disculpas por sorprenderte, Sakura."

Ella se recuperó. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Lord Sasuke me lo contó anoche. Lo llamé hace unos minutos, pero él no respondió. Espero que no lo hayas atacado." Su voz se hizo más profunda, haciéndose un poco fría. También lo hizo la mirada en sus ojos. "Huelo su sangre".

"No lo lastimé. Él se está bañando." Señaló el techo de roca. "En algún lugar allá arriba".

La expresión del hombre se suavizó. "Estás segura. Soy un amigo." "No es uno de los míos, a menos que quieras llevarme en avión a casa".

Él sonrió. "No puedo hacer eso".

"¿Tienes alas?"

"Sí."

"Entonces podrías pero no lo harás. Eso es lo que pensé, pero valió la pena intentarlo al menos".

"Te adaptarás a la vida en los acantilados. Entiendo que no sabías de nuestro tipo hasta la tarde pasada. Sasuke es un buen hombre que te tratará extremadamente bien. No hay razón para que tengas miedo de cualquier forma de abuso".

"Eso es reconfortante, a diferencia de que me advierta que estoy sufriendo algún daño". Sus cejas se arquearon. Ella decidió cambiar el tema. Él no era humano y probablemente no tenía sentido del humor. "¿Tienes un televisor?" "Por supuesto." "Tu amigo no". "Estoy seguro de que te ordenará uno si solo preguntas. Sasuke querrá que seas feliz". Naruto la estudió. "Me siento mal por ti, Sakura. En serio. Esto debe ser difícil".

"¿Tan grave como para llevarme a casa?" Se compadecería si funcionaba.

"Sasuke te necesita".

"Correcto. Para tener bebés murciélagos. No, gracias." El shock apareció en su rostro. "Lo siento". Ella miró su espada. No era una buena idea cabrear al musculoso extraño que llevaba armas. Probablemente quería que una mujer también tuviera sus bebés murciélagos y no apreciaría que ella los llamara así. "Estoy fuera de mi elemento a lo grande".

"Te adaptarás a la vida aquí".

Ella muy dudaba de eso. "¿Entonces, Qué haces? ¿Además de ser el amigo de Sasuke?

"Soy su consejero y ejecutor principal". "¿Y eso significa qué?"

"Él me cuida y me ayuda a sobrevivir". Sasuke entró en la habitación. Tenía el pelo mojado y se había cambiado de ropa. Vestía pantalones de cuero y una camisa negra de manga corta que mostraba sus bíceps. Sus pies estaban desnudos. "Has conocido a Sakura".

"Lo hice". Naruto se giró para mirar a su amigo. "Ha surgido un problema. Me disculpo. Intenté llamarte pero no contestabas tu teléfono. Te necesitan de inmediato en las salas de jueces".

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Kakashi y Nagato están teniendo una disputa y están exigiendo verte. No puede esperar. Necesitan que arregles el asunto por ellos".

"Mierda. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Kakashi está comenzando un nuevo grupo de entrenamiento esta tarde, y Nagato insiste en que su hijo se una. Kakashi se negó, afirmando que el niño es demasiado joven. El padre no está de acuerdo No pudieron llegar a un acuerdo, así que quieren que evalúes al chico por ti mismo".

"¿Qué habilidad se está enseñando?" Sasuke miró a Sakura pero luego miró a Naruto. "¿Conoces al chico?"

"No. El grupo se enfocará en las dagas y las peleas de cuchillos pequeños." Naruto suspiró. "Nada demasiado peligroso".

"¿Qué edad tiene el chico?"

"Seis."

Sakura escuchó en silencio pero eso obtuvo una respuesta. "Espere. ¿Qué?"

Sasuke se inclinó más cerca, su mirada fija en ella. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Si escuché bien, el padre de un niño de seis años quiere que este niño aprenda a usar armas afiladas y el instructor dice que no, ¿verdad?" "Eso lo resume todo." Sasuke se alejó."Vuelvo enseguida. Necesito ponerme las botas y cambiarme las camisas".

Sakura miró a Naruto después de que se fue. "¿Esto es realmente un problema?"

"Sasuke escuchará tanto al padre como al instructor, escuchará sus preocupaciones y opiniones, y luego tomará una decisión".

"Parece una obviedad. El niño tiene seis años. Eso es un bebe ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría que su pequeño jugara con algo peligroso?"

"No es tan simple, Sakura. Estos no son niños humanos y necesitan aprender a luchar. El punto de conflicto es la edad del niño. Eso es dos años más joven de lo normal para esa habilidad de entrenamiento".

"Tu gente está loca".

Naruto sonrió. "No somos personas. Somos GarLycans ".

Probablemente tenía un punto. "¿Por qué necesitas dagas y cuchillas pequeñas de todos modos? ¿No puede este niño crecer garras como Sasuke me mostró anoche?"

"Él puede, pero solo serían efectivos en otras razas".

"¿Y en términos simples lo que significa qué?"

Naruto explicó: "Las garras duelen en una lucha contra, digamos, un humano, vampiro o licántropo. No lo hacen cuando luchamos contra los de nuestro propio tipo. ¿Has visto a Sasuke blindar su cuerpo?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "¿Tiene más extras? Estupendo. ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Somos en su mayoría mitad gargola. Mira, pero no tengas miedo. Voy a blindar un poco mi piel. ¿Estás preparada?"

Ella se preparó para ver el extraño truco que planeaba realizar. No podría ser más impactante que crecer alas. "Estoy lista."

La piel de Naruto comenzó a oscurecerse. La textura de la misma cambió, pareciendo endurecerse. Empezó bronceado y aspecto normal, pero terminó de un gris claro.

Consiguió evitar que su boca se abriera y las palabras de maldición que surgieron en su mente se derramaran. Ella se acercó vacilante a él. Parecía un maniquí de rock, alguien se había vestido con ropas raídas y se ataba una espada a la cintura. Ella extendió la mano, su mano tembló un poco, y presionó un dedo en su brazo expuesto. Lo que debería haberse sentido como carne ahora se había transformado en una sensación de mármol dura, casi lisa y fría.

"Wow", susurró.

Ella levantó su barbilla, mirándole a la cara. Sus ojos estaban vivos, pero el resto de su rostro parecía congelado, gris, y le daba escalofríos. Realmente parecía un maniquí de piedra o una estatua de jardín de tamaño real, pero con una persona real atrapada dentro de ese cuerpo que la miraba fijamente. Ella retiró su dedo y presionó su mano entera alrededor de la curva de su brazo, dándole un apretón. Se sentía sólido y real.

El color de él comenzó a aclararse, y sintió calor contra su piel. Ella lo dejó ir y retrocedió rápidamente. Le tomó solo unos segundos aparecer normal otra vez. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es lo que llamamos blindaje suave. Las garras no podrían romperme la piel si luchara en esa forma. Es por eso que el entrenamiento con armas es tan importante".

"¿Cómo puedes luchar cuando estás congelado en el lugar? ¿Te quedas ahí parado mientras alguien intenta lastimarte hasta que se gasta y se da por vencido?"

Él rió. "Eso fue solo un blindaje parcial. Podría haberme movido si hubiera querido pero ya parecías asustado. No quería que gritaras o trataras de huir de mí".

"Probablemente lo habría hecho", admitió. "Es como algo sacado de una película de terror. ¿Ustedes personifican estatuas y luego asustan a la gente simplemente por el placer de moverse?"

"No. Está prohibido permitir que los humanos sepan lo que somos".

"Entonces, ¿por qué soy tan especial?"

"Ahora perteneces a Sasuke, y no eres completamente humano".

"Señalaría que es ilegal poseer a alguien en estos días, pero dudo mucho que eso importe a las personas que aún viven en cuevas. No tengo colmillos, y ni siquiera puedo hacer crecer mis uñas a una longitud decente, así que eso me convierte en una mierda no humana, ¿no? Por lo general, me gustan los de acrílico, pero hace tiempo que no puedo permitirlos".

"¿Acrílico?"

"Uñas postizas. Mis verdaderos son delgados y se rompen. En otras palabras, no tengo garras. Ni siquiera cerca."

Él miró su mano, luego sostuvo su mirada. "¿Cuál es el sentido de las uñas falsas?"

"Son bonitos y me hacen sentir femenina. No juzgues, Piedra de jardin".

Una de sus cejas se arqueó. "¿Piedra de jardin?"

"Me gusta pegar personas con apodos. Así es como voy a pensar en ti de ahora en adelante. Parecía que pertenecías al patio trasero de alguien con las otras estatuas de jardín cuando eras gris."

"Las estatuas son inofensivas. No lo soy. ¿Sabes cómo los aprendices de Garlycan aprenden a cazar?"

"Dime."

"Les enseñamos un juego llamado 'arrebata la presa'. Dejamos que un animal nos vea y le da la oportunidad de escapar. Luego volamos a gran altura, damos vueltas a su alrededor y nos lanzamos del cielo para agarrarlo del suelo. Fui excelente en eso cuando era niño, pero ahora nada se me escapa cuando estoy en la búsqueda".

Él estaba asustado bien. Sin embargo, ella no iba a dejarse intimidar. "Por lo general, no le digo a la gente el nombre con el que los etiqueto, pero me importa una mierda en este momento si eso te molesta. Tal vez querrás librarte de mí y llevarme a casa para salvar a tu amigo de que no me sujeten."

"Ya veo. ¿Cómo llamas a Sasuke?

"Alas."

Él se rió entre dientes. "Eres entretenida, Sakura".

"No es mi intención serlo".

...


	14. C12 * Sin barreras

...

Sasuke regresó. Se había puesto una camisa blanca de manga larga que parecía haber allanado el guardarropa del vestuario en el set de una película de piratas. Era holgado, la parte superior se dividía para revelar algo de su cofre. Las botas parecían militares, negras, y también le había añadido una espada a la cintura. Se habría reído de cualquier otra persona con ese atuendo, había hecho bromas, pero Sasuke se lo llevó. Probablemente se vería sexy en cualquier cosa. A ella también le molestaba eso.

Naruto sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo trasero. "Veré si Kai o Shinki están disponibles para hacer compañía a Sakura. Son amigables con los humanos y leales a nosotros".

"No." Sasuke se acercó y atrapó la mano de Sakura. "La llevaré con nosotros".

"No creo que sea una buena idea".

"Yo tampoco". Ella estuvo de acuerdo con Naruto y trató de liberarse de la mano más grande de Sasuke.

Él apretó su agarre. "No te estoy perdiendo de vista. ¿Quieres sobrevivir?"

Ella dejó de tirar de su brazo. "Sí."

"Entonces quédate cerca." Él colocó su mano sobre su brazo. "Perteneces a mi lado. Permanecer allí."

"Mierda", gruñó Naruto. "Sabes que la palabra se extenderá rápidamente. Solo podrán oler el aroma humano sobre ella y supondrán que la has elegido para que sea tu criadora. Entonces se preguntarán por qué la estás permitiendo salir de tus aposentos. Algunos se ofenderán porque no está encadenada".

"¿Una criadora? ¿Acabas de llamarme así?" Indignada, miró a Sasuke. "¿Es lo que creo que es? Y escuché 'encadenada'. Ni siquiera lo pienses, Alas."

"Es un término que usa la generación anterior para las mujeres que elegimos tener para nuestros hijos. Era costumbre encadenar a la mujer si ella era humana. Nos temían, creyendo que éramos demonios. Algunas mujeres saltaron a la muerte para escapar de dar a luz a lo que llamaron nuestro "engendro". Discutiremos esto más tarde. Debo jugar al juez". "¡Eso es tan insultante! Y tu gente no son demonios. En realidad eres un hombre de las cavernas anticuado. ¿Cómo te sentirías siendo llamado un donador de esperma o una máquina de hacer bebé? "

"O piedra de jardín", reflexionó Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Me blinde un poco para mostrarle a tu Sakura cómo nos vemos. Ella me comparó con una estatua y me ha apodado con ese apodo".

Sasuke tuvo el valor de sonreír.

"No hagas eso." A Sakura le irritó que Naruto tuviera un punto. Ella lo había llamado un apodo que podría haber sido un poco insultante, a pesar de que no era su intención.

"Me diviertes, Sakura. No pienso en ti como una criadora. Algunas de mis personas son lo que llamarías anticuado." Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Me disculpo por el término ofensivo".

"Puedo pensar en nombres peores para llamar a tu gente que piense de esa manera", admitió.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes". Sasuke se frotó la mano que descansaba sobre su brazo. "Podemos discutir esto más tarde. Eres muy inteligente, así que te diré exactamente a qué tipo de peligro te enfrentarás." Su expresión se puso seria y sus ojos hicieron algo raro en el que el color comenzó a cambiar, negro y rojizo chispeando como una bola de electricidad. "Estoy a punto de exponerte a mi clan. Nos atacarán si no haces exactamente lo que digo". Ella vio que sus ojos hacían locuras, tuvieron que admitir que era fascinante, si no Raro, y consideró cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Estoy escuchando."

"Actúa sumisa frente a mi clase. No te pediré eso cuando estemos solos, pero frente a otros, sería una ofensa duramente punible si no lo haces. Soy su líder, y no estamos perdonando. No le sentaría bien a nadie si le permitiera salirse con la suya con las cosas por las que los vencería. ¿Lo entiendes? Me haría parecer débil si no te castigara rápidamente y sin piedad".

"Podrían atacarnos", advirtió Naruto. "Todos moriríamos. Maldita sea, Sasuke. Solo déjala aquí. Podemos exponerla a los demás una vez que tenga una mayor comprensión de nuestra cultura".

"Alguien podría haberla visto cuando intentó escalar de mi saliente a otra." Sasuke mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Sakura. "Los rumores ya pueden estar circulando. Vi algunos volantes cuando fui tras ella".

"¿Ella que? Lo que él-"

Sasuke cortó a Naruto con un movimiento de cabeza. "Se aventuró afuera mientras yo dormía. Lo mejor es tomar una medida preventiva mostrándoles que no estoy tratando de ocultar que tengo una mujer en mi habitación. Se preguntarán por qué soy tan reservado y posiblemente hago suposiciones peligrosas".

Naruto refunfuñó, un sonido profundo y desagradable. "Ella no está vestida adecuadamente para hacer conocidos".

"Avanzaremos en nuestra sesión de Combate para comenzar justo después de juzgar. Es un espacio lo suficientemente grande allí. Nuestras mujeres usan pantalones cuando entrenan, y dejaré en claro que tengo la intención de enseñarle a defenderse. Será una excusa para su aparición, ya que este era un asunto prioritario y no estaba programado".

"Escucho que sale el español de tus labios, pero no entiendo lo que ninguno de los dos está diciendo". Sakura miró entre ellos.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, atrayendo toda su atención. "Solo calla y quédate a mi lado como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello".

Ella tragó saliva. "Dijiste que eres su líder. ¿Qué tipo de lugar mandas? "

Naruto respondió antes de que Sasuke pudiera. "Preguntaste sobre la televisión. ¿Alguna vez viste un espectáculo o una película sobre un líder de un estado o país que fue traicionado y asesinado por su propia gente? "

Ella lo miró y tuvo una sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago. "Odio esos".

"Bienvenido a los acantilados".

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Ella miró fijamente a Sasuke.

"Debemos irnos." Sasuke dio un paso adelante, tirando de ella. "No soy una gárgola de pura sangre. Algunos serían más felices si mi padre todavía gobernara. Él era puro". "¿Dónde está él?" Ella caminó con él, no muy feliz con eso, pero tenía su mano atrapada entre su costado y su brazo.

"Muerto."

"¿Lo mataron?"

Sasuke sacudió negativamente la cabeza. "Hablaremos de la historia más tarde. Solo calla y finge ser sumisa. Me disculpo pero prefiero vivir el día. ¿No es así?"

"Sí."

Sakura permaneció muy callada, pero las repetidas miradas de Sasuke le dijeron que estaba teniendo dificultades para observar el entorno mientras bajaban las escaleras y por los túneles internos hacia donde tenían que ir. Trató de imaginar cuáles podrían ser sus pensamientos. Probablemente no había pasado mucho tiempo dentro de una montaña. Dudaba que muchos humanos lo tuvieran.

Kakashi esperó afuera de las puertas dobles que conducían a las cámaras de jueces. Un niño pequeño y Nagato estaban de pie a unos metros de distancia. Vio sus expresiones de sorpresa antes de que cada hombre los enmascarara. El chico era otro asunto. Jadeó. Nagato se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo para silenciarlo.

Naruto abrió las puertas y las abrió. Sasuke hizo una pausa, hizo que Sakura se detuviera a su lado, e indicó a los otros hombres que entraran primero con un movimiento de su mano. No estaba dispuesto a exponer su espalda a GarLycan. No eran aquellos en los que confiaba explícitamente. Señaló cómo Nagato usó su cuerpo para proteger a su hijo del entrenador y Naruto. Significaba que se preocupaba por la seguridad del chico.

Sakura lo miró y él la miró a los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Su boca se tensó pero no dijo nada. Esperaba que su cumplimiento durara hasta que concluyera el negocio.

Entró y llevó a Sakura a su trono. Él la colocó para que se pusiera de pie a su lado y se sentó, manteniéndola agarrada extendiendo los dedos alrededor de su pierna justo por encima de la parte posterior de su rodilla. Ella le lanzó una mirada ligeramente irritada, pero no trató de sacudirse su toque. Naruto selló las puertas y los bloqueó con su espalda, asintiendo con la cabeza para que procediera, ahora que tenían privacidad.

"Lord Sasuke." Nagato se inclinó, ajustó su espada más a su espalda y luego juntó sus manos en su cintura, juntando sus dedos en una demostración de no agresión.

"Mi Señor." Kakashi se inclinó también, pero mantuvo sus manos a su lado y la empuñadura de la espada atada a su cintura con facilidad.

Sasuke no estaba alarmado. Kakashi era un entrenador de armas. Su espada se había convertido en parte de él. No fue una amenaza o una ofensa. Él respiró hondo y lo apagó.

"Estaba a punto de entrenar con Naruto y mostrarle algunos movimientos de defensa. Vamos a saltear las formalidades, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ambos hombres miraron a Sakura e inclinaron sus cabezas. Podía ver su curiosidad, pero ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente grosero como para preguntar por ella. Sasuke se relajó.

"Me han dado los aspectos más destacados del problema. Nagato, ¿Por qué sientes que tu hijo debería comenzar a entrenar con armas? Todavía debería concentrarse en ejercicios de vuelo a su edad".

"Se destaca, mi señor." El tono de Nagato expuso su orgullo. "Gaara deliro que Nevi es el mejor que el enseñó. Sus picadas y rollos son excelentes. Incluso los exploradores estaban impresionados. Sacan a mi hijo algunas noches."

"Eso es cierto", concedió Kakashi. "Me reuní con Gaara. Es el tamaño del chico al que me opongo. Ninguno de mis alumnos está cerca de su peso y altura. Tendrían una ventaja injusta sobre él".

"Ya veo." Sasuke pudo entender el problema. Los niños dos años más adelante que el niño serían más altos y fuertes. "¿Nevi? Déjame verte mejor".

El niño vaciló, miró a su padre, pero Nagato asintió. Sasuke sintió un poco de pena por el niño. Sabía que su reputación hacía aterrar a los jóvenes. Nevi sacó su barbilla y se apartó de su padre para acercarse. Sasuke escondió una sonrisa y usó su mano libre para moverlo y acercarse a un metro y medio de él.

Nevi parecía tener un tamaño promedio para su edad. Hubiera ayudado en su caso si se hubiera desarrollado antes. Ocurrió. Algunos niños crecieron más rápido que otros, empacando en estatura y músculo. Sasuke había sido así. Él liberó a Sakura y se levantó. Se movió lentamente, para no asustar al niño, y se agachó frente a él. El niño reveló su miedo en sus ojos, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo firme. "No lastimo a los niños." Sasuke suavizó su tono. "Tu padre trataría de atacarme por acércame si no estuviera enterado de eso. Estás seguro. ¿Los simulacros de vuelo se vuelven aburridos?"

"Si mi señor."

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"No necesito que Gaara me ayude alguna veces. Puedo salir de un vuelo en picada directa sin problemas y principalmente ayudo a los demás. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, y rápido".

Eso fue impresionante si fuera cierto. Echó un vistazo a Kakashi para confirmarlo, confiando en que habría hablado largo y tendido con Gaara sobre el dominio de Nevi. El instructor asintió.

"Salvé a Kob," susurró Nevi.

Sasuke miró al niño. "¿Cómo?"

"Estaba jugando y no vio lo cerca que había llegado a los acantilados. Golpeó con un ala un borde irregular de roca y no tuvo tiempo de blindarse ya que no lo vio. Su ala se desplomó. Me lancé detrás de él y lo agarré antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo llevé a una repisa segura. Él es un año mayor".

"Es cierto, Lord Sasuke".

Ignoró al padre, recordando haber oído que uno de los jóvenes había roto un ala unas semanas antes y casi había sido asesinado. Gaara le había asegurado que nunca volvería a suceder, pero que no le había dado más detalles. "¿Comprendes que los otros muchachos en entrenamiento serán más grandes?"

"Mi padre está conmigo. Dijo que soy realmente rápido de pie".

"Es cierto, Lord Sasuke. Aprende rápido y..."

Sasuke dirigió una mirada al padre del niño y gruñó. Nagato se calló al instante y agachó la cabeza. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada al chico, ocultando su enojo hacia su padre. No fue culpa del niño que sus padres no supieran cuándo guardar silencio.

"Quítate la camisa y muéstrame tus alas. También me gustaría echar un vistazo a tu caparazón".

El chico se inclinó hacia un lado un poco, mirando a Sakura. El miedo volvió a aparecer en sus ojos. Sasuke movió su cuerpo en la misma dirección y bloqueó la vista del niño sobre ella. "Está bien. Ella me pertenece y es consciente de lo que somos. Necesito saber la fuerza de tus alas y qué tan rápido puedes reaccionar si deseas entrenar con armas. Es difícil mover el caparazón lo suficiente como para evitar daños reales por el acero". "Ella huele raro y se viste graciosa. ¿Qué es ella?" "¡Nevi!" Tronó Nagato.

Sasuke miró al padre de nuevo. "¡Silencio! Ni una palabra más." Miró a Nevi y bajó la voz. "Eso fue grosero... pero eres joven. Ella es humana, y acaba de llegar aquí. Esas son las únicas prendas que tiene hasta que se puedan hacer algunas para ella. Ahora quítate la camisa y muéstrame".

Nevi había palidecido y temblado cuando su padre lo había reprendido con dureza, pero parecía recuperarse rápidamente. Se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. Sus ojos se cerraron y él sacó sus alas, extendiéndolas por completo. Sasuke sonrió. Pudo ver por qué el niño podía sobresalir en volar. Tuvo un período notable para alguien tan joven. Sasuke se levantó y caminó detrás del niño, estudiando sus alas desde la parte posterior. "Blíndate para mí", instó. "¡Ahora!"

El color del niño cambió rápidamente, la suavidad de sus alas desapareció y las ranuras se afilaron. Sasuke pasó sus dedos a lo largo del borde superior de un ala, luego lo pellizcó con fuerza. El chico no se inmutó. Rodeó al niño, echando un vistazo para ver cómo reaccionó Sakura. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero no había emitido ningún sonido. Se agachó frente a Nevi otra vez y tocó el pecho del chico. Su caparazón era sólido, sin puntos blandos. Sasuke extendió una garra y la golpeó. Nevi se mantuvo quieto, sin tratar de retirarse. "Voy a lanzar mis golpes directos hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda. Evítalos. A la cuenta de tres. Uno. Dos. Tres." Lanzó algunos golpes fáciles al muchacho, pero Nevi esquivó a cada uno, su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro. Sasuke se detuvo y bajó las manos. Estudió al chico de nuevo, buscando algo de suavidad alrededor de su caja torácica y garganta, pero no había signos de debilidad. Esos fueron los dos lugares donde los niños VampLycan fueron los más vulnerables durante el entrenamiento. "Regresa"

El chico cerró los ojos, y Sasuke quedó impresionado por la rapidez con que el niño de seis años podría despellejarse y retraer por completo sus alas. Nevi lo miró cuando terminó. Sasuke sonrió.

"Tu padre tiene motivos para estar orgulloso." Él guiñó un ojo y se levantó, regresó a su trono y se sentó. "Ponte la camisa, Nevi. Gracias. Ve a pararte con tu padre". Sasuke extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior de la pierna de Sakura, su mirada se cerró con la de Kakashi. "Asigne Nevi a alguien para recibir instrucción privada, observa cómo lo hace, y volveremos a evaluar si aún se siente reacio a agregarlo a sus clases después de un plazo de tiempo razonable. Digamos un mes. Le daría una ventaja sobre los demás si tiene lecciones de armas individuales de un explorador. Son adultos, por lo que los niños que son un poco más grandes que él no deberían ser un problema en ese momento".

Kakashi hizo una mueca. "Si mi señor." "Seré voluntario para trabajar con Nevi", ofreció Naruto. "Tengo algo de tiempo libre por las mañanas. ¿Funcionará eso, Kakashi? Sé que odias pedir ayuda a cualquiera de los exploradores. Pasaré una hora con él, luego lo dejaré contigo. Por lo menos puede mirar lo que estás enseñando a tus alumnos. De esa forma, él no entra a ciegas". La sorpresa cruzó la cara del instructor, pero él asintió. "Eso funcionaria."

"Bueno. Está arreglado."Sasuke liberó a Sakura, se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. "Vamos a seguir con nuestro día. Estamos retrasados".

Esperó a que la habitación se despejara y Naruto cerrara las puertas. Sus miradas se encontraron.

"Ese es un niño feliz. Va a jactarse ante sus amigos de que el ejecutor principal es su entrenador personal. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Naruto?"

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. "Recuerdo que era tan joven, y el padre no es un idiota. Él es un gran apoyo para su hijo, lo cual me parece entrañable. Nevi tiene una promesa, y un día podría convertirse en uno de nuestros mejores exploradores".

Sasuke se volvió, todavía sonriendo, hasta que vio que Sakura había colapsado en su trono. "¿Estás bien?"

"Pensé que habías dicho que los niños no tienen alas".

"Dije que no han nacido con ellos. ¿Los niños humanos caminan, hablan y corren desde el útero?"

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué pasa, Sakura?"

"Nada."

Ella estaba mintiendo, pero decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran a solas para invitarla a compartir sus pensamientos.

...


	15. C13 * Atrapada en sus brazos

...

Sakura se quedó sentada mientras Sasuke y Naruto se quitaban las camisas. Sus cejas se arquearon cuando ambos hombres retiraron sus espadas. "¿Que están haciendo, chicos?"

"Entrenando." Sasuke no le dedicó una mirada. "Hacemos esto a menudo. Solo permanece donde estás".

Se miraron el uno al otro, retrocedieron, y luego se lanzaron hacia adelante, balanceando sus espadas. El sonido estremecedor de metal chocando hizo que se estremeciera las primeras veces hasta que se ajustó. Peleaban, golpeándose el uno al otro, haciendo un baile peligroso. Fue como ver algo en una película medieval. Se ajustó en la gran butaca e intentó ponerse más cómoda.

Con los hombres sin camisa, no apestaba, notando cómo sus muchos músculos se agrupaban y flexionaban mientras luchaban. Una fina capa de sudor los cubrió a ambos después de un rato y le sorprendió que siguieran haciéndolo durante tanto tiempo. Ella habría caído al piso por agotamiento después de unos minutos.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe en el brazo y proyectó su cuerpo en el último instante, girándose. La hoja se perdió por un pelo. Sasuke saltó hacia atrás y ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro. Naruto se desmayó, su piel se volvió bronceada en vez de gris claro.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. "Lo siento."

"Mi culpa." Naruto sonrió. "Fui demasiado lento en ese momento para recuperarme. Tal vez debería entrenar con usted más a menudo. Sería un bribón de plomo si no pudiera mantenerme contigo."

"Que es mi culpa. Te he enviado en algunas misiones últimamente y nos hemos perdido sesiones." Envainó su espada.

Naruto hizo lo mismo. "Mis alas son más fuertes sin embargo. ¿Quieres volar conmigo esta noche?"

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y miró a Sakura. "No."

"No te culpo." Naruto cruzó la habitación y levantó dos botellas de agua de una mesa. Dio media vuelta rápidamente.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando la arrojó con fuerza unos seis metros en Sasuke, pero la atrapó como si no la hubieran lanzado contra su cabeza. Ambos bebieron y Naruto regresó junto a su amigo, se inclinó y recogió su camisa y se la volvió a poner.

"Voy a vigilar la puerta para que puedas enseñarle algunos movimientos de defensa. Ella puede necesitarlos." Naruto cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta cerrada, la abrió y salió. Él cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sasuke se enfrentó a ella y arrojó la botella de plástico ahora vacía hacia una esquina. Usó una mano para que ella se acercara. "Tienes que aprender a defenderte".

"He tomado clases de autodefensa".

"Muéstrame."

Ella no se movió de su asiento. "No voy a pelear con espadas contigo".

Se desabrochó su arma y la dejó caer. "Sin espadas. Aún no. Necesito ver cómo te mueves y reaccionas primero antes de avanzar en tu entrenamiento hasta ahora"

"No, gracias". Miró al suelo de piedra. La lastimaría si la pusiera sobre su culo, y ella sabía que él podría. Ella acababa de verlo pelear con Naruto.

Sasuke avanzó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No te lastimaré, Sakura".

Ella se reclinó en la silla y se agarró a los brazos. "No."

Él la alcanzó y se inclinó, agarrando sus muñecas. Él tiró, tirando de ella fácilmente de la silla a pesar de que ella se preparaba para evitar que lo hiciera. Ella se encontró siendo guiada por él a donde originalmente estaba parado. Él la soltó y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Planeo mantenerte cerca y protegida, pero puede haber ocasiones en las que es primordial que puedas alejarte de alguien como yo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Esa es solo otra razón por la que deberías devolverme de donde vine".

"No va a suceder. ¿Sabes que cuando sangras, hueles débilmente a VampLycan? Lo obtienes por parte de tu padre. Te pondría un objetivo por algo que no es humano. Es increíble que hayas alcanzado tu edad sin ser atacada".

"¡No lo llames así! Él era solo un donante de esperma".

"Me disculpo. Entiendo. También odiaba a mi padre".

"Al menos dijiste que el tuyo estaba muerto. Todavía sueño con ese día".

Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al instante cuando juró haber vislumbrado el dolor en sus ojos. Había tenido una vida difícil y tendía a no entender cuando alguien se quejaba de cosas con las que no se podía identificar.

"Lo siento. Fue difícil crecer sin un padre, y empeoró saber que el mío era un imbécil. Tengo algunos problemas. Es extraño para mí pensar en los padres como cosas buenas".

"Tuviste suerte de que él no fuera parte de tu vida. El mío me crió. Lord Madara era frío y cruel."Sasuke se acercó, bajando la voz. "Él limitó el tiempo que llegué a pasar con mi madre y me ordenó llamarla por su primer nombre. Tenía un año cuando me alejó de ella".

Sakura intentó entender lo que estaba diciendo. Su vida le parecía tan extraña. "¿Ellos se divorciaron?"

"No. Ella vivía aquí en los acantilados, y todavía lo hace. Estaban emparejados, pero la mantuvo en cuartos separados. Él nunca le habría permitido salir y dejarlo. Él me puso en su cuarto. No se le permitió visitarme allí. Solo la vi durante los eventos sociales." Él se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró hacia otro lado, luego hacia ella. "Me escabullía a medida que envejecía y la visitaba cuando sabía que estaba ocupado. Ella dejaría abierto el balcón de su dormitorio y yo volaría para verla".

Eso fue muy triste. "¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?"

"Ella me amaba. Él consideró eso una debilidad".

La hizo sentir mal por Sasuke, tratando de imaginar una infancia así.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. "Esos son algunos de mis mejores recuerdos. Yo tenía cuatro años la primera vez que fui a verla. Tenía tanta curiosidad. Siempre la sorprendí mirándome cuando mi padre reunió al clan. Temía que me entregara a sus guardias y quisiera que me castigaran por infringir las reglas. Ese no fue el caso. Ella me dio la bienvenida con un abrazo y lágrimas cuando descubrí qué habitación era de ella y aterricé en su repisa. Era la primera vez que podía recordar cuando alguien me había abrazado con gentileza, en lugar de entrenar en la batalla, para demostrar que no era lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la captura".

Sakura estudió su hermoso rostro e intentó imaginarlo tan joven. El chico que acababa de conocer tenía seis años. Sasuke había estado volando a los cuatro. Él habría sido más pequeño, y solo quería hablar con su madre.

"Por supuesto, ella me hizo prometer que no regresaría. Estaba aterrorizada de que alguien me descubriera allí y sería castigado severamente. Me di cuenta de que no temía por ella misma, sino por mí. ¿Cómo no podría correr el riesgo de volver a verla? Pasar tiempo con mi madre fue el único momento feliz que tuve cuando era niño. Ella quería saber todo sobre mi vida, y siempre me dijo que me amaba, lo importante que era para ella".

Sasuke estaba rompiendo el corazón de Sakura. "¿Por qué tu padre te mantendría alejado de ella?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Las gárgolas consideran las emociones como una debilidad. No todos, pero la mayoría. Lord Madara era muy viejo." Se encogió de hombros. "No tenía empatía por nadie, especialmente por su propia familia. Se sintió forzado a aparearse con una GarLycan, y le molestaba a mi madre, especialmente por haberme dado a luz. Fui una decepción".

"¿Por qué?"

Él dudó. "No pude ocultar mis emociones de él al principio. Aprendí a una edad temprana, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él había visto debilidad en mí cuando era bebé. A medida que fui creciendo, tampoco lo enorgullecí con actos de rebelión brutal como lo hicieron algunos de los otros jóvenes. Lo enojó".

Ella vaciló. "Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero... ¿Cómo qué?"

"Yahiko tenía mi edad y era mi compañero de entrenamiento durante años. En nuestro decimoquinto año, se escapó una noche y tomó un vuelo. Los exploradores lo sorprendieron regresando antes del amanecer con sangre en su ropa." La ira enfureció la expresión y el tono de Sasuke. "Fue llevado ante mi padre y obligado a confesar lo que había hecho. Había volado a una ciudad humana, agarró a una mujer y la asesinó".

La idea horrorizó a Sakura. "¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?"

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó. "Las mujeres en los acantilados están fuera de los límites y protegidas. Tenía quince años y quería tener sexo con una. Así que secuestró a una humana, abusó de ella y la mató cuando terminó para ocultar su crimen. Los exploradores tuvieron que salir a buscar su cuerpo y deshacerse de él para que nunca se descubriera. Mi padre lo castigó por abandonar los acantilados sin permiso... pero no por el asesinato o abuso de esa pobre mujer. Ella era solo humana, dijo. Como si no importasen".

La voz de Sasuke se profundizó aún más, casi en un gruñido. "Entonces mi padre me llevó a un lado y me preguntó si alguna vez había hecho algo similar antes. Por supuesto que no. No soy un tipo enfermo que violaría y asesinaría a alguien. Dijo que era una gran decepción, y en realidad me animó a hacer lo mismo una noche, porque demostraría que era más como él. Simplemente me ordenó ser más inteligente para no ser atrapado de la forma en que lo hizo Yahiko".

Sakura necesitaba sentarse. Ella vaciló por un momento y luego se sentó en el piso. Ella no tenía palabras. "Entonces, ¿este Yahiko está aquí?". Era humana, o al menos en su mayoría, según Sasuke.

Sasuke se agachó frente a ella y se sentó en el piso. "Desafié a mi padre unos años después de que sucedió eso".

"¿Tu luchaste contra él?"

"Fue una lucha a muerte para ver quién lideraría el clan. Gané. Yahiko fue uno de los miembros del clan que me desafió para el liderazgo después. Lo maté... y no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho".

Ella lo miró a los ojos, viendo la verdad allí. No la destrozó que Yahiko estuviera muerto. Sonaba como alguien que más que merecido.

También se hundió en que Sasuke estaba diciendo que había matado a su propio padre.

"A veces la gente necesita morir. Son demasiado crueles y egoístas para poder vivir, Sakura. No se sabe cuántas otras veces Yahiko se escapó y lastimó a las mujeres. ¿Me tienes miedo porque he admitido haberlo matado a él y a Lord Madara? Cuanto más aprendía de mi padre, más profundo se sentía mi rabia y odio hacia él. Animó a algunos miembros del clan a cometer crímenes atroces y despreciar a otras razas. Me hice cargo del clan, y algunos de mis miembros no están contentos con él hasta el día de hoy porque no toleraré esa mierda. La mayoría de las gárgolas de sangre completa que aún están aquí son tan crueles como él y resienten las leyes que he escrito. Se castiga con la muerte si asesinan por entretenimiento enfermo. Pero aún tengo que ocultar la mayoría de mis emociones cuando trato con el clan. Los ven como una debilidad".

Todo lo que dijo tenía sentido, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. El mundo era un lugar mejor con algunas personas que no estaban en él.

"Entiendo. Mataría a mi donante de esperma si pudiera después de todo lo que le hizo a mi madre. Ella murió porque se enfermó y se negó a ir a un hospital porque habría costado dinero. Cuando me di cuenta de lo enferma que estaba y llamé a una ambulancia, ya era demasiado tarde. La neumonía le había dañado los pulmones y estaba demasiado débil para responder al tratamiento. Teníamos un poco de ahorro en ese momento, pero ella sabía que pronto enviaría pendejos detrás de nosotros, y ese dinero nos ayudaría a salir corriendo otra vez. Odio a ese hijo de puta".

"Lo siento mucho, Sakura".

"Yo también."

Lentamente levantó su mano, sosteniéndola hacia ella. "Necesitas aprender a pelear. ¿No estás cansado de correr? Puedo enseñarte a matar imbéciles como los dos que te secuestraron".

Ella vaciló y luego le dio su mano. Él se levantó y la levantó suavemente. "No estoy tan segura de que esta sea una buena idea".

"No soy como Lord Madara, pero a veces tengo que actuar de esa manera. Nunca quiero que me temas. Nunca te lastimaré, Sakura. ¿Puedes confiar en eso?" Él le soltó la mano.

"¿Tengo una opción? Estoy atrapada aquí por ahora".

"No te saqué de tu vida", le recordó. "Acabo de aceptarte en la mía. Danzo podría haberte matado si no te hubiera traído aquí, o te haya usado de otra manera horrible para obtener algo que él quería. Él y Lord Madara eran muy similares. Una línea de sangre no significa nada y si no eres útil para ellos, parecen pensar que no mereces vivir".

Ella respiró hondo y lo apagó. "Tomé algunas clases de autodefensa porque me crié en algunos barrios malos". Lo estudió de pies a cabeza. Sasuke era un hombre grande con un cuerpo serio. Luego miró el duro piso. "¿Ustedes chicos usan esteras cuando se pelea?" Ella se encontró con su mirada. "No puedo endurecer mi cuerpo para protegerme de romper huesos si me golpeo contra algo sólido. ¿Supongo que eso es lo que planeas hacer conmigo?"

"Voy a ir hacia ti pero no te dejaré caer. Intenta evitar que te agarre".

Fue la única advertencia que recibió cuando él se lanzó hacia adelante y trató de engancharla alrededor de su cintura mientras se inclinaba un poco. Ella extendió un brazo y apartó una de sus manos, girándose hacia un lado y pateando como había aprendido. Su zapato hizo contacto con sus pantalones justo por encima de su rodilla.

El golpe en su muslo en realidad lo hizo dar un paso atrás y se enderezó. Él arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué? No iba por tus nueces".

"Gracias."

Se lanzó de nuevo pero más rápido.

Ella jadeó cuando sus brazos la envolvieron y la levantaron de sus pies. La tenía en un abrazo de oso con su costado presionado contra su pecho. Puso sus rostros muy juntos.

Su piel estaba caliente y un poco húmeda. Cualquier colonia que él trajera olía increíble. De hecho, tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de lamerlo para ver si sabía tan bien como olía.

Él sonrió. "Te tengo. Tienes que hacerlo mejor".

Ella estaba agradecida de que hablara; la obligó a dejar de pensar en pasar la lengua por su piel. "Ni siquiera te vi moverte".

"No eres completamente humano. Deja de actuar como si fueras." Él la hizo ponerse de pie y la dejó ir, dando pasos atrás para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. "Tienes sangre de vampiro. Necesitamos descubrir qué ventajas te ofrece. Voy a ir por ti otra vez y esta vez, evitarme. ¿Lista?"

"No". Puso más espacio entre ellos, miró la superficie dura del suelo de nuevo, luego volvió a mirarlo. "Deja las esteras y luego haremos esto. Sé que si uno de nosotros termina sobre su culo, voy a ser yo. No quiero romperme el coxis o algo así".

"No los usamos aquí en los acantilados".

La puerta del pasillo se abrió y Naruto entró. "No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación. ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?"

Sasuke parecía irritado. "¿Qué?"

"Tienes habitaciones de invitados en la parte inferior de tus habitaciones. Quitaría los colchones de las camas y los usaría para amortiguar el piso. Creo que su sala de alojamiento inferior sería lo suficientemente grande como para ubicarlos si movíamos los muebles contra las paredes." Naruto sonrió. "Te ayudaré a preparar el espacio, y luego los dejaré a los dos solos".

Sasuke sonrió de repente. "Eso funcionaria."

Sakura miró entre los dos hombres y notó que los dos parecían divertidos. La idea de ella y Sasuke en lo que equivalía a una gran cama en una habitación la hacía recelar. "Quizás no podamos hacer esto".

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada. "Querías esteras. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer." Se acercó a su camisa y se la puso. A continuación, ató su espada y luego se acercó a ella. "Vamos, Sakura".

"Mierda", murmuró. Ella había entrado directamente en eso y era su propia culpa.

Sasuke solo sonrió y tomó su mano, fijándola entre su brazo y su pecho. Él la sacó de la habitación y la llevó a su casa.

Una vez que llegaron allí, se excusó para usar el baño del piso de arriba. En su mayoría, solo quería esconderse cuando los dos hombres fueron a poner colchones en el suelo.

...


	16. C14 * Una lección bochornosa

...

"Tu Sakura te miró de cerca," susurró Naruto, apoyando el colchón en la pared. Empujó los sofás y las mesas a un lado de la habitación, fuera del camino.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Ella no olía a excitación. Tanto para las feromonas y sudar por ella".

"Este es un espacio mucho más pequeño, y ella puede haberse sentido incómoda en las salas de jueces. Es acogedor aquí".

"Lo es", estuvo de acuerdo.

Naruto dejó su colchón primero y lo colocó en su lugar. "Deberías llevarla a tu cama, atarla y seducirla".

Sasuke dejó el otro colchón en el suelo y sostuvo la mirada de su amigo. "¿Recibiste ese consejo de una gárgola?"

Naruto se encogió. "Suficientemente cierto. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que será persuadir a una desconfiada humana para que te permita meterse entre sus muslos".

Sasuke revisó los colchones, asegurándose de que estuvieran juntos, sin espacios entre las costuras laterales. "Quiero a Sakura, pero no estoy dispuesto a presionarla demasiado rápido. Puede que le moleste eso, y ya está enojada porque la mantengo aquí ".

"Ella me pidió que volara a su casa".

"¿Qué le dijiste a ella?"

"No."

Sasuke suspiró y miró la escalera.

"Probablemente se atrinchera dentro de su habitación. Ve. Aseguraré las puertas para que nadie pueda entrar. Te llamaré más tarde".

"Tomaré la reunión con los exploradores y repasaré las listas de suministros de invierno en nuestras tiendas esta tarde. Eso dejará tu día libre. Simplemente mantén tu teléfono dentro del rango de audición. Llamaré si surge una emergencia".

"Maldita sea. Había olvidado que los dos estaban programados para más tarde".

"Tienes mucho en mente". Naruto se acercó a él y extendió la mano, agarrando su hombro. "Te tengo cubierto. Es un honor para ti como amigo tomar todas las cargas que pueda de ti". Él sonrió. "Solo concéntrate en echar un polvo. Realmente necesitas eso".

Sasuke resopló y negó con la cabeza. "Ese es el lado Lycan de ti. El sexo no soluciona todos los problemas"

"Sería bueno si pudiera. Sé que mejoraría mi estado de ánimo la mayoría de los días".

"Necesitas buscar una compañera".

"El momento no es el correcto todavía. Las mujeres necesitan mucha atención, que no tengo para dar. El precio sería su infelicidad." Naruto lo soltó y saludó. "Llamaré si te necesito. No voy a interrumpir a menos que sea muy importante. Buena suerte."

Sasuke lo siguió hasta la salida y aseguró la puerta. Corrió escaleras arriba y fue primero a su habitación, cerrando el balcón. El recordatorio de lo cerca que Sakura había caído de su muerte ya lo había asegurado todas las aberturas de los acantilados de la planta baja. Ahora estaban sellados de forma segura. Escuchó sonidos en su habitación y caminó a través del baño conectado para llamar a la puerta cerrada.

"¿Estás lista, Sakura?" Probó la manija y encontró la puerta desbloqueada.

Se paró junto a la cama y se volvió cuando él entró. "Estas no son realmente la ropa adecuada para los entrenamientos".

Eso le recordó que ella necesitaba atuendos. "Lo harán por ahora. Cuando veamos qué puedes hacer, haré que Maiko te mida. Puedes usar cualquier cosa en mi armario hasta que te haya hecho vestidos."

"¿Vestidos?"

"Ya no estamos en tu mundo", le recordó amablemente. "Nos vestimos de cierta manera aquí en los acantilados".

"¿Estamos hablando de una tonelada de material que va desde los hombros hasta los pies?"

"Sí."

"No voy a salir de tu cueva elegante de nuevo si eso es cierto. De ninguna manera voy a ponerme algo de los mil ochocientos".

Él no la culpó. Ella era una mujer moderna, acostumbrada a usar la ropa de esa.

"Afortunadamente para ti, estamos bajando a otra parte de mi casa ahora mismo.Vámonos."

"¿Por qué estás tan decidido a patear mi culo?"

"No lo estoy. Solo quiero ver cómo puedes defenderte y si tienes algún rasgo del que no tenías conocimiento antes. Necesitamos poner a prueba tus habilidades".

"¿Quieres decir que tengo cosas súper secretas que puedo hacer? Yo no lo sabía"

"No sabías cuáles eran tus linajes antes".

"He tenido muchas peleas en mi vida, Sasuke. Nada raro sucedió".

"Estabas rodeado de humanos. Ahora ya no lo estás. Vamos, Sakura".

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo, luego ella lo miró a los ojos otra vez. Él la miró tragar con fuerza, pero ella caminó hacia él. "Bien. Terminemos con esto. Después de ti."

Cruzó su habitación y abrió la puerta del pasillo, más que consciente de que ella se mantuvo cerca detrás de él mientras bajaba las escaleras al nivel inferior y entraba en la sala de estar. Los dos grandes colchones extra grandes estaban alineados en el centro de la habitación. Hizo una pausa, luego se sentó en el suelo para quitarse las botas.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?"

"Quítate los zapatos."

Ella se sentó lejos de él y se los quitó. Lo sorprendió cuando ella no discutió. Se levantó, se desabrochó el cinturón de la espada y luego se quitó la camisa. Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo, pero no dijo nada. Ella se levantó y vaciló cerca del borde de los colchones. Él no. Caminó hacia el centro de ellos y señaló el espacio frente a él. Ella se acercó y se detuvo a dos pies de distancia, con el ceño fruncido firmemente en su atractiva cara. Él pensó que ella era increíblemente linda. Él rodó sus hombros, relajándose.

"Muéstrame algo que hayas aprendido con esta defensa propia de la que hablaste".

Ella entornó los ojos. "Está bien". Ella se giró y presionó contra él, su espalda fusionándose a su frente. Lo sorprendió. Ella volvió la cabeza, lo miró y sonrió. "Sin abrazos de oso, pero envuelve tus brazos alrededor de mis hombros como si vinieras detrás de mí para asaltarme o algo así".

Él gentilmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella... pero luego recordó lo que ella había dicho antes. "No me pegues en las nueces, Sakura. No me divertiré por eso".

"No lo haré".

Ella apartó la mirada de él para mirar al frente, y de repente alzó la mano.

Una de sus manos se agarró a su antebrazo y la otra cruzó la curva de su hombro. Se inclinó de repente, como si torciera la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia un lado, tirando de él.

No había esperado eso, y lo dejó sin equilibrio. La sorpresa lo mantuvo quieto mientras la miraba desde su espalda sobre el colchón.

Ella lo había volteado.

Sakura se enderezó. "¡Funcionó! Pensé que podrías ser demasiado pesado".

Se quedó abajo, mirándola. Una parte de él estaba entretenida, otra impresionada. Ella parecía complacida consigo misma. Lo encendió más. Se sentó y se puso de rodillas, girándose para mirarla.

Él la abordó un latido más tarde, tumbándola boca abajo sobre el otro colchón.

Tuvo cuidado de hacerlo con cuidado y no de aplastarla debajo de él cuando la inmovilizó sobre su espalda. Se arrastró un poco para que estuvieran cara a cara. Ella se sentía frágil debajo de él, así que apretó más sus brazos y le quitó algo de su peso.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su respiración se incrementó mientras lo miraba.

Él sonrió. "Liberarte."

Sus manos presionaron contra su pecho y ella lo empujó. Le hizo cosquillas un poco. Ella paró. "Tendría que golpearte, y luego me devolverías el golpe. No, gracias."

"Dudo que puedas lastimarme a menos que fueras por mi ingle. No lo hagas".

Ella se lamió los labios y su atención bajó a su lengua rosada. El deseo se disparó a través de él y su polla reaccionó. La sangre subió al sur. Él quería besarla.

"Tus ojos están haciendo esa cosa extraña en la que me recuerdan a un rayo".

Él la miró a los ojos. "¿Un qué?"

"No importa. Tus ojos son increíbles y atemorizantes al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué causa eso? El negro de tus ojos están brillando en su interior ahora mismo, y el rojo se mueve como si fuera líquido que se vierte alrededor de tus iris, y luego desaparece detrás de toda la negro".

"Soy parte Gargola. Los colores pueden girar con mis emociones. No te estoy escondiendo el mío. Los ojos de vampiro se iluminan con un color casi rojo cuando quieren controlar la mente de un humano o cuando están sexualmente excitados".

"Lo bueno es que no eres un vampiro porque todavía no voy a tener tus bebés murciélago. No puedes jugar con mi cabeza y cambiar de mi opinión".

Estuvo tentado de confesarle su verdadera herencia, pero era demasiado peligroso. Probablemente la haría temerle más. La imaginó embarazada de su hijo pequeño y lo anhelaba. Había estado solo toda su vida. Con Sakura, él crearía una familia, y formarían lazos estrechos juntos. "¿Sería tan malo?"

Sus labios se separaron, luego se cerraron. Ella empujó contra su pecho otra vez. "Bájate. Pensé que querías pelear conmigo".

Él preferiría follarla. Él se levantó y se puso de pie. Él se inclinó, ofreciéndole una mano. Ella lo ignoró, se dio la vuelta y se levantó sola. Se enfrentaron el uno contra el otro.

"¿Qué tipo de colonia estás usando?"

"No uso ninguna"

Ella inhaló. "¿Es solo a ti a quien estoy oliendo?"

"Me disculpo por sudar antes. ¿Es ofensivo? Usamos desodorante." Intentó contener su emoción. Naruto podría haber tenido razón al excretar feromonas que atacarían el interés sexual. Él se acercó, haciéndole más fácil inhalar su aroma. "¿Te huelo horrible?"

"No apestas. En realidad es todo lo contrario".

Él necesitaba mantenerla cerca. "Estás evitando".

"Lo estoy", admitió.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella otra vez y la abrazó. "Libérate de mí. Muéstrame lo que tienes, Sakura."

Ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo a los ojos. "Eres realmente fuerte. Me estás deteniendo como si fuera fácil".

"Eres muy ligera".

"¿Podrías decirle eso a mí doctor? Me recomendó que perdiera nueve kilos la última vez que fui a mi revisión anual".

Eso lo enojó. Los humanos eran idiotas. "Eres perfecta. Ese doctor fue incompetente".

Sus labios se separaron otra vez pero ella no dijo una palabra. Eso fue raro para ella.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su piel, y la sensación se sintió tan bien. Le gustaba que ella lo tocara... muchísimo. También lo hizo su polla, ya que se puso rígido dentro de sus pantalones. Él lo habría ajustado pero la sostuvo en sus brazos, su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Bájame, alas".

"Se supone que debes liberarte de mí".

El pánico se reflejó en sus ojos. "¿Por favor?"

La bajó al colchón para que se pusiera de pie y la soltara. "No hay razón para tener miedo".

Bajó la mirada, mirando la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ella se apartó de él, luego levantó la barbilla, mirándolo a los ojos. "No vamos a hacer esto".

"Necesitamos descubrir si tienes algún rasgo defensivo del que no tenías conocimiento".

"Lo único que aprendí es que tienes un bulto enorme en los pantalones y tocarme parece ser la causa. No voy a tener a tus bebés murciélago. Luchando contigo no va a cambiar mi decisión. Nunca me alimentaste. Tengo hambre." Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Para la comida, para ser claro. Me gustaría una ducha, también".

El arrepentimiento salió a la superficie. Él había olvidado alimentarla. Su deseo de llevarla a la cama había sido lo primero en su mente. Ella también había visto su trama. Eso es lo que recibió por escuchar a Naruto. Su amigo pasó demasiado tiempo con las gárgolas de sangre pura. "Te arreglaré algo ahora. Puedes ducharte después de eso. Vamos arriba". Él abrió el camino.

Ella lo siguió al nivel superior de su casa. "Gracias."

Él se alejó de ella y cruzó la habitación hacia su cocina. "Huevos, tocino y pan tostado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Se escucha perfecto. Hubiera sido feliz con un tazón de cereal".

Él sonrió. Ella no era como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Las posibilidades lo intrigaron.

...


	17. C15 * Estas a salvo

...

Sakura se sintió mucho mejor después de una ducha. La cueva tenía agua caliente. Sasuke le había contado un poco sobre los acantilados mientras ella había comido. Le sorprendió que una pequeña ciudad se hubiera construido dentro de una montaña. Se secó la piel y usó otra toalla para frotar su cabello goteando.

Sasuke había puesto lo esencial en el mostrador que incluía champú, acondicionador, afeitadoras de plástico, gel de baño y un nuevo cepillo de dientes. Eran todas las marcas que normalmente no podía pagar. Incluso había pensado en desodorante. Ella lo puso en su lugar y dudó. ¿Estaría Sasuke esperándola fuera de la puerta? Había prometido dejarle algo limpio para usar en la cama en la que había dormido la noche anterior.

"No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre", murmuró y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía pero había una bata sobre la cama. Era un material negro sedoso y parecía escaso. Fue un recordatorio de que Sasuke esperaba que tuviera relaciones sexuales con él.

"Mierda."

"¿Hay algún problema?"

La voz profunda de Sasuke la sobresaltó, y giró cuando la puerta del pasillo se abrió. Entró como si fuera el dueño del lugar, lo cual así es. Ella se agarró a la toalla. "Esperaba un atuendo real. Ya sabes. Pantalones. Una camisa. Ropa interior. Tal vez un sujetador".

Mantuvo alrededor de un metro de espacio entre ellos. "Me disculpo. No tuve tiempo de prepararme para tu llegada. Danzo llamó minutos antes de que volara a la pista de aterrizaje para que te recogiera. Fue lo primero que me dijeron de tu existencia. Le he pedido a mi madre que envíe a Maiko aquí. Ella te medirá y te hará prendas".

Ella miró su atuendo. Se había puesto una camisa pirata negra y unos pantalones sueltos que podrían calificarse como ilegales. Sus pies estaban desnudos. "Casi tengo miedo de ver cuáles serán. ¿Me veo como una pirata también?"

Él miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño. "Esto es ropa casual".

"Por supuesto. Si el año fuera mil setecientos cincuenta, tal vez. "

"Entiendo tu argumento. Te van a disgustar los vestidos que usan nuestras mujeres. Son vestidos formales".

"¿Qué tan formal?"

"Vestidos largos que cubren las piernas de las mujeres hasta los tobillos".

"Eso es una broma, ¿verdad?"

"No."

"Me rehúso." Ella sostuvo su mirada mientras se agarraba a su toalla, asegurándose de que no lo mostrara. "Prefiero vestirme como una moza. Esos al menos parecen cómodos. No me vas a poner un vestido. De ninguna manera, no lo haré. Llevé uno una vez para una fiesta de Halloween. ¿Puedes decir miserable? Lo hice, alrededor de un millón de veces en el transcurso de cuatro horas. Era voluminoso y seguí tropezando con la falda".

"Lo siento. Solo tendrás que vestirte de esa manera cuando salgamos de mi casa".

"¿Qué tan seguido será eso?"

"No te dejaré sola, así que irás a trabajar conmigo".

"¿Más juicios?"

"A veces. También tengo muchas reuniones en la sala principal de alojamiento con varios miembros del clan sobre nuestro bienestar general y nuestras necesidades".

"Eso es lo que Naruto llamó tu sala de estar abajo".

"Esa es la sala de estar formal. Recibimos amigos allí. Es un viejo término. Tenemos una sala de alojamiento del clan donde guardo un escritorio y realizo reuniones. No está dentro de mi casa".

"Oh". Ella le prestó atención a la bata y la levantó, estudiándola. "Bonito. Pertenece a una mujer. ¿Quién lo donó?"

Él no dijo nada, entonces ella lo miró. Parecía incómodo.

Ella dejó caer la bata como si estuviera caliente. Los celos fueron la emoción que la golpeó. A ella también le molestaba eso. No debería de importarle si Sasuke hubiera tratado de darle algo que probablemente perteneciera a una de sus ex novias. Ella seguramente no planeaba convertirse en su nueva novia.

"Me pondré mi ropa sucia".

"Usa la bata".

"No, gracias."

Las líneas de expresión alrededor de su boca se profundizaron.

"Adivinaré que perteneció a alguien con quien solías dormir". Supuso que no era demasiado difícil de hacer. "Vulgar, Alas. Muy hortera".

"Ella nunca lo usó. Fue algo que compré como un regalo. Ella murió antes de su cumpleaños".

Un destello de dolor apareció en su rostro. Hizo una mueca de dolor por sus duras palabras. "Lo siento."

"No estaba enamorado de ella. La bata es nueva. Deberías ponértelo. Es lo único femenino que tuve. Le envié sus pertenencias a su familia, pero me olvidé de la bata hasta que busqué en mi armario algo para que te pusieras".

"Estoy bien con mi propia ropa".

"Nunca me acosté con ella." Se acercó. "Éramos amantes ocasionales, pero ella dormitaba en una habitación inferior. Esta habitación y mi habitación estaban fuera de los límites de Hinata".

Sakura encontró ese tipo de tristeza y frialdad al mismo tiempo. "Eso no ayuda a ninguno".

Sasuke levantó su mano y la pasó por su cabello. Se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó con fuerza. "Maldita sea. Estoy haciendo un desastre en esto." Él la miró fijamente. "Eres tan extraña para mí como lo soy para ti. Todo lo que digo parece hacerte desagradar. Quiero que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros".

Verlo lucir y sonar tan vulnerable tiró de su corazón. Le recordó la infancia horrible que había tenido, las historias que le había contado. Una imagen brilló de un niño pequeño con alas rompiendo las reglas para pasar tiempo con su madre. Había tantas cosas que ella no sabía de él. "Cuéntame sobre esta ex tuya".

"Soy el señor de este clan, Sakura. Ciertas cosas se han esperado de mí. Hinata fue uno de ellos. Ella era una VampLycan".

Sakura se acercó y en realidad se sentó en la cama a unos metros de él. "No entiendo. ¿Qué tuvo que ver tu novia con tu clan?"

"Los señores sin pareja tienden a tener una amante. Es una cuestión de estatus." Suspiró, frotándose las piernas con ambas manos y mirando la alfombra en el suelo. "No tuve uno durante años. No era un secreto, así que a veces las mujeres en el clan se ofrecían a ser mi amante. Las rechacé a todas. Ellas no me querían. Ser el amante de un señor las pone en posición de esperar ciertos favores y ventajas. Solo acepté a Hinata porque ella no era de mi clan, y no quería nada de mí, salvo para escapar de la suya. Lo entendí."

"¿Por qué ella quería escapar de su clan?"

"Se había enamorado de un hombre del que se enamoró de ella también. Estuvieron juntos por siete años. Era un ejecutor que a veces era enviado a misiones. Fue a ayudar a una manada de licántropos atacada por los Vampiros y se encontró con una mujer allí." Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirarla. "Este VampLycan había perdido a su propia compañera hasta la muerte años antes de que Hinata entrara en su vida. Juró que no tomaría otra compañera, pero Hinata había esperado que él se enamorara de ella. A veces, un vínculo profundo crece entre los amantes. No son verdaderos compañeros, pero se comprometen de por vida a estar juntos. En cambio, se enamoró de una licántropo en esa misión, y ella accedió a ir a su casa si él la convertía en su compañera. Él hizo ese compromiso con ella. Hirió profundamente a Hinata".

"Oh hombre. Eso está tan mal." Sakura se sintió mal por la mujer.

"Hinata no podía soportar verlos juntos, y me lo dijo cuando ella defendió su caso para convertirse en mi amante. La acepté. Pensé que estaba haciendo algo bueno. Le daría tiempo para sanar y una parte de mí esperaba que conociera a alguien aquí que le apretara el corazón".

Eso la sorprendió. "¿Querías que se enamorara de otra persona mientras estaba contigo?"

"No éramos lo que considerarías en una relación. Le permití vivir en mi casa. Los licántropos entran en celo, y las gárgolas experimentan lo mismo, solo que lo llamamos el estrago. ¿Sabes qué es eso?"

"Puedo averiguarlo. Alimenté a una gata callejero por un tiempo. Ella no estaba sana y no pude atraparla para llevarla a un veterinario. Ella entraría en celo y desaparecería durante días para reunirse con gatos varones".

Sasuke asintió. "Es la única vez que fui a la cama de Hinata. Y ella me necesitaba cuando estaba en celo. Fue solo sexo. Ni siquiera dormí junto a ella. Yo dejaría su cama para ir a la mía. Funcionó para nosotros dos. Entonces un día llegué a casa y no pude encontrarla. Ella saltó a su muerte. No sabía que ella se había desanimado aquí. Ella podría haber regresado a casa en cualquier momento. Me aseguré de que supiera que era libre de irse".

Diferente a mí. Sakura no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Lo siento. He escuchado que la mayoría de las personas que realmente están dispuestas a suicidarse no dan señales de advertencia que son fáciles de detectar, o que a menudo es una decisión repentina. Simplemente lo hacen para que nadie pueda detenerlos"

Miró la alfombra de nuevo. "Estaba enojado porque ella murió. Algunos de mi clan creen que podría haberla tirado de mi repisa. No lo hice. Nunca le haría daño a una mujer." La miró de nuevo, su expresión dolía. "Por favor créeme."

Ella no tenía que pensar en eso. Él no la había lastimado y ella no le tenía miedo.

"Te creo"

"Bueno. Me gustaba Hinata aquí. Tenía mis razones egoístas".

"¿Sexo?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Evitó que otras mujeres se acercaran a mí".

"¿Cuánto tiempo vivió ella contigo?"

"Cuatro años."

Ella hizo las matemáticas. "¿Qué le pasó al amante que tenías antes de ella?"

"No había uno".

Eso la sorprendió. "¿Ella fue la única mujer con la que has tenido relaciones sexuales alguna vez?"

Él sonrió. "No. Soy más viejo de lo que parezco, ¿recuerdas? Volé a áreas humanas y tuve encuentros sexuales con mujeres por única vez, pero fue raro". Su humor se desvaneció rápidamente. "La mujer que se suponía que sería mi primera amante fue arreglada por mi padre. No pudo resistirse a usarme para formar una alianza con Danzo. Tenía dieciséis años en ese momento y no tenía voz en el asunto. Tampoco la niña. Ella tenía relación de sangre contigo. Más tarde descubrí que ella era la hermana menor de la compañera de Danzo. La hermana de tu abuela. Yo-"

Mierda.

"¿Lo hiciste con mi tía abuela?" Eso fue espeluznante y un gran factor de ewww.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca nos hicimos amantes. Solo tenía trece años cuando se formó la alianza, y afortunadamente decidió esperar hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho para que la enviaran a vivir conmigo. No la habría tocado si hubiera venido a mí tan joven. No estoy lo suficientemente enfermo como para robarle la infancia a alguien, a diferencia de Danzo y mi padre. No pasó mucho tiempo después cuando tuve que desafiar a mi padre". Hizo una pausa. "Danzo me la ofreció tan pronto como se corrió la voz de que había ganado. Me negué, exigiendo que mantuviéramos el acuerdo del tiempo original en su lugar. Debería haberla sacado de su clan, pero no sabía que ella estaba en peligro. Ella me visitaba una vez al mes, pero nunca me dijo lo que le ordenaban hacer".

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Él apretó sus manos en puños. "Danzo tenía una tendencia a usar algunas de sus clanes sin pareja como asesinos. Creo que entrenó a Saomi para que fuera uno, así que algún día podría ordenarle que me matara. Ese bastardo dijo que ella murió ahogada en el río, y es por eso que no pudo mostrarme su cuerpo. Él afirmó que nunca fue recuperado. Pero investigué más profundamente. Él la había enviado por un VampLycan que huia del clan. Se perdió cuando trató de eliminar su objetivo".

"¿Cómo descubriste que ella era una asesina?"

"No todos en el clan de Danzo le cayeron bien. Obtuve mi información de alguien que despreciaba a Danzo, y localicé al VampLycan que había huido para descubrir si él había sido el que la había matado. Así fue."

"¿Lo mataste?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "Solo intentaba protegerse a sí mismo y a su compañera humana. Ella estaba embarazada de su hijo. Es por eso que había huido. Danzo lo había enviado a una misión. Se había enamorado y esperaban un hijo. Se sintió terrible, pero Saomi la obligó a matarla. Él le había suplicado que los dejara escapar. Ella atacó y no cedería".

Sakura asintió. "Tiene sentido. Probablemente temía que la mataran de todos modos si regresaba sin hacer el trabajo" Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

"He visto películas de sicarios y he leído libros sobre ellos. Tienes el trabajo y es una sentencia de muerte".

Sus rasgos se relajaron. "Ella solo tenía que decirme lo que Danzo le estaba haciendo hacer y yo la habría protegido de él. Eres de su linaje, pero ustedes dos son drásticamente diferentes. Ella no era testaruda, por lo que sabía de ella. Te habrías negado a cumplir sus órdenes".

Le recordó a Sakura lo que había oído hablar a Kakuzu y Hidan. "¿Cuál es el problema con la línea de sangre? Esos imbéciles que me secuestraron dijeron que me hizo valiosa. En ese momento, le dije que estaban locos, pero ahora sé mucho más... Insinuaron que me querías por mi línea de sangre".

"Saomi me visitó una vez al mes específicamente para que bebiera un poco de su sangre. No fue sexual ", agregó rápidamente. "Yo le mordia la muñeca. Era porque su clan sentía que si bebía su sangre, formaría algún tipo de vínculo con ella. Ellos creen que las gárgolas no tienen la capacidad de sentir. No es que los culpe. Algunos no parecen, u ocultarlo tan malditamente bien, incluso yo no puedo detectar sus emociones. Danzo está convencido de que me volví adicto a su sangre. Por eso pensó que haría un trato que quisiera a cambio de ti. Porque eres su descendiente, con la misma línea de sangre".

"¿Te volviste adicto a la sangre de mi tía abuela?"

Él sonrió. "No puedo contarte todos mis secretos, hermosa. Dale tiempo." Se levantó. "Te traeré algo mío para que te pongas".

Ella lo vio usar el baño de conexión para irse y no pudo evitar sentirse confundida. Había sido una pregunta simple, pero la respuesta debe ser complicada ya que había huido a otra habitación. Estaba bastante segura de que su respuesta sería un sí. También significaba que no iba a renunciar a ella fácilmente o sin una pelea, si lo que corría por sus venas era algo que anhelaba.

Había conocido a muchos adictos que crecían en los vecindarios en los que había vivido. Habían cometido crímenes terribles para obtener su próxima solución.

¿Era su sangre la de Sasuke? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer para tener acceso a ella?

Regresó pronto, con una camisa dobla7da y pantalones blandos. "Aquí. No tengo ropa interior que te quede bien. Ven a la sala de estar cuando estés vestida. Dijiste que te gusta leer. Veremos si tengo los libros que te gustan." Salió por la puerta del pasillo y la cerró detrás de él.

"No te dejas atrapar tan fácilmente, Alas", susurró.

Sasuke bajó el vaso del que bebió cuando Sakura caminó por el pasillo, y tragó saliva. Él le había dado una de sus camisetas y un par de pantalones cortos estrechos de algodón que debían de haber caído justo debajo de sus rodillas. Todos sus pantalones serían demasiado largos en su cuerpo mucho más pequeño.

Al parecer, ella había elegido usar solo la camisa. La vista de sus muslos desnudos lo molestaba mientras caminaba.

"Es bueno que tu casa esté cálida".

Él apartó la mirada de su mitad inferior para mirarla a los ojos. "Te di más para que te vistieras".

"La cintura de los pantalones cortos era demasiado grande".

"Tienen cordones dentro de ellos".

"Oh". Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué huele tan bien?"

"No te emociones demasiado. Acabo de calentar algunas sobras. Estaba hambriento. Eres más que bienvenida a unirte a mí para un refrigerio. Espero que disfrutes el estofado de alce".

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Nunca lo probado, para ser honesto." Ella caminó hacia la isla que los separaba, escondiendo sus piernas de su vista. Su expresión se suavizó. "Soy aventurera sin embargo. Intenté algunas comidas extrañas durante las citas".

No le gustaba pensar en ella con otros hombres y volvió a centrar su atención en la sartén que tenía delante. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Sushi. ¿Sabes qué es eso?"

"Por supuesto. Podría vivir aquí, pero no estoy tan alejado del mundo. ¿Te gustó?"

"Algunos de ellos eran decentes, pero prefiero mi comida cocinada. Me llevaron a un lugar de marisco que sirve tiburón y anguila. No era lo mío".

"Es una buena idea que no estemos demasiado cerca del océano". Apagó el fuego de la sartén y puso el guiso en dos cuencos. Él los levantó y caminó alrededor de la isla, colocándolos frente al par de taburetes. Él fue a la nevera. "¿Qué te gustaría beber? Tengo refrescos, agua, cerveza y leche".

Ella no respondió.

Él se volvió, levantando una ceja en cuestión. "¿Qué?" "¿Leche? ¿Hay alguna tienda de comestibles por aquí?"

"Tenemos vacas".

Ella pareció momentáneamente sorprendida, luego suspiró.

"Somos civilizados, Sakura".

"¿También tienes pollos?"

"Te diré si me dices lo que quieres beber. Tengo hambre."

"Soda, por favor".

Agarró dos latas y se sentó junto a ella, los cubiertos y las servilletas ya eran algo que él había establecido. "Tenemos pollos. Dejamos que los crios tiendan a los animales cerca de la base del acantilado. Les enseña responsabilidad".

"Crios. Te refieres a niños".

"Sí."

"¿Por qué en la base de los acantilados?"

"En los meses cálidos, permitimos que los animales salgan afuera. ¿Sabes lo difícil que sería volar una vaca a miles de pies de la base del acantilado? Necesitan mantenerse dentro durante los meses de invierno o morirían por el frío".

"Bueno. Supongo que eso tiene sentido." Ella dio un mordisco al guiso.

Él la miró, midiendo su reacción. Parte de hacerla feliz sería servirle los alimentos que disfrutaba. Ella tomó otro bocado, por lo que se relajó, cavando en su propio cuenco. Pensó que Sakura se quejaría si lo odiaba.

Comía rápido, solía no compartir sus comidas. Obtuvo un segundo tazón y lo limpió también.

"¿Qué otros tipos de animales tienes?"

Parecía bueno que ella mostrara interés en cualquier cosa en los acantilados. "Cabras, corderos, ovejas, vacas, pollos y algunos toros para criar".

"Puedo entender las vacas por leche y las gallinas por huevos. Incluso los toros, pero ¿por qué los otros?"

"Para producir lana, carne, leche, y son buenos animales capaces de sobrevivir en los acantilados. No nos gusta depender por completo de la caza de carne o pescado abundantes en las áreas cercanas. Me encantan los huevos revueltos de vez en cuando. A los caballos no les fue bien. Odiaban estar contenidos dentro de un mes tras otro".

"¿Tienes un jardín?"

"Las condiciones son muy duras con el crecimiento denso de los árboles, por lo que no es factible. No hay suficiente luz solar para mantener un área lo suficientemente grande como para crecer para todo el clan. Solicitamos algunos suministros de grandes compañías. Se entregan en un depósito que el clan posee cerca de una ciudad más grande, y los transportamos durante los meses de verano para almacenarlos durante el invierno".

"Sería mucho más fácil vivir en ciudades".

Él sonrió, adivinando a dónde fue su mente. "Probablemente lo sea, pero no podríamos volar en áreas pobladas. Sería un riesgo que alguien nos atrape con la cámara y publique el metraje en Internet. Aquí afuera, somos libres de ser nosotros mismos. Mi territorio está libre de humanos". "Estoy en esto."

"No eres completamente humano".

Ella dejó de comer y dejó su cuchara. "No tengo colmillos ni pelo. Yo no pertenezco aquí".

Él la miró y vio el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos. "Lamento que hayas sido arrastrada a esto, Sakura. Pareces ser una mujer muy razonable. No te mentiría. No es seguro para mí regresar a la vida que tenías. Seré completamente franco. ¿Estás lista para escucharlo?"

Ella asintió. "Estoy esperando con aliento a cebado".

Él admiraba sus agallas "Cuando te topaste con esa estatua de guardia, sangrabas. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Sí."

"No hueles completamente humano cuando estás lesionada. Es un milagro que nunca fuiste atacada por Lycans o Vampiros. El aroma de tu sangre les habría dicho que no eras completamente humano. Hubieran puesto un objetivo en tu espalda. Odian a VampLycans y probablemente te habrían matado o, como tu abuelo, han tratado de utilizarte para obtener algo que querían. El mejor resultado habría sido si hubiesen negociado con los VampLycans por tu vida. Lo peor hubiera sido que te entregaran a algún loco maestro Vampiro que quería torturarte. Tu línea de sangre te hace única. Para ser franco, eres el sueño húmedo de una mierda enferma".

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué te querrían? No tienes la fuerza de un VampLycan por lo que no eres una amenaza para ellos. Incluso puedes ser inmune al control mental de un Vampiro. Cuando se emocionan, sus ojos comienzan a brillar. Los humanos típicos están hechizados por la vista, hipnotizados. ¿Ves el problema si un Vamp quiere inducir terror y gritos? Mata su diversión. Serías perfecta. Ellos pueden ser bastardos viciosos. Además, realmente desprecian a los VampLycans".

"¿Por qué los odian tanto?"

"Deberías saber tu historia". Suspiró. "Un nido de Vampiros y un grupo de Lycans se emparejaron hace unos cientos de años, después de que ambos estaban cansados de ser cazados por humanos. Los vampiros pueden borrar o confundir los recuerdos humanos, pero la luz del sol los mataba. Tuvieron que esconderse durante el día. Eso a menudo significaba estar atrapado en espacios pequeños y confinados sin escapatoria si les encontraban. Mientras tanto, los licántropos tenían que vivir vidas nómadas para evitar ser detectados. Los humanos entendieron que los licántropos eran diferentes cuando estaban cerca de ellos el tiempo suficiente. Además, tienden a cambiar por miedo o ira extrema. Entonces los Licántropos protegieron a los Vampiros mientras dormían, y los Vampiros se aseguraron de que los humanos nunca recordaran si veían algo de un Licántropo".

"Un maridaje perfecto", murmuró Sakura.

"Fue al principio, hasta que unos pocos Licántropos y Vampiros se hicieron amantes. Debo decir que fueron más que eso. Los licántropos toman compañeros, y los vampiros tienen compañeros. Es básicamente lo mismo. Se comprometen el uno con el otro de por vida y las emociones profundas están involucradas." Se encogió de hombros. "Se consideró bueno fortalecer su alianza. El problema surgió cuando las mujeres Lycan emparejadas con Vampiros quedaron embarazadas. Los vampiros son estériles, pero finalmente encontraron una escapatoria. El nido se volvió hacia los Lycans. Los Vampiros más fuertes desgarraron las mentes de las mujeres Lycan y las convencieron de que estaban emparejadas para que pudieran ovular".

Sakura tuvo que cerrar la boca. Se había abierto. "¿También pueden hipnotizar Lycans?"

Sasuke asintió. "Es complicado. Un maestro o alguien igualmente fuerte puede. Los Lycans se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando rápidamente, y lucharon por ser libres. Veras, el control mental sobre Lycans no dura a largo plazo de la misma manera que lo hace con los humanos. Una vez que el Vamp libera una mente Lycan, inmediatamente se dan cuenta de lo que se les hizo. Recuerdan cada momento en el que fueron controlados. Era primordial que los Licántropos escaparon antes de que los Vampiros pudieran debilitarlos y encarcelar a su manada completa. Entonces todos los Vampiros, independientemente de su edad o fuerza, podrían controlar sus mentes".

"¿Cómo debilitas a un Lycan?". Sakura tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta, pero tenía curiosidad.

"Tortura, palizas, pérdida de sangre y hambre".

"Mierda". Se sintió enferma.

"Los Lycans escaparon. Llegaron a Alaska, donde no había suficientes humanos en ese momento para alimentar un nido de vampiros. Los niños de VampLycan nacieron, y ahora son policías Vampiros. Los VampLycans no quieren que el pasado se repita, jamás. Enviarán grupos de caza por cualquier nido que se aproveche de las mujeres Lycan. Es una sentencia de muerte obligar a las mujeres a dar a luz a sus hijos. A los vampiros les gusta pensar que están en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, pero crearon algo mucho más fuerte de lo que son. Ha causado mucho resentimiento y furia de su parte".

"¿Hay algo más fuerte que un VampLycan en esta cadena alimenticia?"

Sasuke asintió. "Nosotros, pero nunca iré a la guerra contra los VampLycans. Somos aliados. Tienen honor y no abusan de sus poderes. Compartimos valores y queremos mantener la paz entre todas las razas. Los malos necesitan ser asesinados y los buenos deberían permanecer".

Ella lo miró con interés. "Danzo es un VampLycan. No pareces gustarle. Sé que es seguro que no".

"Él y sus ejecutores son una rareza. Necesitan morir porque no tienen honor y no valoran ninguna vida. Danzo quería esclavizar a su propia gente y a los demás. Hay mal en cada raza".

"Suficientemente cierto."

"No estás a salvo cerca de Vampiros o Lycans, Sakura. Ambos viven en tus ciudades humanas." Él la miró con sinceridad. "Un corte de tu dedo cerca de uno, y ellos sabrían que no eres completamente humana. Lycans viven en manadas. Los que no lo hacen se consideran una amenaza para su existencia porque no es natural que sean solitarios. La mayoría de los bribones son infractores de reglas, asesinos y las manadas activamente los cazan. Podrían verte como uno".

"Nadie me ha molestado".

"Has tenido suerte. Intentan mezclarse con los humanos. Les ayuda a encajar y ganar un equilibrio en su mundo. Podrías tener un accidente automovilístico y el oficial de policía o el paramédico podrían no ser humanos". Hizo una pausa. "Aceptan trabajos que les dan acceso a la sangre, para encubrir incidentes que pueden revelar lo que son, y algunos incluso trabajan con el gobierno".

Ella dejó que eso se asimilara.

"Estás a salvo aquí, Sakura".

...


	18. C16 * Clímax

...

Sakura frunció. "No parece de esa manera. Te preocupa que tu propia gente se vuelva contra ti. Estuve prestando atención esta mañana".

"Es cierto, pero te volaría a la seguridad si eso sucede alguna vez. Te llevaría a los VampLycans. Te protegerían mientras yo lidiaba con el desastre aquí".

"Podrían entregarme a Danzo o Decon".

"Nunca. Te dejaría con el clan de Fugaku. Tienen honor, y tienes familia allí".

"Creo que me gustaría evitar cualquier Shimuras".

"Tienes dos primas que son mitad humanos. Ambas mujeres se aparearon con VampLycans en ese clan".

Esa noticia sorprendió a Sakura. "¿En serio?"

"La hija de Danzo huyó para vivir con humanos y se emparejó con uno. Ella tenía dos hijas. Danzo las engañó para que vinieran a Alaska y sus compañeros las salvaron de ser utilizadas por él".

Ella abrió la boca, cientos de preguntas llenando su cabeza.

Sonó un fuerte golpe antes de que pudiera decirle ninguna de ellas.

Sasuke se paró rápido. "Ve a tu cuarto. Espérame allí y no salgas." Se alejó, por un pasillo que conducía a las escaleras.

Su tono brusco y duro implicaba peligro. Se levantó, pero en lugar de hacer lo que le habían ordenado, lo siguió en silencio. Si iban a ser atacados por su gente, ella quería un aviso. Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente y se dirigió de puntillas hacia donde habían puesto las camas en el suelo.

"Te pregunte qué es lo quieres. Ve al grano." El tono de Sasuke no fue amistoso.

"¿Trajiste a una humana?" La voz era femenina, y helada.

"Lo que hago no es de tu incumbencia, Karin. Vete."

"¿Le gustaría tener esta discusión aquí en el pasillo donde cualquiera podría pasar y vernos o preferirías dejarme pasar para permitir la privacidad?"

"No tengo nada que decirte. Lo dejé claro." La voz de Sasuke se hizo más profunda.

"Tengo cosas que decirte". El tono de Karin se elevó. "Déjame pasar, o los propagadores de chismes estarán ocupados hoy".

"Joder", retumbó Sasuke. Una puerta se cerró de golpe.

Sakura vaciló, no estaba segura de sí debería seguir escuchando o subir corriendo las escaleras. Debe haber cerrado la puerta en la cara de esa mujer. La verdadera pregunta que le molestaba era: ¿quién era Karin para él? "Di lo que tengas que decir y luego vete", espetó Sasuke.

Sakura se tensó, dándose cuenta de que debía haber dejado entrar a la mujer.

El silencio se extendió y nadie habló. Hizo que Sakura quisiera acercarse sigilosamente a la abertura y mirar dentro de la otra habitación para ver qué estaba pasando.

"Maldita sea", tronó Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura saltara. "Querías hablar, entonces hazlo. Para de mirarme. No estoy de humor para perder un día esperando que formes palabras. Escúpelo, Karin".

"¿Qué has hecho en el área de alojamiento?"

"No es asunto tuyo, pero estoy usando los colchones para entrenar. Simplemente di lo que debes decir y luego vete". "No había necesidad de que enviaras a un criador humano, mi Señor. Estoy aquí. Mi hermano y yo hemos discutido esto muchas veces. Tus hijos deberían nacer de fuertes líneas de sangre por el bien del futuro del clan".

"Veo que todavía estás ansiosa por convertirte en una puta de Sasori. Vete, Karin. Te lo dije, nunca visitaré tu cama, ni tú la mía. Prefiero volar a través de un incendio forestal que tocarte. Sería una experiencia más placentera para mí". "¿Me insultas?" La voz de la mujer se mantuvo tranquila y fría.

"Como si pudiera. Te haces eso cada vez que vienes a ofrecer tu cuerpo para mi uso".

"Soy una gárgola de sangre pura dispuesta a aparearse o reproducirse contigo. Eso es un gran honor".

"Uno en el que no tengo ningún interés. ¿No me he dejado claro?"

"¿Elegirías una criadora humana para dar a luz a tu hijo sobre sangre pura?"

Sasuke gruñó. "¿Por qué tú y tu hermano asumen que el humano está aquí para que me reproduzca?"

"No hay otra razón, mi señor. Habría elegido otro VampLycan si buscaba un amante. Me ofrezco para ser tu compañera. Te calmaría como nuestro señor".

"¿Calmarme?" Sasuke se rió. Sonó duro. "Yo soy tu señor. Sasori puede desafiarme si cree lo contrario. Me alegraría tomar su cabeza en una pelea".

"¡Estás torciendo el significado de mis palabras! Un señor emparejado con hijos fuertes es mejor para el futuro del clan".

"¿Te dijo Sasori esto? Nunca hubiera nacido si las líneas de sangre no estuvieran mezcladas. Una de mis primeras órdenes ejecutivas fue cambiar el título de nuestro clan a GarLycans después de desafiar a mi padre. Lo vencí, y él era uno de pura sangre. ¿Sabes por qué? Esa sangre Lycan me da algunas ventajas. Hazte un favor y encuentra un GarLycan que te haga sentir algo, cualquier cosa, Karin. Aléjate de la sombra de tu hermano y toma el control de tu futuro. Sasori es arcaico en sus maneras y en sus pensamientos. No es un crimen buscar la felicidad en tu vida. No quieres estar conmigo más de lo que deseo estar contigo".

"Tienes que elegirme. Soy mejor que un ser humano"

"No." Sasuke hizo una pausa. "No, no lo eres. He hecho mi elección. Sal."

Sakura se esforzó por escuchar que la puerta se abría y se cerraba, pero solo se escuchaba el silencio.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Sasuke. "¡No te desvistas! No te quiero a ti, Karin".

"Te estoy ofreciendo mi cuerpo, mi vida y todo lo que soy. Puedes tomarme como tu compañera o como criadora. No volveré a Sasori sin tu hijo dentro de mi útero".

"Voy a arrojar tu culo al pasillo desnudo si sigues quitándose ese vestido. ¿Me entiendes? "Sasuke sonaba enojado. "No siento nada por ti".

"Tu lado Lycan se levantará. La piel desnuda incitará tu lujuria".

"¿Otro consejo malo que recibiste de tu hermano?" El tono de Sasuke sonaba aburrido ahora. "Tus pechos no están haciendo nada por mí".

La boca de Sakura se abrió. Sonaba como si la mujer realmente estuviera desnudando en la otra habitación.

Las emociones golpearon, y ninguna de ellas era buena. Los celos tomaron la delantera. A ella no le gustó ni un poco que alguien intentase seducir a Sasuke. Parte de ella quería irrumpir allí afuera y decirle a la perra que dejara de comportarse como una zorra. Había dejado muy claro que los avances de la mujer no eran bienvenidos.

El silencio la molestó más, haciéndola preguntarse qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Todavía no te quiero." Sasuke realmente bostezó. "Fuera, Karin".

"Te tocaré si no me tocas".

"No lo hagas. Odiaría golpear a una mujer, pero lo haré si te acercas más."

Sakura ya había tenido suficiente. Sasuke había pasado la mañana coqueteando con ella. Ella estaría devastada si él tuviera sexo con alguna perra Gargola, ya que él no la dejaba ir a casa. No iba a suceder.

Empujó la pared e irrumpió en los pocos escalones hacia la abertura, entrando en la habitación.

La vista que la saludó fue la espalda de Sasuke mientras permanecía de pie con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Karin estaba completamente desnuda y cruzaba la habitación lentamente hacia él. Tenía un cuerpo alto y pálido, era delgada pero por lo demás tenía una figura asesina, con senos pequeños y firmes que se agitaban con cada paso y un parche de vello púbico negro.

Se detuvo cuando su inusual mirada se posó en Sakura.

El hecho de que la Gárgola fuera increíblemente hermosa y que pareciera sacada de una película porno de alta calidad enojó aún más a Sakura. "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo, mi señor?" Ella logró no desalentar las palabras.

Sasuke no volvió la cabeza para mirarla, ni siquiera para tensarse. "De ningún modo. Esta es una de esas cosas desagradables con las que tengo que lidiar. Me alegra que estés aquí, Sakura. Nuestro invitado necesita vestirse e irse".

Sakura miró de arriba-abajo a Karin. Eso era lo último que habría dicho si fuera un hombre. A la mayoría de ellos les hubiera encantado dejar que alguien que se parecía a la Gárgola se desnudara para ellos. Estarían por todos lados por ella. La mujer hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco cohibida también. Ella seguramente no tenía ese tipo de cuerpo o esas miradas dignas de modelo. Le hizo preguntarse por qué, en el infierno, Sasuke no la echaría en su lugar y se quedaría con la mujer desnuda. Karin quería tener a sus bebés murciélagos con obsesión, y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"¿Esa es ella?" Karin curvó su labio. "Ella es insignificante". Su mirada glacial recorrió arriba y abajo a Sakura. "Ella tampoco es muy atractiva".

"La belleza está en el ojo del espectador", respondió Sasuke. "Sakura es impresionante para mí. Estás ciega a las cosas importantes de la vida, Karin. Sal de mis cámaras privadas. Te sugiero que pongas algo antes de hacerlo o dudo que llegues a casa sin incitar la lujuria de alguien. Simplemente no será la mía".

La Gárgola despidió a Sakura con un gesto de su mano. "Ella no es nada, mi señor. Estoy frente a ti ofreciéndote lo mejor. No te conformes con criar con esa patética criatura". ¿Criatura patética? Sakura quería golpear a la perra, pero ella no era tan estúpida. Ella había visto de lo que esta gente era capaz, entre la habilidad de Sasuke para volar y Naruto blindando su cuerpo. Ella conseguiría su culo entregado a ella en una pelea. En cambio, caminó hacia Sasuke, manteniéndose ligeramente detrás de él en lugar de a su lado, en caso de que la Gárgola atacara. Tenía fe en que él la protegería, ya que había dejado en claro que estaba a salvo con él.

Sakura vaciló por un latido del corazón, y luego se presionó contra su cuerpo. Había otras formas de ganar una pelea.

Le sonrió a la perra y levantó su mano, pasando sus dedos suavemente por el brazo de Sasuke en una caricia, y luego colocando su mano en su cadera. "¿Se irá pronto? Teníamos planes de ir a tu habitación".

Eso tuvo una reacción de Karin. Ella siseó, y sus ojos de un único color se iluminaron, convirtiéndose en orbes en movimiento de violeta. Su piel blanca comenzó a oscurecerse un poco, volviéndose gris. Esto sorprendió un poco a Sakura, y se dio cuenta de que apretaba fuertemente a Sasuke con su mano. Ella era una perra aterradora.

Él reaccionó riendo y descruzando sus brazos. Él se giró, colocándolos alrededor de Sakura y tirando de ella contra su alto cuerpo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Karin. Sakura está bajo mi protección. Golpeala a ella y no solo te noquearé, sino que te despertarás presa durante los próximos cuatro meses. Pondré a tu hermano contigo para que no estés sola".

"Ella es humana. ¡Es un insulto! "La ira real se manifestó en la cara de Karin, pero con su piel canosa y grisácea, aparecieron grietas en sus facciones perfectas. "¿Te atreves a elegir eso por encima de mí?"

Sasuke miró a Sakura. "Este es un ejemplo de cómo nunca comportarse. La vanidad es un rasgo feo, ¿verdad?"

Sakura casi sonrió. "Si mi señor."

"Tal vez Karin necesite una lección sobre por qué te prefiero en mi cama sobre ella".

La diversión chispeó en sus ojos, y ella estrechó la de ella. Ella se dio cuenta de que planeaba aprovechar la situación. Echó un vistazo a la Gárgola, al verla desnuda y mirando a Sakura lo suficiente como para hacerla tocar.

"¿Qué tienes en mente, mi señor?" Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Es mejor que no sea algo humillante. Ella tenía sus límites sobre lo que haría o diría para vengarse de alguien que la había insultado. No había forma de que ella se pusiera de rodillas para acariciarlo o actuar como una esclava sexual cachonda.

Él deslizó una mano por su espalda y ahuecó su cabeza. Él bajó la cara hacia ella y ella cerró los ojos, adivinando que planeaba besarla.

Su corazón martilleó y ella se tensó un poco, pero trató de no mostrarlo externamente ya que estaban siendo observados.

Él rozó su boca muy suavemente sobre la de ella y lamió la costura de sus labios. Ella se abrió a él para profundizar el beso. Sasuke no dudó.

Sakura estaba contenta de que su brazo estuviera enganchado alrededor de su cintura y él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerla contra él cuando una oleada de necesidad sexual estalló dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo se calentó desde el interior, como si la estuvieran encendiendo bajo su piel. Su sabor, olor y la forma agresiva en que besó hicieron que su cuerpo respondiera con una intensidad casi aterradora. Sus pechos le dolían y su clítoris latía. Ella se aferró a él, el deseo de rasgar su ropa abrumadoramente.

Él rompió el beso y ella lo miró conmocionada, jadeando. Sus ojos eran negros y rojos orbes líquidos de colores brillantes y en movimiento. Un gruñido profundo retumbó desde su pecho, y luego rompió el contacto con su mirada. Sus rasgos se endurecieron, sus ojos se volvieron de un negro brillante mientras miraba a su derecha.

"Vete a la mierda, Karin. Nunca vengas a mi casa de nuevo. No eres bienvenida." Él soltó a Sakura, luego se inclinó y la agarró por las caderas. Su hombro golpeó suavemente su estómago inferior antes de levantarla, con su cuerpo sobre su hombro. Él la enganchó detrás de sus rodillas con un brazo, la otra mano apoyada en la curva de su culo. "Tengo cosas mucho más placenteras que hacer con mi tiempo que gastarlo contigo".

Sakura estaba colgando boca abajo por la forma en que reaccionó ante Sasuke. Eso no fue normal. Ella no era una virgen ruborizada. Es cierto que ella no había tenido tantas parejas sexuales, pero ninguno de ellos la había excitado tan rápido o duro simplemente besándola.

Él no es humano, recordó. Sasuke no solo tenía alas, la capacidad de blindarse y volar, sino que también debía tener algo anormalmente hormonal que explicaba la forma en que había pasado, en una escala de sexo, de cero intereses a follame ahora.

Oh, mierda. Estoy en problemas.

"Sal," tronó Sasuke.

Sakura hizo una mueca ante el volumen de su voz, pero no luchó por liberarse. La confusión y las emociones confusas la mantuvieron quieta. Ella se centró en su culo. Tenía un cuerpo fornido, y ella anhelaba buscarlo a tientas para ver si era tan firme como parecía. Ella apretó sus manos en lugar de tocarlo. Ese sentimiento de vacío dentro ella se estaba dando a conocer, y ella sabía exactamente qué lo curaría.

Ella mentalmente fue allí, imaginando al chico grande y musculoso desnudo, clavándola. Luego llegó el pánico por lo mucho que quería a Sasuke. Un beso la había convertido en una furiosa fanática del sexo.

Sasuke se movió y la puerta se abrió, luego se cerró de golpe. Escuchó raspaduras de metal, probablemente cuando cerró la puerta. "Se ha ido". Se giró, caminando hacia los colchones que yacían en el suelo. Se inclinó.

Los pies de Sakura tocaron el suave espesor del colchón y su agarre sobre ella se aflojó. Ella se enderezó y él la soltó por completo, parado frente a ella. Ella se echó hacia atrás de repente, tratando de poner más espacio entre ellos, y cayó, aterrizando en su culo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se agachó, mirándola a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. "¿Estás bien?"

Su boca se abrió. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Karin es un dolor en mi culo. Lo siento por eso." Extendió una mano, probablemente para ayudarla a retroceder.

Ella rodó, luchando por escapar. Temía que si la tocaba, ella se abalanzaría sobre él. La necesidad de tocarlo y desnudarse era casi dominante. No fue la más elegante de las movidas, pero se puso de pie para alejarse. Sakura corrió como si los sabuesos del infierno estuvieran en su culo para poner espacio entre ellos, y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la habitación que él le había dado.

Ella entró y se volvió, solo para encontrarlo viniendo hacia ella con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos. Ella cerró de golpe la puerta.

"¡Mantente alejado de mí!"

"¿Sakura? ¿Qué está mal?"

Ella vio la cerradura y la retorció. Un segundo después, intentó abrir la puerta. Ella retrocedió, respirando con dificultad por su carrera salvaje por las escaleras y por el pasillo.

"¿Sakura?" Él suavizó su tono. "Me disculpo si besarte te molestó, pero necesitaba mostrarle a Karin que no estaba interesado en ella".

Ella abrazó su cuerpo, estremeciéndose por la sensibilidad de sus pechos debajo de la camisa. Sus pezones eran duros, su piel demasiado caliente. Ella retrocedió más y se giró, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Una ducha fría podría diluir cualquier cosa extraña que le haya hecho.

"¿Sakura?" Tocó a la puerta. "Háblame."

"Vete a la mierda, Alas. Mantén tu extraña boca y cualquier clase de droga que guardes fuera de mí ", gritó sobre su hombro.

Ella entró al baño y cerró la otra puerta que entraba a su habitación. Era imperativo que se calmara antes de terminar arrojándose al gran bastardo y rogándole que la follara. Fue una posibilidad real.

Encendió la ducha, caminó pesadamente hacia el fregadero y giró el grifo. El agua estaba fría cuando ahuecó sus manos y se inclinó, bebiendo un poco, esperando borrar el dulce sabor de su beso. Debe ser un producto químico sexual natural que los garlicanos segregan para hacer que las mujeres indefensas se caguen como el infierno.

La puerta que acababa de cerrar se abrió de golpe. Ella se sacudió hacia arriba y se giró, mirando boquiabierta a Sasuke. Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación en el baño. "¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Dijiste drogas?"

Ella empujó hacia atrás contra el fregadero y vio como sus fosas nasales se dilataban. Una mirada de sorpresa amplió sus ojos y su mirada bajó a sus muslos. "Mierda."

"¿Qué me has hecho?"

Su mirada se levantó, sosteniendo la de ella. "No fue intencional. Juro por mi honor".

"¡Mierda!" No estaba comprándola. El sudor perlaba su piel, el calor volvía. Había oído hablar de los sofocos, pero parecían peores. Su clítoris palpitó dolorosamente otra vez y sus senos en verdad dolieron.

El color de los ojos de Sasuke se tornó mayormente oscuro. "Juro que no hice esto a propósito".

"¿Con qué me has administrado la dosis?" Se inclinó pesadamente contra el mostrador y lo apretó para mantenerse erguida. Sus rodillas no querían soportar su peso y sus piernas temblaban. "¡Hazlo parar!"

"Maldición." Se agarró al marco de la puerta y crujió, la madera sonando como si estuviera siendo aplastada. "Soy diferente de otros GarLycans. Esto nunca ha sucedido antes. Bueno, no así. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Debes creerme."

"¡Dame algo para contrarrestar lo que sea que sea esto!" Se giró, inclinándose sobre el fregadero ya que sus piernas temblaban más fuertes. La necesidad se estaba convirtiendo en pura agonía. "No voy a tener tus bebés murciélago, maldito".

"Escúchame. Te dije que hay algo que le sucede a las Gárgolas cada treinta años. Se llama el estrago. No es mi momento, pero creo que de alguna manera disparó mis hormonas y tú... debes haber tragado un poco cuando nos besamos".

Ella apretó los ojos cerrados, apoyándose más en el mostrador. "¿Me estas culpando a mí? ¿De Verdad? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"¡No! Por supuesto no. Estoy sorprendido por esto. El estrago es complicado".

"Así que estás en celo como ese gato callejero que alimenté. Maldito seas, Alas."

"No soy el que está en celo, pero creo que te he puesto en ello. No fue intencional, Sakura. Lo juro por mi vida. Como dije, soy diferente. Realmente te deseaba, y por alguna razón, mis niveles de hormonas deben haber aumentado desde que te conocí. De alguna manera los transferí a ti por un beso. Ni siquiera sabía que esto podría suceder".

Ella gimió y comenzó a arrugarse. Sasuke estaba allí al instante y la recogió. Hubiera luchado, pero solo habría terminado en el piso si él no hubiera llegado a ella. Él giró, llevándola a través de la puerta rota y hacia su cama. Él se sentó en el colchón grande, acunándola en sus brazos.

"Realmente no sabía que esto fuera posible. Lo juro. Deja que te ayude."

"Correcto. ¿Poniendo a un niño en mi útero? Vete a la mierda". Trató de levantarse de su regazo y él se volvió, ayudándola. Ella rodó sobre su cama y se hizo una bola en su lado. Estaba ardiendo, adolorida, y podía sentir humedad entre sus muslos. Era más que eso. Ella estaba empapada.

"¿Estoy sangrando?"

"No." Su voz se hizo más profunda. "No es tu período el que causa eso. Es lujuria".

"Alejarse de mí."

"Eso no va a ayudar, Sakura".

"Ponme en la ducha. El agua fría lo hará".

"No lo hará".

La cama se movió, y ella giró su cabeza, mirándolo. Sasuke comenzó a desnudarse bajándose los pantalones.

"No te atrevas".

"Voy a ayudarlo".

"¿Follandome? ¡Paso!"

"No, cariño. Solo voy a ayudarte a superar esto. Que es mi culpa. Me disculpo."

Trató de alejarse cuando él puso su rodilla en la cama y se sumergió. Él fue más rápido, y la agarró. Ella jadeó cuando él la giró sobre su espalda y comenzó a desnudarla. Era tentador luchar, pero deshacerse de su camiseta parecía ayudar un poco los dolores. Ella lo miró mientras él yacía boca abajo, le separó las piernas con sus fuertes manos y se deslizó por la cama. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y su boca se abrió.

Él se movió rápido, y de repente su cabeza se hundió entre sus muslos. El aliento caliente avivó su coño, y luego su boca se abrió y su lengua estaba sobre su clítoris.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arañó la ropa de cama mientras la lamía. El placer golpeó con fuerza, vio manchas, y luego un clímax la atravesó. Ella gritó, su cuerpo se sacudió.

Sasuke gruñó y enterró su rostro más cerca, su lengua despiadada sobre su clítoris. Ella se resistió pero no pudo escapar cuando otra ola de éxtasis la atravesó.

Sakura perdió la capacidad de pensar. Era solo placer, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía como si fuera a latir directamente de su pecho, y otro clímax la golpeo. Iba a matarla con su lengua. No hubo descenso lento después de que ella se vino. Solo necesidad y explosiones de éxtasis extremo.

Ella gimió, gritó y llegó al clímax de nuevo.

...


	19. C17 * Deseo contenido

...

Sasuke se había masturbado en la ducha. Entró en su habitación y miró a Sakura durmiendo en su cama. La culpa, la incredulidad y el shock aún resonaban a través de él. Su devastación estaba a años de distancia, pero su cuerpo lo había traicionado a él y a Sakura. Ella nunca lo perdonaría.

Su polla se puso rígida. "Merezco la castidad" Él solo había usado su boca en Sakura hasta que ella se desmayó. No había forma de que se aprovechara de ella en esa condición. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y le quitó su teléfono personal antes de regresar al baño. Llamó a Naruto.

Su amigo respondió en el segundo ring. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Entre reuniones. Estoy caminando." Naruto hizo una pausa. "Nadie está cerca de mí. ¿Qué está mal? Suenas enojado".

"Besé a Sakura".

"Eso es un progreso".

"Y la envió al calor como si hubiera extraído mi fluido hormonal de la parte posterior de mi propio cuello mientras sufría los estragos".

Su amigo inhaló bruscamente. "¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste."

"Eso no es posible. No es el momento adecuado para ti".

"Tampoco usé una aguja para retirar la acumulación de líquido que ni siquiera tengo". Cerró los ojos y buscó un nudo detrás de su cuello. No hubo uno. "No hay señales de los estragos, pero eso es lo que sucedió".

"Estoy yendo a tu casa."

"No. No podía soportar que estés cerca de ella en este momento. Me siento sobreprotector y agresivo como el infierno".

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?"

"Ella se desmayó en mi cama".

"¿La emparejaste?"

"Diablos no. Mantuve mi polla lejos de ella". "¿Simplemente la dejaste sufrir por eso?" Naruto sonó sorprendido.

"No. La atravesé con sexo oral. Ella nunca me va a perdonar. Su reacción... mierda. Ni siquiera puedo culparla por pensar que hice esto con un propósito. Ella me acusó de drogarla como lo hacen los humanos en los clubes. ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿Droga de violación?"

"Tendrás que contarle la verdad sobre ti cuando se despierte".

"No puedo. Aún no. Ella ya desconfiaba pero ahora me odiará. No puedo compartir mi secreto más profundo con ella, Naruto. ¿Qué pasa si ella me traiciona?"

"Nunca hemos conocido algo como tú. Y esto no te ha pasado antes. ¿Por qué ahora?"

"¿Tal vez es porque había decidido aparearla? No lo sé." Sus hombros se desplomaron.

"Mira, voy a soltarlo ahí afuera. O necesitas decirle que eres un poco diferente para que ella tenga la oportunidad de entender lo que sucedió, o probablemente piense que eres un gilipollas deshonroso que desataría una bomba química en su impulso sexual. Tú lo dijiste. Quieres que ella sea tu compañera. Esto no es algo que puedas ocultarte si tu cuerpo reacciona de esta manera. Es probable que vuelva a suceder".

"Joder." Quería golpear algo.

"Hagas lo que hagas, los rumores son cada vez más fuertes entre el clan. Todo el mundo parece saber que tienes a una humana en tu alojamiento. Gaara vino a mí".

Sasuke manejó sus emociones. "¿Que dijo él?"

"El Concejo de Gargola celebró una reunión secreta hoy. Estoy seguro de que no estaba informado. Los vio agrupados dirigiéndose hacia sus cámaras. Él quería que supieras".

"¿Crees que podemos confiar en Gaara?"

"Yo lo hago. Gaara ama a Shinki y a Kai. Tenía que haber escuchado los rumores que circulaban sobre Madara. ¿Puedes verlo obedecer si llega una orden para erradicar a los GarLycans en nuestro clan?"

La respuesta fue simple. "Joder, no. Hubiera luchado junto a sus hijos hasta la muerte".

"Exactamente. Mataría a cualquiera para protegerlos ", dijo Naruto.

"Tienes razón. Gaara nunca se pondría del lado de los sangre pura, ya que la mayoría de ellos estaba de acuerdo con Madara en que los GarLycans tienen debilidades que no pueden soportar".

"Me pregunto qué están tramando esos jodidos ancianos".

"Un ataque directo sería estúpido, pero no dejaría nada fuera del consejo. Vigila silenciosamente a los GarLycans para estar atentos".

"Ya está hecho."

"Deberías haberme llamado enseguida, Naruto".

"Dije que solo interrumpiría tu tiempo con Sakura si hubiera algo que no pudiera manejar." El humor se desangraba en la voz de Naruto. "Por mucho que odie al consejo por la forma en que nos joden, no son más que un dolor en el culo. Estoy seguro de que nunca han inspirado lealtad a nadie, excepto a otros de sangre pura, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que no ocultan la idea de menospreciar a los GarLycans. Sus números son mucho menos que los nuestros en estos días".

"No quiero que ver a GarLycans luchando contra Gargolas en nuestro clan. Sería todo jodido. Padre contra hijo. Nunca", maldijo Sasuke. "Hablaré con Kabuto".

Naruto resopló. "Él no escuchará. Ese es el bastardo frío que juró años de servicio de su propio hijo solo para ganar puntos con Madara. Hizo a Sai un sirviente de nuestro antiguo señor. Siempre me he preguntado por qué eligió a Sai y no a ninguno de los primeros tres hijos".

"Pensé en eso y hablé con Shin después de descubrir las tareas que el consejo le había encomendado a Sai. Malditos cabrones lo tuvieron en la zona muerta, patrullando mucho más allá de lo que se consideraba sano".

"Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué dijo el hijo mayor de Kabuto? ¿Él defendió a su padre?"

Sasuke recordó su enojo. "No. Shin estaba furioso con su padre por el maltrato de su hermano. Sai no fue un nacimiento planificado. La compañera de Kabuto entró en celo y quedó embarazada".

"Los licántropos no quedan accidentalmente embarazados".

Sasuke suspiró. "Creo que ella quería otro hijo, pero Kabuto no. Probablemente no le importaron sus deseos. ¿Le gustaría recibir órdenes de él? No puedo culparla. Le dio la vida de su hijo a Madara como castigo a su compañera y al hijo que nunca quiso".

"Carajo."

"Mi estima por Kabuto nunca ha sido alta. Shin dijo que sabía que su padre había estado enojado por el asunto, pero que no sabía que su hermano todavía estaba pagando el precio. Le prometí que nunca permitiría que el consejo asignara los deberes de Sai nuevamente. Es por eso que te pedí que lo enviases a ser un guardián de la manada Lycan. Lo mantiene lejos del alcance de su padre".

Naruto gruñó. "Desearía poder enviar a Kabuto lejos. Pero trataremos con lo que planee el consejo".

"Estableceré una reunión con él".

"Al menos sabemos que ese cobarde no te desafiará".

"Cierto". Sasuke pensó en su problema actual. "Mi problema principal en este momento es Sakura y lo que voy a hacer cuando se despierte".

"Cuéntale la verdad tanto como puedas. Espero que sea suficiente si no quieres compartir tu historia por el momento".

"Me pondré en contacto con Kabuto ahora".

"No te encuentres con él sin mí allí"

"Por supuesto no. Estoy pensando esta noche. ¿Estás libre?"

"Me aseguraré de eso. Buena suerte con Sakura".

"Gracias. Voy a necesitarlo."Sasuke desconectó la llamada y volvió a su habitación.

Sakura aún dormía. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a prepararle comida. Estaría hambrienta. Solo esperaba que ella le diera la oportunidad de explicarse.

...


	20. C18 * Estoy en problemas

...

Sakura se sentó en la cama, agarrando la gruesa colcha que cubría su cuerpo. Le había dejado una luz encendida. No era la habitación que le había dado Sasuke sino su habitación. Los recuerdos regresaron y el calor calentó sus mejillas. Él le hizo oral, la había hecho acabar varias veces, hasta que se había desmayado por agotamiento.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, viendo que estaba sola. Su mirada fue hacia donde la abertura debería estar hacia la repisa, pero la había sellado. "Por supuesto que sí", murmuró. "Entonces no puedo escapar".

Ella echó hacia atrás la colcha y miró su cuerpo desnudo. Una evaluación rápida le dijo que la habían desnudado. Nada dolió, pero ella sintió su garganta, sin sentir marcas de mordiscos. Sin embargo, Alas la había drogado. Su beso la había excitado tan fuertemente que ni siquiera había peleado.

Ella se levantó y dejó que su mano vagara hacia la V de sus muslos. Tampoco dolió allí, así que estaba bastante segura de que no había hecho más que usar su boca.

La ira la llenó. Había sido injusto, lo que le había hecho a ella. Él habló sobre el honor, pero un buen tipo-lo que sea que él fuera no la habría doblegado.

La cerradura de la puerta del baño todavía estaba rota, pero ella entró y miró su reflejo. Ella volvió a escanear su cuerpo, girando y girando para ver si la había mordido. No hubo marcas o hematomas. Se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y entró en su habitación. Una camisa limpia había sido dejada en la parte superior de la cama. Ella vaciló pero luego se lo puso. Fue mejor caminar desnudo. La cosa tenía que ser de Sasuke, por supuesto, y le colgaba hasta los muslos.

Abrió la puerta del pasillo y el olor a comida golpeó. Su estómago gruñó. Parte de ella quería meterse en la habitación, pero estaba demasiado enojada. Esconderse no era lo de ella. Su vida siempre había sido dura, y enfrentó las cosas directamente. Incluyendo hombres raros con alas. Ella y Sasuke iban a hablar.

Ella irrumpió descalza hacia la cocina y lo encontró sentado de espaldas a ella en el mostrador.

"Espero que hayas dormido bien."

Su profunda voz la sobresaltó, ya que él no se movió en el taburete. Probablemente la había oído u olido su llegada. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho cuando se detuvo. "Tanto por tu charla de honor y toda esa mierda. Me drogaste".

"No fue intencional".

"Mentira". No le estaba creyendo.

Lentamente giró en el taburete y se levantó. Sus rasgos la sorprendieron. Parecía cansado, y sus ojos normalmente estimulantes ahora solo eran negros, sin signos de rojo. "Eso nunca ha sucedido antes, Sakura. Ni siquiera era consciente de que tenía la capacidad de ponerte en celo con solo un beso. Soy un montón de cosas, pero no soy un mentiroso". "No soy un gato. No entro en celo".

"Soy en su mayoría gárgola, y bajo ciertas circunstancias podemos provocar celo a humanos, licántropos e incluso otras gárgolas. Esto realmente no fue planeado. ¿Podrías por lo menos escucharme?"

"¿Tengo otra opción? Tú me tienes atrapada aquí".

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Como si confiara en que me prepararas cualquier cosa. Me drogaste una vez. Podrías hacerlo de nuevo".

Él volvió a sentarse. "Cada treinta años, una gárgola experimenta el estrago. Por lo general, obtenemos un día o dos de advertencia antes de que llegue. Nuestras emociones son inestables y se forma un bulto en la parte posterior de nuestros cuellos. Es una acumulación química de hormonas sexuales. Encontramos a una mujer que acepta compartir nuestros estragos con nosotros".

"No estaba de acuerdo con esa mierda".

El asintió. "Soy consciente. ¿Puedo continuar?"

Ella guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

"Usamos una jeringa para eliminar algo de ese químico u hormona, como quieras llamarlo, y ponerlo en un vaso. La mujer lo beberá. A ella le afecta rápidamente, tal como mi beso te hizo ayer. Puedes sentir la parte de atrás de mi cuello. No hay un bulto. Mis niveles de emoción no se han disparado. No estoy en el estrago, ni es debido, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo de alguna manera produjo esa sustancia química dentro de mi boca cuando te besé. Te juro que no sé por qué ni cómo sucedió. Esta fue la primera vez".

"Todavía son tonterías"

Sus ojos se arremolinaron rojos pero se calmaron rápidamente, volviendo a un negro brillante. "Entiendo tu desconfianza, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿No crees que me habría acostado contigo si esto hubiera sido planeado? Ciertamente me hubieras dejado que te follara." Su voz se hizo más profunda. "En cambio, te cuidé oralmente y sufrí el dolor más duro de mi vida. Cuidé mis propias necesidades después en la ducha".

Ella todavía no confiaba en él. "Tal vez me hiciste las cosas después de que me desmayé".

Sus cejas se levantaron y realmente tuvo el valor de sonreír. "Lo sentirías si te hubiera follado. Eres delicada, Sakura. Yo no" Se levantó y alcanzó la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La sorprendió cuando los abrió, empujando el material negro hacia abajo. La visión de su gruesa y tensa polla liberada no era algo que ella no pudiera ver. Él era realmente grande y realmente duro.

Se subió los pantalones, ajustándose su erección, y volvió a sentarse. "Lo sabrías con certeza si hubiera estado dentro de ti".

Ella se recuperó, mirándolo. "Eso fue crudo".

"Efectivo sin embargo." Suspiró, rompiendo el contacto visual momentáneamente pero rápidamente mirándola. "Estoy tratando de hacer que confíes y me gustes, maldita sea. Lo que sucedió fue perjudicial para obtener ese objetivo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme y decirte la verdad. No sabía que eso sucedería. Cuando sucedió, te cuidé de la manera menos traumática que pude".

"¿Crees que no fue traumatizante?" Ella sabía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Era vergonzoso recordar cuánto lo había disfrutado. "¡Pones tu cara donde no debería haber estado!"

Él miró hacia abajo por su cuerpo. "Hubieras sufrido si no hubiera hecho eso." Su mirada volvió a la de ella. "Fue dolor o placer. No quiero verte lastimada, Sakura."

"¿Así que eso fue que me hiciste un favor?"

Se levantó y dobló el mostrador. "No quiero pelear contigo. Fue un accidente. No pareces estar dispuesta a creerme, pero hice todo lo posible por guiarte en el resultado final." Se inclinó y sacó algo del horno.

Ella notó que sus manos se volvían grises antes de levantar un plato de vidrio y ponerlo en la estufa. Se preguntó si esa era su versión de agarraderas, parcialmente blindadas.

Se volvió hacia ella. "Por favor come."

Ella estaba hambrienta. "Bien, pero es mejor no drogarme".

Sacó platos y una cuchara grande, sirviendo lo que ella supuso que era una especie de cazuela de desayuno. Olía bien. Los dejó sobre el mostrador junto a los taburetes de los bares, y luego recogió los cubiertos. "Nunca te lastimaría intencionalmente de ninguna manera".

Parecía tan derrotado y, a pesar de su enojo, su voz la molestó. Por lo general, tenía confianza, pero ahora parecía derrotado. Incluso... triste.

¿Qué pasa si él estaba diciendo la verdad? No excusó lo que sucedió. Aunque ella estaba un poco más abierta a escuchar y hacer preguntas.

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que no sabías que besándome podría drogarme?"

Él sostuvo su mirada. "Yo no. Lo juro por mi vida."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Él se sentó a su lado. "GarLycans y VampLycans son una raza joven, Sakura. Nunca hubo ninguna historia registrada de nuestras razas criando hasta que VampLycans llegó a existir. Todavía estamos aprendiendo de lo que somos capaces y no tenemos respuestas para todo, como la esperanza de vida. Por ejemplo, ¿VampLycan puede morir de vejez como lo haría un licántropo después de tantos cientos de años, o sufrirá la falta de edad como lo hacen los vampiros, mientras beban sangre? Es lo mismo para GarLycans, aunque tendemos a heredar la mayoría de nuestros rasgos de nuestra sangre de gárgola. No puedo decirte cuál será mi esperanza de vida con certeza. Adivino que serán miles de años, pero ¿quién sabe realmente? Nosotros no. Puedo hacer cosas que las gárgolas no pueden porque no soy una sangre completa. Lo que sucedió cuando te besé no fue planeado, ni sospeché que fuera una posibilidad. Nunca me ha pasado antes, ni ha sido informado por ningún otro GarLycan".

Ella tomó un bocado de la cazuela. Fue una degustación buena pero un poco extraña. Ella se negó a preguntarle qué carne había dentro. Con su suerte, podría ser ovejas o tal vez incluso un conejo. Ella pensó que los dos animales eran lindos. Lo mejor era no saberlo. Sus palabras se reprodujeron en su cabeza mientras consideraba todo lo que había dicho.

"No voy a arriesgarme a besarte otra vez, Sakura. Tengo miedo a que repita. No quiero repetir lo que sucedió y el miedo que vi en tus ojos. Debes odiarme".

Ella lo miró y descubrió sus hombros caídos, su concentración en la comida frente a él. Parecía deprimido, y su tono sonaba igual. La hizo sentir mal... y un poco culpable. Ciertamente parecía sincero.

Pero su enojo regresó. Era posible que él estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero todavía estaba realmente jodida que su cuerpo había estado fuera de control debido a alguna extraña hormona que estaba sucediendo con él.

Ella decidió permanecer en silencio y solo comer.

Terminaron su comida y Sasuke se levantó, llevando sus platos al fregadero. "Me voy a ir pronto y trataré algunos problemas en el clan. Se asignará un guardia afuera de la puerta, pero será para tu protección. No confío en Karin ni en nadie como ella para que no trate de hacerte daño mientras no estoy".

Eso la sorprendió. "¿Realmente vas a dejarme en paz y no me arrastrarás contigo esta vez?"

Él la miró, y las chispas normales de color en sus ojos permanecieron ausentes. "Sí. Creo que has tenido suficiente de mi compañía recientemente. Realmente lo siento, Sakura. Nunca quise que eso sucediera".

Maldita sea. Ella se sintió realmente culpable. Había sido amable con ella desde que se conocieron. Ella no podía negarlo. La posibilidad de que él le dijera la verdad sobre ese beso parecía más probable que no. Podría apestar que no le permitiera irse a casa, pero había jurado mantenerla a salvo. También podría haberla follado mientras ella estaba drogada, ida pero no lo hizo. Ella también creía en eso. El tipo estaba decaido. Ella lo hubiera sentido después si él la hubiera follado.

"Te dejaré ahora. Tengo que llamar a dos garlycans de confianza. Deseo protegerte, y tengo que enfrentar al jefe del Consejo de la gárgola. Es un gilipollas que adora causar problemas. Kabuto no necesita una excusa real para ser una espina en mi costado. Él nos odia a mí y a todos los demás GarLycan, incluido uno de sus propios hijos. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que le gusten sus otros tres, ya que son GarLycans, pero al menos no se los regaló a ese bastardo Madara. Él es cruel".

"¿Él regaló a su propio hijo? ¿Cómo que lo pusieron en adopción?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "¿Estás familiarizado con un sirviente contratado? Kabuto canceló la vida de su hijo por una cierta cantidad de años para trabajar para el clan inmediatamente después de su nacimiento. Madara lo permitió. Nunca lo hubiera hecho. Hubo algunas ocasiones en que los miembros del clan me ofrecieron a uno de sus hijos de esa manera. Las rechacé."

Ella recordó su historia. "¿Así que este tipo es como un esclavo?" La horrorizó. "¿Puedes liberarlo?"

"Es una tradición jodida que heredé cuando me convertí en un señor". Extendió la mano y se frotó la cara con la mano. "No puedo deshonrar a Sai de esa manera dándole su libertad hasta que el tiempo expire. Lo avergonzaría y dañaría su orgullo." Él dejó caer su mano, mirándola. "Sin embargo, le asigné un trabajo que él quería que está lejos de aquí, por lo que no está bajo el mando del Concejo de gárgolas. Lo abusaron de él con tareas difíciles cuando era joven".

Ella sentía pena por quien sea este Sai.

La plata se encendió en sus ojos pero parecía furioso. "Debo irme. Espero que me perdones en algún momento, Sakura." Se inclinó y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Ella se levantó y extendió la mano al pasar, tocándole el brazo. Él se congeló, su cabeza se giró para mirar su mano agarrándose ligeramente del antebrazo. Su mirada se elevó hacia la de ella.

"Creo que no quisiste drogarme, pero tampoco puedo decir que me alegra lo que sucedió".

El alivio se reflejó en su cara. "Gracias."

"Ten cuidado."

"Siempre. Tengo algo que proteger ahora." Se apartó, caminando por el pasillo y fuera de la vista hacia su dormitorio.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente sexy? ¿Y dulce? El recuerdo de su rostro entre sus muslos, y lo que podía hacer con su lengua, hizo que ella abriera los ojos y volviera a sentarse en el taburete. Ella lo quería, incluso si él no era humano, pero serían un desastre. "Maldita sea. Estoy en problemas."

...


	21. C19 * Mi decisión

...

Sasuke observó de cerca a Shinki y a Kai. "No entres a mi casa a menos que sientas que alguien ha entrado por la fuerza. Sakura está bajo mi protección. Ella es mía. Manténgala segura a toda costa. Me importa una mierda a quién tengas que matar, pero nadie la perjudica".

Kai sonrió. "Ella debe ser muy buena. Bien por ti, mi señor. No dejaremos que le pase nada a tu mujer".

Shinki gruñó. "Respeto, hermano. Relaja tu culo".

Sasuke luchó por una sonrisa. Le gustaba y confiaba en los dos GarLycans. El gemelo mayor, Shinki, tendía a ser más serio. Kai constantemente decía lo que tenía en mente, incluso si no era apropiado. Lo entretenían con sus personalidades relajadas. Había leído muchas quejas sobre ambos hasta que los puso bajo la única orden de Naruto. Su mejor amigo los animó, y Sasuke entendió por qué. Eran un soplo de aire fresco en la mayoría de las actitudes estancadas en los acantilados.

"Estoy siendo totalmente respetuoso". Kai sonrió más ampliamente. "Lord Sasuke tiene una mujer y él quiere mantenerla. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Además, él acaba de decir que tenemos permiso para matar a cualquier imbécil que la ataque. Sólo las gárgolas esnob son lastimadas en este momento por el hecho de que ella esté aquí. Nos tratan como una mierda la mayor parte del tiempo, así que tenemos una licencia para matar. Choca eso cinco." Levantó una de sus palmas.

Shinki negó con la cabeza. "Bajala. Me disculpo, mi señor. Mi hermano menor debe haber perdido algo de oxígeno al nacer ya que estuvo en el útero por más tiempo".

"Eres como un minuto mayor".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. "Suficiente. Protege a Sakura. Nadie debe visitarla, especialmente Karin." Eso mató su humor. "Ella es una amenaza".

"Lo apuesto". Kai resopló. "Ella ha estado detrás de ti desde siempre y piensa que su mierda no apesta. El hecho de que elegirías a alguien con sangre humana debe picar a su asno enculado a lo grande".

"Maldita sea", jadeó Shinki. "Me disculpo nuevamente, mi señor. Tal vez lo golpeé en la cabeza demasiado fuerte mientras estábamos entrenando esta mañana".

"Volveré pronto. Asegúrate de que no le pase nada a Sakura."Sasuke se alejó, pero escuchó a Shinki siseando a su hermano mientras recorría el pasillo lejos de su casa.

"Eres tan idiota, Kai. No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte"

"Lord Sasuke es genial. Él no estaba enojado. Él sabe que Karin es una perra snob. ¿Quién no?"

Sasuke sonrió, dobló la esquina. Sin embargo, enmascaró sus rasgos rápidamente, y encontró a Naruto esperándolo en lo alto de la escalera. Su mejor amigo arqueó una ceja.

"Los gemelos", susurró Sasuke.

Naruto guiñó un ojo. "Mis chicos favoritos. Buena elección para el deber de protección. La defenderán con sus vidas y ambos son excelentes luchadores".

"Soy consciente. Vamos a ver a Kabuto".

"¿Qué tanto dolor en el culo era él cuando exigiste hablar con él?"

"Es predecible. Le daré eso".

"¿Así que gimió como un bebé?"

"Bastante".

El teléfono de Sasuke zumbó y lo sacó del bolsillo. Él maldijo, parándose. Una voz femenina comenzó a hablar tan pronto como aceptó la llamada.

"¿Por qué tengo que escuchar que tienes una mujer para Maiko? Oyó que se hablaban de eso".

Naruto se giró, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Te habría llamado pero he estado ocupado, madre. En este momento no es un buen momento. Te devolveré la llamada pronto".

"Quiero conocerla."

"Lo haras. Tengo una reunión para asistir".

"Siempre tienes reuniones. ¿Estás arrastrando a esa pobre chica contigo? Eso es cruel, Sasuke. Es por eso que rara vez salgo de mis habitaciones. Escuché que ella es humana. La pobre querida debe estar aterrorizada. Tráemela y la entretendré".

"La dejé en mi casa con guardias".

"¿Ella está tratando de escapar? No puedo decir que la culpe"

Él apretó los dientes. "Gracias."

"No quise decirlo de esa manera. Sé que estarías en tu mejor comportamiento, pero ella debe estar aterrorizada como humana aquí. Nunca pensaste presentarla a mí, ¿verdad?"

"Eso no es cierto. Quería pedirle a Maiko que la midiera para un guardarropa. Habrías venido con ella. Quizás mañana sería un buen momento para eso".

"¿La pobre chica no tiene ropa? ¿La mantienes encadenada desnuda a tu cama?" Su voz se volvió fría, y escuchó su ira.

"¡Por supuesto no! Ella no tiene nada apropiado para los acantilados. Es una larga historia. Realmente necesito irme". Bajó la voz. "Kabuto está haciendo mellas. Tengo que tratar con él".

Ella gruñó. "Claro que lo hace. Llámame luego."

Se desconectó y se guardó su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo. Naruto continuó caminando por las escaleras. "¿Se siente herida?"

"Probablemente. Me ocuparé de eso más tarde".

Llegaron al piso del consejo y Naruto se adelantó a él, con una mano sujetando su espada. Sasuke hizo lo mismo cuando hicieron una pausa, preparándose para un enfrentamiento. No confiaba en Kabuto ni en ninguno de los miembros del consejo. Era posible que ataquen sin previo aviso.

"Me disculparé por adelantado por lo que Minato diga", murmuró Naruto.

Sasuke sostuvo la mirada de su amigo. "No eres como tu padre, ni eres cercano a él. Hemos hablado de esto".

"El bastardo es una vergüenza".

"Así fue Lord Madara mientras vivió. Nunca te haré responsable de Minato ni de sus acciones".

"Hagamos esto". Naruto suspiró. "Estoy listo para las miradas sucias del viejo bastardo".

"Estoy listo para una pelea si lo demandan"

"Yo también." Naruto tomó la iniciativa, caminando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo una vez más.

Las puertas dobles estaban abiertas, grandes cantidades de velas encendidas en las cámaras, y no fue una sorpresa que todas las sillas alrededor de la mesa cuadrada se tomaran cuando entraron. El consejo de cuatro miembros se había reunido.

"Puedes entrar," gritó Kabuto.

Sasuke notó la forma en que los hombros de Naruto se tensaron cuando se detuvo. Dio un paso al lado de él y miró a Kabuto. "Como si necesitara tu permiso. Serías divertido para mí si no fueras tan ofensivo. De pie " Cortó su mirada enojada a cada cara alrededor de la mesa, desafiándolos a negarse.

Los cuatro se levantaron rápidamente, Kabuto el último en ponerse de pie, y bajaron la cabeza. Kabuto levantó la vista primero, sus ojos incapaces de ocultar su indignación. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

"Te lo he advertido antes de que no toleraré ningún complot que hagan juntos fuera de las reuniones programadas de las que se me notifica con antelación. Soy consciente de que se reunieron hoy en privado." Dio un paso adelante y sacó su espada. "¿Alguien desea desafiarme? Estoy preparado."

Las cabezas bajaron y se quedaron allí. Kabuto ya no lo miraría a los ojos.

Pasaron largos minutos. Sasuke quería que se sintieran incómodos y preocupados. Los bastardos tramaban algo, y él no iba a pretender lo contrario.

"Había planeado discutir la violación del protocolo con Kabuto, pero me alegro de que excedió su autoridad una vez más llamándolos. No tendré que confiar en él para torcer mis palabras. Te lo diré directamente a ti. Mírame."

Sus cabezas se levantaron, y vio que ninguno de ellos podía evitar mostrar emoción. Se extendía desde la ira hasta el resentimiento y el miedo. Minato lanzó miradas de odio hacia Naruto, pero su amigo pareció ignorarlos. Sasuke despreciaba que Naruto tuviera que sufrir esas miradas de su propio padre. Sin embargo, le molestaba más.

Miró a cada uno de ellos y se posó en Kabuto al último.

"Soy tu señor, y no te respondo. Todo lo que discutiste hoy es irrelevante. Sus deberes no incluyen chismes sobre por qué traje a una mujer a mi casa. Asumiré que eso fue lo que ocasionó que mantuvieras secretamente una sesión hoy. No dejes que vuelva a suceder, o prepárate para levantar las espadas hasta la muerte".

"Eres nuestro señor", Kabuto dijo en voz baja. "Es nuestro deber pensar en el futuro del clan. Se habla de que tienes una criadora humana. Con todo respeto, nos gustaría discutir la posibilidad de criar con una gárgola en su lugar".

Obito levantó la vista. "Sasori ha ofrecido a Karin en lugar del humano. Sería más apropiado. Tu hijo pequeño sería una buena y fuerte adición a nuestro clan".

Minato saltó sobre eso. "Ella es digna de un señor. No es un criadora humana".

Sasuke estaba furioso. "Sasori ansía poder, pero nunca ha levantado tu espada ni ha realizado tareas para ganarse un lugar en nuestro clan. Él está aquí solo porque nació en los acantilados, nos absorbe como un bebé en el seno de su madre. Eso fue aceptable hasta que creció lo suficiente como para actuar como un miembro del clan responsable. Me niego a prometerle favores o estatus a cambio del uso del cuerpo de su hermana." Miró a cada uno de ellos. "Es una desgracia para él intercambiar su propia carne y sangre de esa manera. Las preciosas hijas y hermanas, por raras que sean, se unirán a hombres que son excelentes protectores y que valorarán su valor. No serán criados y transmitidos a muchos, como se hizo en el antiguo clan del que huiste. Es por eso que tan pocas mujeres sobrevivieron en los viejos tiempos. Y es una pena que tenga que explicar esto al consejo. Será mejor que piense mucho sobre dónde perdió su honor y trate de encontrarlo una vez más. Ya terminé aquí. No más reuniones secretas. Estás suspendido. Levanta y saca tu trasero de esta habitación a los treinta segundos de mi salida".

Él giró, saliendo furioso.

Naruto siguió sus pasos. Subieron dos tramos de escaleras antes de que su amigo susurrara: "¿Te gustaría que volviera y asegurarme de que vaciaran la cámara?"

"Que se jodan. Hice mi punto. "Estaba furioso. "Espero que me desafíen o descarten por completo mi decreto. Estoy de humor para hacer que algunas cabezas rueden ".

"La frustración sexual hará eso".

Sasuke gruñó.

Naruto aceleró sus pasos y se unió a él a su lado mientras avanzaban por los corredores. "¿Por qué nos dirigimos hacia uno de los túneles de exploración?"

"Necesito aire fresco para aclarar mi mente antes de volver con Sakura".

"Me quedaré contigo. ¿Estás pensando en encontrar una VampLycan para besarse y ver si reacciona como lo hizo Sakura?"

Sasuke se detuvo, aturdido por la pregunta. "No."

"Puede ser una buena idea. Tienes que descubrir si esto es algo nuevo que estás experimentando o si solo es algo de Sakura".

"No quiero a nadie más".

Comprensión amaneció en la mirada fija de Naruto. "Estás empezando a preocuparte por ella".

"Sakura va a ser mi compañera".

"¿Qué pasa si no puedes convencerla de que acepte?"

Sasuke inhaló profundamente y exhaló. "Estoy decidido."

"¿Qué pasa si eso lleva semanas o meses? Ella parece una persona de voluntad fuerte".

"Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. No la dejaré ir. Ella es mía."

"Esto será interesante. Simplemente no me arranques ningún miembro de mi cuerpo mientras luchamos cuando te vuelves loco por esperar por ella y ser rechazado".

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. "Decuerdo. Extendamos nuestras alas".

...


	22. C20 * La madre de Sasuke

...

Sakura pasó la página del libro que había tomado de la biblioteca de Sasuke. Era un clásico que ella amaba cuando era niña sobre una ciudad mágica junto al mar. El aspecto de fantasía le atraía, ya que su realidad había cambiado drásticamente en cuestión de días.

Sin embargo, su mente siguió derivando hacia el alto señor Garlycan.

Deseaba poder odiar a Sasuke, pero sus recuerdos no dejaban de reproducir solo sus puntos buenos. Golpeó a sus secuestradores, la salvó de caer en picada hasta su muerte, la eligió a ella en vez de una hermosa mujer Gárgola... y le gustó la forma en que la miraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Parecía un buen hombre, aunque temible. El hecho de que no era humano se estaba volviendo menos disuasivo en términos de atracción.

Tal vez he perdido la cabeza.

"¿Hola? Por favor, no te asustes" la voz de una mujer gritó dulcemente. "Soy la madre de Sasuke. Voy a abrir tu puerta".

Sakura se quedó sin aliento, girando la cabeza cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente.

Una mujer alta, de aspecto regio luciendo un vestido entró pero inmediatamente se detuvo en el umbral. Su sedoso cabello negro estaba enrollado sobre su cabeza en algunos intrincados giros. Era pálida, hermosa, y no parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para tener un hijo adulto.

La mujer sonrió y juntó las manos frente a su fina cintura. "Mi nombre es Mikoto. Me quedaré aquí para no asustarte, niña. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te llamas?"

Sakura dejó el libro y se levantó. "Sakura". Ella tragó saliva. "Solo luces como de veinticinco".

"Eres demasiado amable. Soy mucho más vieja que eso. Por favor, siéntate y siéntete cómoda, como estabas. Quería conocer a la mujer que mi único hijo trajo a vivir con él. Mi curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de mí. Eres tan bonita." Bajó la mirada, pareciendo llevar a Sakura a sus pies. "¡Y delicada! Eres adorable."

"¿Gracias?" Sakura no estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno o no.

"Estoy tan feliz de encontrarte en esta habitación".

"No estoy segura de cómo responder a eso".

"Mi hijo te puso al lado de su habitación. Eso me dice que eres muy especial para él." Ella sonrió, su belleza casi radiante. "Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos".

Ella recordó lo que él le había dicho sobre Hinata. Había mantenido a su amante en una habitación en el piso inferior. Tal vez la mujer pensó que se habían casado o algo así. "Oh, no". Ella negó con la cabeza. "Creo que tienes una idea equivocada".

La sonrisa de Mikoto se desvaneció. "Quizás. Todavía estoy contento de conocerte".

Grandioso. Sakura odiaba ver la expresión de tristeza que su negativa había puesto en el rostro de la madre de Sasuke. "Quiero decir, acabo de conocer a tu hijo muy recientemente. Duermo aquí y él está allí." Señaló con el pulgar hacia el baño contiguo que unía sus habitaciones. "Nosotros, um..." Cerró la boca. "Estoy haciendo un lío de esto. No soy como Hinata. ¿Es eso una manera bastante delicada de decirlo? No quiero sorprenderte o algo así".

Mikoto ladeó la cabeza, sonrió y luego se rió. "No soy una mujer que se sorprende fácilmente. Soy la madre de Sasuke. Él tiende a ser brutalmente honesto y franco".

"Por supuesto". Sakura se relajó y tomó asiento. "¿Te gustaría sentarte?"

"No gracias. No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo. Maiko y yo tenemos planes en un momento. Estamos viendo una película juntas".

El nombre hizo sonar una campana. "Esa es la mujer que se supone que debe hacerme la ropa. Sasuke la mencionó".

"Ella es una familia para mí y para Sasuke. No sé qué haría sin ella. Ella cuida de mí."

"¿Es ella una criada contratada?"

Mikoto parecía horrorizada. "¡Nunca! Su compañero murió, y ella sabía lo sola que estaba, así que vino a vivir conmigo. Ella es mi mejor amiga, al igual que mi sangre. Te gustará, y ella te amará. Me pidió que venir conmigo, pero no quería que enfrentara la ira de mi hijo".

Sakura arqueó sus cejas.

"No obtuve permiso de él primero para ingresar a su recamara. No es que sea malo. Mi hijo tiene un gran corazón y es un buen hombre. Es solo que probablemente quería esperar un poco más antes de que nos presentaran. Espero no asustarte. Debemos parecerte tan extraños. ¿Sabes algo?"

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que probablemente insinuaba la madre de Sasuke. "¿Quieres decir que es un GarLycan? Lo sé."

Una sonrisa regresó a su rostro. "Estoy tan aliviado de escuchar eso. No quería revelar ningún secreto, pero estoy tan contenta, y también que mencionó a Hinata. Ella era una mujer dulce, pero no tenían una chispa. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Eso creo. Sasuke dijo que se llevaban bien, pero que no eran cercanos".

"Me rompió el corazón porque esperaba que se sintiera menos solo cuando ella vino aquí, pero eso no sucedió. ¿Te contó mucho sobre su infancia?"

"Un poco", admitió. "Sé que fue secuestrado y mantenido alejado de ti por su padre. Dijo que voló hacia ti cuando era joven, solo para verte, ya que no estaba permitido".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la tristeza volvía a entrar en su mirada. "Mi compañero era un hombre cruel y sin corazón." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos negros. "Mi hijo era un bebé tan feliz, siempre sonriente, y le encantaba que lo sostuvieran. Luego vi como la vida se desvanecía de él un día a la vez mientras mi compañero destruía la felicidad a su alrededor, hasta que me lo quitó de mis brazos para vivir separado de mí. No puedes imaginar la esperanza y el miedo que vi en sus ojos cuando voló hacia mí esa primera vez, como si yo también lo rechazara. Mi pobre bebé. Quería escapar con él, pero no tenía a dónde ir. Madara nos habría rastreado hasta los confines de la Tierra." Ella extendió la mano y se secó las lágrimas. "Nos habría matado a los dos; me había acusado de manchar a nuestro hijo con la patética emoción del amor. El mejor día de mi vida fue cuando Sasuke lo mató. Sé que eso podría hacerte pensar mal de mí, pero he vivido durante años preocupándome de que él matara a mi hijo. Imagina eso."

Sakura se mordió el labio y se levantó. "Mi padre biológico es una mierda. No pienso mal de ti. Solía soñar escenarios donde se estaba muriendo y necesitaba un riñón o algo así. Quería verlo morir, ya que no iba a renunciar a una parte del cuerpo para él. Él abandonó a mi madre cuando ella estaba embarazada, y envió matones para amenazarla ya que estaba tan avergonzado que ella me había dado a luz".

"Pobrecita". Mikoto se acercó, caminando muy despacio. "¿Dónde está tu madre?"

"Ella murió."

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Tiene hermanos? ¿Familia cercana?" La madre de Sasuke extendió su mano hacia ella.

Sakura lo tomó. "No. Solo fuimos mi madre y yo. Estoy sola ahora."

"No, no lo eres. Tienes a Sasuke y su familia. Siempre quise una hija, y ahora tengo una".

Sakura la dejó ir. "Realmente no es así entre nosotros. No estamos, um... no hemos ... Mierda. Esto es incómodo."

Mikoto era una mujer alta, probablemente casi seis pies. Ella se inclinó un poco, doblándose en la cintura para hacerlo. "Esta habitación es para la compañera de mi hijo. Él te puso aquí. Eso significa que debe tener sentimientos fuertes, querida Sakura."

"Apenas lo conozco".

"Miro mucha televisión. No hay mucho más para que Maiko y yo nos entretengamos. Los hombres humanos son criaturas meticulosas, que parecen propensas a la estupidez, la infidelidad y la mentira. Mi hijo no es nada parecido a ellos. Él es inteligente, leal y honesto. ¿Le explicó qué es una compañera? "Ella continuó antes de darle tiempo a Sakura para que respondiera. "Él será fiel y te amará hasta que tome su último aliento. Él sabe lo que quiere, y eso eres tú, querida Sakura. Él no necesita meses o años para decidir. Su elección se hizo en el momento en que te trajo a esta habitación. Ya no eres parte del mundo humano, por lo que necesitas abrir los ojos para ver las diferencias. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Siento que me caí por el agujero del conejo".

Mikoto sonrió. "Le leí ese cuento a mi hijo cuando era niño".

"Obtuvo la referencia cuando se lo dije justo después de que nos conocimos".

"No permitas que el miedo a lo desconocido te disuada de ver lo que tienes delante. Soy parcial como su madre, pero también soy sincera. Sasuke es un hombre increíble con un corazón tierno que late debajo del esternón. Oculta sus emociones frente a los demás porque debe hacerlo, pero para usted, él es el niño emocionalmente frágil que anhelaba tanto ser amado y abrazado. Regálate a él y te prometo que te apreciará por siempre. Ábrete a él, y él te dará todo lo que él es".

Lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sakura. "Somos tan diferentes".

"¿De verdad? Estás solo en este mundo. Él se siente así por su lugar en el clan y las expectativas que tiene como señor." Mikoto se acercó y tocó la mejilla de Sakura. "Anhelaba a alguien como tú, querida Sakura. Él es quien verdaderamente teme que lo rechaces. Por favor, no lastimes a mi hijo. Eres su única oportunidad de felicidad".

"¿Por qué yo?"

"No entiendo". Mikoto frunció el ceño.

"Vi a esa persona de Karin, la gárgola. Se desnudó frente a Sasuke y se arrojó sobre él. No me puedo comparar con su aspecto. Quiero decir, ella es una perra. Entiendo por qué la odia, pero podría tener a cualquiera. Una modelo de Victoria's Secret estaría en todo Sasuke. No me estoy humillando, pero soy realista. Mi apariencia atrae las atenciones de los hombres. Estoy en forma, pero no tengo ningún truco físico súper genial bajo la manga o algo de belleza sobrenatural pasando. Soy más como mi madre. No puedo cambiar ni hacer crecer colmillos. Me sorprendió cuando descubrí que mi padre no era humano".

Mikoto frunció el ceño. "¿Quién fue tu padre?"

"Un VampLycan".

La mujer antes que ella palideció. Inmediatamente alarmó a Sakura.

"No lo conocí. Como dije, él era una mierda que abandonó a mi madre cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, y envió matones para amenazarla cada pocos años para que nunca le dijera a nadie que yo era suya. Probablemente también temía que fuera en busca de dinero para la manutención de los hijos".

"No es eso." La sonrisa de Mikoto reapareció, pero no la miró a los ojos y pareció forzada. "¿Lo sabe mi hijo?"

"Sasuke me consiguió de Danzo Shimura. Ese imbécil es mi abuelo biológico. Tuvo idiotas secuestrarme de mi trabajo y me llevaron a Alaska. Realmente odio a esa familia".

"Nunca le digas a nadie más que tu padre es un VampLycan. Prométemelo."

"No hay problema. No estoy exactamente emocionada por eso".

La madre de Sasuke agarró las manos de Sakura. "Te pondrá en peligro. No es de extrañar que mi hijo no nos haya presentado aún. Él debe estar trabajando en una solución para hacer frente a este problema. Las gárgolas de pura sangre en nuestro clan rechazarán abiertamente tener a alguien con cualquier herencia de vampiros como su compañero. Tendrá que matar a algunos de ellos." Sus rasgos se suavizaron. "Él debe amarte profundamente". Su sonrisa completa regresó. "¿No lo ves? Él te eligió a pesar de los problemas que le causará".

"¿Te hace feliz que Sasuke tenga que matar gente?"

"Vivimos en un mundo violento. La muerte es parte de eso. Mi hijo eliminará cualquier amenaza para ti o para tu futuro. Nunca pierdas un momento de pena por esas muertes. Su padre necesitaba morir. Hay crueles como Madara aquí. Aprecia la dedicación de mi hijo hacia ti, querida. ¿Cuántas mujeres pueden decir que un hombre hará cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo? Él libraría una guerra con su propio clan por ti".

Sakura estaba callada, pensando en eso por varios minutos. "Eso es desalentador, pero entiendo el punto. ¿Estás molesta porque soy parte VampLycan?"

"No. Estoy feliz de que él te haya encontrado, querida Sakura. Todo lo que importa es que eres la que mi hijo quiere. Estoy encantada de que te haya encontrado, y de que eres su compañera".

"No soy su nada. Es una locura pensar que alguna vez podría funcionar entre tu hijo y yo".

"¿Por qué?"

Su boca se abrió pero la cerró, tragó, y liberó sus manos de la madre de Sasuke otra vez. "No pertenezco aquí".

"¿Fue tu vida de dónde vienes de un lugar muy feliz? ¿Se cumplieron todas tus necesidades? ¿Hubo un hombre a quien amaras con todo tu corazón, que te hizo sentir como si tu vida estuviera completa? "

Sakura estuvo tentada de mentir, pero no era ella. "No. Mi vida apestaba, pero no sentía que me hubieran dejado caer en otro universo." Miró el vestido formal de la mujer. "No me estoy vistiendo como tú. Sin ofender. Es hermoso, pero ¿No estás acalorada? ¿Incómoda?"

"Te convertirás en el compañero de nuestro señor. Eso significa que puedes exigir un cambio para nuestras mujeres. Mi compañero nunca me dio ninguna posición en el clan además de su criadora oficial. Sasuke no te hará eso. Él te escuchará y querrá que seas feliz. Haz que sea tu primer decreto oficial después de que mi hijo te anuncie al clan. Exigimos que nos vistamos más informalmente en público".

"Estoy segura de que todo irá bien." Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

Mikoto se rió. "Probablemente no, pero sé que lo agradecería. Lo mismo haría Maiko. Lo más difícil para ella de adaptarse, desde que se mudó a los acantilados, ha sido el código de vestimenta formal que las mujeres soportan. Me temo que fue mi compañero. Sintió que era indecente revelar nuestras extremidades a sus hombres del clan, y decidió que los pantalones disminuían nuestra feminidad. Sasuke simplemente no lo ha cambiado, pero podrías convencerlo de que lo haga. Él será un compañero dedicado y más dedicado a ti".

Sakura suspiró y se sentó. "No es tan simple."

"Podría serlo. Sasuke es un hombre increíble, como dije. Sé que soy su madre, pero él tiene tanto amor para dar si solo le permites la oportunidad. La vida aquí podría ser diferente de la que dejaste atrás, pero a veces el cambio es lo mejor que nos puede pasar. ¿Puedo darte un consejo?"

Sakura sostuvo su mirada, considerándola. No era como si tuviera muchos amigos allí, y la madre de Sasuke había sido amable con ella. "Por favor."

"Deja de pensar tanto y permítete sentir, querida Sakura. Arriesgarte. Deja que mi hijo te haga suya. La sangre lycan corre por tus venas. Un rasgo que siempre se transmite son los buenos instintos. Escucha a los tuyos ¿Te sientes atraído por él?"

"Sí."

"¿Tienes miedo de él?"

"No."

"¿Crees que te haría daño de alguna manera?" Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué lo has mantenido distanciado?"

"Él tiene alas y puede convertirse en piedra. Además, todo eso de no tenemos nada en común". Pensó en mencionar el beso drogado, pero decidió no hacerlo, en caso de que también tuviera que explicar la parte posterior. No había forma de que admitiera a su madre que Sasuke la había sometido.

"¿Descalificarías a un hombre humano porque tenía una cicatriz o cojera?"

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Veo a dónde vas con esto, pero no hay una comparación real entre alguien que cojea y alguien que puede volar. No me darían bebés murciélagos si me dejaran perplejo". Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho tan pronto como las palabras salieron a la luz. "Quiero decir-"

Un bufido de risa vino de Mikoto. "¿bebés murciélagos? Eso es gracioso. Nuestros hijos no tienen alas al nacer".

"Lo siento mucho. No quise insultarlo. Usted también tiene alas, ¿verdad?"

"Tengo la capacidad de volar, aunque estoy un poco oxidada. Nunca dejo los acantilados. Tu falta de alas no es un problema. No permiten que las mujeres se vayan".

"¿No te sientes prisionera?"

"No querida. Estoy protegida y segura. Podría pedir exploradores para acompañarme a un vuelo sobre nuestro territorio si realmente quisiera estirar mis alas. Eres muy joven y no tienes idea del tipo de peligro que acecha en el mundo. Yo sí."

"Sasuke dijo que tuve la suerte de haber sobrevivido tiempo como lo he hecho, ya que no huelo a los humanos si estoy sangrando".

"¿Estabas herido?"

"Choque con algo y obtuve un pequeño corte. Estuvo bien."

"Eres muy afortunada de estar viva. El peligro es bueno si estas protegida".

"Fui criada en lugares malos. Sé lo peligroso que puede ser el mundo".

"Los humanos no son nada." Mikoto agitó su mano. "Quiero decir que en una escala de peligro. Miro tu televisión. Podría tomar docenas de balas y sobrevivir, incluso si no me blindo primero. Rebotarían si endurecía mi piel. Puedo herirme sin cáscara, pero me recuperaría. También soy más fuerte por lejos. Seis de tus humanos podrían atacarme y les ganaría en una pelea".

Sakura miró hacia abajo. "No con ese vestido".

Mikoto se rió. "Aun así, querida. Mis alas están atrapadas en este vestido, así que tendría que luchar sin ellas, pero imagina un puño con proyectiles golpeando a un humano que me ataca. Sentiría como si lo golpearan con un mazo." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Eres frágil y podrías ser asesinada tan fácilmente. Estás más segura aquí".

"¿Aunque Sasuke se preocupa por que su clan se levante contra él?"

"¿Él compartió eso contigo?"

Ella asintió.

"Mi hijo es un líder fuerte y el mejor espadachín en este clan. Nadie ganó contra mi compañero, pero Sasuke sí lo hizo. Es un luchador muy hábil. Solo eso ha hecho que muchos reconsideren su desafío, y los estúpidos mueren rápidamente aquí. Él nunca permitirá que nadie te lastime. Ten fe en él. Está bien ubicado si le das una oportunidad. Siento en mi corazón que no te arrepentirás. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Tu vida ya ha cambiado. No podrás olvidar a mi hijo, ni mirar las cosas de la manera en que lo hacías antes de que tus ojos se abrieran a algo más que el mundo humano. Considera eso con cuidado. ¿Realmente estarías más feliz de regresar a donde te sacaron? ¿O te preguntarías qué pudo haber pasado y todas las posibilidades si le hubieras dado una oportunidad a mi hijo?. Caíste en tu propio agujero de conejo". Mikoto se inclinó ligeramente, levantó la cabeza y guiñó un ojo. "Disfruta la aventura. Debo pedirte mi permiso ahora".

Sakura observó a la mujer girar y salir de su habitación con gracia, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ella cayó de espaldas en la cama y miró hacia el techo, sumida en sus pensamientos.

...


	23. AVISO*

.

.

.

 **AVISO**

Hola precios@s!

Gracias por leer.

Si les gusto. Dejen su *COMENTARIO, Marcame como *FAVORITO *GUARDADO *SÍGUEME.

.

.

.

Te invito a mi:

 **PAGINA** : Evelin18

 **GRUPO PRIVADO:** evelin18FanficSasuSaku

(Links: en mi perfil. Los lugares son en Facebook)

.

.

.

Seguire compartiendo mas historias y completandolos. tenganme pacienciencia.

Por favor! RESPENTEN el contenido mayor 18 para la lectura.No queres problemas con eso.

Si no le gusta la historia. Puede retirarce. Este espacio es para los que lo acepten. Gracias.

Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje por privado!

Un beso grande.

.

.

.

 **Evelin18**

.

.

.


	24. C21 * Escuchame

...

Sasuke alcanzó a los hermanos gemelos y sonrió. "Gracias por proteger a Sakura".

Shinki asintió. "Lady Mikoto la visitó".

Sasuke se puso rígido. "La llamaré y veré lo que ella quería".

"Ella pidió hablar con tu mujer adentro." Kai dio un paso atrás. "No pudimos decirle que no, así que la dejamos pasar".

"Joder." La ira se apoderó de Sasuke.

"Lo siento". Kai no lo veía. "Ella dio su palabra de que no la asustaría, dañaría o molestaría a tu invitada. Tú conoces a tu madre ¿Podrías rechazarla?"

"Estuvo aquí unos veinte minutos y se fue sonriendo". Shinki se encogió de hombros. "Ella dijo que adora a tu Sakura y nos dijo que le hagamos saber que espera que ambos coman pronto".

"Tienes su aprobación", agregó Kai.

"Ustedes dos pueden irse. Te agradezco que garantices la seguridad de Sakura".

Abrió la puerta, la cerró con llave detrás de él y subió corriendo las escaleras. La puerta del dormitorio de Sakura estaba cerrada. Él vaciló allí, con el corazón palpitando. ¿Su madre había molestado a Sakura? Él no creía que lo haría, pero después de Karin, Sakura podría desconfiar de todas las mujeres en los acantilados. Levantó el puño y tocó. "Soy Sasuke".

"Adelante."

Él no dudó. Sakura se sentó en la cama. La visita no pudo haber sido tan mala. Ella no parecía asustada ni enojada. "Los guardias que asigné afuera dijeron que mi madre vino a verte".

"Ella es realmente agradable, pero fue un shock cuando me dijo quién era".

Él se relajó y se apoyó contra la pared justo dentro de la puerta. "No fui enpollado en un huevo. Mencioné tener una madre".

Sakura sonrió. "Fue el hecho de que se ve tan joven. Ella es realmente hermosa, Sasuke. Ella me gusta."

"Estoy agradecido". Quería ir con ella, pero se quedó atrás. "¿Puedo preguntar qué discutieron ustedes dos?"

"Un montón de cosas."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Espero que no haya sido algo vergonzoso".

"Ah. ¿Cómo babear constantemente de bebé y poner mucho los ojos en blanco? "

El calor enrojeció sus mejillas. "¿Lo hacía?"

Sakura se rió. "No tengo ni idea. Deberías ver tu cara".

Se apartó de la pared y lentamente se acercó a ella. "Me gusta cuando me molestas".

Ella se levantó. "Tus ojos se arremolinan negros y el rojo está brillando a lo grande. Son hermosos. ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Él se detuvo. "Tú eres la única hermosa, Sakura".

"Eso es lo que sucede con tus ojos cuando estás cachondo, ¿no? Tu voz también se profundizó".

"Podría enmascarar mis emociones si lo deseas. No quiero asustarte".

"Buena evasión al responder mi pregunta, Alas. Tus ojos son fascinantes cuando los colores están cambiando. Me gustan. Solo quería saber en qué estabas pensando para causar esa reacción. ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?

"Como se esperaba. Fui volando con Naruto y J?go después para refrescarme. Las gárgolas en el consejo tienden a enojarme".

"¿Es J?go un hombre?"

"Sí. Es un explorador GarLycan y un amigo".

"¿Cómo te cabrearon las gárgolas?"

"Mierda política. Les encanta pretender que ejercen más poder de lo que realmente hacen. Tenía que recordarles que estoy a cargo".

"¿Tuviste que matar a alguien?" Ella miró hacia abajo de su cuerpo.

"No." "Eso es un alivio. Tu ropa es negra, pero ahora puedo dejar de imaginar sangre sobre ellos".

Ella lo divirtió, y él sonrió. "No esta tarde". Notó el libro en su cama. "Leías. Me alegra que hayas encontrado la forma de pasar tu tiempo".

"Realmente necesitas un televisor y un cable, Sasuke".

"Lo arreglaré por ti".

"Gracias. Me gustan los libros, pero tu colección es en su mayoría clásicos o cosas varoniles en las que no estoy realmente interesado. Tienes un montón de westerns y misterios de asesinatos".

"Puedo ordenarte libros. Los exploradores recogen el correo una vez por semana, si el clima lo permite".

"Los inviernos son duros aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Afuera, sí. En el interior, estamos protegidos".

Ella tiene una mirada extraña en su rostro.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿No te vuelves loco?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Somos una ciudad construida dentro de esta montaña. Has estado afuera y has visto lo alto que estamos. Hay escaleras y niveles desde aquí hasta la base. Muchos de mi clan consideran los meses de invierno como vacaciones".

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Están atrapados en el interior, ¿verdad?"

"Están en malas tormentas, pero eso también significa que es imposible que otros nos ataquen. Los exploradores no tienen que patrullar con tanta frecuencia, y yo no envío a nadie de ida y vuelta en misiones".

"¿Qué tipo de misiones?"

"Mencioné que hay algunas manadas de Lycan a los que he asignado tutores. Ellos viven allí durante todo el año para mantenerlos protegidos de los nidos de vampiros, cazadores humanos furtivos, y para evitar que otras manada inicien guerras territoriales. Ocasionalmente solicitan ayuda adicional, así que envió refuerzos. También asigno a algunos de mi clan para ayudar a VampLycans. Por ejemplo, recientemente un nido de Vampiros entró en esta área. Ayudamos a lidiar con ellos".

"¿No querías que fueran tus vecinos?"

Él decidió ser completamente sincero. "Rompieron leyes, Sakura. Secuestrando un VampLycan, y muchas vidas humanas se perdieron. Querían una guerra y obtuvieron una. Mis hombres también ayudan en los rescates cuando escuchamos sobre humanos perdidos en las áreas circundantes".

"¿No tienes miedo de que se den cuenta de que algo es diferente sobre tu gente?"

"No. Tengo exploradores que vuelan sobre el área cuando está oscuro, después de que los equipos de rescate humanos hayan tenido que detener su búsqueda hasta que amanezca. Podemos localizar al perdido y luego uno de mis hombres aterrizará, fingirá ser humano y los llevará al grupo más cercano".

"Me gusta que te importen los humanos." Dio un paso más cerca, se detuvo, luego tomó otro. "Creo que es suficiente charla." Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró.

"Pareces nerviosa. ¿De qué quieres hablar realmente?"

"Tu mamá dijo algunas cosas que tenían mucho sentido".

"¿Cómo qué?" Era más que curioso. "¿Intentó ayudarte a planear una forma de convencerme para que te devuelva a tu vida anterior? Es demasiado peligroso, Sakura." Sus emociones iban desde la ira hacia su madre hasta el temor. Había estado seguro de que a su madre le gustaría Sakura, pero sabía que todavía tendría miedo de cómo reaccionaría el clan ante su ser humano. Su madre lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que él se negaría absolutamente a esterilizar a Sakura para evitar un embarazo accidental. "Por favor no me vuelvas a preguntar. Creo que podría hacerte feliz aquí si te quedaras. Dame tiempo y llega a conocerme".

"Eso es más o menos lo que dijo tu madre".

Él estaba sorprendido. "¿Lo hizo?"

"Mi vida nunca volverá a ser la misma, ahora que conozco personas con extras y superpoderes".

Trató de no reírse. "¿Superpoderes?"

"Vuelas y te conviertes en piedra, Alas. Consideraría esas superpotencias".

"Lo suficientemente justo. ¿Estás dispuesta a darnos tiempo? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decir?" "Tengo preguntas, y necesito que las respondas directamente. Sin evaciones ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Sí". Señaló hacia la cama. "¿Podemos sentarnos? ¿O prefieres que vayamos a la sala de estar?

"Estoy bien aquí." Se sentó en la cama, se deslizó hacia él y le indicó que se sentara unos metros más abajo del colchón.

Él se sentó. "Pregunta."

"Pensé que solo querías coger por un tiempo. Incluso consideré que tal vez me querías solo para tener a tu bebé, después de que mencionaste que podíamos criar. Lo que dijo Karin implicaba que solo planeabas mantenerme el tiempo suficiente para dar a luz y luego abandonarme, pero tu madre está convencida de que quieres convertirme en tu pareja para siempre. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Él gimió. Su madre había arruinado su plan de ganar poco a poco la confianza de Sakura, haciéndola preocuparse por él, y luego dárselo a ella. Sakura quería la verdad, pero le preocupaba que ella lo odiara si él se lo daba. Hicieron progresos. Todo podría ser borrado.

Sus cejas se arquearon. "Tu cara ahora mismo. No puedo decir si estás enojado o en pánico. ¿Estaba equivocada?"

Él se negó a apartar la mirada de ella. "No, Sakura. No lo estaba. Quería que tuviéramos más tiempo antes de criar siendo compañeros".

"Guau. Está bien. "Ella miró hacia otro lado y luego hacia él. "No sabes nada de mí".

"Te equivocas. Eres inteligente, testaruda, tienes un ingenio rápido y eres compasiva. También eres hermosa, valiente, y nunca me he sentido tan atraída por otra mujer en mi vida. He querido protegerte y mantenerte desde el momento en que te bajaste de ese avión y negociaste conmigo para golpear a los hombres de Danzo." Él sonrió, todavía aficionado a ese recuerdo. "La mayoría de las mujeres habría llorado después de lo que habían soportado, pero querías ver a las dos sangrando. Además, lo dijiste en serio. Ni una sola vez te alejaste ni me suplicaste que dejara de lastimarlos. Eres magnífica, Sakura. Inmediatamente comencé a enamorarme".

Ella no dijo nada durante largos momentos. "Sabes que es un poco perturbador, ¿verdad? Tengo problemas de ira. La mayoría de la gente no cree que sea un buen rasgo".

Él se rió entre dientes. "Como sea que quieras llamarlo, es extremadamente sexy para mí".

Sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba y sus ojos mostraron una chispa de humor. "Dijiste que te enamoraste. Escuché eso."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Soy parte de Lycan. Vamos con nuestros instintos. El mío quiere que nuestra relación sea permanente. Mi corazón se abrió de inmediato para ti." Alargó la mano y la puso sobre su pecho. "Ya estás aquí, Sakura".

...


	25. C22 * Darnos una oportunidad

...

La mirada de Sakura se detuvo en su mano antes de mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Ella contuvo el aliento. "Aquí está el trato. Eres increíblemente sexy. Y dulce. He intentado realmente odiarte, pero no logro hacerlo. Creo que lo que sucedió anoche con ese beso no fue algo que hiciste a propósito. Podrías haber aprovechado al máximo de mí, pero no lo hiciste. No puedo pensar en ningún otro tipo que no hubiera ido hasta el final, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que estaba. Me gustas aún más. Es una gran cosa que no seas humano... pero lo estoy superando con bastante rapidez cuanto más tiempo pase cerca tuyo".

Terminó, ella selló sus labios.

"¿Vas a darnos una oportunidad, Sakura? ¿Es eso lo que dices?" Bajó la mano hasta su muslo, agarrándolo. Él tenía esperanza.

Ella asintió. "No estoy lista para hacer esto de compañeros aún o tener un bebé murciélago, pero el deseo primordial de dejarlo ya no está allí. Tu madre dijo muchas cosas que realmente me hicieron repensar las cosas".

"¿Qué dijo ella?" En silencio prometió agradecer a su madre en la primera oportunidad.

Sakura tomó otra respiración profunda y lo dejó ir. Ella se acercó. "No hay forma de que alguna vez te olvide. Pensé en la vida que tenía y en cómo sería si realmente me dejaras ir. Estoy bastante segura de que me arrepentiré de no haber tenido la oportunidad de ver lo que hay entre nosotros." Se deslizó un poco más cerca aún.

Quería extender la mano, agarrarla y ponerla en su regazo, pero se contuvo. Ella venía hacia él. Solo necesitaba paciencia. Lo encontraría para su Sakura. Se detuvo con solo unos centímetros entre ellos. Ella bajó la cabeza, parecía estar mirando su regazo.

"¿Puedo abrazarte?" Él realmente quería hacerlo.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y él no podía apartar la mirada de sus pálidos ojos verded. "Mi vida no fue fácil gracias a Decon Shimura. Mi madre y yo nos mudabamos cada vez que nos encontraba. Siempre tuvo miedo de que esos matones me mataran. Fin del problema. Lo ves en las noticias. Algunos hombres asesinan a sus propios hijos para evitar pagar la pensión alimenticia o porque se casan. Tener un hijo bastardo causa problemas en su nuevo matrimonio. Es de sangre fría, pero estamos hablando de un imbécil que juró que amaba a mi madre y luego la dejó caer como una bolsa de basura en la acera cuando quedó embarazada. Él no era un buen tipo. Fue duro para las dos, vivir de esa manera. Hice amigos, pero luego no me atreví a contactarlos una vez que hubiéramos huido. ¿Qué pasaría si esos matones hablaran con ellos, mintieran para que renuncien a nuestra nueva dirección? Siempre nos encontraron eventualmente, pero normalmente podíamos relajarnos un rato en un lugar nuevo. ¿Ya sabes? Después de un tiempo, hacer buenos amigos no valía la pena por el dolor que causaba, sabiendo que los perdería. Tenía personas con las que trabajaba, vecinos, pero las mantuve emocionalmente distanciadas, porque cuidar significaba dolor".

No podía imaginar la total soledad de la que ella hablaba. Él siempre había tenido a Naruto. Su infancia había sido dura, pero su mejor amigo siempre había estado a su lado. También había otros, con los que había confiado y con los que había estrechado lazos. J?go. Kai. Shinki.

Extendió la mano y la rodeó con el brazo. Ella no se resistió cuando él la atrajo más cerca hasta que ella se apoyó contra él, su mejilla presionada contra su pecho. Bajó la barbilla hasta la parte superior de su cabeza y colocó un beso allí.

"Pensé que la vida no podría empeorar... hasta que mi madre murió. Me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. No tenía a nadie. La creme porque era todo lo que podía pagar. Llevé sus cenizas a casa a nuestro departamento de mierda y pensé, un día también voy a morir. Nadie va a pagar para que me incineren. Sus cenizas probablemente serían arrojadas a la basura, ya que no podía permitirme encerrarlas en algún mausoleo. Nunca pude salir adelante y ahorrar dinero cuando estaba huyendo. Cada centavo puede significar vida o muerte si tiene que moverse de repente, para que no lo desperdicie. Sin mencionar, si la pongo en algún lugar permanente, quién sabe si alguna vez podré visitarla ya que tuve que seguir moviéndome. No tenía idea de si Decon me mataría una vez que supiera que había muerto. Como si tal vez él sintiera que había perdido el control, ahora que no tenía nada que perder si lo perseguía legalmente por dinero".

Odiaba la forma en que su voz se estrangulaba, y podía oler sus lágrimas. La envolvió con ambos brazos, abrazándola fuerte. "¿Todavía tienes sus cenizas?"

"Sí."

"Los recuperaremos y los traeremos aquí, Sakura. Enterramos a nuestros muertos. Tendrá un lugar de honor en nuestro mausoleo que será seguro para ti visitar cuando quieras." No lo llamaban así, pero él sabía que los humanos sí. Era un lugar de descanso para los muertos.

Ella esnifó. "Gracias. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que siempre he querido encontrar a alguien a quien amar, y esperaba que ellos también me amaran. Pero un compañero de vida era solo una fantasía sin esperanza, ya que sabía que cualquier persona sensata me abandonaría tan pronto como descubrieran sobre el donante de esperma y sus matones. En cambio, les pegaste en el culo y los echaste corriendo. Entonces... Estaré condenado si voy a explotar cualquier oportunidad que finalmente tenga de ser feliz solo porque tengo miedo. He enfrentado todos los desafíos de la vida de frente, así que puedo hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Y qué si no eres humano? Ya no me importa eso. Solo no rompas mi corazón, Alas. Estoy dispuesto a quedarme y descubrir lo que podemos estar juntos".

"No te arrepentirás". Él sonrió. "Te doy mi palabra de honor".

Ella se giró hacia él y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, agarrándose fuertemente. Él cerró sus ojos y sintió que sus propias lágrimas inundaban sus párpados. Ellos eran raros. Pero Sakura se quedaría con él.

"Te haré feliz, Sakura".

Ella esnifó. "Necesitamos tener sexo".

Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo respondió al instante. "Estoy muy dispuesto a aceptar eso".

Ella se rió, manteniendo la cabeza metida. "Apuesto a que si. Deberíamos averiguar si somos compatibles. El sexo es importante en una relación si va a funcionar".

"Somos compatibles." No tenía dudas.

Finalmente levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas. Ella era adorable. Discutir el sexo la hizo sonrojar. A él le gustaba muchísimo.

"Eres grande, Sasuke. Nunca voy a olvidar que me mostraste tus productos para aclarar tu punto. Definitivamente habría sentido eso".

Le encantaba escuchar su nombre en sus labios. "Seré gentil."

"¿Un caballero amable, un tipo enorme?"

"Seré lo que sea que necesites, Sakura".

Ella se lamió los labios. "¿Volveré a drogarme si me besas?"

"No lo sé. Puedo evitar besarte".

"Me gustaría repetir lo que pasó cuando me besaste; al menos esta vez sé en lo que me estoy metiendo. Además, el sexo siempre es incómodo la primera vez. Al menos en mi experiencia. No soy virgen, pero admito que no he tenido ninguna relación a largo plazo. Mi record de citas es de un solo chico durante un mes eso fue antes de que encontrasen a mamá y a mí, y tuve que mudarme. Esa droga ayudará a romper el hielo. Esta vez haremos todo el camino".

Él buscó en sus ojos. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. Absolutamente. Solo no olvides que no quiero quedar embarazada, y um, no sé cómo te apareas, pero he leído libros de cambios. ¿Es sexo y morder al mismo tiempo?"

"Un poco."

Ella asintió. "No muerdas entonces".

"Yo puedo hacer eso. ¿Tienes anticonceptivos humanos?"

"No. No he podido pagar la atención médica en más de un año, y no tuve exactamente el tiempo para pasar un día en una clínica gratuita. ¿Tienes condones? ¿Los que trabajan para GarLycans?

"No tengo ninguno, pero estoy seguro de que Naruto puede encontrarme algo".

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo. "¿Tienes que decírselo?"

Él pensó en eso. "Conozco a alguien discreto. Voy a llamar y preguntarle".

"Gracias."

Él la soltó con cuidado y se levantó, odiando dejarla ir. "Condones. Vuelvo enseguida. Por favor, no cambies de opinión".

"No lo haré. Sin embargo, me ducharé muy rápido y te estaré esperando en mi cama. ¿Cómo está eso?"

"Mi cama. Te quiero allí".

Ella sonrió. "Tu cama entonces".

"Me apresuraré. Esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo".

Él caminó hacia su puerta, tirando de su teléfono celular. Él la escuchó reír, pero solo sonrió. Era un hombre con una misión y Sakura lo quería. Su día había mejorado enormemente. Fue al área de estar y contactó al único GarLycan que pensó que tendría condones.

"Mi señor, ¿necesita que Shinki y yo guardemos sus habitaciones nuevamente?"

Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Tienes condones?"

Kai no dudó. "Sí."

"Los necesito."

"Cogeré una caja y estaré allí".

"No le digas a nadie. Necesito tu silencio".

"No hay problema, mi señor. Estaré en tu puerta inferior en cinco."

Sasuke terminó la llamada y sonrió. Sakura sería suya. Él la seduciría, la convencería de que él era el hombre adecuado para ella y, cuando ella estuviera lista, la haría su compañera. Él trataría con el clan más tarde. No importaría a quién tenía que matar para mantenerla.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y desató la puerta, paseando fuera mientras esperaba. Pasaron los minutos antes de que oyera pisadas blandas en la piedra. Se enfrentó a Kai cuando dobló la esquina. Una gran sonrisa adornaba las facciones del hombre. Se detuvo cerca de Sasuke, abrió la capa que llevaba y le ofreció una caja negra con letras doradas.

Sasuke lo aceptó. "Gracias."

"De nada. ¿Alguna vez los usaste?"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo".

"Solo abre la lámina, saca el condón, deslízalo por tu eje y tíralo inmediatamente después. No permita que se ablande o que se derrame el contenido".

Sasuke asintió. "Así que no mucho ha cambiado a lo largo de los años".

Kai puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Vienen en diferentes tamaños ahora. Esto nos queda mejor".

"Es bueno saberlo."

"Te conseguiré más. Puedo hacer un viaje a la estación de servicio. Siempre los mantienen en existencia allí".

"Lo aprecio. ¿No atraerá mucha atención?"

"No quiero que usted los compre. Me gustan los humanos, así que no es inusual para mí mantener un suministro de condones. Se quedan embarazadas fácilmente".

Una emoción que Sasuke no pudo leer brilló en las facciones de Kai.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Nada, mi señor".

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. "Responde". Fue una demanda.

"Esperaba que hubieras encontrado a tu compañera".

"Lo hice, pero eso es solo entre nosotros".

"Entonces, ¿por qué los condones? Ah, mierda. No es asunto mío. Lo siento."

"Nuestra relación es nueva. Sakura acaba de enterarse de nuestra raza. Ella necesita más tiempo antes de agregar un crio en la mezcla".

"Eso es inteligente".

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

Kai se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento de nuevo. Mi boca me mete en problemas todo el tiempo." Hizo una reverencia.

"No te preocupes por eso. Siempre sé dónde me paro contigo y tu hermano. Aprecio tu franqueza".

Kai levantó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. "Estoy feliz por ti, mi señor. Disfruta de tu noche".

Sasuke observó al GarLycan alejarse y luego se volvió, entrando en su casa. Cerró la puerta y respiró hondo. Mucho descansó en las próximas horas. Nunca antes había sentido presión sobre su desempeño sexual. Por supuesto, si él todavía estuviera secretando las hormonas, eso haría las cosas más suaves.

Se pasó la lengua por el paladar, pero no pudo probar nada con la saliva. Por otra parte, tampoco la noche anterior. "Maldición." Él enderezó su postura y se dirigió al piso de arriba. "Deja que esto vaya a la perfección".

...


	26. C23 * Tú eres mía

...

Sakura se sintió extremadamente nerviosa. Se había duchado, se había secado lo más rápido posible y luego se había metido en medio de la enorme cama de Sasuke. Había un montón de almohadas detrás de ella, donde estaba sentada, apoyada en ellas. Al principio ella había echado las mantas hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, pero luego se había convertido en el recuerdo de Karin, la perra. Esa impecabilidad que había visto la tenía debajo de las sábanas y se las llevaba a los pechos.

"No es una competencia y estoy mejor. No soy un coño engreído".

"¿Con quién estás hablando?"

Sakura saltó y volvió la cabeza. "No hiciste ningún sonido. No te escuché venir".

Sasuke caminó hacia un lado de la cama. Sus ojos estaban haciendo ese remolino, convirtiéndose en su mayoría de rojo. Eran sexys como el infierno.

"¿Quién te llamó un coño engreído?" Parecía enojado.

"Ninguno. Estaba pensando en Karin".

"¿Por qué?" Él frunció el ceño.

"Ella podría ser una persona horrible, pero tiene un cuerpazo".

"No me di cuenta." Su mirada bajó a su pecho, donde se aferró a la ropa de cama para ocultar sus pechos. "No hay necesidad de esconderte".

"Me gusta la honestidad en un hombre, Sasuke. No hay forma de que no notes que Karin es perfecta. Ella tiene esa belleza sobrenatural yendo por ella. Los productores de porno matarían para tenerla en su nómina. Los chicos pagarían una fortuna por ver cómo un plomero la doblaba."

Él rió. "Me da vergüenza decir que lo entendí. Ella lo haría con humanos, ¿eh?" "Sí."

"Lo bueno es que no soy uno". Se acercó a la mesa de noche y dejó una gran caja de condones. "Ella solo me molesta". Su mirada se volvió hacia ella. "No te compares con ella. Es un insulto que no permitiré. Eres mil veces más atractiva en todos los sentidos".

Echó un vistazo a los condones. "Los tienes."

"Por supuesto". Se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué haría que esto sea más cómodo para ti, Sakura?"

"Besame."

"Lo pienso hacer". De repente se giró y cruzó la habitación a zancadas. "Iluminación".

Ella lo miró mientras él se inclinaba cerca de la chimenea en la esquina y lo encendía. Las llamas crecieron cuando los troncos se incendiaron, y luego se levantó, moviéndose rápidamente para apagar la mayoría de las luces en la habitación. Fue a un armario a lo largo de una pared, lo abrió y sacó velas. Ella sonrió mientras las encendía, colocándolas en varias superficies cerca de la cama.

Él era un romántico. Eso la sorprendió y deleitó.

Finalmente regresó a la cama. Podía verlo lo suficientemente bien, pero tenía que admitir que la tenue iluminación la ayudaba a relajarse un poco.

"¿Mejor?"

"Sí."

"Relájate, Sakura. Casi te ves asustada. Te prometo placer".

"Todos los chicos dicen eso".

"No soy un chico".

Él era su rudo GarLycan. Un señor de su clan. Sus alas. Ella asintió. "desnudate". Empujó las sábanas hacia abajo para revelar sus pechos.

Él gruñó bajo, su mirada fascinante se fijó en ellos. "Hermosa."

"Estoy muy apegado a ellas", bromeó.

"Yo también lo estoy". Su voz se hizo más profunda cuando casi se arrancó la camisa.

Ella admiró su pecho desnudo. El tipo tenía muchos músculos. Era un caramelo visual total, y verlo la excitó. Se inclinó, arrancándose las botas. Él simplemente los tiró a un lado, luego se enderezó, ambas manos yendo al frente de sus pantalones. Entonces él fue el único bromista, mientras los desataba muy lentamente.

Ella alzó la vista, su mirada ardiente, negro parpadeante se clavó en su rostro. Él los empujó hacia abajo y ella rompió el contacto visual.

El chico estaba abajo. Ella lo había visto antes, cuando la había visto esa mañana, pero parecía aún más grande ahora, más grueso, y tragó saliva. Había un dicho sobre que ser más grande es mejor. Ella realmente esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

Se quitó los pantalones de una patada y se inclinó de nuevo, poniendo sus manos en la cama. Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras se arrastraba hacia ella.

"No tengas miedo", dijo con voz ronca. "Tomaremos las cosas con calma".

Ella se lamió los labios y apartó las sábanas totalmente para que no se interpusieran entre ellas. "No estoy asustada. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre la primera vez que era incómoda?"

"¿Cómo puedo remediar eso?" Se estiró junto a ella, el colchón se hundió con su peso.

Ella tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás un poco para no caer en su contra. "Besame. Deberías hacer eso. Eres realmente genial con tu boca".

Su memoria brilló en su rostro hasta entre sus piernas. Eso ayudó a encenderla más. El hombre casi la había lamido en un coma de clímax.

"Me gustaría evitar eso en caso de que las hormonas de estragos todavía estén presentes. Quiero despejarte la mente cuando te hago el amor, Sakura."

"Eso es dulce. De verdad." Ella extendió la mano y deslizó su mano a lo largo de su mejilla, luego en su cabello. Su piel era cálida y su pelo negro sedoso al tacto. "Pero hace calor en más sentidos que solo sentir mi cuerpo como si estuviera ardiendo vivamente por dentro. Mi mente está clara ahora cuando digo que te quiero, Sasuke. Por favor, bésame. No soy adicto a las drogas, pero podría volverme adicta al que produces. Lo quiero... y a ti".

"No puedo resistirte, Sakura." Se sentó un poco, se inclinó más cerca y la miró profundamente a los ojos. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. Solo recuerda el condón. No pude juntar una oración anoche. Todo se trataba de que mi cuerpo anhela que me toques. Te quería tanto dentro de mí. De hecho, podría suplicar, pero toma ese minuto para protegerme, ¿de acuerdo? Ningún bebé murciélago".

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Tienes mi palabra."

Él se inclinó y Sakura cerró los ojos. Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de ella. Ella extendió la mano, aferrándose a sus hombros, y separó los labios. Deslizó su lengua entre ellos, profundizando el beso. Él también envolvió su mano alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella un poco hacia abajo. La apoyó sobre la espalda y la alejó más del montículo de almohadas. Luego bajó parcialmente sobre ella.

Las sensaciones la inundaron. Su pecho estaba caliente, firme contra sus pechos. Sus pezones se pusieron tensos y sensibles. Cambió su peso y estaba bastante segura de que él había usado su brazo libre para apartar las almohadas de ellos. Los signos reveladores de la droga golpearon rápido. Su cuerpo llameó por dentro, como si tuviera fiebre. Su clítoris comenzó a palpitar y ella separó las piernas, consciente de que la sensación simplemente aumentaría. Ella gimió contra su lengua y deslizó sus manos a su espalda, rascando sus uñas a lo largo de su piel flexible.

Él gruñó, su pecho vibraba contra el de ella. Ella giró su cuerpo un poco, lanzando una pierna sobre su trasero y tratando de decirle que lo quería completamente encima de ella, no solo presionando parcialmente contra ella. Pareció entender y rompió el beso, levantándose. Sakura abrió los ojos.

Los ojos de Sasuke eran de negro pura, resplandecientes, y se arremolinaba, como si se agitara.

"Eres increíble."

"La droga todavía está presente. Lo siento."

"Yo no". Mirándole a los ojos la ayudó a concentrarse en ellos en lugar de las reacciones de su cuerpo. "Estoy adolorida por ti. No necesitaremos juegos previos si esto sigue sucediendo." Ella arqueó las caderas, abrió más las piernas. "Estoy lista."

Puso su mano sobre su muslo y ligeramente arrastró hacia arriba. "Déjame ver."

Ella gimió pero siguió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él vaciló antes de tomar su montículo... pero simplemente apoyó su mano sobre su coño, sin hacer nada más.

"¡Por favor! No me hagas suplicar, Alas. Eso me cabreará." Ella agitó sus caderas.

Él sonrió. "Nunca querría eso, mi bella Sakura". Frotó, deslizando su mano sobre su clítoris y rasgándola. Su expresión cambió en un instante y un profundo ruido salió de su pecho. "Todavía no estás lista para mí".

"Estoy empapada. Tengo dolor. ¡Te necesito!" Jadeando, cerró los ojos. En el momento en que lo hizo, su cuerpo ardió más. Ella clavó sus uñas en él, bombeando sus caderas contra su mano en su desesperación por venir.

Él gruñó y deslizó su mano más arriba en su montículo, luego bajó. Uno de sus dedos entró en ella y condujo profundamente. Ella gimió más fuerte. Se sintió maravilloso. Ella se retorció, queriendo más. Sasuke se lo dio a ella. Él movió su mano, follándola con su dedo y usando la palma de su mano para presionar contra su clítoris. Él aceleró el paso hasta que ella arqueó la espalda, gritando su nombre mientras se ponía dura.

Él apartó su mano y de repente ya no estaba sobre ella. Ella jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza, viéndolo de espaldas a ella. Estaba buscando a tientas la caja en la mesa de noche. Ella lo escuchó maldecir, el sonido del cartón rasgándose, y luego regresó. Ella le abrió el cuerpo mientras él se movía sobre ella. Sus ojos aún eran hermosos, vivos con todos esos remolinos, y el rojo brillante también brillaba. La desnudez entre ellos los encendio. La enjauló debajo de él y ella levantó sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de sus caderas. Él era un tipo tan grande. Podría haberlo encontrado más alarmante si la necesidad de ser follada no fuera tan fuerte.

Él deslizó una mano entre ellos. Ella no miró hacia abajo, no quería romper el contacto visual. Esos ojos suyos eran fascinantes. Hermosos. Mágico. Asombroso. Podría ser una de las maravillas del mundo, todo por sus ojos.

"Eres mía, Sakura. No te morderé, pero tú eres mía", dijo con voz ronca.

Ella sintió la punta gruesa de su polla apretada contra su coño. Él empujó hacia delante, entrando con cuidado. Ella cerró los ojos, gimiendo. Él era tan grande. Podía sentir su cuerpo llevándolo pero era un ajuste apretado.

Sasuke había estallado en sudor. Sakura se sentía tan frágil debajo de él, y él estaba aterrorizado de que la hubiera lastimado si iba demasiado rápido. Empujó su polla un poco más y gimió. Ella era pequeña pero ella envainó su eje perfectamente. Él tuvo cuidado de mantener la mayor parte de su peso sobre ella, usando solo lo suficiente para mantenerla inmovilizada. Necesitaba tener el control de sus movimientos y los suyos.

Se retiró un poco y empujó más profundo. Ella estaba muy mojada, caliente y acogedora. Todos esos instintos de Lycan a los que mantuvo atados golpearon sus entrañas para ser liberados. Mi compañera. Muerdela. ¡Marquela para que todos sepan que ella es mía!

Sus gemidos y la forma en que ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, combinadas con el placer de estar dentro de ella, casi rompieron su control. Le dolían las encías cuando alargó los colmillos y la piel de las costillas de sus alas se hinchó, amenazando con abrirse para permitir que salieran. Cada centímetro de su piel hormigueaba mientras él se abría paso en su coño más profundo, follándola lentamente. Pulgada a pulgada su cuerpo se ajustó a él, hasta que estuvo completamente sentado dentro de sus cómodos confines. Él se congeló allí.

"¡Sí!" Ella clavó sus uñas en la piel a lo largo de su espalda, cerca de sus hombros. Ella movió sus caderas, instándolo a moverse. "¡Sasuke!"

Se retiró y comenzó a empujar en longitudes lentas, largas. Ella era perfecta, puro placer, y su semilla amenazó con derramarse al sonido de sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Sus cortas uñas estaban amasando su piel, sus duros pezones rozándole el pecho mientras se balanceaba un poco más rápido contra ella.

Sus músculos se apretaron aún más fuertes alrededor de su eje y ella gritó, culminando. Dejó de intentar contener su propia liberación y se dejó seguirla. Perdió la cabeza en el éxtasis cegador y caliente que desgarró su cuerpo.

Todo el control se deslizó, las buenas intenciones se fueron.

La neblina se levantó cuando dejó de tirar su semilla en el condón para proteger a su Sakura del embarazo. El delicioso sabor de su sangre estaba en su lengua... y se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba enterrada en el hueco de su garganta.

Sasuke estaba horrorizado, y él suavemente retiró las puntas de sus colmillos de su piel. Él lamió frenéticamente, esperando como el infierno que no la hubiera dañado, y que estuviera sanando su piel. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar la herida, aliviado de que solo fueran dos marcas de punción y que no había empeorado.

Él se mordió la lengua, sin preocuparse de cómo le dolía, y lamió de nuevo para cubrir las mordeduras con su sangre. Le había funcionado en la frente. Él se retiró de nuevo, mirándolos de cerca.

Sakura le acarició el pelo con una mano, sus piernas todavía se cerraron alrededor de él, y ella respiraba pesadamente debajo de él. Ella hizo un leve ruido pero no sonó dolorida. Él se atrevió a mirarla a la cara entonces. El alivio lo recorrió por segunda vez cuando sonrió. Sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatadas, su piel sonrojada, y su otra mano rozó contra su ala, las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron el área donde se conectaban a su cuerpo...

¡Mierda! Él rompió el contacto visual con ella para mirar su brazo. Su piel era un poco grisácea pero no se había blindado demasiado. Él entró en pánico aún más hasta que recordó el condón. Sakura estaba al menos a salvo en ese sentido.

Los instintos no serán denegados, no importa cuán obstinado seas.

La advertencia de su madre, una que ella le había contado innumerables veces, hizo eco dentro de su cabeza.

Ninguna mierda, mamá. Trató de aparearse con Sakura, a pesar de que planeaba dejar eso hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

...


	27. C24 * Mi secreto

...

Sakura rodó sus caderas y gimió. "Más."

Ella estaba bajo la influencia de la hormona devastadora que secretaba. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que no estaba furiosa con él por morderla o follarla con sus alas. Él la miró a los ojos. La lujuria y el deseo estaban allí. Ella lo arañó con sus uñas y apretó su agarre sobre sus hombros, apretando su coño contra él.

"Por favor, Sasuke." Ella luchó debajo de él, tratando desesperadamente de presionarlo para que siguiera jodiéndola.

Él quería hacerlo, pero temía que el condón se rompa y libere las feromonas de apareamiento que estarían presentes en su esperma, lo hizo retirar la polla de su cuerpo.

Ella protestó, luchando contra él. Tenía miedo de magullarla si tenía que forzarla manualmente a que le quitara las extremidades. Él la miró a los ojos, usando sus dones de una manera que rara vez lo hacía. Él se centró con fuerza en ella y empujó hacia su mente para alcanzarla.

"Déjame ir, Sakura".

Ella se quedó quieta debajo de él. Lentamente, ella abrió las piernas para que no se enredaran con las suyas, y sus brazos cayeron hacia atrás para que quedaran extendidos en la cama al lado de su cabeza.

Odiaba la forma en que su respiración se ralentizaba mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con toda la emoción borrada de su rostro.

Sasuke se movió rápidamente, deslizándose por su cuerpo, y él supo en el momento en que el hechizo se rompió, cuando apartó la vista de ella. Trató de sentarse, agarrando sus brazos.

Él le agarró las piernas con las manos y las inmovilizó sobre la cama, enterrando su cara entre sus muslos. Ella gritó cuando él colocó su boca contra su clítoris y lamió. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo y ella gimió ruidosamente.

Él la hizo venir una y otra vez, hasta que se relajó en su agarre.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y se lamió los labios. Su sabor era adictivo como el infierno. Él casi lamentaba haberse desmayado. Él estudió su rostro pacífico mientras ella dormía, y luego se sentó. El condón todavía estaba puesto ya que su polla no se había suavizado. Al verlo, hizo una mueca mientras se inclinaba para quitarlo con cuidado. Estaba desordenado como el infierno, ya que había llenado la maldita cosa con su semilla.

Él se bajó de la cama pero se tomó un momento para cubrir a Sakura, ya que sus piernas aún estaban abiertas. Parecía vulnerable sin él sobre ella, y no podía irse, incluso hasta el baño con ella en ese estado. Se apresuró a entrar allí para arrojar el condón a la basura y lavarlo con su eje rígido. Podía oler la diferencia en su semen, necesitaría eliminar todo rastro de ella de su cuerpo. No había duda ahora de que había secretado los feromonas de apareamiento.

Envainó sus alas dentro de su cuerpo y mojó una toalla para lavar la sangre de su espalda, desde sus alas limpiándolas en primer lugar.

Se apresuró a regresar a la habitación para comprobar la garganta de Sakura. La única evidencia de la mordedura que quedaba era que su saliva ensangrentada se secaba en su piel. Estudió su acabado, seguro de que no había tomado gran parte de su sangre, ya que su coloración era buena. Ajustó su cuerpo debajo de la sábana que él había arrojado sobre ella, luego se acostó sobre la cubierta, la hizo rodar sobre su costado y se enroscó alrededor de ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

Él podría haberla lastimado. Se humedeció su lujuria y su palpitante polla se calmó, finalmente se suavizó. "Lo siento mucho, bebé. Prometí no morderte".

Ella dormía pacíficamente, respirando lenta y constantemente.

Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se sintió pequeña y frágil acurrucada en sus brazos. Probablemente debería limpiarla mientras ella dormía para que ella se sintiera más cómoda, pero él solo necesitaba sostener a su pareja. Le molestaba que el material estuviera entre ellos, así que cuidadosamente lo sacó, enyesando su piel contra la de ella. Él quería mantenerla cálida y segura. También esperaba que la hormona dejara de producirse cada vez que la besara.

El teléfono en la mesita de noche vibró un rato después y él rodó, tratando de alcanzarlo. Un rápido vistazo a la identificación de la persona que llama reveló que era Naruto. "¿Qué?"

"Simplemente le di una paliza a Sasori. Pensé que querrías saberlo".

Sasuke suspiró. "¿Qué hizo él para enojarte?"

"Vino a hablarme de que negabas a su hermana por un ser humano, ya que soy tu asesor. Mantuve la calma hasta que comenzó a tirar amenazas y mencioné que el Concejo de gárgolas estaba de tu lado. El idiota ha estado hablando con ellos".

Sasuke no estaba sorprendido. "¿Qué tan enojado estabas?"

"Él vivirá, pero no dejará su alojamiento por unos días. Tu pequeña charla con el consejo no sirvió de mucho." Naruto suspiró. "Están tramando problemas, Sasuke. Podrían tener los labios cerrados, pero Sasori es un idiota ruidoso. Dio a entender que te obligarán a renunciar en público. Y el hijo recién nacido de Shikamaru será presentado al clan mañana... "

Sasuke apretó los dientes. "Me olvidé de eso con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo".

"Lo supuse. He manejado todos los detalles de último minuto. Son las tres en punto. Espero que no te importe, pero me detuve en la casa de Maiko antes y le di una descripción general de tu Sakura. Un vestido estará listo para el evento, pero a ella le gustaría medirla realmente. ¿Puedes llevarla allí ahora?"

Volvió la cabeza, mirando a Sakura durmiendo. "No. Lo primero que haré será a la mañana".

"Ahora sería mejor".

"Ella está durmiendo a mi lado. Todavía estoy emitiendo las hormonas cuando la beso. Espero que se detenga, ahora que mi cuerpo cree que la he emparejado".

Naruto vaciló. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Usa tu imaginación. Sin embargo, llevaba puesto un condón, por lo que no tuve el vínculo".

"Mierda. Qué bueno, ¿eh?" La diversión se entrelazó en su voz. "Asumiré que te dejaste llevar, ya que dudo que quisieras ir en su mayoría gárgola durante el sexo con ella.¿La asustó?"

"No. La hormona ayudó. Ella estaba enfocada en otras cosas".

Su amigo se rió entre dientes. "Emparéjate con ella. Mierda ya está golpeando al ventilador. Hágalo oficial mañana después de la ceremonia para el bebé. Tendremos dos nuevos clanes en lugar de uno. De esa forma, nadie puede quejarse más de ella. Será un trato hecho".

"Seguirán quejándose".

Naruto se rió abiertamente. "Es cierto, mi amigo. Pero no tendré que escuchar a nadie pidiéndome que te haga reconsiderar tener a Sakura en tu casa. He advertido a nuestro confiable que espere algunos problemas. Estamos con usted si el consejo decide desafiarlo".

"Lo aprecio."

"Nadie quiere que Kabuto y su grupo estén a cargo. Una cosa más."

"¿Qué?" Rodó Sasuke, viendo a Sakura dormir. Ella se veía pacífica.

"Gaara me detuvo en el pasillo camino a casa después de darle una paliza en el culo a Sasori. Parece que el consejo se acercó a Menma para desafiarte por el liderazgo".

Sasuke sintió tristeza. El Gárgola había perdido a su compañera Lycan hace algunos años, y se había vuelto remota. Lo habían sacado de las rotaciones de trabajo. "Fue muy bajo de ellos para ir a un hombre que siente que no tiene nada que perder".

"Gaara estaba enojado. Son buenos amigos, y sintió que estaban tratando de aprovecharse de su dolor. Menma les ordenó que abandonaran su hogar".

"No le importa lo suficiente como para luchar por nada. ¿Se acercaron a Gaara también?"

"Él piensa que lo pensaron mejor. Él dice que habría desafiado a quien se le haya acercado... y te habría entregado su cabeza como un regalo. Veo dónde Shinki y Kai obtienen su retorcido sentido del humor. Parecía decepcionado de que no lo arrastraran a su plan para poder matar a alguien".

"Él todavía está lidiando con su propio dolor de un compañero perdido"

"Cierto. Te dejaré ir. Hablaremos por la mañana".

"Gracias." Sasuke colgó. Fue a poner el teléfono en la mesa de noche, pero luego hizo otra llamada. Su madre respondió en el quinto ring.

"Odio esta invención. ¿No podría mi hijo hablarme cara a cara?"

Él sonrió, pero su humor se desvaneció rápidamente. "Viniste a ver a mi Sakura. ¿Por qué?"

"No la trajiste a mí. Yo la apruebo. No es que importe, pero a mí sí. Ella es dulce y valiente".

"Ella es mucho más que eso. Sin embargo, no era el momento adecuado para que la conocieras".

"Te equivocas. Mi tiempo fue perfecto. Ella necesitaba una mujer con quien hablar".

Él cedería a su sabiduría. "Gracias. Ella me está dando la oportunidad de demostrarle que somos buenos el uno para el otro".

"Estoy contenta, mi hijo. Maiko y yo le estamos cosiendo un vestido en este momento para el evento de bienvenida de mañana. Lo estamos haciendo uno muy especial, en caso de que la anuncies como tu pareja".

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. "Gracias. Necesito irme. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, pero tenemos que discutir una cosa más antes de terminar esta llamada".

"¿Qué?"

"Dile la verdad sobre ti, hijo mío. Todo ello. Conozco su secreto. Ella también debería conocer el tuyo".

Su corazón se aceleró y él se levantó suavemente de la cama, caminando hacia el baño. Él cerró la puerta. "¿Ella te dijo quién es su padre?"

"Sí. Salió en una conversación. Ella me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie más. Les expliqué que las Gárgolas odian cualquier cosa incluso con una gota de sangre de Vampiro. ¿La elegiste porque sientes emociones reales por ella, o la estás usando?" Su voz se volvió fría. "Dime que no eres como Madara".

"No soy como él." Apretó su pecho lo suficiente como para dificultar la respiración. "¿Cómo pudiste preguntar eso? ¿Incluso lo piensas?"

"Es algo que hubiera hecho. Él la habría usado para esconder sus propios secretos." Su voz se suavizó. "Me disculpo pero tuve que expresar mi preocupación. Ella es una mujer tierna que ha visto mucho dolor. Protege su corazón. Es delicado".

"Nunca la lastimaría. Yo atesoro a Sakura".

"Me alegro. Algunos te desafiarán. Mátalos a todos, y se lo suficientemente brutal como para extender el miedo por todo el clan a cualquiera que incluso piense en usar a tu pareja contra ti. Ellos respetan el salvajismo. En ese sentido, te animo a ser similar a mi compañero cuando se trata del clan. Debes sobrevivir y prosperar. Eres mi corazón, Sasuke".

Cerró los ojos y su ira se disipó. "Lo sé. Has hecho todo lo posible para protegerme y has sacrificado tanto".

"Yo quería que los dos viviéramos. Necesitas aparearla y contarle todo, Sasuke. Todo ello. Hazlo un verdadero acoplamiento del corazón. Ella protegerá tu secreto. Para que ella pueda amar a todo el hombre, ella necesita saber quién eres realmente".

"Lo sé."

"Ve a estar con ella. Muéstrale lo increíble que es mi hijo".

La línea hizo clic y la llamada terminó.

Sasuke regresó al dormitorio, colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y volvió a la cama para abrazar a Sakura. Mañana hablarían. Su madre tenía razón. Necesitaba decirle todo a Sakura.

...


	28. C25 * Hazme tuya

...

Sakura se despertó cálida y feliz. El cuerpo grande de Sasuke irradiaba calor a lo largo de su espalda y el peso de su brazo anclado alrededor de su cintura la hizo sonreír. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior no salieron de la mañana después del arrepentimiento. Tenían química sexual en el bolsillo.

Ella se movió un poco para ponerse de espaldas para poder verlo, mirando su hermoso rostro sobre la almohada que compartían. Parecía más joven mientras dormía y tenía el pelo corto desordenado. La ropa de cama estaba bajada a sus cinturas, así que ella pudo tomar su pecho y sus hombros. Él tenía el mejor cuerpo. En general, ella decidió que era una mujer afortunada. Todo sobre Sasuke era sexy.

Él la había mordido, pero ella no estaba enojada. El sexo había sido fuera de serie caliente y sorprendente. Capital A. Quizás O, ya que la había hecho tener muchos orgasmos. Ella sonrió pensando en eso. Había mucho que decir sobre un ser sobrenatural. Fue fantástico en muchas cosas, incluido el sexo. Una parte de ella quería verlo dormir pero su vejiga la instaba a levantarse de la cama.

Él se movió y un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta cuando ella cuidadosamente se liberó de él y se levantó de la cama. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Baño. Vuelvo enseguida".

Apareció desnuda en su habitación y cerró la puerta, sonriendo. Ella se apresuró, pero se tomó un minuto para cepillarse los dientes. Una revisión de su garganta la sorprendió. La piel estaba sensible al tacto donde la había mordido, pero ni siquiera quedaba moretón. Parecía que tenía habilidades mágicas de curación cuando la lamió.

Era tentador envolver una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Habían pasado la fase de modestia después de pasar mucho tiempo con la cara entre sus piernas dos noches seguidas. Ella acababa de abrir la puerta.

Y allí estaba parado Sasuke, en toda su gloria desnuda, pulgadas de la puerta.

Ella permitió que su mirada vagara por él.

"Vete a la cama. Me reuniré contigo en un minuto. No te vistas. No he terminado contigo todavía." Su voz salió un poco ronca y mucho seductora.

Ella levantó la vista y lo encontró sonriendo.

Ella no pudo evitar devolverlo con una propia. "Creo que realmente me convertiré en una persona madrugadora viviendo contigo, si sigues pidiéndome que vuelva a la cama".

"Bueno. Tendré que reprogramar mi vida para comenzar las reuniones más tarde en el día. Espero hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Ahora déjame pasar y ya vuelvo".

Dio un paso alrededor de él y oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse detrás de ella mientras volvía a la cama. Esta vez ella no se cubrió. Estuvo allí unos minutos y cuando salió, se unió a ella y se tendió en la cama junto a ella. Luego rodó, sorprendiéndola y llevándola a su espalda. Ajustó su cuerpo, inmovilizándola debajo de él. Ella rió, abriendo sus muslos para acomodar sus caderas entre ellos.

"Te sientes feliz de verme", bromeó.

"¿Siempre te despiertas duro?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Lo hago cuando estoy contigo".

Ella extendió la mano y deslizó sus dedos en su pelo, levantando su cabeza para ir por su boca. Él se apartó un poco para evitar besarla.

"¿Qué pasa? Me cepillé los dientes."

"Yo también. Es solo que no quiero que te lleven mis hormonas".

Ella entendió. "Aun así puedo besarte. Déjame tener tu cuello".

Él vaciló, y el color de su iris cambió y brilló con mucha intensidad. "No lamento haberte mordido, pero me disculparé por perder el control".

"Me hizo venir muy duro. Temía que me dolieran tus colmillos, pero resulta que la mordedura me hacía venir".

Brillante estallido de rojo en sus ojos como mini fuegos artificiales, eclipsando el negro. "Te atesoro, Sakura".

"Creo que siento lo mismo por ti. Recuerdo las alas que brotaste también. Son tan suaves al tacto".

"Una vez más, perdí el control. Me disculpo."

"No". Ella lo decía en serio. "Son parte de ti. Por supuesto, probablemente debería preguntar si eso va a ser un problema si alguna vez estoy arriba mientras estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales. ¿Te duele si estás boca arriba con las alas afuera?"

Él sonrió. "Si estás en la cima, no me importará si siento un poco de incomodidad en las articulaciones de mis alas. Anoche fue especial. Normalmente no pierdo el control de mi cuerpo de esa manera".

Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Me estás confundiendo de nuevo. Total honestidad, ¿recuerdas?"

"Tengo ganas de aparearme contigo, y fue tan fuerte que perdí el control. Sin embargo, el condón nos protegió de los vínculos".

"¿Cómo se aparean GarLycans?"

Él dudó.

"¿Es aterrador? ¿Horrible? ¿Doloroso? ¿Traumático?"

"No."

"Entonces escúpelo".

Él se rió entre dientes. "Deberíamos discutir esto más tarde." La acarició con su mano.

"Evades. Elegiste no besarme, así que todavía puedo pensar. Responde."

Su expresión se puso seria. "Suavemente cubrimos nuestra piel, nuestras alas salen, y mordemos durante el sexo. El sabor de tu sangre, junto con mi estado parcialmente alterado, hará que mi cuerpo produzca hormonas de apareamiento. El condón les impidió llegar a ti. De lo contrario, tu cuerpo estaría cambiando ahora mismo". "¿Cómo?"

"Es difícil de explicar, pero esas hormonas alteran a una mujer a nivel de ADN. Llevarás mi aroma. La esperma gárgola también es más fuerte cuando estamos parcialmente cambiados, por lo que aumenta las posibilidades de embarazo".

Ella consideró cuidadosamente sus palabras, tratando de mantener la calma. "¿Nivel de ADN? ¿Quieres decir que mi cuerpo cambia físicamente? ¿Eventualmente me convertiré en lo que eres?"

"No. Nunca tendrás alas o la capacidad de blindarte. El esperma de apareamiento te marcará como mía." Vaciló, pareciendo pensar. "Tu aroma cambiará, por lo que olerás como yo. No será temporal o algo que puedas lavar. Tus células se modificarán lo suficiente como para transportar partes de mi ADN para que el olor permanezca".

"¿Como una enfermedad?"

Él frunció el ceño. "No. Las enfermedades te hacen enfermar. Un compañero te hace más fuerte. Cuando nos emparejemos, te daré mi sangre de vez en cuando. Cortamos nuestra piel y hacemos que nuestros compañeros la tomen, generalmente de una taza. Mi sangre te dará un mejor sistema inmunológico y tu capacidad de sanar aumentará. Tu esperanza de vida también se alargará enormemente. Beber de mí te reparará a nivel celular, para prevenir el envejecimiento de la manera que eres ahora".

El shock la recorrió. "Guau. Eso no suena mal".

Él sonrió. "Me alegro."

"¿Así que no me convertiré en una anciana si me quedo contigo?"

"No. Debo decirte que las Gárgolas viven por milenios".

Estaba contenta de estar atrapada debajo de él en este momento. "¿Miles de años? ¿Está bien?"

El asintió. "El clan que algunas de las gárgolas dejaron aquí para formar el nuestro tenía un señor que tenía nueve milenios".

Eso la sorprendió de nuevo. "¿Nueve mil años de edad? ¡Mierda! ¿Puedes vivir tanto tiempo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Soy un GarLycan. Nuestra raza solo ha existido por dos siglos. Mi madre fue una de los primeros bebés nacidos de la unión de una gárgola y un licántropo. Juré nunca revelar su edad. Has visto lo joven que se ve. Nos envejecemos casi como humanos hasta que llegamos a la edad adulta, cuando se desacelera. Por supuesto, somos más grandes que los típicos niños humanos". Un pensamiento la golpeó. "¿Cuánto pesaste al nacer?"

"Creo que cinco kilos, dijo mi madre".

"Eso es bastante grande pero no aterrador".

Él sonrió. "Ser tan humana podría ayudar con un peso más pequeño al nacer. El niño será la mitad tuyo. Apuesto a que eras pequeña al nacer".

"Tres kilos".

Él levantó su mano, mirándola.

Ella rió. "Te estás imaginando lo pequeño que es, ¿no?"

Él asintió, mirándola a los ojos.

"Tienes manos grandes... junto con todo lo demás. Dejemos de hablar sobre bebés. No estoy lista para eso. ¿Cuál es la vida útil de un licántropo?"

"Repasaremos todo esto más tarde. Prometo no morir en ti en los próximos mil años al menos. Quiero pasar mucho tiempo íntimo contigo".

Ella sonrió. Mil años deberían haberla asustado, pero no fue así. Toda su vida había sido todo sobre hogares temporales, amigos y trabajos. Él le estaba ofreciendo lo que pareció una eternidad. "Besame."

Él evitó sus labios. "No quiero que te drogues. Hoy tenemos un evento al que ir".

La cautela y el terror la llenaban en igual medida. "¿Qué tipo de evento? ¿Más juicio?"

"Una celebración. Un GarLycan llamado Shikamaru se unió a una Lycan mientras servía como guardián de su manada. Él la trajo aquí durante su embarazo y su hijo nació la semana pasada. Voy a presentarlo formalmente y darle la bienvenida como miembro de mi clan. Habrá comida servida y sutilezas sociales".

Ella rió.

"¿Qué es divertido?"

"¿Sutilezas sociales? Esa es una forma extraña de decirlo. Algo gracioso. ¿A diferencia de qué? ¿Violencia y muerte?" Él sonrió. "No durante una ceremonia de bienvenida. Se espera que todos estén en su mejor comportamiento ya que los compañeros y los niños estarán presentes".

Su humor murió. "Mierda. Voy a tener que ponerme uno de esos vestidos anticuados, ¿verdad?"

"Me disculpo ahora, pero sí".

"Tenemos que hablar de eso".

"Más tarde." Él le acarició la cara con la nariz, buscando su garganta.

Ella gimió cuando sus labios se burlaron ligeramente de la sensible piel debajo de su oreja. "Sí."

Su mano acarició su muslo y lo levantó. Ella lo acurrucó alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo la dura longitud de su polla empujar su coño. A Sasuke no le costó mucho calentarla. La sensación de él sobre ella, sus dientes arañando su piel, la hacía sentir dolorosa por él para estar dentro de ella.

"Pierde los vestidos pasados de moda por algo más moderno para las mujeres y seré tu compañera", bromeó.

Un rugido salió de su garganta, su pecho vibraba contra el de ella. Su olor llenó su nariz y el dolor entre sus muslos aumentó. No solo podía el tipo hacer una droga afrodisíaca mágica con su boca, sino que olía a sexo y pecado. Sus labios abandonaron su garganta.

"Haría ese trato si fueras en serio".

Ella acarició su piel cálida, amando tocarlo. "Me refiero a las negociaciones en la cama".

"Vas a volverme loco, Sakura". Él mordió su garganta con sus colmillos.

No duele. En cambio, una sacudida de placer irradió directamente a su clítoris. "Muérdeme", alentó.

"Vas a hacer que pierda el control otra vez." Él levantó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. Los suyos eran de rojo , sus tonos claros y oscuros se movían con fluidez. "No digas cosas así ahora, contigo desnuda debajo de mí. Estás siendo juguetona. Mi mente lo sabe, pero mis instintos no. Me tientas demasiado, Sakura. No juegues con mi corazón".

Eso la golpeó entonces como una tonelada de ladrillos. Ella se estaba enamorando de él.

Él daba un poco de miedo, había muchas incógnitas sobre cómo sería la vida con él... pero ella ya sabía que nunca quería dejarlo ir. Sus instintos la impulsaban a hacer que su unión fuera permanente. Él podría pertenecer a ella para siempre.

"Siempre me enfrento a las cosas", dijo, tanto para sí misma como para él. "Hazlo, Alas. Hazme tuya."

...


	29. C26 * Emparejados

...

El rojo inundó sus ojos, borrando la negro. "No bromees".

"No lo hago." Ella arqueó su cuello para exponer su garganta. "Espero no quedar embarazada. No estoy lista para eso... pero me explicaste cómo ocurre el apareamiento. Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar. Estoy en ello a largo plazo, Sasuke. ¿Lo estás tú? Solo promete no romper mi corazón. Sin trampas".

"Te doy mi voto solemne. Serás mi todo, Sakura." Emosiones brillavan en sus ojos. "Te protegeré y te amaré hasta mi último aliento, e incluso más allá de eso".

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Juro hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz. Ya no puedo ver la vida sin ti, y no creo que alguna vez quiera. Somos muy diferentes... pero enfrentaremos lo que sea que vengan juntos".

"Pon tus manos sobre mi omóplato", dijo con voz áspera. "Necesito cambiar ligeramente. ¿Estás lista?"

"Sí."

Ella deslizó sus manos en su lugar y sintió una piel suave y flexible. Se hinchó un poco bajo las yemas de sus dedos y luego pareció separarse, alas suaves y aterciopeladas que brotaban lentamente hacia afuera. Ella sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre su superficie aterciopelada. Dios, fue increíble. Ella miró por encima de sus hombros mientras crecían hacia afuera, extendiéndose ampliamente.

"Mírame."

Ella desvió su atención de sus alas negras para estudiar su rostro. Su piel palideció un poco, adquiriendo un tinte ligeramente gris. Levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Todavía estaba caliente y suave, pero la textura de su piel se había vuelto un poco más suave.

"¿Estás segura? Así es como tengo que verme cuando te empareje".

Ella se estaba enamorando de él incluso más profundamente. Parecía preocupado por asustarla. "Eres tan sexy." Un pensamiento acertado, y ella sonrió. "Esto le da un nuevo significado a la frase rock duro, ¿no?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Seré gentil."

"Sé que lo harás."

Ella ajustó sus piernas, enganchándolo mejor alrededor de su cintura. Ella frotó sus pantorrillas a lo largo de su culo. La piel expuesta estaba caliente pero se sentía un poco similar al yeso suave. No fue una sensación desagradable, solo extraña. Sin embargo, ella confiaba en Sasuke. Él no la lastimaría. "Hazlo, Sasuke. Hazme tuya."

"¿Estás absolutamente segura? No hay manera de deshacer esto".

Una pequeña parte de ella entró en pánico, pero luego una calma se extendió a través de ella, alejando el pánico mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Estoy segura. Nunca voy a sentirme así por nadie más. Quiero envejecer contigo, por el tiempo que sea necesario. La vida no será aburrida".

Él ajustó sus caderas y su mano jugueteó con su clítoris. El placer se extendió por sus extremidades. Ella estaba mojada, lista, y lo quería. "Ahora, alas. No necesito juegos previos".

Él agarró su eje y presionó la punta contra su coño. "Te atesoraré para siempre, te mantendré a salvo, y te amaré, Sakura".

"Prometo lo mismo".

Él se soltó y cayó sobre ella, sus caderas avanzando hacia adelante cuando él entró en ella. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

Él era grande y realmente duro. Esa broma sobre él teniendo una polla de roca de repente se sintió como la realidad, pero no dolió.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, suave y lento.

"No soy tan delicada", ella soltó, usando sus uñas para clavarse en sus hombros para animarlo a seguir. Ella quería besarlo, pero recordó que él no quería que ella se expusiera a la feromona. Se mordió el labio mientras empujaba dentro de ella más profundamente, moviéndose sobre ella más rápido.

"¡Sí!"

Sasuke intentó mantener cierto control. Sakura era delicada, a pesar de lo que ella decía. Sus instintos lo montaban para conducirlo hacia su acogedor cuerpo y morderla. Ella sacudió la cabeza y él golpeó su garganta cuando quedó expuesta. Él la besó, sus colmillos rastrillando sobre su piel. Ella gimió más fuerte, sus piernas se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Él apretó las caderas de una manera que lo tenía montando contra su clítoris mientras la follaba más fuerte. Ella lo arañó, sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su eje. Sus bolas parecían hincharse y sabía que ya era hora.

Él lamió su piel, luego mordió.

Ella gritó cuando sus colmillos la pincharon y la sintió llegar al clímax. Luchó por seguir moviéndose, penetrando en ella mientras el sabor de su sangre llenaba su boca. Ella era tan dulce, tan increíble. Su piel se tensó, hormigueó por todo su cuerpo. Él estaba bombardeando un poco más, pero no pudo parar cuando comenzó a venir. Él la golpeó más profundo, acalló y liberó su semen. Todo pensamiento cesó cuando el éxtasis se hizo cargo.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció en la bruma del éxtasis, pero cuando se movió, instantáneamente ajustó su peso para quitarle algo a Sakura. Ella estaba aferrada a él, jadeando. Retiró sus colmillos, lamió la mordida y usó un colmillo para rasgar su lengua e inducir su propia hemorragia. Siguió lamiéndola hasta que las heridas de punción sanaron.

Mi compañera. Mi Sakura. Mia para siempre. "Maldición", se rió entre dientes Sakura. "Eso estuvo muy bueno. Solo vine dos o tres veces".

Él sonrió y levantó su cabeza, primero revisando su garganta. Estaba sanada. Él la miró a los ojos y liberó su cuerpo, su piel se suavizó. "¿Te lastimé en absoluto?"

"No. La próxima vez estoy arriba. Te vuelves más pesado cuando te deshaces".

"Me disculpo."

"No lo hagas. No me estoy quejando. Fue solo una observación. Tu colchón es muy suave y me hundí en él un poco más".

Ella fue increíble. Le habían enseñado que los humanos perdieron la cordura cuando descubrieron que las gárgolas existían, y que había crecido creyendo que era completamente humana. Pero Sakura hizo bromas y no pareció asustada en absoluto por la forma en que la acababa de reclamar. Ella no estaba aterrorizada de él con sus alas y parcialmente blindado. Él extendió la mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

"Estamos emparejados".

"No me siento diferente".

"Lleva tiempo." Él se levantó y la alejó con cuidado, deslizando sus alas en su piel. Él se acostó a un lado de ella y colocó su palma sobre su estómago.

Ella se volvió hacia él y puso su mano sobre la suya. "¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Sientes arrepentimiento?"

Odiaba ver la duda en su mirada. "Nunca. Quiero que nuestro vínculo sea fuerte. ¿Vas a beber un poco de mi sangre? No quiero que la llamada te golpee".

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es algo que sucede cuando un vínculo de apareamiento no es fuerte. Si comienzas a sudar, dímelo enseguida. Para ti, se sentirá como un aumento en la temperatura, pero secretaras un aroma que atraerá a los machos sin pareja para que quieran tener sexo contigo". La rabia lo consumió ante la idea de que alguien intentara tocar a su compañera.. "Necesitas beber mi sangre. Mi clan entero estará cerca tuyo hoy. No te irás de mi lado, pero odiaría tener que matar a alguien con niños presentes".

Ella se acurrucó de lado, sus piernas descansando contra las suyas. "No mencionaste esto de llamar antes".

"Solo lo pensé. Te sacaré de mi casa hoy, cerca de otros hombres".

Ella arrugó su nariz. "Sangre, ¿eh?"

"Sí. No será demasiado terrible. Eres parte VampLycan ".

"No me recuerdes al donante de esperma. Ahora no. Hoy es increíble hasta ahora".

Sasuke notó la manera burlona en que lo miraba, y él le sonrió. "Quédate aquí."

La dejó ir y se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia su cocina y sacó una copa del armario. Se tomó el tiempo para lavarlo y secarlo, ya que habían estado intactos durante décadas. Volvió a entrar al dormitorio, agarró una de sus dagas y se acercó a la cama. Sakura se había sentado en la cama y tenía las mantas sobre su regazo. Su expresión lo entretenía.

"No será tan malo, Sakura. Lo prometo."

"¿Tengo la cara de hígado y cebolla? Mi madre solía hacerlo a veces porque era una loca que los amaba." Ella hizo una mueca. "Qué asco."

Él se sentó junto a ella y sonrió. "¿Hígado y cebolla?"

"¿Nunca tuvo eso?"

"No puedo decir que tengo".

"Eres afortunado. Créeme. Si alguien alguna vez te ofrece eso para cenar, simplemente di no".

Agarró su daga y cruzó las piernas, colocando la copa contra sus tobillos para mantenerla erguida y firme. Su mirada sostuvo la de ella. "Voy a cortar, sangrar en la taza, y luego te lo tomas".

"Casi me gustaría tener colmillos en este momento. Tu mordida fue sexy. "Ella miró hacia abajo. "Aunque ese cáliz es hermoso, esos diseños en el cristal. Parece caro".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Son muy viejos. Eso es todo lo que sé. Los heredé de Lord Madara después de su muerte. Esta es la primera vez que uso uno".

"¿Es como el vaso de sangre oficial?"

Ella siempre lo divertía, y él se rió. "Es para nosotros. ¿Estás lista?"

"Nunca, pero ve por ello de todos modos. No puede ser peor que mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Llegué a un bar con algunos amigos de trabajo y cada uno de ellos me compró una bebida diferente, ya que era legal. Algunos de ellos eran francamente groseros, y el hombre estaba enfermo al día siguiente. Lección aprendida."

Cortó la parte carnosa de su brazo con la punta de la daga y la sostuvo sobre la copa mientras sangraba. Miró a Sakura, esperando que ella manejara la vista de la sangre bien a la luz del día. Ella miró, luciendo un poco pálida, pero no se alejó. Su Sakura tenía valor. Dejó la daga y llenó la taza un cuarto de camino antes de que su herida sanase lo suficiente como para dejar de sangrar. Se lo tendió a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lo aceptó con ambas manos. Temblaron levemente así que los ahuecó suavemente. "Mi sangre es tuya, compañera".

Ella asintió. "Um, gracias".

Él se rió entre dientes. "Solo calmate. Deberías manejarlo bien. No eres completamente humano y ya estás cambiando".

"¿Así que tu super-esperma ayudará a mi cuerpo a tomar sangre?"

Él se rió de nuevo, amando su sentido del humor. "Sí."

"Por la escotilla, entonces".

Él la soltó y la observó mientras levantaba la copa hacia sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, lo sopló y luego comenzó a beber su sangre.

Un calor se extendió por el pecho de Sasuke mientras ella seguía tragando. Su compañera estaba aceptando su sangre. Fue como debería ser.

Terminó, y tenía una mirada aturdida cuando abrió los ojos. Le quedaba un poco de sangre en el labio superior y se inclinó hacia adelante, besándola. Ella se puso rígida por un momento, pero luego lo besó. Se apartó antes de profundizar el beso, a pesar de que quería hacerle el amor a su pareja. No tuvieron tiempo. Necesitaba llevarla con su madre y Maiko para que le cupiera el vestido.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella sostuvo su mirada. "Sí. Eso fue raro. La sangre es más espesa que el agua, de verdad, pero estoy bien".

"Vamos a bañarnos, y luego te llevaré a las habitaciones de mi madre".

"¿Por qué?"

"Necesitas algo para ponerte".

"Estaba hablando en serio sobre los vestidos anticuados. Ellos tienen que irse."

"Trabajaremos en eso juntos. Lo prometo."

"Bueno. No estoy usando un corsé. Eso es definitivo".

"Convenido. Ve a saltar a la ducha y me reuniré contigo en un minuto." Se sentó y se bajó de la cama, tomando la copa y la daga con él. También enganchó su teléfono celular en su camino de regreso a la cocina.

Contactó con Naruto primero. Su amigo respondió sin aliento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Entreno con Kai. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy emparejado".

Su amigo guardó silencio durante un largo segundo y luego exclamó: "¡Felicitaciones! Estoy feliz por ti."

"Lo sabrán en el momento en que expongo a Sakura a nuestro clan hoy y ellos recogen su olor. Prepárate para lo peor."

"Estoy en ello. Estaremos listos".

"Gracias mi amigo."

"Siempre te cubro la espalda. Oye, Kai, hemos terminado. Parece que podríamos tener peleas reales para hacer más tarde, así que no quiero agotarte".

Sasuke escuchó a Kai riéndose en el fondo. "El tipo grande la reclamó, ¿eh? Increíble."

"Te veré más tarde hoy." Sasuke terminó la llamada y colocó la segunda a su madre. Dejó que su teléfono sonara seis veces antes de contestar.

"Odio esto".

Él se rió entre dientes. "Fue un regalo de mi parte".

"Solo para que no tengas que venir a verme tanto. Un pequeño trozo de metal no es lo mismo que mirar a los ojos de mi hijo cuando hablamos".

"Sakura es mi compañera. Está hecho. Estaremos allí en menos de una hora. Ella va a necesitar un vestido para la ceremonia de bienvenida, algo apropiado para una dama".

Su madre inhaló bruscamente, luego se rió. "¡Eso es maravilloso! Maiko y yo revisaremos mis armarios. Tu Sakura es mucho más corta, pero podemos armar algo apropiado para que ella salga al clan. ¿Cómo se llevó tu secreto?"

Él suspiró. "No le he dicho a ella. Lo haré, pero no era el momento adecuado".

"Sasuke..."

"Ella me aceptó tal como soy. Si ella puede manejar las alas, y yo blindaje para reclamarla, ella puede encargarse del resto".

"Cierto. Te veremos pronto."

Colgó, esperando que él tuviera razón.

...


	30. C28 * Confío en ti

...

Sakura miró entre las dos mujeres mientras se estudiaban.

Mikoto asintió. "Ella es la compañera de mi hijo. Ella necesita saber la verdad".

"Bastante justo." Maiko se sentó cerca de Sakura. "La vida de tu pareja está en tus manos, Sakura. Este es un secreto muy peligroso que ella está compartiendo. Eso es lo que mi sobrina no dirá. Vamos, Mikoto".

Mikoto se aclaró la garganta. "Seguí este VampLycan a una cabaña cerca de un arroyo y lo vi lavarse la sangre de su piel. Él era tan guapo. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. Seguí pensando en cómo había renunciado a su comida para esos lobos y cómo mi futuro compañero nunca haría eso. Me entristeció y deseé que alguien como él pudiera ser mi compañero. Me acerqué sigilosamente, curiosa. Sé que ahora debe haberme escuchado, pero no lo hizo. Terminó de lavarse y caminó dentro del baño. Me acerqué aún más, esperando que él volviera a salir. Lo hizo... pero no lo supe hasta que me agarró por la espalda".

"El astuto VampLycan tuvo una salida de emergencia en la parte trasera de su baño y la rodeó", Maiko se rió entre dientes. "La agarró, la tomó en sus brazos, cuidando sus alas, y le dijo que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida".

Los ojos de Mikoto se llenaron de lágrimas. "Se ofreció a dejarme entrar para calentarse por su fuego. Él fue increíblemente amable. Él no me atacó de la forma en que me dijeron que un hombre haría si alguna vez me capturaban. Sus palabras eran dulces, y estaba tan preocupado por asustarme. Me llevó adentro, me hizo una comida y me ofreció su cama. Pensó que estaba sola y probablemente sintió mi tristeza. Me ofreció seguridad y refugio por él. Me sentí atraída por él de una manera en la que nunca había estado antes... y me hizo pensar. No quería que mi primera vez con un hombre me incluyera encadenado a una cama por un compañero cruel. Así que lo besé".

"Hicieron más que besarse", susurró Maiko. "Pasó la noche y todo el día siguiente con él".

"Fue la noche antes de mi ceremonia de apareamiento. Este VampLycan no lo sabía, nunca le conté mi situación ni mi nombre. Sabía que significaría su muerte si Madara descubría que dejaría que alguien más me tocara. El VampLycan se ofreció a permitirme quedarme con él, me prometió protegerme y cuidarme mientras lo necesitara". Alargó la mano y se secó las lágrimas. "Sabía que Madara comenzaría la cacería con la primera luz cuando se descubriera que me había ido. Hubiera matado a ese VampLycan, probablemente a todos en su ira, así que me escabullí mientras el VampLycan dormía. Regresé a casa, me bañé y, a la mañana siguiente, al amanecer, llegué al altar para encontrar mi destino".

Sakura dejó que todo lo que había escuchado se hundiera. "No es un crimen tener un amante antes del apareamiento, ¿verdad? Soy culpable de eso. Yo no era virgen cuando conocí a tu hijo. ¿Madara descubrió que él no era el primero?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Estaba tan furioso por sentirse obligado a aparearse conmigo, bebió mucho antes de encadenarme a la cama para reclamarme. Me alegro de haber conocido a un amante generoso antes de esa noche".

Sakura se estremeció ante la parte de las cadenas. Parecía desagradable, bárbaro, y ella se imaginaba lo peor.

Maiko gruñó, y Sakura bajó la mirada hacia las manos de la mujer, viendo que las garras se le habían salido de las uñas. "Él era un monstruo. Él casi rompió su garganta cuando la mordió y fue salvaje en la demanda".

"Sasuke no sabe eso." Mikoto miró a Sakura a los ojos. "Nunca le repitas esa parte a él. Él sabe que nuestro apareamiento no fue feliz, pero he suavizado el abuso que sufrí. Descubrí semanas después que estaba embarazada. Madara comenzó a derramar su sangre por mi garganta a diario para compensar mi lado débil de Lycan, con la esperanza de que hiciera a su hijo más Gárgola. Sasuke nació con linajes de gárgolas fuertes, pero supe en un día que mi compañero no era su padre. Mi hijo mordió mis pezones con pequeños colmillos, y tomó sangre y leche en mi pecho. Él necesitaba sangre. Eso no es una gárgola o un rasgo de Lycan".

Sakura sintió que su mandíbula se abría, pero la cerró rápidamente. Ella tragó saliva.

"¿Lo sabe Sasuke?"

"No lo hizo hasta su decimoséptimo año". Mikoto se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándole ambas manos. "El clan matará a mi hijo si alguna vez se dan cuenta de que el gran Lord Madara no es su padre biológico. Ellos aborrecen todas las cosas con sangre de vampiro. La sangre que bebí durante mi embarazo aumentó los genes de Sasuke que había ganado a través de mi padre Gargola. Al menos eso es lo que creo. Pero tú y Sasuke tenían padres VampLycan. ¿Lo entiendes? Los vampiros son sus enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo".

Sakura asintió, entendiéndolo por completo. "No lo diré. Lo juro."

"Mi hijo planea decírtelo, pero quería que lo escucharas de mí. Soy yo quien tomó un amante antes de unirme. Es su mayor temor que la verdad salga a la luz. Sasuke y Naruto oyeron por casualidad a mi compañero y al consejo haciendo planes. Los chicos vinieron a mí en busca de consejos sobre cómo detenerlos. Mi compañero decidió que introducir sangre lycan en el clan fue un error cuando Sasuke tenía diecisiete años. Madara estaba conspirando para matarme a mí y a Sasuke, tomando una compañera de gárgola de sangre pura. Le conté a mi hijo la verdad ese día para que no se sintiera culpable por tener que desafiar a quien creía que era su padre para proteger mi vida, la suya y las vidas de todos los demás Garlycans".

"Y Lycans", agregó Maiko. "También hubiera matado a los compañeros".

"El Consejo Gárgola nunca puede tomar el liderazgo de este clan. Eran los amigos más cercanos de mi compañero, y todavía piensan de la manera en que lo hizo. Has conocido a Naruto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Su padre es uno de los miembros del consejo que estuvo de acuerdo en que Los GarLycans fueron un error. Él había planeado asesinar a su propia compañera e hijo. Así de profundo es su odio. Sasuke entiende como ningún otro en este clan que mezclar líneas de sangre no es un pecado, y nos hace más fuertes. Él necesita seguir siendo nuestro señor. Tus líneas de sangre no le importan a mi hijo. Él te eligió porque tienes su corazón. Espero que puedas hacer lo mismo por él".

Sakura pensó en el hombre por el que se había enamorado. Había golpeado a los malos, había sido dulce con ella y le había ofrecido su corazón para siempre. "Me encanta Sasuke, Mikoto", admitió. No estaba lista para decirle a Sasuke, pero podía tranquilizar la mente de su madre. "Esto no cambia eso." En todo caso, les hizo tener más en común. "Guardaré tus secretos".

"Va a necesitar tu sangre de vez en cuando", Maiko se deslizó, presionando contra el costado de Sakura. "Ofrécesela. Él no tiene mucho Vampiro, pero si está herido, dale una vena. Él sanará más rápido. Necesitamos mantener a nuestro chico fuerte".

Sakura miró a cada una de ellas, y al instante sintió un vínculo con las mujeres. Todos querían proteger a Sasuke y mantenerlo con vida. Ellas también lo amaban. "Yo puedo hacer eso."

"Es hora de prepararte para enfrentarte al clan". Mikoto le apretó las manos suavemente y sonrió. "Vas a ser una dama maravillosa. Sasuke está tratando de deshacerse de las viejas ideas y aplastar a las Gárgolas que todavía piensan como lo hizo mi compañero. Él tendrá éxito contigo a su lado".

Sasuke revisó sus armas y se encontró con Naruto en el pasillo fuera de su casa. Era hora de recoger a Sakura, su madre y su tía abuela para escoltarlos a la ceremonia de bienvenida. Su mirada contempló el atuendo formal de su mejor amigo y las armas atadas a su cuerpo.

"Estoy listo para esto. ¿Y tú?"

Naruto asintió. "Lucharé contra mi padre si él te desafía".

Sasuke se estremeció interiormente. "Esperemos que tomen las noticias mejor de lo esperado y que no se trata de rodar cabezas".

"Dudoso. Sé lo que estás planeando. El consejo va a perder su mierda".

"Tenemos el apoyo en su lugar. Es hora de que tomemos una posición".

Naruto asintió. "Estoy contigo."

Sasuke lo agradeció, y le devolvió el saludo. "¿Pediste que Shikamaru trajera a su familia un poco tarde?"

"Sí. Le advertí que teníamos un pequeño negocio que discutir primero y que no querías a su nuevo bebé y compañero cerca de la cámara hasta que estuviera terminado, en caso de que estallara la violencia. No estaba feliz de perder una pelea, pero estuvo de acuerdo".

"Bien". Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Sakura. Debería haberle advertido sobre sus planes, pero era mejor si ella no estaba demasiado preocupada. Sería lo suficientemente estresante como para conocer al clan.

Alcanzaron a su madre y él llamó. La puerta se abrió y olvidó cómo respirar durante largos segundos.

Sakura estaba de pie delante de él con un hermoso vestido. El corte sobre sus pechos, cerca de sus muñecas, y abajo de la falda que fluía eran encajes. Su pelo rubio había sido amontonado sobre su cabeza en una especie de moño con pequeñas trenzas tejidas en todas partes.

Ella miró hacia abajo de su cuerpo antes de levantar la barbilla. "Te ves tan caliente en ropa formal. La espada y las dagas atadas a tu cuerpo te convierten en un rudo extra. "

"Eres hermosa."

Un rubor le manchó las mejillas. "Siento que debería hacer una reverencia formal en esto. Nunca fui al baile de graduación, pero siento que es para lo que estoy vestida".

"¿Qué es un baile de graduación?" Naruto frunció el ceño.

Su mirada se dirigió a su mejor amigo. "Una danza formal a la que van los niños en la escuela secundaria".

"Curioso", respondió.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y tomó su mano. Él se la llevó a los labios y la besó. "Bailaría contigo en cualquier momento, mi encantadora Sakura".

Ella sonrió. "Estás siendo tan encantador, así que puedes convencerme de no cambiar la forma en que las mujeres se visten aquí. Seguid así. Me gusta."

Adoraba su sentido del humor. Su madre y su tía abuela entraron a la habitación, y él notó cómo los colores de su vestido coincidían con los de Sakura. Un calor se extendió por su pecho. Era la forma en que su madre le decía al clan que había aceptado a Sakura en su familia.

"No la estropees," reprendió Maiko. "Veo ese brillo en tu ojo, Sasuke. Espera hasta después de la ceremonia para destruir todo el trabajo que ponemos en tu pareja".

Sakura los miró con una expresión confusa. "Temen que te arranque el vestido y te lleve a la cama", susurró.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él y abiertamente sonrió. "Cualquier cosa para salir de este vestido. Quiero decir eso, Alas. Cualquier. Cosa."

Él la empujó hacia la puerta por la mano que se negó a soltar. "Vamos damas. El clan espera." Condujo a Sakura al pasillo y la colocó a su izquierda, cruzando su mano sobre su brazo. "Quédate a mi lado a menos que haya problemas. Entonces ponte detrás de mí y pon una distancia segura entre nosotros".

Su expresión se puso seria. "Deberíamos habernos puesto negro después de todo, ¿eh?"

"No entiendo."

Ella le apretó el brazo. "Yo sí, sin embargo. La sangre realmente va a aparecer en la crema. El negro lo absorbe. Trataré de evitar que me salpiquen si sale alguno volando".

Se puso rígido, preguntándose de qué habían hablado su madre y su tía abuela con Sakura. "No permitiré que te pase nada".

"Te creo. Confío en ti."

El calor regresó a su pecho. Él no dejaría a Sakura caer. Su compañera cambiaría su mundo, y él necesitaba asegurarse de que ella fuera aceptada. No importa el precio. Estaría a salvo en los acantilados, o rompería la maldita montaña.

...


	31. C29 * Jurar lealtad

...

Sasuke entró en la sala de ceremonias y examinó las caras de la multitud que se estaba congregando. Naruto caminó detrás de él, escoltando a su madre y a su tía abuela. Los cuerpos se separaron, dándole un amplio espacio mientras paseaba con Sakura a su lado a través de la habitación hasta el lugar que le correspondía en el sofá real. Era una costumbre que Lord Madara había ocultado a su clan anterior. Sasuke quería quemar la maldita cosa. Había sido colocado a seis pasos del piso principal para que todos pudieran verlo claramente, como si fuera un trono. Se enfrentó a la habitación desde su posición pero no tomó asiento.

Naruto subió los escalones con las mujeres de su familia e hizo un gesto para que su madre y su tía abuela tomaran asiento. Dudaron hasta que ambos miraron a Sasuke por permiso. Él les dio un asentimiento. Su madre parecía confundida, y él entendió por qué. Solo al señor se le permitió sentarse allí, y a su compañero, si hay alguno. En todas las otras ceremonias, se había sentado solo mientras su madre y su tía abuela se habían parado a los lados del sofá.

Era hora de que las costumbres cambiaran. Ambas mujeres hicieron su voluntad.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación de nuevo y vio sorpresa en algunas caras. Habían notado el intercambio y dónde estaban sentadas las mujeres. Sonrió cuando sus miradas se volvieron hacia él, pero permitió que su enojo se reflejara en sus ojos.

Sakura se mantuvo quieta y silenciosa a su lado, pero su agarre sobre él se tensó. Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella, frotando suavemente su piel para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Susurros circularon y más miradas se volvieron hacia su madre, su tía abuela y hacia Sakura. Entonces la habitación se silenció rápidamente sin que él diera la orden.

Siguió a los cuatro miembros del consejo mientras se movían por la sala, reuniéndose cerca del frente. Naruto caminó hacia su derecha pero mantuvo unos pocos pies de espacio entre ellos. Su mejor amigo puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Sasuke no tuvo que mirarlo a la cara para saber que Naruto miró a esas cuatro gárgolas.

"Gracias por montar este día." Sasuke usó una voz más fuerte que la normal para que el sonido llegara a cada parte de la habitación. "Como todos sabemos, Shikamaru y su compañero tuvieron un hijo, y compartirán su nombre cuando lo acepte en el clan. Llegarán en breve... pero quería hacer una declaración oficial mientras los tengo a todos reunidos." Respiró hondo. "Me gustaría presentarte a mi compañera. Esta es Lady Sakura".

Choque y sorpresa registrados en algunas caras. Notó que empujaron a un hombre cerca de la espalda, y no se sorprendió cuando identificó a los culpables. Sasori y Karin estaban avanzando groseramente. El rostro de Sasori estaba muy magullado y un brazo colgaba inútilmente a su lado, con la mano claramente vendada.

Sasuke también vio sonrisas en los rostros de la mayoría de los GarLycan leales a él.

"¡Protesto!" Balbuceó Kabuto.

"Cállate", espetó Sasuke. "No he terminado." Profundizó su voz aún más. "Escucharán lo que tengo que decir antes de que nadie más interrumpa". Soltó la mano de Sakura de su brazo, sin quitar su atención de Kabuto y los hermanos que avanzaban. Él bajó la voz. "Ve a sentarte con mi madre", instó a Sakura. "Por favor."

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, dejando su visión periférica. No se atrevió a rastrear sus movimientos, pero sabía que estaba a salvo. Agarró la empuñadura de su espada y levantó la voz otra vez. "Nadie se ha atrevido a preguntarme por qué desafié a Lord Madara". Instantáneo silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Sasuke continuó. "Él y el consejo, todos esos años atrás, determinaron que agregar sangre lycan a nuestro clan fue un error. Estaban conspirando para aniquilar a todos y cada uno de ustedes con una gota de sangre lycan corriendo por sus venas. Lord Madara había decidido asesinar a su propia compañera, Lady Mikoto, y a mí mismo para poder criar con una Gargoyla de pura sangre."

El shock cruzó muchas caras, seguido por la ira, pero un grupo de sus más leales asintió con la cabeza, ya consciente del pasado que se había evitado.

Kabuto abrió la boca, pero Sasuke desenvainó su espada y le señaló con la punta, sosteniendo su mirada, desafiándolo a decir una palabra. La Gárgola apretó los labios.

Él bajó su espada. "Desafié a Lord Madara a evitar que ocurra esa tragedia. Hubiera destruido este clan. Ningún señor debería tener el derecho de exigir a cualquiera de su pueblo que mate a sus propios hijos y compañeros. Es un abominable abuso de poder. Sin embargo... ese era su plan. Somos más fuertes que nunca como un clan con nuestras líneas de sangre mixtas. Hemos prosperado y crecido en números. Me mantengo al tanto de los clanes Gargolas que son nuestros enemigos. Ni un solo miembro de esos clanes tendrá la opción de reclamar un compañero o tener a un niño en sus brazos. Es la misma razón por la cual el primer grupo de gárgolas huyó de Europa y se estableció en esta montaña. Querían un futuro, y nos convertimos en ese futuro. Nunca permitiré que GarLycans se considere un error o que desaparezca".

Miró a cada cara del consejo. "La matanza de niños y compañeros nunca sucederá en mi clan. Ya no toleraré la creencia prejuiciosa de que los sangre pura son mejores que los mestizos".

Dejó que sus palabras se reflejaran en los reunidos.

"He esperado mucho tiempo para este día... y es hora de hacer un punto. Quiero que todos los Garlycan y compañeros Lycan vayan al lado izquierdo de la habitación, y las Gargolas de sangre pura queden al lado derecho. Ahora." tronó.

Su clan se dividió, la gran mayoría de ellos en el lado izquierdo, con poco más de una docena a la derecha. Esperó hasta que terminaron de posicionarse y miró a las Gárgolas. "Gaara, ¿matarías a tus propios hijos?"

La Gárgola lanzó una mirada de pura rabia. "¡Nunca!"

"No fue un insulto. Ya sabía cuál sería tu respuesta y tu amor por Kai y Shinki. Como dije, estoy haciendo un punto. Algunos de los hombres que te rodean no pueden decir lo mismo." Levantó su espada hacia los miembros del consejo, uno a la vez indicándolos. "Ellos conspiraron con Lord Madara para exigir que mates a tu pareja e hijos. Miembros del Consejo, mira a su derecha. Tus hombres del clan nunca te permitirán hacer eso".

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Rugió Kabuto.

Sasuke saltó, despejando las escaleras y aterrizando cerca de los cuatro miembros del consejo. "Cómo te atreves. Ni siquiera tienes el honor suficiente para ser sincero con tu propio clan. Te escabulles detrás de puertas cerradas y tramas como serpientes, ¡y sin embargo piensas que estamos debajo de ti! Ustedes cuatro conspiraron con Lord Madara para asesinar a todos los compañeros Lycan y GarLycan en este clan, y ni siquiera tienen las pelotas para admitir el error que cometieron." Miró a los otros tres miembros. "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene el honor de admitir la verdad? ¿O son tan despiadado como tu líder?"

Minato levantó su barbilla. "Tengo honor. Lord Madara estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que la sangre lycan envenenaba a nuestro clan y necesita ser limpiada. El consejo estuvo de acuerdo, y nosotros todavía lo hacemos." Lanzó una mirada de desprecio al otro lado de la habitación. "Tus sentimientos te hacen débil", se burló. "Te escucho reír y restarle importancia a tus chistes. Te reúnes en tus pequeños grupos para divertirte. ¡Es patético!" Luego se volvió para mirar a Naruto. "Mi hijo es mi mayor decepción. Él eligió la amistad sobre su propio padre y me ha desafiado en demasiadas ocasiones. No hay honor en eso. Mi compañera es una molestia con la que he tenido que lidiar a diario, ¿y para qué? ¿Para ganarlo en mi vida? ¡Me arrepiento de haberle permitido nacer!"

Naruto saltó del estrado para aterrizar al lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke le impidió atacar haciendo un gruñido bajo, tratando de evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

"Protege a las mujeres", exigió Sasuke.

Naruto emitió un gruñido en lo profundo de su garganta, pero retrocedió, volviendo a su punto anterior.

Sasuke miró a Minato y permitió que sus alas se deslizaran hacia afuera. Él los extendió y desgranó ligeramente su cuerpo. "¿Me veo débil? Podría enfrentar a los cuatro, matarlos de la forma en que lo hice con Lord Madara. Me niego a llamar a ese traidor para el clan de mi padre. Él fue la decepción, y tú también".

Ninguno de los cuatro miembros tomó sus espadas y la mayoría de las Gárgolas se alejó de ellos, distanciándose del consejo. Solo Sasori y Karin permanecieron cerca. Le dijo a Sasuke quién permaneció leal a los cuatro. Eso no fue una sorpresa.

"Hace poco sostuvo una reunión secreta y planeó forzarme a aparear a Karin. Eso nunca sucederá. Tus sueños de convertir este clan en lo que deseas han terminado. Termina hoy".

Retrocedió unos pasos para poder ver a más de su clan, mirando las caras de los garlicanos y sus compañeros. "Estás vivo hoy porque me negué a permitir que te masacraran en nombre del prejuicio. Eres fuerte, valiente, y estoy orgulloso de llamar a cada uno de ustedes mis hombres y mujeres del clan".

Giró la cabeza, dirigiéndose al consejo y a los dos hermanos que los respaldaban. "Me emparejé con Sakura. La sangre mezclada es lo que hizo fuerte a este clan. Mi compañera es mitad humano y mitad VampLycan."

Alguien se quedó sin aliento entre la multitud, pero ese fue el alcance de la reacción de los GarLycans. Sin embargo, la rabia pura se reflejaba en las caras de los miembros del consejo. Minato incluso alcanzó su espada.

"Hazlo", se atrevió Sasuke. "Me encantaría matarte".

Minato retiró su mano y la colocó detrás de su espalda.

"No voy a mentir sobre sus líneas de sangre. VampLycan es muy débil en ella, pero está ahí. Ella es mi compañera, un día dará a luz a mis hijos, y reinaré en el infierno para protegerla a ella y a ellos, al igual que lo hice para salvaguardar las vidas de GarLycans y sus compañeros en este clan. No se permitirán más prejuicios. No más muertes por líneas de sangre. Hoy termina celebrando nuestras diferencias. Cualquiera que tenga un problema con eso, saquen sus espadas y desanfíenme". Señaló en el claro área de división entre la derecha y la izquierda. "La línea comenzará aquí".

Los cuatro miembros del consejo no se movieron, pero blindaron sus cuerpos y tomaron sus espadas. Se miraron el uno al otro, y Sasuke casi pudo leer sus mentes. Los cobardes no planeaban llevarlo de a uno por vez.

Avanzaron como uno solo para formar una línea, mirándolo y sacando sus espadas.

Kabuto fue quien habló. "Ya no eres nuestro señor. ¡Te apareaste con el enemigo! Exigimos tu muerte o destierro. Decide ahora."

El consejo estaba demasiado concentrado en él para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de ellos. Sasuke sonrió mientras revisaba la habitación de nuevo. Su clan no lo había defraudado. Había esperado contarles la verdad de una vez por todas, y sacar a la luz los hechos del pasado, lograría la unidad.

Las mujeres y los niños se dirigían al fondo de la habitación para apartarse del camino, pero el resto de su clan miraba a los miembros del consejo, con sus propias armas desenvainadas.

"¿Crees que es gracioso?" Tronó Kabuto. "¡Tendremos tu cabeza!"

"Tienes que pasar por nosotros primero", Kai avanzó con su hermano gemelo, tomando posiciones a la izquierda de Sasuke. "¿Quieres ser cobarde y luchar contra él en masa? Mire a su alrededor, basura. Avanzas en nuestro señor y los trozos más grandes que quedaran de ustedes serán sus cabezas".

J?go desató sus alas, sobrevoló el consejo y aterrizó a la derecha de Sasuke. Apretó las dagas con ambas manos y blindo su cuerpo. "Creo que los dedos van a ser las piezas más grandes. Todos queremos participar en separarlos, para que podamos golpearles la cabeza un poco. ¡Yo pido las orejas!"

"Narices", Shinki se rió entre dientes.

"Necesito una alfombra nueva en mi baño", gritó Gaara. "Obito tiene mucho pelo. Las pido."

El orgullo se apoderó de Sasuke a medida que aumentaban las voces en su clan, anunciando que atacarían al consejo para defenderlo a él, a su compañero y a su familia. Los miembros del consejo formaron un círculo para proteger sus espaldas, y vio miedo en sus ojos.

"He terminado de tomar sus mierdas", declaró Sasuke alto y claro. "Así son ellos. Estoy desmantelando el consejo a partir de este momento. Castigaron y atormentaron a GarLycans asignándoles deberes de mierda y hablando con ellos, pensando que eran superiores. Se amontonan en sus reuniones secretas mientras tratan de dañar a este clan. No más."

Menma estaba mirando algo detrás de Sasuke, una amplia sonrisa curvando sus labios. Sasuke se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y notó que Naruto tenía su teléfono celular, una expresión alegre en su rostro. Su amigo estaba grabando la caída de su padre, y parecía estar disfrutando. Sasuke no le ordenó que guardara el teléfono, sino que se volvió a enfrentar al consejo.

"¡No se puede disolver el consejo!" Sasori dio un paso adelante pero no buscó sus armas.

"Solo lo hice." Sasuke entrecerró su mirada sobre el idiota. "Si a ellos, o a ti, no les gusta, estaré más que feliz de enviarte de regreso a Europa. Tienen un consejo al que le encantaría presentar cargos contra estos cuatro por traición de cuando huyeron".

"Nos ejecutarían", protestó Kabuto.

"Maldita sea, lo harían. Ahora maldita reverencia, y jura tu lealtad a mí y a mi compañera. De lo contrario, lucha".

Kabuto dejó caer su espada y se arrodilló. Los otros tres siguieron su ejemplo, desarmándose e inclinando la cabeza.

"Discúlpate con el clan por ser unos chiflados que planearon asesinar a la mayoría de ellos".

Cada uno murmuró las palabras pero sabía que no significaban una sola. Era tentador obligarlos a pelear pero no lo harían. Los cuatro eran cobardes.

"Ya no tienes autoridad. No tienes rango." Dirigió una mirada furiosa a los hermanos. "Haz que Sasori y Karin te enseñen cómo ser inútil y no hacer nada en un clan. Son expertos en eso". Algunas risas llenaron el aire.

"Si me desafías, si tramas, celebras reuniones o muestras cualquier intención de hacer daño a este clan, yo personalmente pondré a cada uno de ustedes en una caja y los dejaré con su viejo clan envuelto en regalos, ya que ustedes son demasiado cobardes para luchar. Sé agradecido de que no soy como Lord Madara, o tomaría tus cabezas a pesar de tu falta de voluntad para sostener una espada. No tenía problemas para asesinar a miembros del clan desarmados. Fuera de mi vista ahora".

Los cuatro miembros del clan se levantaron, no tocaron sus armas y huyeron.

Los vio irse antes de dirigir su atención a los hermanos. "Ve con ellos. O bien, busca tu lugar en este clan aceptando que no estás por encima de los demás, o lárgate. Estoy seguro de que podemos buscar dos casillas más si necesitas que te dejen en otro clan. Estarían más que felices de encontrar el uso para una mujer Gargola pura sangre. Por supuesto, no los encontrarás dispuestos a hacerle ningún trato, Sasori. Simplemente te matarían y la usarían como criadora. A los antiguos clanes les encanta encadenar y abusar de sus mujeres".

Karin palideció y agarró a su hermano. La rodeó con un brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

...


	32. C30 * Una pareja perfecta

...

Sasuke suspiró y envainó su espada. "¿Alguien restante tiene un problema con mi compañera siendo parte VampLycan?"

Las cabezas temblaron, muchos miembros del clan le dieron reverencias y sonrisas.

Él se relajó por completo. "Somos un clan más fuerte al mezclar nuestras líneas de sangre. Todos tienen derecho a tomar una pareja y tener niños aquí si lo desean. Humano. VampLycan. Lycan. No me importa una mierda, siempre y cuando seas feliz y tu compañera también. ¿Está claro?"

Asintieron, algunos de ellos anunciaron de acuerdos.

"Shikamaru, su compañero y su hijo deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento". Sonrio ampliamente. "Celebremos."

La cara de Sakura duele por dos horas de sonreír. Al principio había sido forzado cuando Sasuke la presentó a lo que parecían decenas de personas, una por una. Eran amigables, parecían estar bien con ella como su nueva dama, y nadie la había puesto demasiado nerviosa.

Shikamaru y su compañera Ino sonrieron mientras ella cuidadosamente tomaba a su hijo en sus brazos. El bebe era adorable y el aroma del polvo llenaba su nariz. "Es un honor que confíes en mí", le dijo a la pareja.

Sasuke le había ordenado que dijera eso antes de que la pareja se acercara y le explicó que si le permitía sostener a su hijo mostraba su fe en que no dañaría a su bebé. Era tradición cuando se introdujo un nuevo miembro del clan para permitir que el señor y la dama aceptaran a su hijo.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó amablemente Ino, con un tono suave. "Te ves nerviosa."

"No tengo mucha experiencia con bebés", admitió Sakura. "Él es tan malditamente lindo".

La Lycan sonrió. "Lo es. Mi compañero y yo hacemos lindos bebés." Ella miró a Shikamaru con amor en sus ojos. "Deberíamos tener muchos más".

Shikamaru puso su brazo alrededor de ella. "Estoy de acuerdo". Volvió su atención a Sasuke. "Me dijeron lo que sucedió y lo que compartiste antes de llegar. Todos están hablando de eso. Siempre has tenido mi lealtad, pero ahora también tienes mi gratitud. Tengo algo que preguntar".

Sakura miró al bebé y admiró sus grandes ojos dorados. Él le devolvió la mirada, y ella sintió que su corazón se derritió. Los bebés murciélago parecían humanos, solo que el color de sus ojos era un poco diferente. Algunos marrones más oscuros se desangraron en los lirios del chico, luego se iluminaron en algunos puntos. Los colores eran fluidos y cambiaban constantemente. Como el de Sasuke, fue increíble.

"¿Qué?" Espetó Sasuke, alejándola de sus reflexiones. Levantó la vista para ver que su piel se había vuelto un poco cenicienta y parecía enojado.

"El consejo", repitió Shikamaru. "Dijeron que no se me permitiría tener otro bebé con mi pareja hasta que dieran permiso. ¿No lo sabías? Lo han estado haciendo durante un tiempo." Shikamaru pareció preocupado.

"Malditos sean", se quejó Sasuke. "No tenía ni idea. Les encantaba hacer mierda a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué tú o alguien más no vino a mí con esto? ¿Hablaste con Naruto?"

Su amigo estaba a su lado en un instante. "Esta es la primera vez que escucho sobre negar el permiso para reproducirse, o te lo hubiera dicho. Sabes que no tengo pareja, o probablemente también habrían tratado de engañarme."

"Puedes tener otro bebé cuando estés listo. Esa es una elección entre usted y su pareja. Nadie más tiene derecho a decir lo contrario." Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y sus facciones se suavizaron al admirar al bebé. "Los jóvenes son una alegría para todos. ¿Puedo?"

Sakura cuidadosamente transfirió al bebé a sus brazos, y Sasuke sonrió abiertamente. Juraría que le dolían los ovarios al ver que sus facciones se animaban mientras hacía suaves sonidos de bebé. Tal vez ella estaba lista para un bebé murciélago después de todo en el futuro cercano. Había algo muy atractivo sobre Sasuke con ese bebé.

"Hazte cargo de esto, Naruto. Habla con otros compañeros emparejados y ve qué más hizo el consejo. Dímelo y aclararemos cualquier asunto".

"Tenía que obtener permiso para aparear", ofreció Shikamaru. "Ellos solo estuvieron de acuerdo después de suplicar y suplicar. Dijeron que les debo favores".

La cabeza de Sasuke se levantó y gruñó de una manera aterradora. El bebé en sus brazos reaccionó sacudiéndose en su agarre, y luego comenzó a alborotar suavemente.

Sasuke al instante calmó su temperamento y le entregó el bebé a Ino.

"Voy a matar a esos cobardes. ¿Por qué siquiera les preguntas? No tenían voz en el asunto".

"Es lo que a todos nos han dicho. Que teníamos que pedirles permiso." Shikamaru bajó la cabeza. "Cada uno de nosotros fue convocado a sus recamaras mientras estábamos en el entrenamiento y se nos dieron reglas como jóvenes".

Sakura se apoyó contra el costado de Sasuke y lo agarró del brazo porque parecía enfurecido y estaba a punto de perder su mierda. No tardó mucho en adivinar que era una novedad para él. "Son solo imbéciles. Simplemente diles a todos que es una mierda."

"Desearía que esos cuatro no fueran tan cobardes. ¿Viste lo rápido que soltaron sus espadas para evitar que yo los matara?" Él le sostuvo la mirada.

"Me ocuparé de eso inmediatamente", juró Naruto. Se alejó, mezclándose con el grupo más cercano.

"Felicidades por tu adorable hijo", dijo Sakura a la pareja. Ella sacudió la cabeza, dándoles una señal para que se perdieran, y esperaba que lo entendieran. Lo hicieron, dejándola sola con Sasuke.

Ella se puso delante de él. "Pareces listo para matar a alguien, Alas. Respiraciones profundas. Hemos evitado el derramamiento de sangre hasta ahora y odiaría tener que devolver el vestido de tu madre toda manchada. Quiero decir, no sería una pérdida. Esto debería convertirse en cortinas de todos modos. Hay suficiente de eso".

Él puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Quiero matar al consejo".

"¿Qué consejo?" Ella guiñó un ojo. "Los disolviste".

La tensión pareció dejarlo. "Siempre nos causarán problemas".

"Los idiotas nunca cambian. Suficientemente cierto. Sin embargo, estaba bastante claro que no hay ningún idiota de la aldea aquí para seguirlos, excepto ese tipo con la cara maltratada y la reina porno aferrándose a él cuando se fueron".

Sus labios se crisparon. "¿Idiotas de la aldea?"

"Sí. Ya sabes. Coge las sogas y las antorchas para linchar a alguien y solo las personas estúpidas lo aceptan. Los superan en número, y los únicos que temen ser colgados de un árbol para que los incendien son ellos. Tal vez los cinco puedan pasar el tiempo fingiendo ser fontaneros mientras Karin les muestra la fuga en su cuerpo donde escapó su alma".

"El maltratado es el hermano de Karin".

"Eww. Bueno. Tal vez él puede sostener la cámara".

Él tiró de ella más cerca y le dio un beso en la frente. "Siempre me diviertes. Nunca sé lo que vas a decir a continuación".

"Soy especial de esa manera y ahora no tengo retiros. Estás atrapado conmigo. Esa cosa de compañero sonaba bastante sólida y para siempre".

"Lo es y estoy agradecido". Bajó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. "¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"Estoy intimidada por tu clan. No voy a mentir. Aunque me estoy dejando llevar. Todos los que se acercan parecen estar bien conmigo".

"Lo son o habría sacado mi espada".

"Eres un poco caliente cuando esta todo asesino".

"¿Es esa una palabra real?"

"Es cuando supiste lo que significaba. Además, eres el gobernante de este lugar y yo soy tu compañera. Es una palabra real. Eso dije."

"Te amo, compañera".

"Yo también te amo. Ahora dame de comer. Estoy hambrienta."

"Yo puedo hacer eso. Están sirviendo un buffet en el otro lado de la habitación".

"¿Tenemos que sentarnos en ese sofá? Porque tengo que decir que se siente como si los ladrillos estuvieran debajo de esos cojines. Es lo más incómodo de todos".

"Lo haré quemar".

"Bueno. Yo le daré forma a este emparejamiento".

"Somos una pareja perfecta." Sasuke la soltó y le ofreció su brazo. "Ven conmigo."

"Adelante, Alas".

...


	33. AVISO!

.

.

.

 **AVISO**

Hola precios@s!

Gracias por leer.

Si les gusto. Dejen su *COMENTARIO, Marcame como *FAVORITO *GUARDADO *SÍGUEME.

.

.

.

Te invito a mi:

 **PAGINA** : Evelin18

 **GRUPO PRIVADO:** evelin18FanficSasuSaku

(Links: en mi perfil. Los lugares son en Facebook)

.

.

.

Seguire compartiendo mas historias y completandolos. tenganme pacienciencia.

Por favor! RESPENTEN el contenido mayor 18 para la lectura.No queres problemas con eso.

Si no le gusta la historia. Puede retirarce. Este espacio es para los que lo acepten. Gracias.

Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje por privado!

Un beso grande.

.

.

.

 **Evelin18**

.

.

.


	34. C31 * Cambio de planes

...

Sakura miró por la ventanilla del taxi, sintiéndose agotada. El hombre sentado a unos metros de ella en el asiento trasero se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. Shinki parecía estar sosteniendo su mirada cuando lo miró, pero era difícil de decir. Las gafas de sol oscuras que llevaba no mostraban sus ojos en absoluto.

"¿Por qué estás usando esos? No es tan brillante de un día".

Él extendió la mano y los bajó. "¿Por qué piensas?"

Él y su hermano tenían ojos unicos. No tenían aspecto humano en lo más mínimo. Ella había notado eso sobre ellos antes.

"¿No puedes ocultar tus emociones y obtener un color más normal de la forma en que lo hace Sasuke?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Siempre son así. "Empujó las gafas de sol hacia arriba. "¿Estás bien?"

"Realmente no."

"Te mantendré a salvo".

"No tengo dudas de que lo harás. Es solo que no esperaba esto cuando Sasuke dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí anoche. Estaba pensando sexo pervertido o algo así".

Shinki sonrió y desvió su rostro. "Sé feliz de que no fue mi hermano asignado a ti. Hubiera hecho algún comentario inteligente sobre esa afirmación".

"¿Dónde están Sasuke y Kai?"

"Compras."

"¿Cómo diablos logró Sasuke usar un jet? ¿Y quién era ese tipo grande esperándonos en eso? Sasuke no respondió mis preguntas".

"Tu compañero estaba estresado, te llevó a un hombre desconocido que te miraba de una manera que hizo que Sasuke quisiera matarlo. Kiba es un poco coqueto".

"Bueno, todavía estoy marcada. Sasuke prácticamente me arrastró a la habitación en el avión, se negó a responder mis preguntas y me distrajo hasta que me quedé dormida." El sexo había sido genial, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir eso ante su guardia. "Cuando desperté, estábamos aterrizando y él simplemente me ordenó que me duchara y me vistiera. Luego se fue y tú me empujaste en este taxi".

"Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a tu destino". Giró la cabeza hacia adelante, señalando con la cabeza al conductor.

Ella suspiró, comprendiendo. El tipo al frente podía escuchar cada palabra que decían.

Parte de su mal humor se desvaneció cuando vio el área familiar. Unas cuadras después, el taxi se detuvo frente a la tienda de metal de Jiraiya.

"Ve primero", insistió Shinki.

Ella abrió la puerta y salió. Se deslizó por el asiento, pagó al conductor y salió por la misma puerta que ella. Tuvo cuidado de no tocarla, pero se mantuvo cerca. El auto se alejó, dejándolos en la acera.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No iba a salir antes que tú, en caso de que el conductor se fuera contigo aún dentro".

"Los conductores de taxis no secuestran a las personas, y especialmente desde que tu estás conmigo. Eso sería toda clase de estupideces, ya que habías visto su cara y sabía el número del taxi. Estaba claramente marcado en esa tarjeta donde estaba apertura para pagar".

"No confío en los humanos".

"Dime qué está pasando, Shinki". Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la carretera. "No hay nadie alrededor."

"Lord Sasuke quería llevarte a casa para que pudieras obtener las cenizas de tu madre. Llamó a los VampLycans por ayuda para arreglarlo, ya que nos deben algunos favores. Resultó que uno de los ejecutores de Neji estaba cerca y se dirigía al aeropuerto, de camino a casa. El tiempo estaba allí para que un VampLycan contratara un jet en lugar de un piloto de arbusto y lo desviara para que nos recogiera. Y Lord Sasuke quiere darte un regalo por su apareamiento, entonces él está comprando mientras empacamos tu apartamento. Eso es todo lo que diré".

Fue un poco romántico. "Fue tan rápido e inesperado".

"O fue anoche o posiblemente esperemos semanas hasta que encontremos otra oportunidad para que los VampLycan estén en un gran aeropuerto".

"Y eso tiene sentido... ¿por qué?"

"Los VampLycans tienen la capacidad de borrar recuerdos y controlar humanos. Ningún piloto sensato habría aterrizado un avión en una pista de aterrizaje que ni siquiera está en un mapa. Kiba decidió pagarlos y mantenerlos bajo su control. Ninguno de los pilotos recordará haber estado allí. No sabíamos que la pista de aterrizaje podría manejar un avión hasta que Danzo lo trajo uno. Normalmente cuando viajamos largas distancias, contrataremos a un piloto de arbustos en un avión pequeño para que nos lleve a aeropuertos más grandes, y luego viajamos comercialmente".

"Pero tienes alas".

"El radar puede ser una perra para evitar en áreas pobladas. E imagina tener que volar casi dos mil millas." Él rodó sus hombros. "Estoy en forma, pero eso sería duro, especialmente si tuviera a alguien en mis brazos. También nos llevaría días, ya que solo podemos volar de noche fuera de los territorios seguros controlados por nosotros o los VampLycans. Lord Sasuke no le dijo a nadie que se iría, ya que el clan todavía no está resuelto después de ayer. De esta manera, volveremos antes de que nadie note que nos hemos ido. Los Jets son más rápidos".

Ella suspiró. "¿Sabes qué? Vamos a recoger mis cosas y regresar al aeropuerto. Estoy cansada, un poco irritable y de mal humor." Caminó hacia la puerta principal e intentó girar la manija. Estaba bloqueada. "Mierda. Jiraiya no está aquí. Venga."

"¿Quién es Jiraiya?" La sospecha se adueñó de la voz de Shinki. "A Lord Sasuke no le gustará si tuvieras un vínculo romántico con un ser humano".

"Jiraiya es como una figura paterna para mí. Trabajé para él y alquilé el lugar de esta tienda por poco dinero. Probablemente esté con su novio hoy o en un espectáculo para sus piezas más nuevas. Él es un artista. Esta es una tienda de metal ¿Quieres adivinar qué tipo de obras crea? "

Shinki solo se rió entre dientes.

Lo condujo por el edificio hasta una puerta y se inclinó sobre él, buscando el pestillo. Sus dedos lo atraparon y ella lo abrió. El metal crujió cuando ella lo abrió para entrar en el patio trasero.

"Cierra eso detrás de ti. Jiraiya no quiere que nadie vague por aquí".

La puerta se cerró de golpe y ella fue hacia la puerta de atrás, doblándose y levantando una piedra. La llave de emergencia estaba un poco embarrada, pero ella la golpeó contra la pared y la metió dentro de la cerradura. Ella devolvió la llave y devolvió la piedra para cubrirla. "Venga."

Shinki la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. "Entro primero".

Correcto. Él es mi guardaespaldas. Ella dócilmente se apartó de su camino. "Lo peor que vas a encontrar es un ratón o una araña. Toma las escaleras a la izquierda. Mi apartamento está allá arriba".

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Sonaba disgustado.

Ella entró detrás de él e inhaló.

"Imprimación con pintura en aerosol. Esta es el área donde Jiraiya hace eso, y por lo fuerte que es, supongo que no estuvo aquí hace mucho tiempo. Dejamos la puerta trasera abierta para ventilar el lugar mientras él está rociando".

"Voy a verificar esta área aquí".

"La puerta de la izquierda es la oficina". Ella sacudió la cabeza. "A la derecha está la tienda. No entraría en esa área. Jiraiya habrá encendido los ventiladores para ayudar a que sus esculturas se sequen después de pintar, pero todavía apesta al cielo. Vamos." Ella tomó las escaleras rápidamente y llegó a su departamento. La puerta no estaba cerrada, pero nunca fue así.

"Dije que iría primero", exigió Shinki detrás de ella. Él gentilmente la empujó a un lado y dio un paso adelante. Se detuvo en seco justo dentro de la puerta. "Alguien ha estado aquí. Arrojaron sus pertenencias. ¿Sabes lo que estaban buscando?"

Sakura no sabía si debería reírse o sentirse avergonzada. Los cajones del tocador estaban parcialmente abiertos, la ropa colgaba de ellos. El cesto de la ropa se volcó en la esquina, el contenido se derramó en una pila desordenada. Las mantas estaban arrugadas en el extremo de la cama y la almohada estaba sobre la mesita de noche, cubriendo la mayor parte de su despertador. La lámpara había sido derrumbada junto a ella y estaba rota.

"Um, déjalo, Shinki. Así es como lo dejé".

Él la miró boquiabierto por encima del hombro, pareciendo aturdido.

"No me juzgues. Me quedé dormida el día que fui secuestrada porque me acosté demasiado tarde, y casi arruiné mi alarma con mi almohada mientras todavía no estaba despierta. La ruptura de la lámpara fue un accidente. Entonces no pude encontrar nada para ponerme". Señaló con la cabeza hacia su tocador antes de señalar su cesto. "Me di cuenta de que lo que quería probablemente estaba allí. Jiraiya se enoja si llego muy tarde, y no quería oírlo despotricar de nuevo. Lo habría limpiado después de mi turno".

Enmascaró su expresión. "Ya veo". Sin embargo, el humor sonó en su voz. "¿Tienes una maleta?"

"Muchacho, sí. Soy la reina de la mudanza". Se dirigió hacia el armario y lo abrió, sacando una bolsa ya empacada. "Este es el bolso de emergencia que tengo listo. Dame unos minutos y recogeré el resto de mis cosas." Ella tiró de una mochila del estante superior del armario y entró al pequeño baño.

"¿Bolsa de emergencia?"

"Larga historia, pero digamos que tuve que tomar una mierda y salir rápido antes. Mi ropa bonita siempre está abarrotada". Sacó su bolsa de maquillaje del único cajón del baño, regresó a su pequeña habitación / dormitorio, y cuidadosamente colocó la urna de su madre dentro de la mochila sobre el tocador. "Estoy lista."

Él parecía sorprendido. "¿Es todo?"

"No me llevo la ropa sucia ni lo que hay en la cómoda. Todos tienen agujeros por las chispas volando. Hago muchas soldaduras para Jiraiya. Tengo todo lo que necesito."

"¿Qué pasa con las posesiones personales? Los humanos tienden a tener fotos y cosas".

"En el bolso de mano. Es un poco pesado ¿Te importa llevarlo?"

Shinki levantó la lona y se la colgó al hombro. "Lord Sasuke creía que esto tomaría unas pocas horas".

"Él estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, debo dejar una nota a Jiraiya. Me siento mal por haberlo dejado. Él tendrá papel y bolígrafos en su oficina." Fue a caminar fuera del apartamento, pero Shinki le bloqueó el camino.

"Voy primero."

"Correcto. Bueno. Después de ti."

Salió por la puerta, pero luego se detuvo tan rápido que casi le golpeó la espalda.

Cinco ráfagas rápidos y fuertes sonaron, casi ensordeciéndola.

El gran cuerpo de Shinki se sacudió repetidamente con esos ruidos, luego se inclinó hacia un lado, cayendo por las escaleras.

Sakura oyó cada golpe. La sorprendió tanto que tardó sus segundos en reaccionar y entender que esos eran disparos.

"¡Joder!". Instigaron los instintos de supervivencia. Se lanzó, agarró la puerta y la cerró de golpe. La culpabilidad la consumió al dejar a Shinki, pero él era un superhéroe, en cuanto al cuerpo. Mikoto había dicho que podían sobrevivir a los disparos. Ella esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Ser humano en su mayoría significaba que ella estaría muerta si le disparaban también.

Dio un paso hacia un lado, sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del borde superior de la cómoda, y tiró de él con fuerza. Cayó, bloqueando la puerta. Ella giró y corrió al baño.

Esa puerta era más delgada, pero ella la cerró de golpe y la cerró. Ella saltó al combo de ducha / bañera, apoyó el pie en la esquina de la bañera y tiró del pestillo de la ventana. La ventana gimió en protesta mientras se balanceaba. Primero arrojó la mochila y luego juntó los bordes para saltar al pequeño agujero.

El sonido de un golpe de madera provenía de la otra habitación, y pensó que quien había disparado a Shinki acababa de darse cuenta de que derribar la puerta no era su único obstáculo, ya que un gruñido animal lo siguió. Dos resonantes botalones indicaron que tal vez estaban tratando de patear el tocador, pero Sakura estaba a medio camino de la ventana abierta, ignorando el dolor de tener su estómago hundido en el grueso alféizar de la ventana.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia el contenedor doble al lado del edificio, maldiciendo porque sabía que el aterrizaje iba a doler.

Ella pateó sus piernas violentamente y se resistió, levantando ambos brazos para proteger su cabeza mientras la gravedad trabajaba para hacer que se cayera por la ventana. Ella golpeó las tapas de plástico a continuación.

La agonía se disparó a través de un hombro y su cuerpo se volteó al impactar. Rodó directamente desde el contenedor de basura antes de que pudiera recuperarse tratando de agarrar algo, cualquier cosa, para mantenerse encima de él.

Su lado tomó la mayor parte del impacto cuando se estrelló contra el pavimento. Sakura yacía jadeante, dolorida, pero un ruido desde arriba la hizo volver la cabeza para mirar.

La visión de Fido, su cara llena de cicatrices llena de rabia, la asustaba muchísimo. Estaba tratando de meter su cuerpo voluminoso por la ventana, gruñéndole.

Ella gimió, apoyando su brazo derecho mientras permanecía de pie. La mochila estaba a unos metros de distancia, y ella le arrebató una de las correas de los hombros con los dedos. No había forma de que dejara atrás las cenizas de su madre. Sus piernas se sentían bien, pero estaba cojeando por la cadera sintiéndose fuera de control. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta para escapar del patio trasero.

Un hombre en un traje de repente lo abrió antes de llegar allí, y ella se congeló.

"Hola, Sakura". Era Tiburon.

Él sacó algo del bolsillo de su pecho. Ella miró con horror mientras él destapaba la jeringa y tiraba la gorra al suelo. "A tu abuelo le gustaría hablar contigo".

"Que te jodan". Ella retrocedió, el corazón palpitando. "¡Mantente alejado de mí!"

Un cuerpo se presionó contra su espalda, deteniendo su retirada. Ella giró su cabeza, mirando a alguien nuevo y aterrador. Era alto, voluminoso, y sus grandes manos se aferraron a sus hombros. Un grito escapó de ella ante la sensación de un dolor insoportable. Estaba bastante segura de que él solo había clavado garras en su piel.

"Sabíamos que volverías por los restos de tu madre, y no nos decepcionaste." Tiburon se acercó a ella, luciendo satisfecho y feliz. "Pareces sorprendida. Tu padre ha tenido hombres vigilándote toda tu vida, Sakura. Tu madre era importante para ti, y Decon había registrado tus hogares muchas veces. Él sabe que sus cenizas son tu posesión más preciada". "Esa es una manera horrible de decirlo", murmuró. "Bastardo sin corazón."

"Es verdad. Te dimos a Sasuke sabiendo que volverías por esa urna, o enviaría a alguien en quien confía para que te la devuelva. Entonces solo era un juego de espera para atrapar a quien viniera. Pero tú eras nuestra máxima esperanza... y aquí estás ".

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

"Danzo necesitaba una forma de controlar a Sasuke. Ahora lo tenemos.Hará lo que sea que quiera para que regreses." Agitó la jeringa. "Es hora de que duermas".

"¡Espera!" Dejó caer la mochila mientras su mente trabajaba rápido. "A Sasuke no le importará si me tienes. Él no es el único que acaba de recibir un disparo de tu gente. ¿Quieres saber por qué?"

Tiburon entornó los ojos.

"Fido tenía razón. Sasuke quería matarme porque soy muy bocona. Seduje al idiota que dispararon idiotas para salir de allí". Ella forzó una amplia sonrisa. "Eres tan tonto."

Se inclinó más cerca e inhaló. "Hueles como Lord Sasuke".

"Solo porque el bastardo me mordió, y le devolví el golpe. A él no le gustó eso. El olor se desvanecerá en una semana más o menos después de que esa desagradable sangre de él salga de mi sistema. Al menos eso es lo que mi nuevo novio dijo. Sasuke estaba furioso porque yo no era una idiota recatada dispuesta a someterme a todos sus caprichos. Me echó de su casa, así que coqueteé con..." Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia el edificio. "Ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre".

Fido llegó corriendo desde la parte posterior del edificio. Él debe haber renunciado a la instalación a través de la ventana. Él gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos. Ella se encontró con su mirada, pero luego sonrió a Tiburon.

"Hidan, ¿no es así? Lamento decepcionarte, pero todo lo que has hecho es librarme de un dolor en el trasero. O al menos, probablemente lo hubiera sido si no lo hubieras matado. Me hizo prometer que lo emparejaría si me traía a casa ".

"No te creo." Aunque Hidan no parecía seguro.

"¿No crees que Sasuke estaría aquí si le importara? ¿Lo ves a el? No. Quizás la lógica sea demasiado complicada para ti, pero pruébalo por una vez."

Él clavó la aguja en su brazo. Trató de apartarse, pero el bastardo que la sujetaba no le permitía moverse demasiado. Una frialdad se extendió por su brazo y dentro desu pecho.

"Te llevaré a Danzo," siseó el tiburón. "Esas fueron mis órdenes".

"Que te jodan"

Los puntos bailaron ante sus ojos y sus rodillas colapsaron debajo de ella. Todo se oscureció.

...


	35. C32 * Jurar lealtad

...

Sasuke entró en la sala de ceremonias y examinó las caras de la multitud que se estaba congregando. Naruto caminó detrás de él, escoltando a su madre y a su tía abuela. Los cuerpos se separaron, dándole un amplio espacio mientras paseaba con Sakura a su lado a través de la habitación hasta el lugar que le correspondía en el sofá real. Era una costumbre que Lord Madara había ocultado a su clan anterior. Sasuke quería quemar la maldita cosa. Había sido colocado a seis pasos del piso principal para que todos pudieran verlo claramente, como si fuera un trono. Se enfrentó a la habitación desde su posición pero no tomó asiento.

Naruto subió los escalones con las mujeres de su familia e hizo un gesto para que su madre y su tía abuela tomaran asiento. Dudaron hasta que ambos miraron a Sasuke por permiso. Él les dio un asentimiento. Su madre parecía confundida, y él entendió por qué. Solo al señor se le permitió sentarse allí, y a su compañero, si hay alguno. En todas las otras ceremonias, se había sentado solo mientras su madre y su tía abuela se habían parado a los lados del sofá.

Era hora de que las costumbres cambiaran. Ambas mujeres hicieron su voluntad.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación de nuevo y vio sorpresa en algunas caras. Habían notado el intercambio y dónde estaban sentadas las mujeres. Sonrió cuando sus miradas se volvieron hacia él, pero permitió que su enojo se reflejara en sus ojos.

Sakura se mantuvo quieta y silenciosa a su lado, pero su agarre sobre él se tensó. Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella, frotando suavemente su piel para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Susurros circularon y más miradas se volvieron hacia su madre, su tía abuela y hacia Sakura. Entonces la habitación se silenció rápidamente sin que él diera la orden.

Siguió a los cuatro miembros del consejo mientras se movían por la sala, reuniéndose cerca del frente. Naruto caminó hacia su derecha pero mantuvo unos pocos pies de espacio entre ellos. Su mejor amigo puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Sasuke no tuvo que mirarlo a la cara para saber que Naruto miró a esas cuatro gárgolas.

"Gracias por montar este día." Sasuke usó una voz más fuerte que la normal para que el sonido llegara a cada parte de la habitación. "Como todos sabemos, Shikamaru y su compañero tuvieron un hijo, y compartirán su nombre cuando lo acepte en el clan. Llegarán en breve... pero quería hacer una declaración oficial mientras los tengo a todos reunidos." Respiró hondo. "Me gustaría presentarte a mi compañera. Esta es Lady Sakura".

Choque y sorpresa registrados en algunas caras. Notó que empujaron a un hombre cerca de la espalda, y no se sorprendió cuando identificó a los culpables. Sasori y Karin estaban avanzando groseramente. El rostro de Sasori estaba muy magullado y un brazo colgaba inútilmente a su lado, con la mano claramente vendada.

Sasuke también vio sonrisas en los rostros de la mayoría de los GarLycan leales a él.

"¡Protesto!" Balbuceó Kabuto.

"Cállate", espetó Sasuke. "No he terminado." Profundizó su voz aún más. "Escucharán lo que tengo que decir antes de que nadie más interrumpa". Soltó la mano de Sakura de su brazo, sin quitar su atención de Kabuto y los hermanos que avanzaban. Él bajó la voz. "Ve a sentarte con mi madre", instó a Sakura. "Por favor."

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, dejando su visión periférica. No se atrevió a rastrear sus movimientos, pero sabía que estaba a salvo. Agarró la empuñadura de su espada y levantó la voz otra vez. "Nadie se ha atrevido a preguntarme por qué desafié a Lord Madara". Instantáneo silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Sasuke continuó. "Él y el consejo, todos esos años atrás, determinaron que agregar sangre lycan a nuestro clan fue un error. Estaban conspirando para aniquilar a todos y cada uno de ustedes con una gota de sangre lycan corriendo por sus venas. Lord Madara había decidido asesinar a su propia compañera, Lady Mikoto, y a mí mismo para poder criar con una Gargoyla de pura sangre."

El shock cruzó muchas caras, seguido por la ira, pero un grupo de sus más leales asintió con la cabeza, ya consciente del pasado que se había evitado.

Kabuto abrió la boca, pero Sasuke desenvainó su espada y le señaló con la punta, sosteniendo su mirada, desafiándolo a decir una palabra. La Gárgola apretó los labios.

Él bajó su espada. "Desafié a Lord Madara a evitar que ocurra esa tragedia. Hubiera destruido este clan. Ningún señor debería tener el derecho de exigir a cualquiera de su pueblo que mate a sus propios hijos y compañeros. Es un abominable abuso de poder. Sin embargo... ese era su plan. Somos más fuertes que nunca como un clan con nuestras líneas de sangre mixtas. Hemos prosperado y crecido en números. Me mantengo al tanto de los clanes Gargolas que son nuestros enemigos. Ni un solo miembro de esos clanes tendrá la opción de reclamar un compañero o tener a un niño en sus brazos. Es la misma razón por la cual el primer grupo de gárgolas huyó de Europa y se estableció en esta montaña. Querían un futuro, y nos convertimos en ese futuro. Nunca permitiré que GarLycans se considere un error o que desaparezca".

Miró a cada cara del consejo. "La matanza de niños y compañeros nunca sucederá en mi clan. Ya no toleraré la creencia prejuiciosa de que los sangre pura son mejores que los mestizos".

Dejó que sus palabras se reflejaran en los reunidos.

"He esperado mucho tiempo para este día... y es hora de hacer un punto. Quiero que todos los Garlycan y compañeros Lycan vayan al lado izquierdo de la habitación, y las Gargolas de sangre pura queden al lado derecho. Ahora." tronó.

Su clan se dividió, la gran mayoría de ellos en el lado izquierdo, con poco más de una docena a la derecha. Esperó hasta que terminaron de posicionarse y miró a las Gárgolas. "Gaara, ¿matarías a tus propios hijos?"

La Gárgola lanzó una mirada de pura rabia. "¡Nunca!"

"No fue un insulto. Ya sabía cuál sería tu respuesta y tu amor por Kai y Shinki. Como dije, estoy haciendo un punto. Algunos de los hombres que te rodean no pueden decir lo mismo." Levantó su espada hacia los miembros del consejo, uno a la vez indicándolos. "Ellos conspiraron con Lord Madara para exigir que mates a tu pareja e hijos. Miembros del Consejo, mira a su derecha. Tus hombres del clan nunca te permitirán hacer eso".

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Rugió Kabuto.

Sasuke saltó, despejando las escaleras y aterrizando cerca de los cuatro miembros del consejo. "Cómo te atreves. Ni siquiera tienes el honor suficiente para ser sincero con tu propio clan. Te escabulles detrás de puertas cerradas y tramas como serpientes, ¡y sin embargo piensas que estamos debajo de ti! Ustedes cuatro conspiraron con Lord Madara para asesinar a todos los compañeros Lycan y GarLycan en este clan, y ni siquiera tienen las pelotas para admitir el error que cometieron." Miró a los otros tres miembros. "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene el honor de admitir la verdad? ¿O son tan despiadado como tu líder?"

Minato levantó su barbilla. "Tengo honor. Lord Madara estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que la sangre lycan envenenaba a nuestro clan y necesita ser limpiada. El consejo estuvo de acuerdo, y nosotros todavía lo hacemos." Lanzó una mirada de desprecio al otro lado de la habitación. "Tus sentimientos te hacen débil", se burló. "Te escucho reír y restarle importancia a tus chistes. Te reúnes en tus pequeños grupos para divertirte. ¡Es patético!" Luego se volvió para mirar a Naruto. "Mi hijo es mi mayor decepción. Él eligió la amistad sobre su propio padre y me ha desafiado en demasiadas ocasiones. No hay honor en eso. Mi compañera es una molestia con la que he tenido que lidiar a diario, ¿y para qué? ¿Para ganarlo en mi vida? ¡Me arrepiento de haberle permitido nacer!"

Naruto saltó del estrado para aterrizar al lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke le impidió atacar haciendo un gruñido bajo, tratando de evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

"Protege a las mujeres", exigió Sasuke.

Naruto emitió un gruñido en lo profundo de su garganta, pero retrocedió, volviendo a su punto anterior.

Sasuke miró a Minato y permitió que sus alas se deslizaran hacia afuera. Él los extendió y desgranó ligeramente su cuerpo. "¿Me veo débil? Podría enfrentar a los cuatro, matarlos de la forma en que lo hice con Lord Madara. Me niego a llamar a ese traidor para el clan de mi padre. Él fue la decepción, y tú también".

Ninguno de los cuatro miembros tomó sus espadas y la mayoría de las Gárgolas se alejó de ellos, distanciándose del consejo. Solo Sasori y Karin permanecieron cerca. Le dijo a Sasuke quién permaneció leal a los cuatro. Eso no fue una sorpresa.

"Hace poco sostuvo una reunión secreta y planeó forzarme a aparear a Karin. Eso nunca sucederá. Tus sueños de convertir este clan en lo que deseas han terminado. Termina hoy".

Retrocedió unos pasos para poder ver a más de su clan, mirando las caras de los garlicanos y sus compañeros. "Estás vivo hoy porque me negué a permitir que te masacraran en nombre del prejuicio. Eres fuerte, valiente, y estoy orgulloso de llamar a cada uno de ustedes mis hombres y mujeres del clan".

Giró la cabeza, dirigiéndose al consejo y a los dos hermanos que los respaldaban. "Me emparejé con Sakura. La sangre mezclada es lo que hizo fuerte a este clan. Mi compañera es mitad humano y mitad VampLycan."

Alguien se quedó sin aliento entre la multitud, pero ese fue el alcance de la reacción de los GarLycans. Sin embargo, la rabia pura se reflejaba en las caras de los miembros del consejo. Minato incluso alcanzó su espada.

"Hazlo", se atrevió Sasuke. "Me encantaría matarte".

Minato retiró su mano y la colocó detrás de su espalda.

"No voy a mentir sobre sus líneas de sangre. VampLycan es muy débil en ella, pero está ahí. Ella es mi compañera, un día dará a luz a mis hijos, y reinaré en el infierno para protegerla a ella y a ellos, al igual que lo hice para salvaguardar las vidas de GarLycans y sus compañeros en este clan. No se permitirán más prejuicios. No más muertes por líneas de sangre. Hoy termina celebrando nuestras diferencias. Cualquiera que tenga un problema con eso, saquen sus espadas y desanfíenme". Señaló en el claro área de división entre la derecha y la izquierda. "La línea comenzará aquí".

Los cuatro miembros del consejo no se movieron, pero blindaron sus cuerpos y tomaron sus espadas. Se miraron el uno al otro, y Sasuke casi pudo leer sus mentes. Los cobardes no planeaban llevarlo de a uno por vez.

Avanzaron como uno solo para formar una línea, mirándolo y sacando sus espadas.

Kabuto fue quien habló. "Ya no eres nuestro señor. ¡Te apareaste con el enemigo! Exigimos tu muerte o destierro. Decide ahora."

El consejo estaba demasiado concentrado en él para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de ellos. Sasuke sonrió mientras revisaba la habitación de nuevo. Su clan no lo había defraudado. Había esperado contarles la verdad de una vez por todas, y sacar a la luz los hechos del pasado, lograría la unidad.

Las mujeres y los niños se dirigían al fondo de la habitación para apartarse del camino, pero el resto de su clan miraba a los miembros del consejo, con sus propias armas desenvainadas.

"¿Crees que es gracioso?" Tronó Kabuto. "¡Tendremos tu cabeza!"

"Tienes que pasar por nosotros primero", Kai avanzó con su hermano gemelo, tomando posiciones a la izquierda de Sasuke. "¿Quieres ser cobarde y luchar contra él en masa? Mire a su alrededor, basura. Avanzas en nuestro señor y los trozos más grandes que quedaran de ustedes serán sus cabezas".

J?go desató sus alas, sobrevoló el consejo y aterrizó a la derecha de Sasuke. Apretó las dagas con ambas manos y blindo su cuerpo. "Creo que los dedos van a ser las piezas más grandes. Todos queremos participar en separarlos, para que podamos golpearles la cabeza un poco. ¡Yo pido las orejas!"

"Narices", Shinki se rió entre dientes.

"Necesito una alfombra nueva en mi baño", gritó Gaara. "Obito tiene mucho pelo. Las pido."

El orgullo se apoderó de Sasuke a medida que aumentaban las voces en su clan, anunciando que atacarían al consejo para defenderlo a él, a su compañero y a su familia. Los miembros del consejo formaron un círculo para proteger sus espaldas, y vio miedo en sus ojos.

"He terminado de tomar sus mierdas", declaró Sasuke alto y claro. "Así son ellos. Estoy desmantelando el consejo a partir de este momento. Castigaron y atormentaron a GarLycans asignándoles deberes de mierda y hablando con ellos, pensando que eran superiores. Se amontonan en sus reuniones secretas mientras tratan de dañar a este clan. No más."

Menma estaba mirando algo detrás de Sasuke, una amplia sonrisa curvando sus labios. Sasuke se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y notó que Naruto tenía su teléfono celular, una expresión alegre en su rostro. Su amigo estaba grabando la caída de su padre, y parecía estar disfrutando. Sasuke no le ordenó que guardara el teléfono, sino que se volvió a enfrentar al consejo.

"¡No se puede disolver el consejo!" Sasori dio un paso adelante pero no buscó sus armas.

"Solo lo hice." Sasuke entrecerró su mirada sobre el idiota. "Si a ellos, o a ti, no les gusta, estaré más que feliz de enviarte de regreso a Europa. Tienen un consejo al que le encantaría presentar cargos contra estos cuatro por traición de cuando huyeron".

"Nos ejecutarían", protestó Kabuto.

"Maldita sea, lo harían. Ahora maldita reverencia, y jura tu lealtad a mí y a mi compañera. De lo contrario, lucha".

Kabuto dejó caer su espada y se arrodilló. Los otros tres siguieron su ejemplo, desarmándose e inclinando la cabeza.

"Discúlpate con el clan por ser unos chiflados que planearon asesinar a la mayoría de ellos".

Cada uno murmuró las palabras pero sabía que no significaban una sola. Era tentador obligarlos a pelear pero no lo harían. Los cuatro eran cobardes.

"Ya no tienes autoridad. No tienes rango." Dirigió una mirada furiosa a los hermanos. "Haz que Sasori y Karin te enseñen cómo ser inútil y no hacer nada en un clan. Son expertos en eso". Algunas risas llenaron el aire.

"Si me desafías, si tramas, celebras reuniones o muestras cualquier intención de hacer daño a este clan, yo personalmente pondré a cada uno de ustedes en una caja y los dejaré con su viejo clan envuelto en regalos, ya que ustedes son demasiado cobardes para luchar. Sé agradecido de que no soy como Lord Madara, o tomaría tus cabezas a pesar de tu falta de voluntad para sostener una espada. No tenía problemas para asesinar a miembros del clan desarmados. Fuera de mi vista ahora".

Los cuatro miembros del clan se levantaron, no tocaron sus armas y huyeron.

Los vio irse antes de dirigir su atención a los hermanos. "Ve con ellos. O bien, busca tu lugar en este clan aceptando que no estás por encima de los demás, o lárgate. Estoy seguro de que podemos buscar dos casillas más si necesitas que te dejen en otro clan. Estarían más que felices de encontrar el uso para una mujer Gargola pura sangre. Por supuesto, no los encontrarás dispuestos a hacerle ningún trato, Sasori. Simplemente te matarían y la usarían como criadora. A los antiguos clanes les encanta encadenar y abusar de sus mujeres".

Karin palideció y agarró a su hermano. La rodeó con un brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

...


	36. C33 * La necesito conmigo

...

Sakura se despertó en el mismo avión en el que había estado antes cuando la secuestraron, solo que ahora no era solo Tiburon y Fido con quien tenía que lidiar. El hombre callado que le había arañado los hombros también estaba presente, todavía a su espalda en uno de los asientos detrás de ella.

Miró al idiota restante en una silla frente a ella, de quien sospechaba que era la mitad de las razones por las que incluso existía su donante de esperma. Él confirmó sus sospechas cuando se presentó como Danzo Shimura.

"Vas a recuperar mi clan y ayudarme a lograr un objetivo de vida".

La tenían atada como una momia, con cuerdas que la rodeaban a ella y a la silla en la que estaba sentada, serpenteando desde el pecho hasta los tobillos. "Sabes, para una familia jodida que nunca quiso tener nada que ver conmigo toda mi vida, todo esto es desquiciante. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Danzo simplemente sonrió plácidamente. "No sabía de ti, o habría matado a tu madre justo después de tu nacimiento y te traería a casa. No serías la mujer malhablada que eres hoy. Te habría enseñado a respetarme".

"Te hubiera vencido hasta la sumisión" gruñó Fido.

Ella no le dedicó una mirada desde que se sentó en algún lugar detrás de ella. "¿Se enteró de que? Creo que un perro está hablando. Alguien tome una cámara, Grábenlo, y tendremos tendencia en Twitter si la publicas. Es un milagro."

"¡Maldita perra!" Gruñó Fido.

"Siéntate", ordenó Danzo. "Ella sabe qué botones presionar. ¿Qué es Twitter?" Miró al Tiburon para aclararlo.

"Ignora sus comentarios. Sakura es grosera y tiende a decir cosas que no tienen sentido en sus tristes intentos de hacer que uno se sienta estúpido".

"No tengo que intentar nada. La estupidez es un trato hecho en tu caso. "Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, ya que él se sentó frente a ella.

Danzo miró su reloj. "¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que aterricemos? Quiero llamar a Sasuke y terminar con esto. Casi me gustaría poder verlo matar a mis enemigos".

"Finalmente haremos que los traidores paguen... y lo haremos desde la comodidad del avión". Tiburon también miró su reloj. "Pronto. Ya hemos cruzado la frontera hacia Alaska".

"Sasuke no hará lo que tú quieras." Sakura se movió, tratando de soltar las cuerdas, pero no se dieron por vencidas.

"Deberíamos drogarla de nuevo." Tiburon mostró sus blancos dientes en su propia versión malvada de una sonrisa.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa para evitar mirarlos a los dos." Ella tensó sus piernas, empujando las cuerdas. "Noté que no estás haciendo una impresión de chimenea esta vez. Supongo que al imbécil que sirves no le gusta fumar? "

"¡No llames a Danzo un idiota!", Espetó Tiburon.

Danzo se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, su mirada fija en ella. "Sasuke podría querer que pruebe que todavía está viva. No más drogas Me recuerdas a tu abuela. Mi compañera tampoco me respetaba, y la maté. Lo tendría en cuenta".

"Diría que estoy sorprendida pero... así que no. Todos ustedes Shimuras son perdedores. Lástima que no hayas extendido esa racha de asesinatos al resto de tu familia, por lo que ninguno de ustedes quedaría".

Profundos gruñidos sonaron detrás de ella.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento y suspiró. "Tu perrito suena como si pudiera mear todo o masticar tu caro avión. Voto que abramos una puerta y arrojemos a Fido".

"Voy a matarla", gruñó Fido.

"Siéntate y cállate, Kakuzu!" Danzo le ordenó. "No te permitiré arruinar mis planes porque no tienes control sobre tu temperamento. Esta hija bastarda va a ser la ruina de nuestros enemigos VampLycan. Los cuatro clanes se inclinarán ante mí o morirán. Sasuke hará todo lo que yo diga porque quiere su sangre".

Tragó saliva, no le gustaba la felicidad pura que cruzaba la cara de Danzo con esa pequeña diatriba. Él realmente quería matar a un grupo de personas. Le dolió que estuvieran emparentados por sangre. "Te equivocas. Lerdo y delirante, también".

Danzo ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola demasiado cerca para su comodidad. "No creo lo que le dijiste a Hidan. Sin embargo, creo que probablemente sedujo a uno de sus GarLycans para que huyera con usted. Eso hará que Sasuke te quiera aún más. Él y yo somos muy parecidos en cuanto a buscar venganza contra aquellos que nos han hecho mal. Hará de tu vida un infierno, Sakura, y disfrutará cada momento que te devuelva el pago por traicionarlo con uno de sus propios ejecutores."

No había forma de que pudiera permitir que Danzo la usara contra Sasuke. Él tenía mucho orgullo y honor. Hacer la oferta de un idiota sin corazón lo mataría por dentro. Sasuke le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía al aparearse con ella. Ella necesitaba hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para superar a estos bastardos.

Estaban en el aire, y VampLycans no tenía alas. Una mirada le aseguró que la puerta de la cabina estaba cerrada. Significaba que los pilotos estarían seguros si de alguna manera lograba que la cabina se descomprimiera y los obligara a aterrizar de emergencia. Eso no podría suceder a menos que ella salga de las cuerdas.

Se formó un plan, y Sakura trató de mirar aterrorizada las palabras de Danzo, incluso haciendo temblar intencionalmente sus manos.

Danzo lo notó, y sonrió. "Casi me compadezco de ti. Escuché que a los GarLycans les encanta encadenar mujeres y mantenerlas encerradas en cuevas oscuras ".

Fido soltó una carcajada.

Giró la cabeza y arqueó la espalda lo suficiente como para verlo sobre el reposacabezas. "¿Qué crees que es gracioso, aliento de perro? Prefiero que me mantengan encadenado dentro de un calabozo cualquier día que esté cerca de ti. Al menos un verdadero hombre me estaría follando. Nunca serás capaz de tocarme. Qué pobre y triste cachorro eres".

Se lanzó de su asiento, directamente hacia ella. Ella automáticamente se estremeció pero esperaba el ataque. Fido realmente tenía problemas de ira y control. Quería hacerle pagar por esa burla... lo que con suerte significaba primero sacarla de la silla.

"¡Maldición, Kakuzu!"

VampLycan enfurecido ignoró a Danzo, sus garras golpearon las cuerdas. Su otra mano se clavó en su brazo, tratando de sacarla del asiento al mismo tiempo. Resultó ser el brazo unido a su hombro lesionado.

Agonía la atravesó y luchó para no desmayarse. Eso no era parte de su plan.

Sasuke se paseaba por su oficina, ignorando las miradas fijas de Naruto, Kai y Shinki. Habían llegado a los acantilados una hora antes, pero Danzo no había llamado.

Debería haberlo hecho.

"¿Qué pasa si mataron a mi Sakura? Ella es tan humana. ¿Qué saben ellos de las drogas? Podrían haberla sobredosificado. Olí al VampLycan que la había amenazado con violarla. ¿Qué pasaría si Danzo no pudiera mantenerlo atado? ¡Ella habría luchado contra él, y es tan frágil!"

"No te atormentes, Sasuke." Naruto se interpuso en su camino. "Danzo es demasiado codicioso como para hacerle daño. Él necesita que tu pareja obtenga lo que quiere".

"Está loco y no tiene honor", respondió Sasuke.

"Me gustaría ir con la teoría de Naruto aquí", dijo Kai. "Todos sabemos que Danzo no se detendrá ante nada para obtener una retribución en los VampLycans que odia. Él tratará a tu pareja como si su culo estuviera hecho de vidrio".

"La recuperaremos", afirmó Shinki con firmeza. "Danzo está jugando con nosotros. Él se pondrá en contacto contigo".

Sasuke empujó a Naruto fuera de su camino y reanudó el ritmo. "Sus demandas van a ser irrazonables".

"Ellas siempre lo son". Naruto resopló. "Querrá recuperar a su clan, y tratará de empujarte a ir a la guerra con los otros clanes para eliminar a su competencia. Lo mismo de siempre. Puede ser una buena idea si los pones en alerta y les haces saber que tiene a tu pareja".

"No." Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "Algunos de los VampLycans en el clan de Neji todavía son leales a Danzo. Mantenemos esto entre nosotros cuatro y hacemos lo que sea necesario para recuperar a mi compañera".

"Ella no está emitiendo el llamado. Esa es la buena noticia".

Sasuke dejó de caminar y fulminó con la mirada a Shinki.

"Me disculpo. Estaba pensando en cómo las cosas podrían ser peores. No todos los agentes de Danzo están emparejados. Ella los volvería locos con su olor necesitado si no hubieras fortalecido el vínculo".

Sasuke de repente se calmó y cerró los ojos. "¡La siento!" Corrió al balcón abierto. "Puedo sentirla. Ella se está acercando".

Los tres GarLycans lo habían seguido afuera. Naruto se movió frente a él. "¿Cuán lejos?" Sasuke tuvo que concentrarse duro. "Es difícil de decir, pero en esta etapa de nuestro apareamiento, ella tiene que estar a menos de quinientas millas de distancia".

"Significa que ella sobrevivió a las drogas que le dieron". Kai levantó la mano. "Dame esos cinco. Eso es algo para celebrar".

Sasuke le gruñó. El ejecutor dejó caer su brazo a su lado.

"Lo siento, mi señor. Una preocupación menos. Siempre busca un lado positivo. Ella está viva, y más cerca de lo que pensábamos".

Shinki le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a su gemelo. "Cállate. No estás ayudando".

"Cierra tus ojos y trata de enfocarte en ella. Sé que esto es nuevo, pero puedes hacerlo, Sasuke".

Escuchó a Naruto y trató de aclarar su mente, cerró los ojos y mentalmente se acercó a Sakura. Él no sería capaz de retomar sus pensamientos, pero las Gárgolas tenían la habilidad de vincularse a la ubicación de un compañero si estaban dentro del alcance. La distancia varía según la fuerza del vínculo. Se arrepintió de no haberla bebido más de su sangre, prometiendo en silencio corregir el error una vez que la llevara a casa sana y salva.

"Ella está más cerca." Giró lentamente hacia la derecha, pero luego se detuvo, ajustándose un poco a la izquierda. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y señaló. "Ella está en esa dirección".

Kai asintió. "Danzo la trae de vuelta aquí. Probablemente use la pista de aterrizaje. Deberíamos ir allí y estar esperando".

"Ataqúelos cuando aterricen y se lleven a Sakura", agregó Shinki.

"Puedo llamar a veinte de nuestros hombres para que vayan con nosotros. Derribaremos a cualquiera que Danzo haya traído con él mientras persigues a tu compañera".

Él asintió a Naruto. "Parece un buen plan".

Sonó el teléfono de Sasuke y él se lo arrebató de su bolsillo. Naruto lo detuvo de aceptar la llamada. Sasuke le gruñó.

"No pareces demasiado ansioso. Creen que somos frío, que no nos vinculamos con nuestros compañeros tan fuertemente como ellos. Recuerda lo que ellos suponen saber sobre nosotros y úsalo para tu beneficio".

Odiaba todo lo que decía su mejor amigo, pero era un consejo sólido. Él asintió con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar la llamada. "Lord Sasuke aquí".

"Tengo algo que perdiste".

Sasuke permitió que el frío se filtrara en sus huesos. Había jugado este juego muchas veces en el pasado con Lord Madara y el consejo. "Te dije que nunca me llamaras de nuevo, Danzo. Tú no aprendes".

"Mataré a Sakura si vuelves a amenazarme con la muerte. Puedo ponerla en el altavoz y hacerte escuchar mientras exhala su último aliento".

Sus alas arrancadas de su espalda. El dolor lo ayudó a evitar que amenazara con arrancarle la garganta a Danzo incluso por decir esas palabras. "No la tienes".

"La tengo. Te envío una foto por mensaje de texto".

"Déjame hablar con ella si realmente la tienes".

Danzo resopló. "No te estoy dando esa satisfacción. Quiero una reunión cara a cara con usted y negociaremos su regreso".

"Ponla en el teléfono ahora o asumiré que eres un mentiroso. Demuestra que la tienes o cuelgo".

El silencio volvió loco a Sasuke.

Danzo finalmente suspiró. "Lo haría, pero ella enojó a Kakuzu. Él la golpeó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Mi nieta tiene una gran boca. Ella está viva pero inconsciente. Envié la foto. Míralo. Esa es tu prueba. Quiero reunirme contigo cara a cara. Intentas cualquier cosa y Sakura está muerta. Es posible que puedas volar, pero no tienes la capacidad de curar a alguien que está hecho pedazos. Así es como la recuperarás si no haces exactamente lo que exijo. ¿Estas escuchando?"

Sasuke tuvo que relajar su mano para no aplastar el teléfono que sostenía. "Si."

El rencoroso imbecil tuvo el valor de reírse y sonar feliz. "Hay un conjunto de grandes rocas al noroeste de la pista de aterrizaje, a una milla de tu territorio junto a un claro. ¿Sabes de dónde hablo?"

"Sí". Sasuke apretó los dientes.

"Nos encontramos allí en veinte minutos. Tu vas alli. Está muerta si no estás encima de esa roca. Veo un ataque aéreo y ella muere. Intentas cualquier cosa y...

"Ella muere. No soy un idiota, Danzo".

"Lo que sea que estés planeando no funcionará, Sasuke".

"Es Lord Sasuke para ti".

Danzo se rió entre dientes. "Tal vez debería hacer que me llames Lord Danzo, ya que tengo lo que quieres. Estaremos en el claro en veinte minutos. Cualquier agresión y nunca tendrás en tus manos a Sakura." Terminó la llamada.

Sasuke le pasó el teléfono celular a Naruto para que no lo rompiera. "¿Escuchaste todo eso?"

"Lo hicimos". Naruto tocó la pantalla e hizo una mueca ante lo que vio.

Sasuke se había olvidado de la foto, y no estaba seguro de querer verla. "¿Es Sakura?"

Su amigo giró el teléfono, y Sasuke miró a su compañera. Estaba atada a una lujosa silla de cuero, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, y una marca roja apareció en su mejilla donde la habían golpeado. Un poco de sangre manchó su labio inferior.

"Voy a matarlos a todos".

"Mataremos a esos cabrones". Naruto sonó tan furioso como se sentía.

"Él va a obligarme a cumplir sus órdenes. No puedo arriesgar la vida de Sakura".

"Danzo subestimará lo que los cuatro de nosotros podemos hacer. Pensaremos en una forma de salvarla antes de que llegue a ese punto." Naruto sostuvo su mirada. "Somos más inteligentes".

"Me siento enfermo, la necesito", admitió Sasuke.

"Eso es natural. Nos encontraremos con Danzo y la recuperaremos. Lo que sea necesario."

"Sí."

"No van a jugar limpio, así que mentimos hasta el fondo si es necesario", se rió Kai. "Estoy decepcionado con eso. Puede que no sea lo más garlicano que se puede hacer, pero mira con quién estamos tratando".

...


	37. C34 * Mi libertad esta juego

...

Sakura se había despertado de nuevo mientras la sacaban del avión. Ahora era de día, el sol estaba alto y brillante, y pudo ver claramente la pista de aterrizaje. Era una carretera larga y pavimentada con árboles alineados a ambos lados a unos sesenta pies del pavimento.

Fue Hidan quien la mantuvo a raya, obligándola a moverse. Ella luchó por levantar sus pies mientras se despertaba más despierta... y luego un peso pesado sobre su pecho finalmente llamó su atención, y bajó la vista. "¿Qué diablos?"

El tono de Tiburon implicaba que no estaba más contento con su situación que ella cuando confirmó: "Es una bomba".

"¿Perdieron totalmente sus mentes?" Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Ella tenía una bomba atada a su pecho. "Todos morirán si esto explota".

Ella giró su cabeza, mirando hacia atrás para encontrar a Danzo. Mantuvo alrededor de tres metros de espacio entre ellos.

"No creo que eso sea suficiente. ¿Quieres acercarte? Te llevaré conmigo si me voy Kakuzu".

"Cállate". Agitó lo que parecía un control remoto de TV en su mano. "No se disparará a menos que presione este botón".

"¿Por qué no te pones esta estúpida cosa si quieres suicidarte? Eso es lo que estás haciendo. ¿Quién fue el idiota que lo construyó? ¿Sabían siquiera lo que están haciendo?" Realmente esperaba que fuera solo para el espectáculo, pero una mirada a la expresión sombría de Tiburon la hizo sentir aún más miedo. Parecía asustado... lo que significaba que probablemente era real.

"Es la única forma en que Lord Sasuke no nos atacará. Lo hace y terminas muerta" espetó Danzo.

"Me han secuestrado los payasos y su loco cabecilla".

"Cállate", repitió Danzo. "¿O quieres que Kakuzu te golpee de nuevo? No me importaría dejar que mi ejecutor te arrastre a nuestro lugar de reunión. Mantén tus piernas en movimiento y tu boca cerrada".

Tengo una bomba atada a mi pecho. Oh Dios mío. A Sakura no le gustaba el pánico, pero tampoco había pensado que sería una explosión andante. "¿Eres terrorista ahora? Tal vez viste demasiadas caricaturas de Road Runner cuando eras niño, ¿crees que las cosas que explotan no son tan peligrosas como parece?"

"¡Cállate!" Siseó Tiburon. "Todos están nerviosos. Nos reuniremos con Sasuke pronto. Si él te quiere, él aceptará nuestros términos".

Ella estudió su rostro en lugar de a dónde iba, y casi la hizo tropezar con un montón de tierra, haciendo que caiga. Hidan la atrapó, y el miedo que no podía ocultar pareció subir más. Le dio una idea.

"Eres el más inteligente del grupo, ¿no?" Ella mantuvo su voz baja. "Coge el estúpido control remoto antes de que ese idiota nos mate a los dos".

Él la ignoró y siguió forzándola a seguir.

"Este día se ha convertido completamente en mierda y recién está comenzando". Solo esperaba que no fuera la última. Los árboles se espesaron mientras caminaban por la zona boscosa. Su cadera todavía le dolía lo suficiente como para cojearla y estaba bastante segura de que se había dislocado el hombro, por la forma en que los dolores punzantes la atravesaban cada vez que la movía. Sí. Definitivamente esta es mi lista de los diez peores días absolutos en mi vida.

Aparecieron cuatro formas cuando salieron de los árboles y entraron en un claro. Sakura miró fijamente a Sasuke mientras él y otros tres hombres alados de su clan esperaban una enorme roca sobre ellos. Se sintió un poco más segura al ver todas esas caras. Naruto y Kai estaban con él, al igual que Shinki. El alivio golpeó fuerte y rápido. Shinki se veía muy bien para alguien a quien le dispararon y se cayó escaleras abajo.

Tiburon la soltó, pero Kakuzu se agarró a las correas de su espalda, manteniéndola efectivamente en su lugar cuando se detuvieron. Él se inclinó y habló cerca de su oreja. "No trates de escapar. No llegarías muy lejos antes de presionar ese botón".

"No soy una idiota. No hay a dónde ir, la señal no llegará. Estamos en un campo abierto con grandes rocas frente a nosotros".

"Las perras son estúpidas", resopló.

"Y tienes mal aliento. Retrocede, Fido."

Cerró los ojos por un momento, deseando más que nada que sus manos estuvieran libres. A ella le encantaría rascarse los ojos. Él no se atrevería a golpearla. Un golpe y ella caería, posiblemente desencadenando una explosión. Él moriría en la explosión con ella.

"Estoy aquí", tronó Sasuke, su voz profunda y fuerte.

"No intentes nada", le gritó Danzo. "Si alguno de esos Garlycans nos ataca, recuperará a mi nieta en aproximadamente mil pedazos. ¿Ves este dispositivo en mi mano? Presiono el botón y ella muere".

Sakura volvió la cabeza y miró al hijo de puta que seguía alardeando de que él era su abuelo. "Irás conmigo, genio. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?"

Él le devolvió la mirada. "¡Cállate!"

Kakuzu le dio un fuerte empujón pero mantuvo las correas, así que simplemente tropezó.

Ella no tenía que castigarlo de ninguna manera. Danzo la golpeó. "¡No hagas eso!"

Kakuzu la dejó ir. "Lo siento. Ella me molesta".

Quería darle a Sasuke un indicio de la historia que había inventado, así que lo llamó.

"Estoy sorprendida de que incluso hayas aparecido, Lord culo-caliente. ¿Viniste a matarnos a todos? Les dije a estos idiotas que no te importaría nada después de que me escapé con uno de tus chicos calientes. Todavía creen que harás cualquier cosa para convertirme en tu puta de sangre. Aunque señalé que la única vez que me mordió, le devolví el hilo. Sigo oliendo como tú. ¡Es asqueroso para mí!"

Sasuke dobló sus alas detrás de su espalda y cruzó sus brazos. Él era un tipo inteligente. Ella esperaba que él siguiera su ejemplo. Él no la decepcionó después de unos segundos largos. "Odio que me nieguen. Y no estoy feliz de que hayas causado que uno de mis hombres me traicione. ¿Tal vez cambiaste de opinión sobre darme acceso a tu cuerpo? "

"Esos tipos de la izquierda se ven como el que disparamos", susurró Kakuzu.

Ella no había pensado que reconocerían a Shinki. "¿Ves a los dos que se parecen, que están uno al lado del otro? Ellos son gemelos. Solían ser trillizos. ¿Debo decirles que tú eres el que mató a su hermano? Apuesto a que eso los haría jugar con tu garganta".

Danzo se inclinó más cerca y atrajo su mirada. "Deja de provocar a Kakuzu. No te di permiso para hablar".

"De todos modos me vas a mandar al infierno, ¿qué importa? Espero que pierda los estribos, así los llevo a todos ustedes".

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Danzo se flexionó. Sakura no estaba segura si era por enojo o miedo.

Tiburon se intensificó. "Lord Sasuke no correrá el riesgo de perder el linaje", susurró. "Él es adicto. Tenemos la ventaja. Él no arriesgará su vida, así que quédate con el plan".

Ese es el problema. También irritó a Sakura. Sasuke haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. No podía permitir que Danzo Shimura ganara. Él forzaría a Sasuke a dejarlo regresar a Alaska, atormentar y asesinar a VampLycans. Su pareja tendría que cumplir no solo por su honor, sino también para evitar perderla.

Danzo se aclaró la garganta y se enfrentó a la roca. "Estoy aquí para hacer un trato contigo. Te cambiaré a mi nieta a cambio de..."

"¡Diablos, no!", Gritó Sakura. "¡Voy a huir de nuevo con el próximo tipo que está dispuesto a sacarme de aquí!". No podía permitir que Sasuke hiciera promesas que tendría que cumplir, promesas que terminarían costando vidas que nunca se perdonaría. Eso lo mataria. "No te molestes en hacer ese cambio, chico murciélago. ¡Nunca voy a dejar que me folles o bebas mi sangre!"

Hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, pero tenía que convencer a los hombres que la sostenían de que ella y Sasuke no se querían. Ella nunca olvidaría la noche en que lo conoció. No podría matar a Kakuzu y Hidan. Los había odiado, pero había tenido demasiado honor como para romper su palabra. Danzo Shimura no iba a usar el carácter de un buen hombre contra él para ganar. Hoy no... No si tengo algo que ver con eso.

Danzo la agarró por el cuello con su mano libre, cerrando los dedos con fuerza. "¿Crees que no presionaré este botón?" Él agitó el detonador en su cara. "Serás el primero en morir si Lord Sasuke y sus hombres nos atacan por tu culpa".

No podía hablar ni respirar hasta que él la soltó y la dejó ir. El aire llenó sus pulmones otra vez mientras tomaba grandes respiraciones, mirando a Danzo. Lo loco estaba escrito en toda su cara, pero también vio desesperación. Ella mentalmente marcó lo que había aprendido sobre el hombre. Era codicioso, estúpido, egoísta y no tenía ningún reparo en joder a cualquiera y todos los demás. Incluso había admitido haber matado a su propia compañera...

Ah, ja. Bingo.

Sakura aclaró su garganta antes de susurrar, "Quiero algo fuera de este trato, o le recordaré por qué él no me quiere. ¿Crees que no hará nada para obligarte a presionar ese botón?" Ella arqueó las cejas, mirando al supuesto abuelo. "¿Quieres que coopere? Estoy buscando tener que meterme en la cama con…", ella sacudió su cabeza hacia Sasuke, parado en la roca masiva," tipo miedoso. ¿Crees que eso suena divertido para mí? No sería la respuesta. Se convierte en roca, hace esta cosa rara con sus ojos como un rayo ambulante, y me llamó una maldita concubina. Eso significa que un día va a encontrar una esposa y tirará mi trasero a un lado. Voy a estar en la ruina, y probablemente muy vieja, a juzgar por su personalidad de mierda. Ninguna mujer estaría ansiosa por conectar con él. Prefiero morir ahora que enfrentar ese tipo de futuro. Lo enojo lo suficiente y tu influencia se ha ido. Él querrá presionar ese botón él mismo".

Danzo entendería la codicia, y ella era buena lidiando con pendejos después de la vida que había llevado en su intento por sobrevivir.

"Él mantiene una sala de tesoros. Yo lo vi. Hay este gran diamante del tamaño de mi puño. Tiene que valer una fortuna. Estaré lista para la vida".

Los ojos de Danzo se entrecerraron, una mirada calculadora en su mirada.

"¿Quieres que lo obtenga y lo guarde para ti?"

Sí, él piensa que soy tan estúpida. "¡No! No confiaría en ti hasta donde pudiera arrojarte. El chico murciélago allá arriba nunca aceptará renunciar a él a menos que lo engañe. Es un tipo de artefacto que significa algo para las Gárgolas. Ni siquiera me dejó tocar la maldita cosa, gritando sobre algún juramento sagrado para protegerlo y guardar. Quiero ser rica cuando sea libre, y ese pedazo de brillo tiene que valer millones. Estoy dispuesta a matar a alguien si hay dinero suficiente. Quieres gobernar a los clanes y quitarte de la espalda al tipo grande. Obtengo lo que quiero, y prometo ser la muñeca de mierda de un chico murciélago hasta que se cansa de mí. Hará el trato que quieras si digo la palabra".

Danzo se inclinó más cerca, sonriendo. "Somos sangre".

Eso la enfermó. Ella no se parecía en nada a él, pero forzó una sonrisa a juego. "Me criaron muy pobre. No volveré a esa mierda cuando salga de aquí. Entonces, ¿nos entendemos? "

"Perfectamente."

"Bueno. Déjame hablar con él entonces." Ella fue la que retrocedió y miró hacia arriba, encontrando la mirada de Sasuke. "Te diré algo, grandote. Aceptaré lo que quieras con una condición. Y querrás estar de acuerdo si me quieres en la cama o si esperas obtener una gota de mi sangre, así que escucha atentamente".

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola. "¿Qué es?"

"Tienes que darme un regalo por aceptar que te deje morderme y follarme. Tu palabra de que es mía, y que puedo irme viva e ileso cuando termines conmigo. De lo contrario, juro que me volaré".

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres como regalo?"

Ella vaciló. "Tienes que darme el objeto que más deseo, y tienes que jurar por encima de todos los otros juramentos que es mío, independientemente de lo que hagas en el futuro".

"¿Por qué esa condición?" Danzo le silbó.

Ella lo miró. "¿Crees que su esposa querrá que lo tenga? Probablemente demandará mi muerte. Ese término me mantendrá respirando".

Danzo asintió. "Inteligente."

Tomó esfuerzo no hacer rodar sus ojos, pero mirar a Sasuke nuevamente ayudó.

"Esa es la condición". Miró a Danzo. "Dile que me matarás si no acepta mis términos".

Danzo se movió junto a ella, tocándole el hombro como si fueran amigos o algo así. Sakura luchó con la necesidad de alejarse.

"Hazle la promesa de un regalo y el juramento, Lord Sasuke. Tú quieres y necesitas su sangre. La mataré si no podemos llegar a un acuerdo en este día. Ella es la última de la línea de mi mujer. No hay más nietas para ofrecerte. Si ella muere, estarás siempre desprovisto del placer que buscas".

"Hazlo, chico murciélago", instó Sakura. "Créeme. Valorare tu tiempo. Voy a sacudir tu mundo, y prometo no huir nunca más".

Sasuke no dijo nada, mirándola.

"Vamos", instó Sakura. "Lo escuchaste. Juro en mi vida presentarme a partir de ahora. Todos ganan. Di que sí."

...


	38. C35 * Una promesa debe mantenerse

...

Sasuke miró a Naruto, ambos de cara adusta. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke cambió su postura y dejó caer sus brazos a su lado. "Estoy de acuerdo."

"Ahora debes aceptar mis términos". Danzo se adelantó. "Tu promesa de que puedo volver a mi clan, y primero debes terminar con la vida de mis enemigos".

La furia de Sasuke era clara cuando gruñó, su mano agarrando su espada. "¿Quieres que mate a los otros clanes VampLycan por ti?"

"¡Merezco liderarlos a todos!" Gritó Danzo.

"¡Solo di que sí!" Sakura lo instó. "Desnuda. Sangre. Tú y yo, esta noche. ¿No suena divertido, grandulón?"

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Ella asintió levemente hacia él.

"Estoy de acuerdo... en contra de mi mejor juicio".

"Primero quiero a Neji", demandó Danzo. "Tráeme pruebas de su muerte".

"Um, perdón, pero todavía hay una bomba atada a mi pecho", Sakura le recordó a Danzo. "Todos seremos amigos ahora, ¿verdad? Obtengo lo que quiero y obtienes lo que quieres. Quítate esto de encima".

Danzo vaciló.

"O le crees o nos quedamos aquí para siempre. Él dio su palabra. Es lo que querías. Todavía estoy aquí en radio de explosión si atacan. Esperaremos juntos mientras uno de ellos persigue a la persona Neji que quieres que mate. ¡Sácame de este atuendo!"

Danzo asintió con la cabeza hacia Kakuzu. El imbécil comenzó a desabrochar las correas de su espalda y cortó los lazos de sus muñecas. Se quitó cuidadosamente el chaleco y se lo dio al matón con cicatrices. "Aquí, Fido".

Gruñó mientras lo tomaba.

"No te enojes con él, nieta"

Quería decirle a Danzo qué podía hacer con sus órdenes. El peso de los explosivos desaparecidos la hizo respirar mejor. Ella le tendió la mano. "Quiero el detonador".

"No."

"Bien. Quédate con lo maldito, pero si lo presionas, todos morimos. Recuerda eso." Sakura miró a los GarLycans. "Supongo que todos nos pararemos aquí mientras Sasuke hace que su hombre número uno se lleve a la presa." Ella se encontró y sostuvo la mirada de Naruto. "Deberías hacer eso ahora mismo, piedra de jardin. Arrebata a la presa".

Él vaciló, pero asintió. "lo haré."

"Neji es para morir primero, luego quiero que muera otro líder de clan", gritó Danzo.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada penetrante. "Escuché tu demanda." Extendió sus alas y corrió por el borde de la gran roca, volando en el aire. Sus fuertes alas se agitaron, lo llevaron al aire, ganaron altitud mientras se elevaba sobre los VampLycans.

Sakura se alejó un poco de Danzo y sus hombres. Todos se volvieron para mirar al GarLycan en el cielo, asegurándose de que iba en la dirección correcta, sin prestarle atención.

Oyó un grito ahogado y supo lo que venía: Naruto ya debe haber dado vueltas.

Sakura giró, corriendo por su vida. Esto probablemente iba a doler como un hijo de puta, pero levantó los brazos. Rezó para que no le arrojaran el chaleco.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella?" Ese grito desconcertado salió de Tiburon. "¡A por ella!"

Los sonidos aleteantes ahogaron su respiración irregular mientras corría tan rápido como pudo, y luego los dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas. Fue violentamente arrancada de sus pies, con dolor en los hombros. Si no hubiera sido dislocado antes, estaba segura de que su hombro lo estaba ahora. Las lágrimas la cegaron y ella parpadeó para empujarlas rápidamente, mirando los árboles apresurarse hacia ellos, pero Naruto ganó altura mientras ella colgaba en su agarre. Él voló más alto. La caída la mataría si lo suelta.

"¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Sakura?"

"Solo llévame a Sasuke y prepárate para zambullirte si ese estúpido chaleco explota. Un idiota probablemente lo armó, así que no me sorprendería si algo lo activa. ¿Una explosión matará a uno de ustedes si primero se estrella?"

"Dudoso. Danzo nos quería en lo alto donde podía vernos, pero esos cantos rodados proporcionan cobertura si es que lo necesitamos".

"Afortunadamente no lo descubriremos".

"Sasuke querrá que te lleve a los acantilados donde estarás a salvo".

"¡Aún no me voy! Esos bastardos me secuestraron por segunda vez. Yo apoyaré a uno de ustedes, pero tengo que hablar con Sasuke".

"Voy a liberarte. Refuerza tu cuerpo y te atraparé. Temo que me romperé los pies si aterrizo contigo de esta manera".

"¡No te atrevas!"

La dejó ir y Sakura gritó, mirando el suelo apresurarse hacia ella. Irse rígido no fue difícil mientras caía como una piedra en el cielo. Naruto se estrelló contra ella por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus costillas y caderas. Su estómago se revolvió por la forma en que frenó su repentina caída al tirar de ella hacia arriba mientras volaba.

"No es genial", siseó, tan pronto como estuvo segura de que no vomitaría.

Tuvo la audacia de reír. "¿Estás lastimada?"

"Tal vez un poco, pero la mayor parte sucedió antes. Bueno atajada en el aire, Buena y rapida, sin embargo".

Redujo la velocidad, los giró en el aire y bajó hasta aterrizar en la roca a unos metros de distancia de Sasuke y los gemelos GarLycan. Ella miró a Danzo y sus matones. Parecían cabreados y confundidos.

"¡Él me dio su palabra!", Rugió Danzo. "No puedes matarme".

"Cálmate." Sakura se movió en los brazos de Naruto, y él suavemente le permitió deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta que sus pies tocaron la roca antes de dejarla ir. No miró a Sasuke, temiendo perderla y arrojarse sobre él, estaba tan feliz de estar cerca de él. Ella tenía serias dudas de sobrevivir lo suficiente como para poder hacer eso de nuevo. "Solo quería alejarme de ese chaleco. Me gusta mi cuerpo de una sola pieza".

"Sakura," dijo suavemente Sasuke.

Ella finalmente encontró su mirada. "Me prometiste un regalo." Se aseguró de que los idiotas de abajo pudieran oírla. "Juraste darme lo que quiero, independientemente de cualquier otra promesa que hayas hecho. ¿Recuerda?"

"Lo recuerdo"

"Estupendo. Quiero la cabeza de Danzo Shimura como un regalo".

Miró a Danzo para ver su reacción de asombro. Su boca se había abierto.

"Pensé que caerias rápido en confiar en otra persona. Eres realmente tan tonto como pensé. Intenta decirle a Sasuke a quién matar sin una caja de voz." Se pasó el dedo por el cuello y luego lo tiró. Su mirada fue hacia Sasuke después.

"¿De verdad quieres que te traiga su cabeza?" Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

"No. Solo lo quiero muerto".

Rompió sus miradas, mirando a sus hombres.

"Están huyendo", advirtió Naruto. "Corran por sus vidas. Me gustaría derribar el llamado Kakuzu. No me gustó la forma en que tocó a nuestra señora. Tampoco me perdí ese empujón que le dio. Él necesita lecciones sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres".

"Ten cuidado con la bomba. Él la tiene", advirtió Sasuke.

"Ya no. Simplemente lo dejó caer." Shinki resopló. "Probablemente esté preocupado de que Danzo entre en pánico y apriete el botón y accidentalmente lo explotará en vez de nosotros".

"Odio los trajes", murmuró Kai. "Se ven tan incómodos. ¿Qué tipo de VampLycan los usa, de todos modos? Él debe estar loco. Él necesita ser sacrificado por el bien de todos".

"Quiero al que parece tonto que nunca dijo una palabra". Shinki se rió entre dientes. "Solo por el gusto de hacerlo".

Sasuke sonrió. "Te traeré la cabeza de Danzo. Quédate aquí."

"No me molestaré si lo dejas caer en algún lugar desde lo alto en tu camino de regreso. Solo digo". Ella hizo una mueca. "De verdad."

"Una promesa debe mantenerse".

Ella entendió. "Tienes que traerme la cabeza, ¿eh? Puedo vivir con eso mientras esté muerto. Ten cuidado."

"No te muevas. Esto no llevará mucho tiempo." La soltó y retrocedió, volviéndose hacia sus hombres del clan. "Vamos a cazar. No se van con vida".

"Ya es hora", sonrió Kai. "¡La temporada de cabezas de mierda está activada!"

Sasuke saltó, sus alas se expandieron y aletearon bruscamente. Sus hombres lo siguieron al cielo y Sakura los vio partir. Echó un vistazo a Danzo y sus ejecutores corriendo por el bosque. Kakuzu se movió, cambiando mientras corría, partes de su ropa cayendo de su cuerpo cambiante.

"Ve por ellos y vuelve a mí a salvo", susurró al viento.

...


	39. C36 * No ama a nadie

...

Sasuke siguió a su objetivo. Danzo aún no había cambiado, estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo. El grosor de los árboles le impedía un poco, pero Danzo evitó estrellarse contra ellos, a pesar de la alta velocidad con que corría por el bosque. Los árboles también evitaron que Sasuke descendiera en picada para atraparlo.

Desde la altura en que voló, Sasuke vio un claro que se acercaba. Llegó allí primero, aterrizó y se volvió mientras blindaba su cuerpo. Él mantuvo sus alas afuera. Eran armas excelentes y planeaba usarlas. Kai bajó junto a él, blindando su cuerpo también, una mirada de deleite en las características de endurecimiento del ejecutor.

"El mío está pegado al tuyo. Esto va a ser divertido. ¿Deberíamos jugar o simplemente sacarlos, mi señor?"

"Mata a los bastardos. Robaron a mi compañera, "siseó Sasuke. "Sin piedad."

"No hay problema."

Danzo irrumpió a través de la línea de árboles y los vio. Se detuvo y trató de darse la vuelta para huir por donde había venido, pero el del traje se estrelló contra él por detrás. Ambos cayeron.

"Ouch", murmuró Kai. "Eso parecía incómodo, ¿no? ¿Crees que cambiarán ahora?"

"Solo si encuentran su columna vertebral y están realmente dispuestos a luchar", retumbó Sasuke ruidosamente, asegurándose de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas. "Dispararon a Shinki".

Danzo gruñó, desenredó su cuerpo de uno de los pocos hombres que se habían mantenido leales a él. "¡Te mataré, Sasuke!"

"Me tiemblan hasta los pies".

Kai resopló. "Buena, mi señor".

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza. "Puedes arrodillarte y morir de muerte rápida, o primero debes sangrar. Tu elección, Danzo Shimura. Hazlo ahora. Tu tiempo en esta Tierra ha llegado a su fin. Lo condenan a muerte por los crímenes que ha cometido contra VampLycans y por robar a mi pareja".

Danzo parecía sorprendido. "¿Tu que?"

"Sakura se convirtió en mi compañera." Sasuke tuvo que contener su furia. "Ella fue a casa a empacar, y atacaste a su guardia mientras le compraba un anillo de bodas humano. La única razón por la que te ofrezco una muerte rápida es porque eres su pariente consanguíneo. Arrodíllate y te arrancaré la cabeza con una rebanada de mi espada."

"¡Esa maldita perra!" Hidan siseó.

"¿Acabas de llamar a mi señora una perra?" Kai negó con la cabeza con disgusto. "Realmente estás loco, Uno que usa trajes". "¡Sabes mi nombre!" Hidan se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. "Y no me inclino ante nadie. Lucharé contigo".

Danzo gruñó. "¡No! ¡Juraste que no me matarías, Lord Sasuke!

"¿Eres tan estúpido? ¡Amenazaste con la vida de mi compañera!" Sasuke miró a Danzo. "Arrodíllate o lucha. Moriras hoy".

"Realmente van a matarnos", dijo Hidan con voz áspera.

Danzo se echó hacia atrás y sacó una pistola de su cintura.

"Wow", suspiró Kai. "Simplemente guau. Escuché que era un coño, pero esto es francamente triste".

"Ahora tiene sentido por qué no intentó cambiar mientras corría. Habría perdido el arma con su ropa."Sasuke se movió de repente, yendo a la izquierda, permitiendo a Danzo presenciar su velocidad. Se detuvo a unos tres metros de donde había estado. "Puedes intentar dispararme pero es un esfuerzo inútil". Él blindó su cuerpo aún más.

Danzo apuntó y disparó. Sasuke se lanzó justo a la izquierda, evitando las balas. Metió sus alas mientras se movía, avanzando hacia Danzo.

Dio un salto, expandió sus alas en un instante, y giró.

El borde de su ala golpeó al VampLycan. Las balas se detuvieron un instante después.

Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo, mirando a Danzo Shimura.

Hidan se tambaleó hacia atrás, gritando de angustia. El golpe que hizo Sasuke no fue un golpe mortal, pero el brazo de Danzo y parte de su hombro habían sido cortados. Sasuke agarró el mango de su espada y la desenvainó, parándose sobre él.

Danzo lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. La agonía y el shock se mezclaron cuando sus rasgos se torcieron. La sangre manchó rápidamente el suelo.

"Te doy misericordia, ya que eres la mitad de la línea de sangre que me dio mi Sakura. Eras el lado malo".

Sasuke lo decapitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¡No!" Hidan gritó y comenzó a cambiar.

Kai estaba repentinamente al lado de Sasuke, pero se quedó quieto, esperando que el VampLycan completara su transformación.

Sasuke envainó su espada antes de agarrar la cabeza de Danzo por su cabello, manteniéndolo a la distancia de un brazo para evitar manchar sus botas con sangre.

Echó un vistazo a su ejecutor. "¿Tienes esto?"

"Si mi señor. Lo mataré rápidamente y me desharé de los cuerpos".

"Recoge a mi Sakura y llévala a mi alojamiento cuando termines. No tardes mucho. Tú deber eres su protector ahora. Te veré en los acantilados pronto. Tengo una parada que hacer primero."Sasuke tomó vuelo.

Echó un vistazo a lo que quedaba de Danzo Shimura. Quería volver con Sakura, pero era importante que los VampLycans supieran que Danzo ya no sería un problema. Kai alcanzaría rápidamente a su compañera y la mantendría a salvo. La idea de que otro hombre la cargara durante el vuelo no era bienvenida, pero confiaba en los hermanos gemelos sin dudarlo. Ellos fueron leales. También lo fue Naruto. Sabía que su mejor amigo también se ocuparía de su seguridad, tan pronto como matara al VampLycan al que había ido.

Aterrizó frente a la ordenada cabaña con el amplio porche. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de entrada se abriera, y entonces el líder del clan salió al exterior.

Fugaku se detuvo abruptamente en la parte superior de las escaleras, su mirada pasando de Sasuke a lo que sostenía en su mano. Aminoró su paso mientras bajaba los escalones y se acercaba.

"Lord Sasuke".

"Fugaku".

Sasuke odiaba la formalidad de sus conversaciones. Le dolía un poco el pecho. Él notó la reacción cada vez que se enfrentó al hombre.

"Lo atrapaste". Fugaku echó un vistazo a lo que quedaba del ex líder del clan. "Te debemos una deuda".

Sasuke se inclinó, bajó la cabeza y se enderezó. Se limpió las manos en los pantalones, a pesar de la falta de sangre en sus dedos. Simplemente se sentían sucios por haber tocado a alguien tan vil. "No piense nada al respecto, y no se necesita ningún reembolso. Era mejor para todos nosotros si Danzo no estaba vivo. Estoy agradecido de que estuvieras en casa. Debo regresar a los acantilados." Hizo una pausa. "Tengo una compañera".

La sorpresa brilló en la cara de Fugaku. "Felicitaciones. No lo había escuchado".

"Eres el primero en saberlo fuera de mi clan". Miró hacia la cabeza. "Al menos, el primero que todavía está vivo". Echó un vistazo alrededor del área. Ninguno del clan se acercó y pocos estaban a la vista. Tenían privacidad. Se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de Fugaku. "Apreciaría si mantuvieras esa noticia entre nosotros un poco más. Es muy nuevo, y algunos del clan de Neji podrían tener problemas conmigo por haber matado a Danzo. Ni siquiera quiero que piensen en hacerle daño. No es que puedan tocarla, pero últimamente he tratado con suficientes chiflados."

"Nunca traicionaría una confianza".

"¿Ni siquiera a tu pareja o hijos?"

Fugaku negó con la cabeza. "Mi palabra es sólida, y tienes buenas razones para mantener las noticias de tu compañero dentro de tu clan. Amo a mi familia, pero también soy un líder. Puedo dibujar la línea y sostenerla. Ellos entienden. Me aseguré de ello, por lo que sus sentimientos nunca se vieron afectados si tenía que guardar secretos. Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado una compañera, Lord Sasuke."

Ese dolor se expandió. "Sus hijos tienen suerte de tener un padre que los cuide tanto".

El negro de los ojos de Fugaku se suavizó. "Estoy seguro de que tu padre también te amaba, incluso si no lo demostraba". Luego miró hacia otro lado, aclarando su garganta. "Me disculpo. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. No debería haber dicho eso. Fue una suposición imperdonable de mi parte".

"Estás equivocado. Madara era un padre tan duro como él era de líder", divulgó Sasuke. "No creo que él supiera cómo amar a nadie".

...


	40. C37 * Sin secretos

...

Fugaku abrió la boca, luego se cerró.

"Di lo que pensaste. No hay necesidad de contenerse. No me ofenderé".

"No es nada. Gracias por tratar con Danzo, Lord Sasuke. Es muy apreciado".

"Puedes llamarme Sasuke. Estaban solos. Deja de lado el hecho de que somos de dos clanes diferentes. Solo seremos dos hombres en este momento teniendo una conversación".

El cuerpo de Fugaku se relajó. "Sasuke..." Vaciló. "Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre algo relacionado con nuestros clanes. ¿Sería eso demasiado atrevido?"

"¿Qué es?"

"Se vuelve pesado, preocupado por el futuro. ¿Seguiremos siendo aliados? Hablaré libremente y solo lo escupiré. Ya no tenemos Lycans de sangre pura para ofrecer como compañeras para sus hombres. Nos preocupa que quieras que salgamos de este territorio." Miró hacia la cabeza. "Danzo mantuvo el miedo a la guerra en nuestros corazones por un largo tiempo." Miró a los ojos de Sasuke. "Deseamos que la paz permanezca. Este es nuestro hogar, y nos gusta tenerte como vecinos. Ojalá nuestros clanes estuvieran mejor unidos. ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer eso posible?"

"Nunca permitiré que mi clan ataque VampLycans. Esta es su casa, así como la nuestra. Viviremos en paz mientras viva y gobierne. Es una promesa."

Fugaku no intentó ocultar su sonrisa sorprendida. "Esta es la mejor noticia que he escuchado desde que mi compañera informó que estaba embarazada de mis hijos. ¿Tal vez podríamos tener algunas funciones sociales juntas? ¡Podría abrazarte ahora mismo!"

Se imaginó a Fugaku en realidad abrazándolo, y se tensó levemente.

Fugaku lo notó. "Nunca me atrevería a insultarlo de esa manera. Es solo un dicho. Los VampLycans a veces se abrazan".

"¿Sentiste alegría cuando tu pareja estaba embarazada de tus dos hijos?"

"Por supuesto. Usted sabrá la misma euforia cuando su pareja quede embarazada, una vez que decida tener hijos. Ellos son una bendición. Me siento agradecido todos los días por Itachi y Shisui".

Sasuke echó un vistazo alrededor y sintió que no podían oír a nadie más. "Espero ser padre algún día".

"Serás una gran persona. Es terrorífico No voy a mentir." Fugaku se rió entre dientes. "Los bebés son muy pequeños. Se hacen más fuertes y más grandes muy rápido, pero el vínculo también crece. Soy muy cercano de mis hijos".

"Maté a Lord Madara." Se arrepintió de haber mencionado que en el segundo las palabras habían salido.

Fugaku levantó su mano como si planeara tocar a Sasuke, vaciló, luego la dejó caer. "Fue un hombre duro, como dijiste. Seré honesto. Me alegré cuando recibimos la noticia de que te habías apoderado de tu clan. Tu padre había amenazado con obligarnos a partir con los licántropos cuando decidieron volver a empezar en otro lado. No teníamos más uso en lo que a él respecta, ya que las Gárgolas se niegan a aparearse con alguien contaminado con sangre de vampiro. Así es como lo dijo. Temí por algunos años que sintieras lo mismo, pero lo dejas pasar y has mantenido la paz. Gracias. Mis hijos creyeron que no tenías la misma opinión de nosotros. Lloraron cuando dejaste de reunirte con ellos".

"¿Sabías que pasamos tiempo juntos?"

"Lo alenté".

"¿Para fortalecer nuestros lazos de clanes?"

Fugaku negó con la cabeza. "No hubo motivo de mi parte. Sabía que tu padre nunca podría descubrirlo. Probablemente te habría castigado. Al menos eso es lo que mis hijos creían. Eras su amigo, y es por eso que me alegré de dejarlos pasar tiempo contigo".

Sasuke miró profundamente a Fugaku a los ojos, viendo solo sinceridad. Un dolor agudo se clavó en el medio de su pecho. El VampLycan era un buen hombre. Siempre lo había sospechado, pero ahora lo sabía con certeza.

"Recibirían nuevamente tu amistad. Todos lo haríamos".

Sasuke deseó poder pasar tiempo con Itachi y Shisui una vez más. Esos días habían sido los más felices en su juventud. "No puedo permitirme acercarme demasiado a tu familia".

"¿No entiendo?"

Una guerra en el interior de Sasuke, un anhelo tan profundo que siempre había permanecido, sin importar cuánto tratara de mantenerlo enterrado. Sakura lo había cambiado. Él respiró hondo y lo apagó. "¿Harías cualquier cosa para proteger las vidas de tus hijos, Fugaku?"

"Sí."

"Es por eso."

"¿Tu clan querría matar a Itachi y Shisui?"

Ahora era el momento, si alguna vez había uno. Sasuke se acercó e invadió el espacio personal del otro hombre. Fugaku se mantuvo firme y no retrocedió. Su cuerpo incluso se mantuvo relajado. Era un signo de confianza entre ellos.

"El clan me verá muerto si alguna vez descubren que Lord Madara no era realmente mi padre. Recibió a mi madre mientras ella me llevaba dentro de su útero, sin saber que ya estaba embarazada cuando se aparearon. Magnificó sus rasgos de gárgola, así que nací con una fuerte sangre GarLycan. Ella nunca deseó aparearse con ese bastardo frío, pero su familia la obligó a hacerlo. Sin embargo... ella tomó un amante VampLycan solo días antes de ser enviada a Madara. Y nadie debe saber nunca, o yo moriré. Nunca me permitirían dirigir mi clan".

Fugaku abrió mucho los ojos y palideció.

"Dejé de pasar tiempo con mis medio hermanos una vez que aprendí la verdad, para mantenernos a todos a salvo. Mi clan nunca atacará a los tuyos... Padre."

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos negros de Fugaku, y él cogió el brazo de Sasuke. "No lo sabía".

"Nunca se suponía que debías hacerlo. Esta verdad permanece entre nosotros".

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Fugaku mientras estudiaba cada centímetro de la cara de Sasuke. "¿Eres mi hijo? Tu madre... ella fue la que pasó tiempo conmigo en mi cabaña de caza, luego desapareció." La emoción estranguló su voz.

Sasuke lo aferró. "Hubiera sido una sentencia de muerte para mi madre y para mí, si ella le hubiera dicho a Madara que yo no era de él después de que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad poco después de mi nacimiento. Lo será para siempre, ya que el clan nos vería muertos por la mentira que hemos vivido todo este tiempo. Nadie debe saberlo. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo prometer que un nuevo señor desearía proteger nuestra alianza. Las generaciones mayores miran hacia por debajo a los VampLycans".

"Tienes que decirle a Itachi y Shisui".

"No puedo. No puedes. No me hagas arrepentirme este día, padre. Es un secreto demasiado peligroso. Fue egoísta de mi parte compartirlo, pero lo he mantenido en lo más profundo desde que aprendí la verdad. Madara nunca supo que yo no era suyo, pero planeaba matar a todos los que tuvieran sangre licana en el clan. Eso incluía a todos las compañeras y crios. Incluso el suyo. Todos teníamos defectos en él porque teníamos emociones".

"Eres perfecto", dijo Fugaku con voz áspera. "Eres mi hijo".

Sasuke tuvo que apartar la mirada, y retrocedió, liberando a Fugaku y asegurándose de que también lo dejara ir. Se aclaró la garganta, y luego sostuvo su mirada de nuevo. "¿Es este secreto seguro?"

"Sí. No haría nada para ponerte en peligro." Fugaku parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y sonrió. "Tengo otro hijo". Esa felicidad se desvaneció rápidamente. "Desearía haberlo sabido. Yo habría..." Su voz se apagó.

"No vayas allí. Encontraste a tu verdadera compañera y tuviste dos hijos que amas. Lord Madara habría hecho que mi madre y tú fueran perseguidos y ejecutados si ella había huido de la promesa que hicieron sus padres de su compromiso matrimonial. Los mantuvo vivos a los dos. Y ahora tengo dos hermanos. Son buenos hombres que me gustan, y como señor de mi clan, puedo mantenerlos a salvo. Esto funcionó de la manera en que debía hacerlo, y estoy agradecido por ello".

"Es por eso que les dejas tener a mis Nueras sin pelear".

"Sí. Nunca mataría a mis hermanos".

"Ahora encontraste a tu propia compañera. ¿Es ella una gárgola? Tengo cien preguntas. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti."

"Ella es la hija de uno de los hijos de Danzo. Es una larga historia, pero volveré a hablar contigo pronto. Nos reuniremos en secreto, si lo deseas. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor también".

"Me encantaría eso. En cualquier momento. En cualquier lugar." Fugaku de repente palideció. "¡Mierda! ¿Ella es una VampLycan?"

"Mitad. Su madre era humana".

Fugaku apretó la boca en una línea apretada.

"Tu clan se niega a aparearse con nuestras mujeres. ¿Te desafiarán por el liderazgo?"

"Ya se ha tratado, y mi clan es consciente de lo que ella es. Estará bien. Necesito irme ahora. Mi compañera ha estado traumatizada." Tiró de su pulgar a la cabeza de Danzo. "El bastardo la secuestró cuando fue a recoger sus cosas de su departamento, y aún no la he revisado para ver si la ha lastimado de alguna manera. Ella parecía estar bien, pero necesito llegar a ella".

"Por supuesto."

"Deberíamos celebrar una reunión para que nuestros clanes puedan mezclarse. A mi Sakura le gustaría conocer a sus primos, tus hijos se aparearon".

"Me gustaría eso. Si alguna vez tienes problemas con tu clan aceptando a tu pareja, o cualquier otra cosa, tienes todo mi apoyo, y el de cualquier otro clan VampLycan. Su eliminación de Danzo sería razón suficiente para que se pongan de su lado. Estamos aquí para ti, lo que sea que necesites".

"Agradezco esa oferta, aunque confié en amigos y agentes de mi clan. Podemos mantener mi reinado. Los elegí bien".

"¿Saben la verdad sobre ti?"

"¿Que eres mi padre? Solo uno. Naruto. Hemos sido amigos desde el comienzo de nuestras vidas. Debo irme. Sakura me está esperando en los acantilados. Haré los arreglos para que nos veamos pronto".

"Estoy deseando que llegue." Fugaku se adelantó y juntó su mano con las suyas. "Me alegro de que seas mi hijo, incluso si no puedo decírselo a nadie".

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sasuke, y tuvo que tragar duro. "Me alegro de ser tu hijo".

Fugaku lo dejó ir. "Vuelve pronto. Quiero llegar a conocerte mejor".

"Lo haré. Por favor comparte la noticia de la muerte de Danzo con los otros clanes. Hágales saber que nunca más los molestará".

"Con placer."

Sasuke expandió sus alas, preparándose para tomar vuelo. Luego hizo una pausa. "¿Tienes una caja dentro de su casa que pueda tener? Lo necesito para mi compañera. A ella le gusta molestarme, y es hora de que le devuelva el humor".

La solicitud pareció sorprender a Fugaku. "Um, estoy seguro de que hay algo. Entra."

...


	41. C38 * Te arrancaré esa ropa

...

Sakura se paseaba por la sala de estar. Ella era consciente de que Kai la miraba con diversión.

"Lord Sasuke está a salvo. Te estás inquietando sin ningún motivo".

"¿A dónde fue él?"

"Él no me dijo exactamente. Él simplemente agarró la cabeza y se fue volando, pero dijo que regresaría pronto. Lord Sasuke no se alejaras de ti por mucho tiempo".

"Debería haber venido de regreso".

"¿Mi conjetura? Necesitaba volar la cabeza a los cuatro clanes VampLycan para mostrarles la prueba de la muerte. Sería mejor hacerlo antes de que comience la descomposición".

Ella dejó de moverse, mirándolo boquiabierta. "Ewww".

"Para ver una cabeza fresca es mucho mejor que un día de edad. De lo contrario, podría haber comenzado a desmoronarse mientras se estaba volando".

"Está bien, no quiero escuchar nada más. Eso es bruto. Estoy tan contenta de que me convencieras de que comiera un sándwich cuando llegamos por primera vez o de que hubiera perdido el apetito".

Kai guiñó un ojo. "No quiero que te enojes con Lord Sasuke".

"Eres un hombre raro".

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido, mi señora".

A ella le gustaba Kai. "¿Tienes hambre? Podría arreglarte algo mientras esperamos, ya que estás atrapado conmigo".

"Estoy bien, pero gracias. ¿Puedo hablar libremente?"

"Por supuesto."

"No deberías ofrecer arreglar las comidas de tus guardias. No está bien".

"Ya estoy jodiendo, ¿eh?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Está bien con el círculo de confianza de Sasuke. Necesitas aprender más acerca de lo que se espera de ti como dama de Lord Sasuke".

"Voy a ser tan mala en esto".

"Estoy en desacuerdo. ¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Quítate la carga".

"Realmente me gustas". Se rió mientras se sentaba en el sofá. "Todos aquí son bastante formales y cargados".

Sakura se dejó caer en un asiento frente a él. "Me di cuenta. La mala noticia es que empiezo a sudar cuando voy a restaurantes semi-agradables. ¿Ves mi problema?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Crecí pobre. Me siento tan fuera de lugar. Recuerdo haber tenido una cita con este tipo hace unos años, que me llevó a uno de esos restaurantes realmente elegantes. Me preguntaron qué tipo de agua quería. Entré en pánico."

"El agua es agua".

"¡Lo sé!" Ella asintió. "Pero supongo que puedes obtenerlo carbonatado o lo que sea. Todavía estoy confundida acerca de eso. Solo recuerdo haber sentido que quería salir corriendo. Mi cita se echó a reír cuando conseguí ver los ciervos en los faros y ordeno por mí. No me va bien en situaciones como esa. Ahora, aquí estoy".

"Tendrás que aprender por Lord Sasuke. Su madre te ayudará, y nosotros también lo haremos".

"Estupendo. Odiaba la escuela".

Él se rió entre dientes. "Yo también." Kai se levantó de repente y su mirada se dirigió a las puertas abiertas del balcón. "Ahí viene."

Sakura también se levantó y juntó las manos frente a ella. "No me traigas una cabeza", cantaba. "Por favor, déjalo".

Kai resopló suavemente. "Él tiene algo en sus manos. Tengo una excelente visión".

"¡Mierda!" Se mordió el labio. "Bueno. No vomites. Eso no es tan sexy".

Kai la miró y arqueó una ceja.

"Pep hablaba conmigo mismo".

Una sonrisa brilló antes de mirar hacia adelante. Sasuke aterrizó en el balcón, y Sakura no pudo evitar notar la caja azul que sostenía. Parecía algo que debería guardar un sombrero, pero sabía que era algo mucho peor. Después de todo, le había devuelto la cabeza a su hogar. Tal vez ella no tendría que abrirlo.

Él apartó su mirada de ella para saludar a Kai. "Gracias."

"Me voy", anunció Kai sin dudarlo. Luego salió rápidamente al balcón, extendió las alas y saltó al aire.

Sakura lanzó miradas nerviosas entre la caja y Sasuke.

"¿Estás herida en absoluto?" Puso la caja sobre una mesa cercana y cerró la distancia entre ellos, llegando a su rostro.

Ella retrocedió. "¡Manos a la cabeza!"

Él sonrió. "Fui a lavarme en la casa de Fugaku mientras estaba allí para informarle de la muerte de Danzo." Él ahuecó sus mejillas y se inclinó para que sus caras estuvieran casi a nivel. "¿Estás herida en absoluto? Dime la verdad."

"Tengo algunos hematomas, mi hombro está picado y tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza por haber recibido un golpe en la cara. Probablemente no me veo lo mejor posible. Kai me sugirió ir a bañarme, pero quería esperar por ti".

Él la soltó y deslizó su mano por su muslo, retirando una daga. "Mi sangre te sanará. Solo unas pocas gotas deberían hacerlo".

"No quiero que tengas que hacer eso por mí".

"Eres mi compañera, y no hay forma de que te permita sentir dolor". Él le ofreció la daga. "Sostén esto."

Ella lo tomó con cuidado. "No te cortaré, Sasuke".

Él se quitó la camisa y descubrió su pecho. "Eres demasiado tierna de corazón." Él tomó la daga de ella.

"No llegaría tan lejos, pero últimamente no me has cabreado". Sintió que las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos. "Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver".

"Estás atrapada conmigo para siempre. Por supuesto, nunca dejaré que abandones los acantilados otra vez."

"Debo discutir contigo sobre eso, pero después de lo que he pasado, realmente no quiero irme".

Levantó la daga y la apuntó a su pecho cerca de su pezón. "No hay copa esta vez. Quiero sentir tus labios en mí. ¿Estás lista para curarte, Sakura?"

Sus ojos estaban cambiando de color, brillando mucho. "Sí. Y estoy excitada también. Vamos a tener relaciones sexuales".

Él sonrió. "Lo haremos". Cortó en su piel, haciendo un pequeño corte, y arrojó la daga hacia el sofá.

Dio un paso hacia él, poniendo sus manos sobre su cálido pecho, y se puso de puntillas. Él era realmente alto. Echó un vistazo a la sangre, se lamió los labios y abrió la boca. El sabor de su sangre probablemente nunca sería algo que anhelaba, pero descubrió que no le importaba. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola fuerte mientras ella bebía de él. La herida se selló bastante rápido, y ella presionó un beso en su piel donde había estado.

Él la levantó, caminando y llevándola hacia el dormitorio. Su mirada fue a la abertura en la sala de estar que solían dejar la noche anterior. "¿No vas a cerrar eso?"

"Luego."

"Buen plan". Lo deseaba mucho. "¿Estás enojado conmigo por la mierda que dije cuando esos matones me tenían?"

Él gruñó y la llevó al baño, luego suavemente la puso de pie. "Desnudate". Él retrocedió y la soltó.

"¿Lo estás?" Presionó ella.

"Estaba demasiado preocupado de que hubieran apagado esa bomba. Matar a ese bastardo se sintió bien".

"Kai dijo que están todos muertos. Él estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿verdad? ¿Nadie escapó?

"Todos muertos." Se inclinó y se quitó las botas. "Desnúdate o te arrancaré esa ropa".

...


	42. C39 * Unión de amor *FIN*

Sakura se quitó la camisa y se bajó los pantalones por las piernas. "Lo triste es que tuvimos tantos problemas y todavía no tengo mis cosas".

"Tenemos las cosas que querías".

Ella se calmó. "¿Mi mochila?"

"Las cenizas de tu madre están intactas. La urna no estaba ni siquiera astillada. Lo comprobé."

Luchó contra las lágrimas de nuevo. "Gracias."

"Nunca tienes que agradecerme por nada".

Él encendió el agua, y ella no pudo evitar mirar cada centímetro desnudo de él.

"Eres mi superhéroe, Alas. ¿lo sabes?"

Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba. "Eres mi compañera súper sexy." Su mirada bajó por ella, luego él gruñó, enganchó su cintura y la giró, inclinándose para inspeccionar su piel. "Dijiste que no estabas realmente adolodorida. Toda tu cadera es roja".

"Probablemente fue negro y azul antes de la sangre que me diste. Me estoy sintiendo bien. Ya no duele más".

Él se enderezó. "Nunca te vas a ir de mi lado otra vez".

"Eso podría ser incómodo".

Él frunció el ceño.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa cuando necesitas tomar un libro y sentarte en el trono de tu baño? Entonces no quiero estar cerca de ti, o tenerte conmigo cuando es mi hora de sentarse. Hay amor y luego está T.M.I en una relación. Tenemos que tener algunos límites, Alas. Yo bebo tu sangre, después de todo. El compromiso es importante".

Él se rió entre dientes. "¿Siempre vas a molestarme y darme el infierno?"

"Probablemente. Apuesto a que tu vida era aburrida antes de entrar en ella. Me han dicho con buena autoridad que todos en los acantilados son un poco cargados y formales. Estás siendo salvado de eso, y de nada." Ella sonrió.

La envolvió con sus brazos, la levantó de sus pies y se metió en el cálido chorro de agua. Su boca tomó posesión de la suya, y Sakura gimió, abriéndose a él mientras se envolvía alrededor de su gran cuerpo. Alas era súper fuerte, y tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales contra la pared de azulejos a su espalda. Ella le habría dicho que siempre había querido hacer eso, pero el calor inundó su cuerpo y su clítoris comenzó a palpitar. Cada centímetro de piel hormigueaba.

Oh chico. Aquí vamos de nuevo. La droga de apareamiento ha vuelto. ¡Soy tan afortunada! Esto es algo de lo que nunca me quejaré.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Sakura arañó su espalda y movió sus caderas contra él. El olor de su excitación casi lo hizo caer de rodillas. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo parecía seguir liberando hormonas devastadoras. Él rompió el beso.

"Lo siento bebe."

"Solo di eso si planeas parar". Ella extendió la mano y se agarró el pelo. "Fóllame".

Ajustó su agarre sobre ella, apretó sus muslos, y alineó sus caderas hasta que su polla muy rígida se deslizó contra sus pliegues mojados. Ella estaba lista para él, y él la necesitaba. Lentamente empujó dentro de ella, amando la forma en que su coño envainó su eje.

"¡Sí!" Ella echó la cabeza hacia adelante y lo mordió en el hombro.

La sensación de sus suaves dientes presionando su piel lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi herirlo rompió su restricción. Él la penetró profundo y duro, se quedó quieto un momento, y luego comenzó a empujar frenéticamente.

"Mi compañera. Mi Sakura" él retumbó.

"Más rápido", instó. "Más duro, Alas. Amo esta droga. La sensación de que tu pecho se frota contra mis pezones me va a hacer... blindate un poco".

Él lo hizo, y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Él acarició su cuello y mordió. El sabor de su sangre mientras llegaba al clímax, su coño apretando con fuerza, y esos músculos revoloteando alrededor de su pene lo hicieron entrar. Él gimió, manteniéndola inmovilizada mientras bombeaba dentro de ella hasta que la última de sus semillas dejó de fluir.

Sasuke se retractó cuidadosamente de sus colmillos, se mordió la lengua y lamió las marcas de punción. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. ¿No hay alas esta vez?"

"Dijiste el caparazón. Es más fácil sacarlos antes de hacer eso". Jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja con la boca. "Y pensar que me preocupaba que pudiera asustarte cuando nos emparejamos".

"Estoy bien, Sasuke. Las alas, los blindajes y las mordeduras." Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. "Te acepto. Al principio tenía miedo, pero no más".

Él le dio un beso en los labios. "Perdón por las hormonas".

"No yo. El sexo siempre va a ser tan caliente entre nosotros. Eso es como disculparse por estupideces. No hay necesidad. Yo llamaría esto una ventaja".

"Eres increíble."

"También estoy súper caliente. Me estremezco y me duele".

Él la bajó. "Vamos a aclararnos primero. Tienes aromas que hacen que quiera volver a matar cadáveres".

Ella agarró el champú. "Tienes mejores cosas que hacer. Yo."

El la amaba. Le recordó su regalo esperando en la sala de estar. Él la ayudó a limpiar su cabello y se lavaron el uno al otro. La tomó contra la pared de nuevo hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento y saciados.

"Vete a la cama".

"Bueno. ¿No vienes conmigo?

"En un momento."

La miró irse, luego sonrió. "La recuperación de la inversión está viva y bien, cariño". Salió del baño y fue a la sala de estar para coger la caja que había sacado de la casa de Fugaku.

Sakura se sentó desnuda en el medio de la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, hasta que vio la caja azul.

"Oh no. Estaba bromeando acerca de traerme la cabeza. Dije que tenía que caber dentro de mi bolso, y no tengo uno. Es una pena, ¿verdad?"

Se sentó y se deslizó más cerca, colocándose entre ellos. "Siempre cumplo mi palabra. El honor es importante para mí".

Ella mantuvo sus manos apretadas en su regazo. "Respeto eso. Entonces, me dieron la cabeza." Ella se rió y levantó la vista. "Creo que debería dártelo". Extendió la mano y empujó suavemente la caja más cerca de él.

Su polla endurecida. "Me encantaría tu boca envuelta en esa parte de mí, pero tienes que abrirla y mirar adentro".

Ella se lamió los labios, mostrando su lengua rosada. "Cariño, haré casi cualquier cosa para no hacer eso. Sé hombre y da una pista. Golpear o traumatiza a tu pareja. Decisión fácil, ¿verdad? Echemos la cabeza fuera de una repisa".

Tuvo que cavar profundo para mantener la sonrisa de su cara. "Yo maté por ti. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es mirar dentro".

"Eso fue un golpe bajo". Ella hizo una mueca. "Bueno. ¿Tienes un buen psiquiatra en los acantilados? Puede que necesite una sesión o dos después de esto, pero no retrocedo ante un desafío. De todos modos, tendré que cambiar mi lema para enfrentarme a las cosas de frente." Levantó las manos y usó suavemente los dedos índice y pulgar para pellizcar la tapa. "Puedo hacer esto. Un flash rápido y listo".

Sasuke sonrió.

Ella levantó la vista. "Encuentras esto divertido, ¿verdad, Alas? No fui criado en una cueva, bárbaro. Lo sé. Ajústate a mi nuevo estilo de vida de hombre de las cavernas para siempre. Aquí va."

Sasuke observó su rostro mientras levantaba la tapa y luego la volvía a cerrar rápidamente. Ella frunció el ceño, mirándolo. "No vi una cabeza. O huele uno. No es que yo sepa cómo sería eso, pero me lo imaginé mal".

"Mira otra vez".

Ella entrecerró sus ojos sospechosamente. "Estás jugando sucio conmigo, ¿no?" Ella contuvo el aliento. "¡Estás atrapado, Alas!" Ella levantó la tapa, y esta vez se la quitó.

La pequeña caja negra dentro la dejaba caer sobre la cama. Ella levantó su cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada. "¿Es lo que creo que es?"

Él alcanzó y abrió la caja más pequeña. "Eres mi compañera, pero también eres en su mayoría humano. Sé que un anillo de bodas es una tradición importante cuando haces compromisos." Él le mostró lo que había dentro.

Sus labios se separaron y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Zafiros azules engarzados en oro blanco. Me recuerda tus ojos..." Ella le tendió la mano izquierda y le sonrió. "¡Lo amo! Pónmelo."

Suavemente sacó el anillo de la caja y lo empujó en su dedo. Encaja perfectamente. Ella empujó la caja fuera del camino y se arrojó sobre él. Él la atrapó, ajustándola para que ella estuviera en su regazo.

"Te amo. Esto fue muy dulce. Gracias."

"Podríamos celebrar una boda si quieres. No será en una iglesia u oficial, pero la ceremonia tiene un significado para algunos humanos".

"Estoy conmovida, pero no es necesario. Gracias por ofrecerlo, sin embargo".

"Nuestra relación necesita un compromiso. Tú lo dijiste, y yo estoy de acuerdo. No quiero que sientas que tienes que dejar todo lo que una vez fue parte de tu vida por estar aquí".

"Estoy tan contenta de que hayas dicho eso. Los corsés que usan las mujeres deberían estar prohibidos y quitarles al menos cuatro metros de material de sus vestidos".

Ella lo divirtió. "Eso tomará algo de tiempo".

"¿Como cien años o dos, y luego nos vestiremos como la gente ahora?"

Él besó sus labios. "Eres tan inteligente. Nunca cambies."

Ella admiró su anillo. "Deberíamos celebrarlo."

"¿Quieres que organice una fiesta para que el clan se regocije con nuestro apareamiento?"

"Estaba pensando en algo más privado. Estamos desnudos y en tu cama." Ella guiñó un ojo. "Y todavía estás emitiendo las hormonas sexy".

Él ahuecó su cara. "Nuestra cama. Estaba tan solo antes de que vinieras. Gracias por venir a verme".

"Bueno, no fue como si me lo pidieran. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy tan contenta de haber sido secuestrada".

"Tendremos una gran historia para contarle a nuestros niños algún día".

"Si, lo haremos. Nuestros bebés murciélago también serán lindos. Solo lo sé".

"Realmente no planeas seguir llamándolos así, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Es como Batman pero más lindo. Les encantará. Quiero decir, justo después de que me traigas un televisor para que sepan quién es ese superhéroe".

Él la abrazó más cerca. "Te conseguiré un televisor".

"Y cable. Internet también podría ser agradable en este siglo".

Él la retorció y la inmovilizó debajo de él. "¿Quieres saber lo que quiero darte ahora?"

"¿Es grande y difícil?" Su mano se arrastró por su estómago. "¿Me estoy acercando?"

"Sí."

"Damelo, Alas".

"Siempre, Sakura".

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	43. AGRADECIMIENTOS

.

.

.

 **FINALIZADO!!!**

.

.

.

Gracias por leer! Mi publico lector.

Seguir apoyando estas historias.

Se que las he re-publicado varias veces.

Pero esperemos que el trabajo quede.

Pero tenéis el Grupo de Facebook por si pasa algo.

.

.

No se olviden de marcar como Su FAVORITO o GUARDAR

y COMENTAR que os parecio.

.

.

Un grande abrazo!

Nos vemos en otra historia.

Besitos.

.

.

Evelin18

.

.


End file.
